


Crusade

by Sablesilverrain



Series: Omega!verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Crossdressing (kind of), Good Tom Riddle, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Bonds, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Politics Relating to Alpha/Omega roles, Scenting, Sex Toys, Slash, Still a dystopia, Threesome - M/M/M, but we're working on that, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 44
Words: 81,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Sequel to Claimed.Harry and Draco are finally free to spend time with their Alphas, and Tom is starting to make his plans a reality. Harry plans to help him. How will Tom juggle his plans for Omegas and for Muggleborn children without making a mess of one plan or the other?





	1. Crusade

Harry woke with a start, pressing his hand to his abdomen in trepidation.

 

It was flat, and slightly muscled, instead of round with pregnancy. He let out a sigh of relief, then smiled. _Finally_ he had managed to See something without meditation beforehand. Seeing something with no previous preparation was the last step in the book he was working on. He was ready to move on to “Honing Your Second Sight.”

 

A soft groan came from beside him and an arm snagged him around the shoulders, pulling him back down into the nest of blankets. “Hrm. Go back to sleep.” Severus’ sleep-roughened voice ordered.

 

Harry smiled and wriggled closer, smiling as he snuggled up to his mate. Tomorrow was soon enough to worry about Seeing and all that it involved.

 

*****

 

“I have to go down into the Chamber today to get the second book.” Harry announced as he pulled his clothes on.

 

“What second book?” Severus asked distractedly.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “The one about Seeing.” He said, as though it were obvious.

 

Severus glanced over at him. “Oh. You’re still trying to do that, are you?” He asked.

 

“Well, yes.” Harry told him. “The last task in the first book was to let a vision come _naturally_ , and it took a while, but I had one last night, completely unbidden.” He flushed. “It was of my first pregnancy.” He added.

 

Severus’ brow cocked. “I see. Well, you have classes to attend to first, but I’m sure you’ll have time afterward to grab that book. Replace the other one.” He told the teen.

 

Harry nodded. “I will. I wonder if Tom ever read them.” He mused.

 

Severus snorted. “Doubtful. The Dark Lord has no patience for long, drawn-out tasks like the ones the first book sets forth. It’s entirely possible that he tried and got annoyed with it to the point where he quit.”

 

Harry grinned. “Yeah, that sounds like him.” He agreed. “Do you want to come down with me?” He offered.

 

“To do what? Watch you pore over books I cannot read?” Severus scoffed. “Now, why would I do _that_?” He drawled.

 

“I was just wondering. If you don’t want to, that’s fine.” Harry said lightly.

 

“Bring your snake with you.” Severus said firmly.

 

Harry frowned. “Why? The only poisonous one was Dexter, and he’s _gone_ now.” He pointed out.

 

Severus smirked. “Still, Runespoors are nothing if not perceptive. The two remaining heads might notice a threat before you do. Better safe than sorry.”

 

Harry sighed. “Fine, I’ll bring them along. I don’t think we’ll run into any threats down there, though.”

 

They finished dressing and headed toward the Great Hall together.

 

After passing through the doors, they shared a quick kiss, then Severus continued on toward the Head Table as Harry smiled and took his seat.

 

Most of the Gryffindors were staring at Harry in shock.

 

“Oh, just read the article about the trial.” He snapped at them all. “It will no doubt explain certain things.”

 

Draco chuckled at the interplay and shook his head. “No doubt it will be article _s_. Marcus _did_ say Tom would likely be getting his own article. It’s even got a fifty-percent chance of getting the first page! Unheard of, when there’s new news about _you_ , Boy Wonder.”

 

Harry snorted. “Whatever. Shut up and eat.” He shot back amicably.

 

They were eating for no more than a few seconds when the flapping of hundreds of pairs of wings heralded the arrival of the morning post.

 

Students were eagerly unburdening their owls of their deliveries, the majority of which were Daily Prophets, and scanning the front page for news about Dumbledore’s trial.

 

Harry calmly took his and looked over the front page, which read: “You-Know-Who innocent of all war crimes.” He smirked. _That_ would certainly get people’s attention. On the same page was the news of what happened to Dumbledore. Harry turned the page and nodded.

 

“Harry Potter an Omega. Bonded to Severus Snape.” There it was. He hummed and handed the paper off to Ron.

 

“I assume you want to read this?”

 

Ron nodded. “Yeah. What all made it into the news?” He asked, scanning the first page.

 

“Tom being cursed by Dumbledore, Dumbledore’s sentence, and on page two, my being an Omega and bonded to Severus.” Harry answered.

 

Ron winced. “Are you okay with that being out now?” He asked worriedly.

 

Harry shrugged. “Not much I can do, is there? Besides, I’ve got a bond that’s getting stronger every day. I’ll be fine, I’m sure.”

 

Draco smirked. “So, I’ve always wondered, does Severus focus as intently on his bed partners as he does his potions?” He asked Harry.

 

Harry smirked back. “If you’re asking ‘does he make my toes curl,’ the answer is _yes_.” He shot back at the blond. “And I love every second of it.” He added.

 

Ron made a face and focused his attention on the paper he was reading.

 

Neville chuckled. “You two, eat. You’re going to make poor Ron _sick_. Look, he’s turning green.”

 

“Yes, Alpha.” Both teens chorused, turning their attention to their food.

 

*****

 

“So, who wants to stop by the Chamber of Secrets with me?” Harry asked as dinner was winding down.

 

Dean, Seamus and Draco’s hands shot into the air.

 

Harry chuckled. “Awesome. We’ll go as soon as we’re all done here, but I need to stop by the Tower first and get Sinister and Centrum. Severus told me to take them with me.”

 

Seamus frowned. “Why? Without the critic head, it’s not poisonous anymore, is it?”

 

“No, they can’t hurt anyone now. But still, he says they’re perceptive, and better safe than sorry, right?” He finished his last bite and looked around. “Are we all done?” He asked.

 

“Wait for me.” Neville said, finishing his last few bites quickly. “I know I can trust you, Harry, but Draco’s not leaving my sight until bedtime.”

 

Draco flushed and smiled a bit. “Possessive Alpha.” He muttered good-naturedly.

 

Neville nodded. “And proud to be. All right, we can go now.” He said.

 

The group detoured to Gryffindor Tower, then headed toward the girls’ loo and everyone but Neville and Harry began to look nervous.

 

Neville shook his head. “No girls still use this. It’s haunted. Come on.” He said as Harry disappeared inside.

 

Seamus and Dean shared a look, while Draco just trusted his mate and followed Harry.

 

Once the other two Gryffindors had joined them, Harry had opened the passage. He slid down, and Seamus and Dean followed.

 

“Oh, Merlin.” Draco whispered, burying his face in Neville’s neck. “Don’t _ever_ tell Harry, but Parseltongue is _hot_!” He informed his mate.

 

Neville chuckled. “Noted. So do you think it would get you hot if it were _Tom_ doing it, or is this a Harry-specific attraction?”

 

Draco hummed. “You know, I don’t know—“

 

“Are you two lovebirds joining us any time soon?” Harry called up the passage at them.

 

Draco pulled away, bright red, and Neville chuckled.

 

“All right, let’s go join them.” Neville led the way down the passage and Draco followed.

 

Harry smiled at them. “All right, let’s go.”

 

The group followed Harry into the interior, where the picked-clean bones of the basilisk remained, and they stared in awe at the skeleton.

 

“Holy—You _killed that_?!” Dean asked in stunned disbelief.

 

“Yep. Nearly died. Fawkes saved me.”

 

As if summoned by his name, the Phoenix appeared in a bright ball of flame and flew down to rest on Harry’s shoulder. “Hey, boy.” Harry said happily, running a hand over his soft and warm feathers. “Guess I’m going to have to learn to think about you and talk about you without _summoning_ you, huh?”

 

Fawkes trilled at him.

 

“Still, this is good. You’ll be able to bring us all out of here, right?” Harry asked.

 

Fawkes bobbed his head in agreement.

 

“Alright, I need to return this book and grab another one. You can follow me, but don’t go into the room I’m going into. You can _look_ inside, but that’s all.” He told the others.

 

After getting their agreement, he went into the study and replaced the book on the shelf, grabbing the next one and shrinking it. He put it in his pocket and turned to the others. “Out we go.” He said lightly, leading the way back out of the Chamber and letting the others grab onto him as Fawkes flew them back up the pipe to the girls’ loo.

 

*****

 

Tom finished writing the letter he was going to send to Harry and read it over once more. It let him know that he was allowed to tell the other Omegas he was hoping to include in Tom’s plans who they would be working with.

 

“Narcissa.”

 

“Hm?” The woman hummed, looking up from the book she was reading. “Yes, Tom?”

 

“Do you know where Lucius is right now?” He asked.

 

Narcissa pursed her lips. “If I _had_ to guess, I would think he’s in his study. He spends most of his time there.” She told him.

 

Tom nodded. “Very well. I’m going to go pay him a visit. I have a task for him.”

 

Narcissa smiled. “Good. He’s been seeming rather bored of late. He could use a distraction.” She said lightly.

 

Tom got up and headed for the study.

 

He knocked and Lucius bid him enter.

 

“What do you want, My Lord?” He asked, setting down the quill he was using.

 

Tom smiled and took a seat in the chair in front of Lucius’ desk. “I have a task for you.” He said.

 

Lucius smiled. “What would you have me do?” He asked.

 

“I need you to find out how the Ministry finds out about Muggleborn children that show signs of magic. I’ll need that if I am to bring them over to our world.”

 

“I’ll begin making inquiries tomorrow, then.” Lucius told him.


	2. The Mastermind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know WHAT my problem with this chapter is. I just know that SOMETHING about it bothers me. So, here, take it before I tear it apart yet AGAIN and start over. 
> 
> Hope you like it better than I do.

Harry finished reading the note from Tom and smiled, folding it back up and slipping it into his pocket. He stood and walked over the where the twins were seated a few feet down and leaned in between them to speak into both of their ears at once. “After dinner, you two and Lee need to meet me in the Room of Requirement.” He told them.

 

Both of them nodded in agreement, and Harry clapped them both on the shoulder.

 

“Good men. Nice chat. See you there.” He finished lightly, then headed back to his seat. He met Neville’s gaze and smiled. “You and Draco need to come with me to the Room of Requirement after dinner.”

 

Draco smiled. “News from Tom?” He asked mildly.

 

“Shh! Not everybody needs to know _that_!” Harry hissed.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes, _now_ he worries about being overheard.” He muttered.

 

Neville chuckled softly. “We’ll be there.”

 

Ginny slammed her paper down on the table and stood up. “I can’t _believe_ you, Harry! You _knew_ how I felt about you, and you never _once_ told me that you were even _thinking_ about mating! I thought we were _friends_!” She shouted at him from several feet away.

 

Harry looked her way in confusion. “Um, well, we’re really _not_.” He said hesitantly, knowing there was no tactful way to break the news to her. “I know you had a crush on me, and it never really went away, but only Ron and the twins are _friends_ of mine. Why would I tell _you_ who I planned to be with?” He shook his head. “You’re not my friend, nor my mother, or my keeper. You’re a girl with an infatuation, and if you give it time, it will pass. If you let it. Deep down, you _had_ to know we’d never end up together. You at least knew I was an _Omega_. I was always bound to choose an Alpha.”

 

Ginny’s face crumpled, and she rushed out of the Great Hall, crying loudly the whole way.

 

Ron sighed, shaking his head. “She’ll get over it eventually. Don’t worry, she’s not a threat.” He muttered.

 

“No hard feelings, Harry!” Fred called out.

 

“Yeah, we never encouraged her crush in any way, and it’s better this way.” George added.

 

“She might avoid you for good after hearing the news put _that_ way.” Fred added in a hopeful tone.

 

Harry chuckled. “Well, at any rate, I’m finished.” He looked around at his friends. “Are we all done?”

 

Draco, Neville and Ron stood, nodding.

 

“So, what did the letter say?” Ron asked as the group headed for class.

 

“I’m to gather the Omegas that I am hoping will help Tom and I lobby for Omega rights and let them know _who_ the Mastermind behind the plans is. Obliviate them if they can’t handle it.” He shrugged.

 

Ron nodded. “You know,” He pointed out helpfully, “I think the twins will surprise you. They’re good people, so they wouldn’t be into torture and mayhem—well, not the _torture_ part—but as far as the plan to help out Omegas, I think they’ll be fine helping him out. If he plays his cards right, he may even get two new, loyal followers. Depending on what his endgame is, of course.”

 

Harry smiled. “See, that’s what I was thinking. How do you think they’d feel about kidnapping Muggleborns?” He asked conversationally.

 

Ron frowned. “Hm. Not sure there. Is it for a good cause?”

 

“According to Tom, it is. He’s going to do it to keep them safe from mistreatment and put them with a Pureblood family so they have time while they’re young to acclimate to our way of life. It makes _sense_ , doesn’t it?” Harry asked.

 

Ron looked impressed. “Yeah, it really _does_.” His brow furrowed. “So what was with all the rape and torture and pillaging?” He asked in confusion.

 

Harry shrugged. “When you’re insane, I guess you just aren’t sure where to start.”

 

*****

 

“Mr. Longbottom, Malfoy, and Potter please stay after class.” McGonagall called out as the class put their things away.

 

The three packed up and waited in their seats.

 

The Headmistress walked up to them. “You might not have been aware, but Miss Granger has been spying on you. She came to me this morning and told me that Mr. Longbottom and Potter were in danger of being misled by your mates and that you two,” She indicated Draco and Neville, “Were involved with Mr. Lupin. I, of course, was already aware of that. I told her to leave you alone, and that even magical folk do not look kindly upon tattletales. I am leaving the rest of the matter up to you. I will look the other way if you want to get back at her, provided you do not cause bodily harm to the girl. I will only be offering this once. Revenge is not something I am in favour of, but she must learn before she opens her mouth to the wrong person.” She told them.

 

Harry and Neville shared a look.

 

“We’ll think about it and come up with a lesson she won’t soon forget. Thank you.” Harry said.

 

“I’ll see you later, boys.” She said.

 

The three teens left her classroom.

 

“What are we going to do about her?” Neville muttered.

 

Harry grinned. “We’ll make her persona non grata in Gryffindor, of course. After the rest of the house ignores her for the rest of the year, she’ll have learned her lesson.” He said. “The mental anguish of being so isolated while surrounded by people will ensure that the lesson _sticks_.”

 

Draco eyed him with a new level of respect. “That plan is positively _Slytherin_.” He told Harry.

 

Harry smiled. “I _do_ have my moments.” He agreed.

 

*****

 

“Alright,” Harry threw himself down on the black couch, in between the twins. “So, you two,” He leaned forward to shoot a grin at Lee, “And you, of course, have been told that I know a guy who is looking to improve the Omega laws.”

 

George interrupted. “It’s Tom Riddle, isn’t it?” He asked.

 

Harry blinked at him, stunned into silence, before Draco cut in.

 

“How did you know?” The blond asked in interest.

 

Fred snorted. “Harry keeping a secret from us, not letting on who the Mastermind behind the whole endeavour is, coupled with his testimony at the trial? It couldn’t have been more obvious.” He finished, as George and Lee nodded in agreement.

 

Neville chuckled. “You can’t get one over on the _Weasley twins_.” He told Harry, who smiled at him.

 

“I guess not.” The youngest Omega in the room had to voice his assent through his resigned smile. “You guys are too smart for your own good.”

 

George leaned forward and asked Harry, “So, by signing up for this special ‘Omega’s Rights’ club, are we also joining the Evil Overlord’s Army of Doom?” He asked.

 

Harry and Neville collapsed in laughter while Draco eyed them with a disdainful expression. “ _Honestly_ , you two, it’s a valid concern!” He told them, totally unamused by their mirth. He met the twins’ eyes in turn. “No. Joining the Death Eaters—“

 

“Knights of Walpurgis.” Harry corrected, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “The ‘ _Evil Overlord’s Army of Doom_ ’,” He snapped, “Is entirely another agreement. You most likely _will_ be _offered_ a place—if he does offer, be flattered, it means he likes you—but it will be your choice whether or not to accept. Harry says he’s mellowed a bit and is no longer in the business of taking unwilling servants.”

 

“That’s not to say he’s not in the market for more followers; I don’t think he’d ever say no if you _offered_ your services, but he knows now how to take ‘no’ for an answer.” Harry told them.

 

Lee leaned back and let out a slow breath. “Well.” He turned to face one of his Omegas, then the other. “I’m willing to help out if you two are. I assume you two are already planning to assist him?” He asked Draco and Neville.

 

Neville nodded. “Yes. I’m going to use my seat on the Wizengamot to help vote in the changes he puts forth.” He told the black teen.

 

Lee frowned. “Now, see, _my_ family were never one of the sacred twenty-eight, nor did we ever gain a Lordship _since_ then. I don’t _have_ a seat to speak of, so how could _I_ help?”

 

Harry frowned. “I think Tom is reclaiming the Slytherin Lordship. He might name you as his proxy so that you can add a vote in his favour.” He shrugged. “I can’t really say for _sure_ , but that seems his most likely reasoning for reclaiming the seat now.”

 

“Is he really looking into it?” Neville asked in interest.

 

“That’s what the letter said.” Harry confirmed. “He didn’t elaborate on _why_ , but it stands to reason that he’d hold it in abeyance for an Alpha that didn’t have a seat to speak of.”

 

Lee nodded. “Of course, with my two entrepreneurs here, I’ll likely make enough money to earn a Lordship _eventually_. We just need to get them a shop and I have to get into the Ministry and make nice with the other Lords there until they vote me in as a Lord. It’s easy enough to get a title if you have the money.” He said lightly.

 

“That’s true, but by then the laws should have been changed enough that he can use his own seat himself. Or we’ll at least be on the way there.” Harry said happily.

 

“This is going to be fun. What all will our part in this be?” George asked.

 

Harry smiled. “As the Omegas behind the new laws, we’ll be writing them, making sure there are no loopholes, or the ones there are are ones we _want_ included, and making sure they’re worded in a way that protects Omegas to the highest standard the laws protect others. We want to be _equal_ , not just better than we are now. The endgame is total equality under the law. And _all_ that that entails.” He said firmly.

 

Draco smiled. “That would be wonderful.” He said softly, then turned to Neville. “Wouldn’t that be wonderful?” He asked his mate excitedly.

 

Neville smiled back at him. “It would be a vast improvement. I hope we can manage it. It’s not going to be easy.” He warned. “Those old fuddy-duddies on the Wizengamot right now are probably going to try and block every law we put forth. _Some_ are progressive, but most of them are old, stick-in-the-mud Alphas that are happy with the way the laws are. We’re going up against a lot of rich and powerful men and hoping to make some change. It will be the biggest challenge any of us have faced yet.”

 

Harry nodded. “That’s true, but I think we can do it.”

 

“Well, you can count us in.” Fred said firmly.

 

George smiled. “Anything else we can help you with, Lord Potter?” He asked.

 

Harry snorted. “Yes, but not _formally_. It needs to be kept quiet who started this, but Hermione has been sticking her nose into mine and Neville’s mating bonds, and running off to tell Dumbledore what she figured out. McGonagall told her off, but she says it probably won’t be enough to deter her, so we wanted to ask for your help making Hermione a social pariah in Gryffindor. Just for the rest of the year.”

 

Fred smirked. “Oh, we can _definitely_ do that.” He told the teen.


	3. Plans and Portents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom lays out his plans' first aims for his Alpha, and Harry looks into Seeing a bit further. 
> 
> Peace reigns for now, but the hassle of trying to pass laws that will not have much support looms ever closer on the horizon. 
> 
> Enjoy!

‘By this point, you’ve no doubt realized that most life events do not happen the same way they did in your vision. Minute changes in one’s life will alter the way a future event will play out, and so visions are not a reliable way to discover details about one’s future. Instead of looking for small details, focus on the bigger picture. For instance, instead of trying to find out where you will be working next, aim to find out what line of work you will be doing.’ Harry frowned and leaned back. “Huh.” Harry said, bemused. “I guess that _would_ work out better.” He said to himself. He leaned forward and continued reading. ‘Instead of trying to determine the gender or looks of a future child, you would be better served by using the time to discover what manner of parent you or your spouse will be, as children are extremely fluid and subject to change until conceived. Even then, temperament is rarely set in stone.’

 

Harry looked up as Severus entered the room and smiled widely.

 

“Hello, Love.” The Alpha glanced down at the book and frowned. “More Seeing material?” He asked in mild distaste.

 

Harry chuckled. “Yes, but don’t worry, I don’t intend to end up like Trelawney.” He teased. “Unless you’re into that?”

 

“Not likely.” The man said shortly.

 

The bulk of the day had been spent moving Harry’s things into Severus’ rooms, since the news had come out that the two were mated, and school rules stated that mates were to room together whenever possible, even if it required moving both mates to a room both could access that didn’t connect to a common room. The only logical conclusion in this case was for Harry to move in with Severus.

 

Due to Neville and Draco’s mating still being a secret—to the outside world, everyone in Hogwarts knew by now—they were still sleeping in their respective dorms, but they were planning to tell Lucius of the bond after the Hogwarts Express dropped them off. Then Draco would move in with Neville and Remus formally, and the next school year they would decide how they were going to deal with their unique arrangement.

 

Severus took the book from Harry’s lap and conjured a ribbon which he used to mark the page his mate had been on. “No books in bed.” He admonished, setting it on the nightstand and pushing Harry back to loom over him.

 

Harry smiled. “Then I really shouldn’t have _this_ in bed, either, should I?” He asked, reaching under his pillow and pulling out the catalogue of Omega wear.

 

Severus kissed him and took the catalogue. “Lingerie catalogues are acceptable. We can look through them together, after all. It’s a good bonding experience.” The man said, sliding one hand up Harry’s leg and under the teddy. “Have you decided on which items you want to purchase?” He asked, leaning in to nibble at Harry’s neck as he tossed the catalogue onto the pillow beside them.

 

“I—Mm, yes, bite harder—I was looking at the green panties, but they only sell it as a _set_ , and why would we spend extra money buying a _bra_ I’ll never _use_?” Harry asked, then moaned as Severus sucked a bright red mark into existence on his neck. 

 

Severus pulled away and looked down at his mate with one eyebrow cocked. “Actually, my beloved, you _will_ get _some_ use out of any bra and panty sets we buy. When you become pregnant, your breasts will swell. They are flat right now, but while pregnant, you will end up with, judging from your current lithe frame, either A cups, or possibly Bs. They will stay until you stop nursing, but you may wish to keep wearing bras after the swelling recedes, because your nipples will be slightly more tender afterward, and that will never truly go away. That’s why they specify the primary gender of the Omega. Males get smaller cup sizes, and they are padded just a bit, to provide better comfort for tender nipples.”

 

Harry flushed further. “Great. Just when I was finally feeling like a _boy_ again.” He muttered.

 

Severus chuckled. “You are still male, but due to your secondary gender, you teeter on the edge of masculine and feminine, and that will remain a constant for you, I’m afraid.”

 

Harry huffed. “Also, they have a red set—”

 

“Is this the one with the gold accents?” Severus asked in dread.

 

Harry blushed. “Maybe?” He asked more than stated.

 

Severus sighed in disgust. “You will be buying _that monstrosity_ yourself.” He said firmly.

 

Harry smiled. “But I _can_ , right?” He checked to be sure.

 

“You can buy it, but you will not expect me to _like_ it. It will be a constant reminder that I’m mated to a Gryffindor. I try to forget that.” Severus told him, drawing up the bottom of the teddy and mouthing at Harry through the silk covering his small cock. “Luckily,” He said around the cock and fabric, “You don’t act like one all the time.”

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full!” Harry quipped, yelping when Severus delivered a sharp nip to the tip of his cock in retaliation.

 

Severus traced the shape of Harry’s cock through the sodden silk and hummed thoughtfully, before asking, “How fond are you of _these_ panties?”

 

Harry tensed. “Very.” He said sternly. “Why?”

 

Severus sighed in resignation. “Then you should take them off, because if you leave it for me to do, they will not survive the experience.” He warned.

 

Harry’s eyes widened and he quickly stripped off the panties, dropping them off the side of the bed.

 

*****

 

“Well, I tried to get Fudge onto the topic of Muggleborns and how he finds them, but it’s proving to be more difficult than I expected it to be.” Lucius told Tom.

 

Tom frowned. “So it may take some time.” He elaborated himself.

 

Lucius nodded. “I’m afraid so. I will, of course, keep trying, but it might be best for you to focus on the Omega laws for now.”

 

Tom sighed. “I was already planning to start on them over the summer, but I need to know who I will be dealing with first, and I haven’t received a reply from Harry yet.”

 

Lucius snorted. “I wouldn’t be surprised if that bitch blew you off, now that he’s away from you.” He said.

 

Tom shook his head. “Your mouth is running away from you again. You might want to look to it.” He gently reprimanded the man.

 

Lucius growled. “That _brat_.” He corrected himself grudgingly.

 

“Better. You’ll get there yet.” Tom said lightly.

 

“What are you planning to change first, in regards to the Omega laws?” Lucius asked.

 

“ _We_.” Tom corrected a bit sharply. “ _We_ are going to change them. You need to be as invested in this endeavour as we all will be, or there is no point in it.” He chided.

 

Lucius narrowed his eyes. “I will decide how _invested_ I am when I see who else will be joining me in the Wizengamot to vote in these new laws.” He muttered bitterly.

 

Tom smiled. “Fine, but for now, we only know of Harry, Severus and Lord Longbottom and his Omega—”

 

“Most likely not.” Lucius cut in. “Draco would have informed me of mating, I raised him right. He’s a well-behaved, _obedient_ Omega. This leads me to believe that Longbottom’s Slytherin Omega is one Mr. Blaise Zabini, an Italian boy. He’ll probably convince Longbottom to move to Italy, where the laws regarding Omegas favour them. They have many rights, and some privileges specifically designed for Omegas. I can’t imagine choosing to stay here and deal with the lesser status one would have to endure after those freedoms.”

 

A frown drew the corners of Tom’s mouth downward for a moment. He shrugged, and the moment passed. “Well, be that as it may. It’s a shame, I could always use a strong, young Alpha Lord at my back.”

 

Lucius snorted. “ _Strong_.” He mocked. “My Lord, you give Lord Longbottom _entirely_ too much credit. That little boy would _never_ be able to contribute to your cause in any _meaningful_ way.” He scoffed and continued, “Can you imagine him trying to sway the opinions of the senior members of the Wizengamot on his own? It’s a laughable concept! For as well as he handled the trial proceedings, I am certain that is the extent of his abilities in acting the part of a Lord. He’s young and untried yet. _Children_ , just _playing_ at politics, all of them.”

 

Tom rested his elbow on Lucius’ desk and used his hand to prop his chin up as he watched the man bluster. Once Lucius’ rant had wound down, he spoke softly and evenly, “Still, we’re _all_ just children playing at things until _someone_ gives us an opportunity to prove ourselves, aren’t we?” He asked pensively.

 

Lucius hummed, settling further into his chair. “Well, I am content as long as I’m not the one stuck _holding his hand_ when he first attempts a foray into his inherited Lordship. I did my best to groom Draco for a place as an Omega Lord, and while that rankled, since my heir should have been an _Alpha_ , it was my duty as his father. I did my job and prepared my son as well as I could for his place. My duty in that regard is done. Now I sit back and wait for an Alpha grandchild.”

 

“We seem to have wandered _far_ off-topic.” Tom realized. “My plan, firstly, is to abolish the old laws designating Omegas as property, and instate a new one to replace it giving Omegas _equal status_ in the world as that of any Beta. We would no longer be second-class citizens, but we would not be encroaching on Alphas’ territory or stepping on their toes. _Yet_.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “Now, see, if I didn’t know your endgame, I would say that plan sounds perfectly fine. Only I happen to know you will not _stop_ there.”

 

Tom smirked. “Ah, but the rest of them have _no idea_.” He purred.

 

*****

 

“…and I plan to help him. Listen, he’s not that bad! I can explain it better over summer when I’m back home.” Harry told Sirius. Or, well, his head in the fire, at any rate.

 

“Harry, I didn’t raise you to spread mayhem—”

 

“Yes, you did.” Harry told the man lightly. “Your _exact words_ were, and I _quote_ , ‘don’t get caught.’” He smiled. “I’m going to stay behind the scenes here, it’ll be _fine_.”

 

Severus came out of the bathroom, dressed for bed. He glanced at the fire and sneered. “Get out of my fire, Black.” He told the man.

 

“Why should I?” Sirius asked snidely.

 

“Because I intend to sodomise your Godson, _with_ you watching or _without_ , it makes little difference to me.” The man answered, bending to suck at Harry’s neck.

 

The teen giggled. “Sev, that was _rude_! Apologize!” He ordered.

 

Severus pulled away and met Sirius’ appalled face. “I’m sorry, Black, I should have thought of how that would sound. I should have said, ‘Lord Black, would you please vacate my fire so that I may make sweet, tender love to your ward?’”

 

Sirius glared at him. “You’re not funny, Snivellus.” He muttered.

 

“Really?” Severus breathed in Harry’s ear so that only he would hear, “Personally, _I_ think I’m _hilarious_.”

 

“Okay, time for bed, ending conversation now!” Harry said loudly. “I’ll write you tomorrow, so expect a letter in a few days, alright? Love you, give Ruby and Nigel my love, too. Good night!”

 

Sirius reluctantly bid him good night, and Harry rounded on Severus. “Did you _really_ plan to have sex tonight? I thought we were taking the day off because you had me up nearly all night last night?”

 

Severus hummed. “No, but seeing his face when I say things like that is just too good to resist.”

 

Harry laughed. “You’re _awful_!” He told the man.

 

Severus smirked. “Yes, I am. Now get your shower and join me in bed.”

 

“Oh, I need to sleep skyclad again, for the next week, so I won’t be wearing any panties or teddies—or anything _else_ —to bed for a while.” Harry called out as he went into the bathroom.

 

Severus hummed happily. “Then I will set my alarm for an hour early.” He mused, planning a most pleasant wake-up call for his mate.


	4. The Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GISHWHES is wild! I'm almost done with it, and I seem to stand a fair chance at surviving the week with what little sanity I possess still intact, which is not saying much. 
> 
> That being said, this chapter is one of my best, I think, and it will show exactly what happens when you overstep your bounds with Severus. 
> 
> Enjoy! I hope to have more for you soon!

“So, your Omega seems to have a much more rational endgame than he did the last time around. What changed?” Fudge asked.

 

Lucius smiled. _Here_ was his opening! “Well, he _was_ insane before, to be fair to him. He now understands that there are certain lines you can’t cross.”

 

Fudge nodded. “And that’s a very important realization for a leader to make.”

 

“Indeed. He has decided that integration into our world for the Muggleborn children can best be achieved by a sort of Foster program, where Muggleborns are placed in magical homes at a young age, and they grow up familiarizing themselves with our culture and our laws. It is a good choice to stop Muggleborns from eroding our ways as they have been, of late. Their culture has changed much, while ours has retained the purity of purpose and the traditions that make us who we are. There is no reason to let that slip any further. Young people need to learn to assimilate, rather than try to change us to suit them.” Lucius finished.

 

Fudge smiled. “Quite, quite.” He agreed. “My senior undersecretary, Dolores, is quite the Pureblood Supremacist, which is really the only mark on her record. Otherwise, she is skilled at her job and helps me out a great deal when it comes to public speaking. She looks over my speech notes and such; I wouldn’t make it a week without her. But she has quite the cross to bear when it comes to Muggleborns.” He mourned.

 

Lucius shook his head. “That certainly _is_ a pity. Incidentally, how do you find out about new Muggleborns? I’ve always been curious.”

 

Fudge chuckled. “Believe it or not, _Hogwarts_ informs us. The Headmaster or Headmistress guards a self-updating book that lists all the children in our jurisdiction that display accidental magic. They write out the lists and invitations for the children, and then when the children are taken for their school supplies, we are informed of their address so that we can keep track of any magic used at the residence. It’s a system that works out well for all involved.”

 

Lucius hummed. “It certainly seems to. Would you ever be willing to try out my mate’s idea, to see if it works better? He really _does_ think it’s for the best.” He told Fudge.

 

Fudge frowned. “Perhaps, but really, it’s just better this way for now. No sense in upsetting the status quo.” He said pragmatically.

 

“I suppose not.” Lucius agreed mildly.

 

On one hand, this would mean that Severus was the one with access to the book; on the other hand, it meant that he would be given a different task, perhaps one he felt less willing to do. He couldn’t say no, though, as Tom was getting more and more… Persuasive with his punishments when Lucius showed reticence, and Lucius had learned that when one angers the main provider of their bedsport, one’s balls tended to get _awfully_ blue. And _that_ was never fun.

 

*****

 

Lucius finished looking through the Manor and growled when he didn’t find his Omega _anywhere_. He backtracked to Narcissa’s suite and began pounding on the door.

 

After a few dozen knocks, she opened the door, a look of total annoyance on her face. “ _What_ , Lucius? It had better be important.” She snapped.

 

Lucius blinked in shock. Half of her makeup was removed, and she had clearly been about to reapply it and change her clothes. “Are you getting naked with my Omega in your rooms?” He asked, forgetting what he had been looking for his mate for in light of this new development.

 

Narcissa snorted softly, which for her was the equivalent of rolling her eyes and telling him, “duh.” “You have no reason to worry, even if I _am_. I can _hardly_ rape your Omega, I’m afraid I lack a _cock_ , and _he_ wouldn’t be able to give _me_ any pleasure, either. That’s what I have Ivan for. Your Omega is _shopping_ right now, by catalogue. We got home from Penny’s early, so he decided to look for a few new panties to wear for you. You’re lucky the man is so tolerant of you. I wouldn’t spoil you as much as he does.” She told him. “I’ll send him out. You _know_ you’re not allowed in my rooms.” She added, then shut the door in his face.

 

Lucius fumed silently until the door was opened again by Tom, who smiled at him as he left the rooms and closed the door behind himself. “Hello, Alpha.” The man greeted him, leaning in for a kiss and then burying his face in Lucius’ neck to scent him. He pulled away and asked, “What did you want me for?”

 

Lucius grabbed Tom and nuzzled into his neck in return, nipping the skin lightly. “I found out how the Ministry finds Muggleborns.” He revealed.

 

Tom smiled. “ _Did_ you? Excellent work! Let’s go to your study, we can discuss things there.” He led the way to Lucius’ study and took the chair in front of the man’s desk.

 

Lucius joined him and took his usual seat, folding his hands and laying them on the desk. “The Ministry gets their information from Hogwarts. They have a self-updating book that gives them the names and addresses of Muggleborns as soon as they display accidental magic.” He told Tom.

 

Tom leaned back in the chair, hands folded as he tapped the tips of his index fingers against his lips in thought. “Hmm.” He hummed pensively. “I suppose,” He finally said, dropping his hands into his lap, “I shall have to write to Harry and have Severus retrieve or copy this book for me.”

 

Lucius smiled. “Why bother waiting? I can go to his rooms right now and ask him to do so.” He offered.

 

Tom pursed his lips. “Are you certain that’s wise? We don’t want to _interrupt_ anything, mind.” He pointed out. “I doubt Severus _or_ Harry would appreciate _that_.”

 

Lucius snorted. “Trust me, the only one we need to be concerned about is _Severus_ , and I can always defuse _him_. I know him well.” He assured Tom.

 

“Just give Harry a wide berth if you have to deal with him at all. He’s more fiery than he lets on, I can tell. He’s let it peek through in his dealings with me a few times already.” Tom warned his mate.

 

Lucius waved a careless hand as he headed for the Floo. “I’ll be _fine_.” He said nonchalantly, grabbing a handful of Floo powder and heading to Severus’ rooms.

 

He came out to find a fire burning merrily, but no immediate sign of Severus _or_ his delicious little Omega. Then he heard a peal of laughter come from the bedroom, followed by a growl and some shuffling. Then there was a yelp, and more giggling.

 

Lucius’ smirk widened and he headed toward the open bedroom door. He looked in and saw a naked Harry on the bed crawling away from the door as an equally-naked Severus crawled after him. The man grabbed Harry by the foot, causing Harry to squeak in surprise, then flipped him onto his back and began dragging him by the ankles toward himself. Harry was giggling madly until he spotted Lucius over Severus’ shoulder and paled, immediately sobering and covering himself.

 

Severus quickly stiffened and turned around to see what had caught his mate’s attention. He saw Lucius and a low growl started in his throat.

 

“By all means, don’t stop on _my_ account. I was _quite_ enjoying the show. Your Omega is lovely, Severus. Truly stunning.” Lucius said lightly.

 

Severus’ body stiffened and he rolled off the bed, eyes bleeding red and fangs lengthening.

 

Even Lucius wasn’t stupid enough to miss the signs of Alpha Rage showing through, and he nearly tripped over his own feet attempting to back up faster than Severus was coming toward him.

 

“ _Get out of my rooms_!” Severus growled, pointing to the fireplace. “If you come back without prior permission, it will be the _last_ thing you _ever_ do!” He snarled, holding himself back from actual violence with iron willpower and the thought that Harry didn’t need to see that more primitive, violent side of him. It was better if his mate _never_ saw that side of him, but he knew that eventually it would happen.

 

Lucius spilled out of the Floo in his study, pale and trembling.

 

“I think you should send Harry a letter.” Was all he said to Tom before sitting down heavily.

 

Tom shook his head and sighed. “Stupid Alpha.” He muttered.

 

Lucius heard him, but forced himself to not react, because, at least this once, Tom was _right_. Lucius knew Severus had a _reciprocal_ bond, so he should have known better than to look upon his naked mate. Mating bonds were tricksy, reciprocal bonds even more so.

 

So yes, stupid Alpha, indeed.

 

*****

 

Harry opened the letter, knowing by the heavy, expensive stationary used that it was from Tom, and started reading.

 

Within moments, it was clear why Lucius had been in Severus’ rooms three days ago.

 

“Oh.” Harry whispered. He looked up at Severus and poked at the bond to get the man’s attention. When Severus looked his way, he sent a few thoughts.

 

‘Tom found out that Hogwarts is where Muggleborns are found for the first time. He wants to know if you would be willing to either steal or copy the self-updating book in the Head’s office. If you don’t, he’s asked _me_ to, and I’m totally willing.’

 

Severus frowned at that. ‘Fine.’ He sent back. ‘I’ll see what I can do.’

 

‘Great!’ Harry enthused. ‘I’ll write him later today and let him know.’

 

‘On another, totally unrelated note, there is something you’ll want to see in the Owlery. Join me after breakfast and I’ll show you something interesting.’ Severus told Harry.

 

‘Okay.’ He told the man lightly. If there was something going on in the Owlery, it probably meant that Vinculum was involved in some way.

 

After breakfast he poked at the bond again.

 

‘Give me a moment, Love.’ Severus sent down the bond. ‘Meet me in the Entrance Hall.’

 

Harry left the Great Hall and waited for his mate.

 

Severus met him and smiled. “Let’s go. This will make your day.” He said conspiratorially.

 

Harry frowned, but followed him.

 

When they got to the Owlery, Severus stopped in the doorway, blocking Harry from entering. “I found out about this two days ago, when I came up here to send Vinculum in to the editor of ‘Potions Quarterly’ with a letter. He refused to move, and I realized that he was sitting on a nest. I found out yesterday _whose_ nest it was.” He said, then moved aside.

 

Harry went in and Severus pointed out the nest—which Hedwig was sitting on.

 

Harry smiled widely. “Oh, sweet girl, you’ve got _eggs_?!” He asked happily. “I bet those babies are going to be _adorable_!” He turned to Severus. “You’re sure they’re Vinculum’s?”

 

Severus chuckled. “If they weren’t, my owl would _never_ have sat on them.”

 

“I guess _both_ of us have a knack for worming our way into the most guarded hearts there are, then.” He turned back to Hedwig. “You come and get me when those eggs hatch, girl. I want to see your babies right away!”

 

Hedwig hooted and ruffled her feathers. Vinculum flew down and landed on Harry’s shoulder, nuzzling him.

 

Harry reached up to pet him. “Be good to my girl, Vinculum. She deserves the best.” He said firmly.

 

Vinculum nibbled at a strand of his hair, then hooted and flew up to sit near the nest.

 

Severus looked at Harry in surprise. “He _never_ reacts that way to _anyone_.” He said. “What _have_ you done to my owl?”

 

Harry shrugged. “According to Draco, I _tamed_ him. He likes me. It’s a gift.”

 

“A _rare_ one, coming from _him_. Come, Love, let’s get back into the school proper and you should head to your first class. You have twelve minutes to get there.”

 

“Right. Can I have Ron join me and Draco for homework?” Harry asked.

 

“Why are you asking my permission?” Severus asked suspiciously.

 

Harry grinned. “Because we’re going to do it in our room. Draco has a standing invitation, and I live there now, so Ron is the only one that needs to be cleared first.” He said brightly.

 

Severus sighed. “I _suppose_ that is acceptable. Do not let him know the password, and he is not to enter our bedroom, but he can join you to work. Keep in mind, you must all stay on task, or I shan’t let you invite him anymore.” He warned.

 

Harry grinned. “Duly noted. And thanks.” He brushed a kiss over Severus’ cheek and ran toward his first class.

 

Severus shot a glare at the first-year that had stopped to goggle at him receiving a public display of affection so nonchalantly, and the student paled and hurried away. Severus smirked in satisfaction, turning on his heel, robes billowing around him, and headed for the dungeons.


	5. Telling Daddy Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will notice two things this chapter:  
> 1) there is a missing sex scene (bondage and everything), but I was, sadly, not in a sex-writing mood when that came up, so the scene was passed up, I may or may not find a way to fit some bondage in somewhere else to make up for it.
> 
> 2) There is a large time jump (two months) that skips a heat and not much else. I felt that adding a bunch of filler chapters to cover the time would just be tedious busywork, so time skip won out. You didn't miss anything but sex, which is plentiful in this fic already.
> 
> That being said, enjoy the chapter, and let me know what you think. (FINALLY, the plot is moving along briskly again!)

“Honestly, Severus, I’m glad you’ve brought this up. I was going to ask _Filius_ , at first, but he’s so non-threatening, I wondered if he could keep the students in line. Personally, I don’t think he can, but I needed to submit an owl _today_ telling them my choice, or it won’t reach them in time and the Ministry will appoint someone _themselves_ , and I prefer my deputy Head be someone I can get along with well.” McGonagall told Severus.

 

Severus frowned. “Deputy Head? Minerva, I was curious as to your workload, I _never_ stated I wanted to _be_ Headmaster!” He protested.

 

McGonagall hummed with a smile. “Talk it over with Harry, of course, but let him know I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer.” She said lightly. “Now, I have classes and interviews to fill my spot today, so let’s leave the office. Tomorrow I will probably have time to show you a bit about what the role of Head of a school entails.” She said briskly.

 

Severus left the room, gritting his teeth and silently cursing the Dark Lord.

 

*****

 

“How did it go?” Harry asked as he slipped into bed.

 

Severus snorted. “If you hadn’t spent all evening with Draco and Weasley, you’d already know.” He snarked at Harry.

 

Harry just smiled and cuddled closer, tangling his legs with the man’s. “Yes, but I got all my homework done, so let me hear how _you_ did today.”

 

Severus sighed heavily. “She took my asking after her job as interest in the position, and she’s decided I’m going to be her deputy Head, and will take over the position when she either dies or steps down. She refuses to take no for an answer.” He told his mate wryly.

 

Harry sat up, sheets pooling around one hip. “Oh, but that’s a _great_ idea!” He enthused. “We can buy a house in Hogsmeade, near Draco and Neville and Remus!”

 

Severus groaned. “Will I _never_ escape this school?” He moaned mournfully.

 

“Probably not.” Harry answered honestly. “But look at it this way: as Headmaster, you won’t have to deal directly with students _nearly_ as much. And then, it’s usually to punish them for something. You like that, right?”

 

Severus growled and rolled over to loom above Harry. “I’ll _show you_ what I _like_.” He purred, then leaned in to claim Harry’s lips.

 

Harry hummed into the kiss happily, wrapping his arms around Severus’ neck. He giggled when the man pulled away and warned him, “You probably shouldn’t be doing _that_ with any _other_ students. Just some friendly advice.”

 

Severus slid down Harry’s body and buried his face in the teen’s groin, inhaling deeply. He then raised his head and asked, “Is this alright? It’s very intimate, _too intimate_ for some people. Does it bother you, or..?”

 

Harry spread his legs further and smiled widely. “I _like_ it. You can scent me _wherever_ you want. Like you’ve said before, _every part_ of me is _yours_.”

 

Severus let out a pleased rumble and bent to inhale again, following the action with a nip to Harry’s covered cock.

 

Harry buried his hands in Severus’ hair and tugged gently. “Stop teasing. If you intend to fuck me, get to it! You can take your time another day.” He told the man.

 

Severus chuckled. “Fine. How do you want me tonight?” He asked Harry.

 

Harry grinned. “Well, if I get to pick, you could tie me up…”

 

“I think I like that idea.” Severus agreed.

 

*****

 

Two months later…

 

“And _this_ ,” McGonagall hefted a large, dusty tome onto the desk and opened it, “is Hogwarts’ best-kept secret, and the _entire_ reason I hesitated at first to ask you to take the position. But Albus told me when Tom found out about you spying, so there’s no reason to worry anymore. This book,” She opened it to the last page and pointed out the most recent entry, “updates itself every time a Muggle child demonstrates magic for the first time.”

 

Severus read what she was pointing out. “Maggie McAllister, age 3, 89 Fern  Hill Road, London. This is amazing.” He breathed. “The spell work it must have taken to make this, and the fact that it still works..!” He shook his head. “How old is this book?” He asked.

 

McGonagall smiled. “Well, see, we’re not exactly _sure_. It’s been here for as long as anyone can remember, and every Headmaster or Headmistress has watched over it, ensuring that it did not fall into the wrong hands. If a certain child is ever in danger, their name will turn red. You can ask the book to give you more detailed information on the child, and it will give the child’s current state of health and a more accurate address, down to which bedroom the child is housed in, letting you send a letter, if necessary, to the local authorities to perform a well-check on the child. Albus overlooked this safeguard all too often.” She shut the book with a loud thump and stared sternly at Severus over her spectacles. “Something I’m _sure_ you won’t do.”

 

“I will keep an eye on it.” Severus promised.

 

“Good.” McGonagall put the book in the second drawer down on the desk and turned to the bookshelf against the wall. “Well, most of these books are mine, but some of them were donated to the school by students who needed them for a project and had to order a copy, but already had one at home or just didn’t want it anymore. We’d normally put them in the library, but these would need to go in the restricted section, and there is no room to spare there until a book is lost or destroyed. Then, one of these will be moved there.” She told him.

 

Severus nodded. “That is understandable.”

 

“That’s enough for today. You’d best spend the rest of today and tomorrow with Harry, he’s bound to miss you over the summer.” McGonagall said with a smile.

 

“Thank you. I’ll see you at dinner.” Severus told her, then left the office.

 

He found Harry lying on the couch, bare feet kicking in the air behind him as he wrote in his correspondence book to the twins.

 

“How are the Twin Terrors?” He asked curiously as he stripped off his teaching robes and unbuttoned the white linen shirt he wore under it.

 

“They’re good.” Harry answered, not looking up. “They wanted to know if you’d be coming to my next birth-“ His words cut off as he glanced up, then raked his eyes over the bared chest displayed so openly. “Uhm… What?” He asked, having totally lost his train of thought as a much more X-rated train knocked it clear off the tracks.

 

Severus chuckled. “Perhaps. I’ll inquire as to my welcome sooner to the date with Black. If he can stomach me for your sake, I will be there. Otherwise, I will send a gift via Vinculum, as I do every year.” He took his usual seat and grabbed a Potions Journal he hadn’t finished perusing yet. Without looking up, he added, “And roll your tongue back into your mouth, you just finished your heat yesterday. What is our rule?”

 

Harry sighed sadly. “No sex a week before or after. Are you _sure_?” He ventured.

 

“Quite. You’ll have another heat after the year starts up in September, you’ll survive until then.” Severus said mildly, his barely-there smile making an appearance. Truthfully, he was very flattered that Harry found him so desirable, but there was no sense in overindulgence of the flesh. He knew that it was best to pace oneself with a new partner, to keep sex from becoming doldrum, or a chore, and since he and Harry were forever, there was more than enough time for sex later.

 

“Oh, well. Did you learn anything new from McGonagall today?” Harry asked.

 

Severus hummed. “She finally showed me the book in question, and I got to touch it long enough to get a feel for the spells on it. I should be able to duplicate it by summer’s end, and I can send it to My Lord via Lucius.” He told Harry.

 

Harry’s toes wiggled, and Severus had been with him long enough to discover that his toes wiggling meant he was excited about something, but was trying not to voice it.

 

“What, brat? Are you looking forward to moving My Lord’s plan forward?” Severus asked.

 

Harry flushed, but nodded. “I don’t want any more magical children to be hurt like I was. Or… Worse.” He whispered.

 

Severus nodded. “I’d expect no less from you. You have a truly charitable heart that holds too much love for one person. You get that from your mother.” He told the teen.

 

Harry smiled, seeing that as the compliment it was.

 

“Now, you have a Potions project this summer? You won’t get the extra credit if you have no viable sample by the time you get back from summer holiday. No sample, no credit. Best get started on practicing the brew you selected. Keep in mind, not everyone is given this opportunity. Don’t tell the rest of your class.” Severus warned.

 

Harry nodded and got up, running into the bedroom to put on socks and grab his shoes, then heading to the lab to get started on the potion he was going to try to brew correctly early.

 

*****

 

Draco and Neville stepped off the Hogwarts Express together, hand-in-hand, and headed toward Lucius and Narcissa.

 

“Draco.” Lucius said coolly, eyeing Neville with disdain. “And young Lord Longbottom? A new friend of yours?” He asked.

 

Neville straightened as much as he was able and shook his head. “I’m his _mate_ , Sir. I hope we can reach an accord concerning Draco and his continuing care. I promise to treat him well.” He spoke evenly, holding out a hand to the man.

 

Lucius narrowed his eyes and turned his gaze to Draco. “ _Surely_ not?” He asked silkily. “Draco, tell me you didn’t let this _boy_ claim you?”

 

Neville realized he was not going to get to have an easy transfer of power over Draco, and dropped his hand. It was going to be messy.

 

Remus appeared a few feet away, at the Apparition point. He quickly assessed the situation and decided from the look on Lucius’ face that Neville was in need of a bit of help. He strode over and wrapped an arm around Draco’s waist, pulling the blond into a kiss. “Hello, love.” He turned to Neville and dropped a kiss onto his lips as well. “How are things going?” He asked, glancing at Lucius. “No trouble, I hope?”

 

Lucius sneered at the man. “And who are _you_?” He growled.

 

Remus smiled genially. “Remus Lupin, your son’s _second_ mate.” He held out a hand.

 

Lucius turned an especially vibrant shade of red as he gritted his teeth. “I _see_.” He turned and snarled at Draco, “I’ll send an elf with your things. Tell you mother your address. I’m quit of you.” He strode away, not looking back, and Apparated away.

 

Narcissa smiled and held out her hand to Neville. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, young Lord Longbottom. And you as well, Mr. Lupin. It looks as though you are treating my son well.” She said happily.

 

Neville smiled widely at her. “Yes, Madame. I am the type to spoil those I love, and both Remus and Draco fall under that category. I will never let him come to harm. I promise you that. He is protected by both Remus and myself. We’ll treat him right.”

 

Narcissa nodded. “Good, good. Your address?” She asked Draco.

 

Draco gave her the address. “After a few days, you should visit. Just check first, because we may be painting. The whole house is going to be redone.” He explained.

 

“I see. I’ll be in touch, Darling.” She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. “I’m happy for you.” She whispered in his ear.

 

Draco smiled as he watched her go.

 

At least _one_ parent could be happy for his good fortune.


	6. Tom Comes Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had PLANS for this chapter, but then I started writing, and this happened. 
> 
> We DISCUSS Lucius' temper tantrum, we don't SEE it.
> 
> Whatever. The chapter wrote itself, so I'm not going to complain. I might be doing updates every two or three days again, at least for a while.

“We need to have a serious talk about your loyalties and alliances, Young Man.” Sirius said immediately upon seeing Harry disembarking the train.

 

Harry nodded. “All right.” He said evenly. He knew that nothing Sirius had to say would sway him from his course, but the man deserved to say his piece, and he wouldn’t rest until he felt he had been heard.

 

Sirius smiled and clapped a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “That’s my boy! There’s a new Muggle place a few blocks from the house; we’ll be fairly anonymous there, if a bit smartly-dressed.” He grinned. “Stow your robe and you’ll be fine.”

 

Harry took off the robe and out it in his trunk, which Sirius shrunk for him, and they headed out.

 

They kept a stream of small talk going, mostly Harry talking about his year and Sirius asking the occasional question for clarification. When they got to the restaurant and were seated waiting for drinks, Sirius took a deep breath.

 

“Harry, are you allying yourself with the wizard that killed your parents?” He asked solemnly.

 

Harry made a face. “Yes and no. I’m allying myself with the man who has apologized for that, and has a good plan to make things better for everyone.” He said.

 

“You can’t _trust_ Slytherins, Harry. They’ll lie straight to your face, turn around, and forget you even existed in order to fulfil their goals.” Sirius said in a harassed tone.

 

Harry went very still. “Are you sure that’s the argument you want to make?” He asked quietly. “I’m mated to a _Slytherin_ , and I’d trust him with my _life_.” He cocked his head. “As a matter of fact, he’s vowed never to lie to me.”

 

Sirius sighed. “This isn’t the kind of alliance you should be looking into. Think of what it will do to your reputation if he reneged on the deal you have!”

 

Harry shrugged. “All my help is going to be behind the scenes. No one will know but those that _have to_. Besides, wasn’t it you who told me when we went to get my Lordship ring that no one can tell me what Lord Potter should or shouldn’t do but _me_? If it’s really my choice, let me make it for myself.”

 

Sirius was silent as the waiter arrived, mulling over what Harry had said as they placed their orders.

 

After the waiter left again, Sirius asked, “What exactly is your deal with him?”

 

Harry smiled. “He wants to change the laws regarding Omegas and make them better for us. _That’s_ mostly what I’m helping with. He also wants to bring Muggleborns into our world as soon as they show signs of magical ability, and foster them with Pureblooded families. I probably can’t do much to help him there, but I agree that it’s a sound idea, and it would help a lot.” He told the man.

 

Sirius gave him an exasperated look. “Harry, that’s _kidnapping_.” He said wearily. “You can’t just go around stealing kids.”

 

“Tom said he’d replace them with orphans from Muggle orphanages and cast a little spell to make the family he left them with think that was always their child. It’s a good plan.” Harry said lightly.

 

Sirius frowned. “Well, I _suppose_.” He reluctantly agreed. “But still, you should only let him use your name in things you _really_ believe in, because it’s easy for things around powerful Wizards to get misconstrued.”

 

Harry nodded as their food came. “I’ll take that under consideration, Siri, but for now, what’s done is done. In time you’ll see that I know what I’m doing.” He assured the man.

 

“I suppose I don’t have much of a choice but to trust you and hope it all turns out for the best.” Sirius said resignedly.

 

Harry smiled. “It will.” He said simply, then changed the topic to much lighter ones.

 

Sirius allowed the conversation to be steered away as they ate.

 

*****

 

There was a knock at the door, and Draco paused, cocking his head.

 

Remus set down his paint roller and stretched. “I’ll get it. You two keep going.”

 

“I wonder if it’s Mother? She said she’d _call_ before _visiting_ , but it’s possible she forgot.” Draco mused.

 

Neville took the sponge he was doing the detailing with, wet it with more paint, and lunged forward to leave a small, green leaf design on Draco’s cheek. “ _Paint_.” He ordered at Draco’s offended glare.

 

“Stupid pushy Alpha.” Draco muttered, wiping at the leaf and creating a smear across his cheek that met his hairline.

 

Neville smiled widely and kept his mouth shut, turning back to the wall and continuing to add leaves every few inches.

 

Draco had wanted to paint the bedroom a deep green whilst Neville and Remus favoured a buttery-yellow shade, so they had compromised: the base coat was the yellow Neville and Remus had agreed on, and they were adding green leaf detailing to the walls and finishing it with green trim.

 

“Draco, Neville, it’s for you!” Remus called out.

 

Draco and Neville sat down their implements, sharing a quizzical look, and left the room. Who would be asking for them _both_?

 

Draco came to the door first and saw his mother there with what could only be the Dark Lord at her side. Draco stopped short and stared.

 

Neville smiled and walked over to them, subtly placing himself between Draco and Tom. “Hello. To what do we owe the pleasure?” He asked.

 

Tom smiled in return. “We had some free time and I decided I should meet Draco. Since we will be working together soon. We should know one another better than we do.”

 

“I see we interrupted painting.” Narcissa cast a quick cleaning charm on Draco, cleaning off the paint smear. “How are things coming along?”

 

“Very well.” Draco answered. “So, we should get more comfortable. We have a loveseat and two chairs over this way.” He headed into the sitting room. “Come, sit and we can talk.”

 

He sat on the loveseat, and Remus and Neville took their customary seats on either side of him.

 

Tom and Narcissa each took a chair and Tom smiled at Draco, trying to put the young Omega at ease.

 

Neville was guarded, but as long as Tom didn’t seem to be making any threatening moves or statements, he was willing to offer proper Pureblood hospitality.

 

“First of all, Draco, I wanted to give you a gift. It’s a belated birthday gift that I couldn’t send to you at school, for obvious reasons. Ellie!” She called out.

 

A small house-elf popped into the room. “Mistress Cissa has called for Ellie?” She asked in a high, piping voice.

 

Narcissa smiled at her. “I did, yes. This is Draco, my son. You will be his personal elf. I’m sure the other two will give you orders as well, but anything Draco asks of you will take priority. He is your new Master. Be good for him. He is a good Master. Nothing like his father.” She finished.

 

Draco sat up straighter. “You’re giving me a house-elf?” He asked. “I thought Father said I’d get one on my _sixteenth_ birthday. I’ve only just turned fifteen!” He said in confusion.

 

Narcissa scoffed and waved a hand. “You’re old enough for an elf. Besides, she is a descendant of the Black family elf I brought with me as part of my dowry. Lucius has no idea she’s had two elflets, and they are bound to me.”

 

A tingle washed through Draco’s body and he shivered.

 

Narcissa smiled. “And now Ellie is bound to _you_.” She raised a brow. “Test out the bond. She should obey you easily.”

 

Draco cleared his throat. “Ellie, bring a tea service for five. Use the cups with the blue flowers on them, and use Earl Grey for the tea.” He ordered.

 

Neville placed a hand on his knee, and added quietly, “Please.”

 

Draco called out, “Please.”

 

Tom leaned forward as the elf quickly assembled the tea service in the kitchen, working quickly. “I understand that you and Harry probably haven’t discussed my plans in any depth, so the main point of this visit is to allow you to ask any questions you may have for me in an informal setting, where there is no pressure on either of us to make a point to save face.”

 

Draco nodded and Ellie came into the room, setting the tray down on the table between the couch and chairs. “Thank you, Ellie.” Draco said, earning a squeeze on the knee from Neville, letting him know the Alpha was proud of him without him voicing it. No one but the two of them would notice the small interplay.

 

They fixed their tea and Draco eyed Tom. “How did my father take the news about my mates, first off. And is he still very angry?” He asked warily.

 

Tom rolled his eyes. “ _That man_!” He snapped. “He was _livid_ , and he ranted all night, and he blew up that Ming vase your mother likes in the entryway!” He told Draco.

 

“Twice. He proceeded to blow it up again after you went to bed for the night.” Narcissa said lightly.

 

“He’s as classy as a mountain troll when he’s angry, I’m afraid. Can’t take him anywhere. But I’m working on him, and by the time you come by the Manor to help write the laws we’ll be changing, he should be better. Not perfect, by any means, but eventually, he’ll come around. You shouldn’t need to interact directly with him for some time, anyway.” Tom assured him.

 

Draco nodded and sipped at his tea.

 

“ _You_ , on the other hand,” Tom said to Neville, “Will be interacting directly with Lucius. He thinks you’re some weak little child that will bend to the first real threat that steps in their path.”

 

Neville’s eyes narrowed. “ _Does_ he, now?” He asked silkily. “Don’t worry, he’ll learn quickly enough why I sorted Gryffindor _._ There’s not a threat in the world I’m not willing to face if it will benefit me or those I love.” He turned a tender gaze on his Omega. “And I love Draco very much.”

 

Draco flushed happily. “How are we going to go about changing the laws?” He asked. “The changes we want to see are pretty major, aren’t they?” He pointed out.

 

Tom chuckled. “Small steps will add up. First, we’re going to raise the minimum sentencing for raping or killing an Omega to the same for raping or killing a Beta. That will give us the protection we need to come out of the woodwork and start living on our own terms, rather than hiding away behind our Alphas. Then, we will work on getting the right to vote as a member of the Wizengamot if we inherited a seat, or to serve as a proxy if we are chosen. When we’ve done that, we will work on passing laws that pardon any crimes committed by an Omega due to their Alpha’s orders. After that, we’ll see what else needs to be done, but the most pressing things will be taken care of.” He said.

 

Draco frowned. “It will be difficult.” He told Tom.

 

Narcissa smiled. “He’s aware, Dear, and it looks like your young man is already anticipating an uphill battle, if the glint in his eye is any indication.”

 

Neville grinned at her. “Oh, I’m eager to go up against those old Alphas and try to talk them around to my way of thinking. I know it can be done, and I should be able to do it.”

 

Draco smiled widely and cuddled up to him. “I love my Alpha.”

 

Neville hugged him. “And your Alpha loves _you_. Now go cuddle your Werewolf, it’s hard to be bloodthirsty when you have a beautiful Omega giving you heart-eyes.” He teased.

 

Draco smiled and moved to sit in Remus’ lap. “So, I approve of your plans for the laws. What exactly were your plans for Muggleborns?”


	7. A Birthday Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to get this out, but we have something big happening next chapter, so I wanted to lead up to it properly. You'll know what's going to happen by the end of this chapter, and I hope you're all as excited for it as I am!

“Yo, I’ll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!” Harry sang.

 

“So tell me what you want, what you really, really want!” Ruby responded from the parlour where she was dressing Nigel.

 

Harry stopped short and jogged over to the doorway. “You listen to Muggle music, too?” He asked curiously.

 

Ruby laughed. “Well, with how loud you play it most of the day, I have little choice. The music you listen to isn’t awful, though, so I have no complaints.” She finished evenly.

 

Harry grinned. “You like the Spice Girls.” He said.

 

“Is _that_ who sings that? They’re pretty good.” Ruby responded. “Do you have a cassette player?” She asked.

 

Harry nodded. “There’s one on my radio, the one Mr. Weasley got to run on magic. I don’t have any cassettes for it, though.” He told her.

 

Ruby smiled. “You have a birthday coming up; that may change.” She told him.

 

Harry grinned. “I’d really like that.”

 

“There’s a music store not too far from the house; I suppose Nigel and I can go there today. Let Sirius know where I’m at when he finally emerges from his study, will you?” Ruby asked, picking Nigel up and grabbing her purse. “I’ll be back in a few hours. Be good.” She told him, heading for the door.

 

“I will.” Harry promised, then headed for the fireplace. He was going to call Ron and see if he could come over for the day.

 

*****

 

Harry swallowed his last dose of Heart’s Desire and snuggled into bed, hoping the potion would still be effective after two years.

 

He closed his eyes and fell asleep easily, coming to in Severus’ bed. He flung out a hand to search for the man, only to meet cold bed sheets. He sat up and blinked bleary, wondering where his mate was. He heard soft singing coming from outside the room, so he slipped out of bed and grabbed Severus’ spare dressing gown, putting it on as he padded out of the room. He saw Severus standing in the doorway of his old room, holding…

 

Harry smiled widely as he watched the man singing to what could only be their child. He padded closer and laid his head against Severus’ shoulder, smiling down at the baby. It was fighting sleep valiantly, but its eyelids were drooping and it was clear that sleep was imminent.

 

Severus sang until the baby was asleep, then walked over to the crib that was in the room and laid the baby down, casting a charm over it. “He’s going to be a handful, I think. If this is what he’s like when he’s older, I see a lot of sleepless nights in our future.” He said wryly.

 

Harry smiled at him. “He’s beautiful, though.” He said softly.

 

Severus smiled and shut the door. “Good night, Ian.” He said quietly as he walked away from the door and headed back to bed.

 

Harry slipped into bed and cuddled up to his mate.

 

“I was trying to let you get some more sleep.” Severus told him before rolling over to loom above him. “You’ll need to be well-rested for your Apparition test tomorrow.” He leaned in and kissed Harry. “Go to bed.” He ordered, settling down next to Harry.

 

Harry hummed, wrapping his legs around one of Severus’. “Yes, Alpha.” He said happily, settling back down to sleep.

 

Severus wrapped an arm around him and drew him in close, and Harry easily slipped back into sleep.

 

*****

 

Harry woke to Hedwig hooting madly from her cage, and he got out of bed to see what was wrong. He saw that she had gotten off the eggs—which were certainly taking their sweet time hatching—and one was cracked.

 

He was about to panic, when the egg wiggled, and the crack widened. “Oh! They’re hatching!” He said in excitement and was watching raptly when there was a tapping on his window. He let in both Vinculum and Errol and quickly returned to the cage while Errol caught his breath.

 

Vinculum flew over and watched the eggs with Harry, holding out a letter until Harry took it.

 

He read it and smiled. Severus would be coming for his birthday, but only for a short while, and he was doing it under protest. He sent off a Patronus to let Severus know that his worry had been, like the man had suggested, unfounded, and the eggs had simply been incubating a rather long time.

 

The three sets of eyes watched as the egg finished opening to reveal a small grey baby owl. Hedwig nuzzled it and immediately set to feeding the small puffball while the other two eggs wiggled and small cracks appeared.

 

There was a knocking at the door and Harry called out, “Come in! Hedwig’s babies are hatching!”

 

Ruby opened the door and came in. “Sirius has Nigel right now, he sent me to make sure you were up since it’s nearly time for breakfast. Are any of them fully out yet?”

 

Harry smiled and pointed out the grey one that was being fed and shuffled Vinculum out of the way. The big black owl hooted indignantly, but moved out of the way so Ruby could peer in.

 

Vinculum gave Ruby a baleful glare and went back to watching the eggs hatch.

 

“How long ago did you find out about them? They’re taken quite a while to hatch, haven’t they?” Ruby asked.

The second egg overbalanced and spilled out a charcoal black owl as Harry answered. “Yes, it’s been almost three months. That’s unusual, isn’t it?” He asked.

 

Ruby hummed. “It might be due to their being a crossbreed. They’re not pure snowy owls, and Vinculum is an Eagle Owl, isn’t he?” She asked, looking over the surly bird. She went to pet him, but he lunged toward her hand and clicked his beak, and she quickly drew back. “Nasty temper on that one. Your mate’s?” She asked, having heard numerous stories from Sirius about the man.

 

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, he likes me, but no one else can really get close except Severus. He’s pretty particular.” He explained.

 

Ruby pressed her lips together and hummed. “Feel free to have him stay with the owlets as long as he wants, but don’t let him out of your room to the rest of the house. Nigel has started putting things in his mouth, and I doubt he’d take kindly to becoming a baby’s teething toy.” She said sternly. Then she smiled. “But congratulations on becoming a grandfather. I bet that last one will be a white like its mother.” She placed a kiss on Harry’s hair and headed for the door. “Be down in twenty minutes for breakfast.”

 

Harry nodded. “You can let Siri know that I have _news_ , but don’t tell him _what_ it is. It’s my news to give.”

 

Ruby opened the door and smiled. “I’ll keep quiet about it.” She promised, then left.

 

Harry watched as the last egg hatched—a snowy white, just like Ruby had predicted—and headed downstairs.

 

“Sirius! Guess what!” He told the man in excitement.

 

Sirius was sitting at the table reading the paper. “You’re nearly late, but the birthday boy gets a free pass, so what’s the exciting news Ruby said you had?”

 

Harry grinned. “I’m a grandpa!” He declared, sitting down in his seat to Sirius’ left.

 

Sirius frowned. “You’re a _what_ , now?” He asked blankly.

 

 “Hedwig’s babies hatched!” Harry told him.

 

“Oh.” Sirius smiled. “All three already?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded as Ruby took her seat and Mispy served breakfast. “There’s a snowy white, a grey and a black. Can Severus come early and see them?” He asked excitedly.

 

Sirius eyed him warily. “Door stays open.” He ordered.

 

Harry flushed. “We wouldn’t _do_ anything! Merlin, that’s too embarrassing to even _contemplate_!” He said, then added, “I doubt he could even get it up knowing he’s in _your home_.” In a mutter.

 

Ruby giggled, and Sirius stabbed at his sausage.

 

“Good.” The man growled.

 

Harry shook his head and continued eating.

 

*****

 

There was a knock at the door and Harry jumped up to get it. He let Severus in and grabbed his hand. “Come on, they’re in my room. Vinculum is watching them while Hedwig hunts.”

 

Sirius called out: “No funny business!” As they passed the parlour.

 

“Perish the thought.” Severus replied, as Harry led him up the stairs.

 

Harry led him to the cage and Severus looked over the owlets, considering them. “A good parliament for your first.”

 

Harry frowned. “A _what_?”

 

“A group of owls is called a ‘parliament.’ Didn’t you know that?” Severus asked curiously.

 

Harry gave him a wry look. “Somehow, it never came up.” He told the man sarcastically.

 

Severus chuckled and stood, crowding Harry toward his bed until the teen was forced to sit on the side of it. “I don’t think I like your _tone_.” He purred warningly.

 

Harry’s breathing picked up. “Sirius said no—”

 

“I don’t live by Black’s edicts, and you’re no longer his Omega. You’re _mine_ , and if I want to ravish your mouth, you’d best consider it ravished.” The man told him softly, before leaning in and claiming Harry’s mouth, pressing the teen into his pillows as Harry acquiesced with a soft mewl of enjoyment.

 

“Harry, can I borrow—oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to _interrupt_.” Ruby said, fighting back laughter. “Do you mind if I borrow Severus for a bit? He had a question to ask me, but it had to be asked in person, and now would be a good time for that.” She smiled as a red-faced Harry peeked out at her from under Severus’ arm. “Besides, you need to run a brush through your hair and spell away that just-been-kissed plumpness before you go face Sirius again.” She advised. “What I found in here will be our little secret, okay?”

 

Harry nodded. “Thanks.” He muttered as she took Severus downstairs.

 

“Do you have the rings?” Ruby whispered as they descended the stairs.

 

Severus nodded. “I brought the Prince family betrothal ring, and one I bought for him that matched his eyes. Both are lovely, but I have no idea which he’ll prefer.” He said.

 

Ruby smiled. “Show them to me in here,” She advised, leading Severus to the formal parlour. “No one comes in here.”

 

Severus drew out the two boxes and opened them, showing the contents to Ruby.

 

Ruby let out a slow breath. “They’re both lovely.” She breathed.

 

Severus smiled, looking down at the rings. “He’s worth any price. I want him to know it.” He said.

 

Ruby smiled. “Go with that one.” She said, pointing out her pick. “He’ll love it.”


	8. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little on the short side, but it has what I needed to say, and it was either end it here, or likely not finish it before Monday, since the next part is probably going to be tough. 
> 
> Everyone ready for Alpha Neville to go head-to-head with the other Alpha Lords? 
> 
> In the meantime, here, have some sweet, fluffy goodness!

Harry was sitting on the loveseat with Severus in companionable silence while the man absently ran his fingers through Harry’s sleek waves, when the door was abruptly knocked on.

 

“Harry, go get the door for your friends.” Sirius called out from the dining room.

 

Harry frowned. “But I’m _comfy_!” He whined, and Severus laughed softly, removing his hand from the teen’s hair.

 

“Go and get the door, brat. I will still be here when you return.” Severus said, just as Sirius poked his head into the room.

 

“Door. Now.” The man ordered.

 

Harry got up with a thunderous look on his face and went to answer the door.

 

Sirius looked at Severus. “You seem to have wormed your way into the hearts of the two Omegas I love most in this entire world, but just for the record: I still don’t like you.” He stated quietly.

 

Severus snorted. “I am well aware of that, Black. The rancour is mutual. However, I love Harry very much—enough that his resemblance to you is not off-putting—and whether you approve or not matters very little to me. I intend to make him happy nonetheless.” He said. “I’d like it if you could not make him choose between us. I know that as much as he loves you, he would choose me first, and it would wound him deeply that he had to lose one of the people he loved dearly. Try to be happy for him.”

 

Sirius sighed. “I _am_ trying! This is me trying! I’m not going to make him pick who he loves most, but it doesn’t endear you to me any. Why couldn’t he have picked _Neville_ , or something?”

 

Severus chuckled. “He would not have been happy with such a straight-laced boy. Neville is very upright and proper; Harry could never live like that. He is a free spirit through and through.”

 

Sirius nodded. “That much is true. I’m going to go finish decorating the dining room. Why Ruby is insisting on it this year is _beyond me_.” He muttered.

 

Harry led Draco, Remus and Neville into the room and scowled as Remus and Neville took the loveseat next to Severus and then his face cleared as Draco sat in between both his mates, at their feet.

 

Harry took the spot at Severus’ feet and the man resumed stroking his hair as Harry leaned against his legs.

 

“You know you’ll have to get up again when the Weasley horde arrives, right, brat?” The man asked in clear amusement.

 

Draco looked at Harry. “You let him get away with calling you that?” He asked in shock.

 

Harry smiled. “It’s as much of an endearment as he’s going to give me in front of others. I don’t mind, he doesn’t mean it.” He turned to meet Severus’ eyes and replied, “And I’ll get up then, but I’m comfortable here.”

 

Severus just hummed in acknowledgment.

 

“So, Tom told me he met with you guys personally?” He asked the trio.

 

Neville nodded. “He did. I’m claiming my seat on the Wizengamot tomorrow; I’ll get my first shot at Lucius then. Apparently, he thinks of me as a little boy just _playing_ at politics. It’s his funeral; Gran groomed me for this herself, and Augusta Longbottom has _never_ been a meek woman. She’s a Beta, but she married an Alpha and managed to beat the odds when she had my dad. Not many Beta women birth Alphas, but both my dad and Draco were born of Beta women. Anyway, I digress. I’m looking forward to meeting the man head-on. We’ll see whose wit and willpower prevail. I have a feeling he’ll be forced to concede at least one point to me.” He said smugly.

 

Draco hummed happily and turned to the side to rest his chin on Neville’s knee as he smiled up at the Alpha. “I like it when you get all Alpha-y.” He purred, then looked up at Neville through his lashes and breathed, “It turns me on.”

 

Neville choked and flushed, and Remus burst out laughing.

 

Harry caught the look of disgust that flashed across Severus’ face before he schooled it back into his usual light scowl and drawled, “Please, Draco, don’t make your mate pop a knot in public. I have no desire to see that, and Harry had _better_ feel the same.”

 

Harry grinned. “I don’t know, it would give me teasing material for _years_ to come.” He said.

 

Severus fisted his hand in Harry’s hair and used it to make Harry face him directly. “ _Who_ do you belong to?” He growled.

 

Harry’s grin never faltered as he responded, “The mintiest Alpha in the room.” He chirped, drawing in a deep breath. “Anyone can smell your minty scent in mine, it’s _obvious_ I’m _yours_!”

 

Severus rolled his eyes and let Harry go just as the door was knocked on again. “Take your fellow teenagers and get out of my sight, you minx! You drive me mad!”

 

Harry got up and paused in the doorway to tell Severus, “You know you love it!” Before blowing him a kiss and leaving him and Remus to talk without young ears around.

 

The three teens crowded into the doorway and Harry opened the door.

 

“We’re here, we’re queer, get us a butterbeer!” The twins yelled, both flinging their arms around Harry.

 

“No butterbeer tonight, I’m afraid. Ruby said I’d want to have all my faculties around me tonight, but she won’t tell me _why_.” Harry told them as they released him and Ron came in behind them.

 

“Hey, mate.” Ron said, smiling.

 

“Hey. I appreciate that you never smother me. It’s nice to only get that from these two and Sirius.” Harry noted, indicating the twins.

 

Ron chuckled. “Happy to be of service.”

 

“To my room!” Harry declared. The group of teens thundered up the stairs toward Harry’s room.

 

*****

 

Dinner was winding down when Severus cleared his throat. “Before we get around to Harry opening his presents, I wanted to give him mine.” He said. He got up, fished a box from his pocket and went down on one knee beside Harry, whose eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock.

 

“Harry, you chased me for three years, becoming my best friend first and then waylaying me when your first heat hit, so that I had little choice but to mate with you to save you from yourself. I have come to realize that you and I seem to be perfectly matched, and I couldn’t have picked a better mate if I _had_ been allowed to choose.”

 

Harry giggled through happy tears.

 

“Harry James Potter, Lord Potter, my precious Omega, would you do me the honour of marrying me?” Severus flipped open the box to reveal a ring set with a large emerald the same shade as Harry’s eyes.

 

Harry nodded, then flung himself out of the chair and tackled Severus, kissing him all over his face as he knocked the man onto the floor and landed atop him.

 

Severus chuckled. “Well, now that you’ve gotten me pinned, could we get up? This floor isn’t the best place for us to be if we intend to keep clean.” He said.

 

Harry giggled and got up, helping Severus up.

 

Severus took his hand and slid the ring on it, then kissed Harry deeply.

 

Sirius frowned when the kiss lasted more than ten seconds. “Alright, break it up, you two!” He said.

 

Harry pulled away from Severus with a groan. “Fine. When are you wanting to marry?” He asked Severus.

 

Severus shrugged. “Next summer would be a good time to plan for; or we could choose a time during the school year, either works for me.”

 

Harry hummed, tapping his chin. “I’ll get back to you on that.” He decided. He looked over at Sirius. “You’re okay with this, right? You’ll give me away?”

 

Sirius smiled warmly. “I will, because I know your father will have my head when I meet him in the afterlife if I do anything to ruin your special day. Your mum would be proud of you, for taking the time to really get to know him. I’m happy for you.” He looked at Severus and sighed. “Hurt him and you’ll get to learn firsthand how a chew toy feels.” He threatened.

 

Severus nodded. “I’ll do my best to keep him happy.” He promised solemnly. “Also,” He dug out a letter written on very expensive stationary. “This is for you. You should know who it’s from already.” He said, handing it over.

 

Harry took it eagerly. “Birthday wishes or business?” He asked, breaking the seal—the seal of the Slytherin Lordship—and opening it.

 

Severus smiled. “A bit of both, I believe.” He answered.

 

Harry read the letter, which opened with a happy birthday message and went on to ask that he accompany the Weasley twins and their Alpha and meet him at the Leaky Cauldron in two weeks’ time. Tom told him that it was simply a precaution, but he was leery of meeting them alone.

 

Harry hummed. “Have they been told—”

 

“We received the letter this morning.” George interrupted.

 

“Lee will know in two days. We’re ready, and we can be serious for once.”

 

George shrugged. “It’ll do us good.” He added lightly.

 

Arthur frowned. “I don’t like the idea _one bit_ , and your mother agrees with me! Any sign of mischief or mayhem in his name and we’ll see to it that you never meet with him again! And we’re checking you for the Dark Mark when you get home! If you have it, you won’t be spending another night under _my_ roof!”

 

Fred made a face. “Duly noted.” He told his father.

 

Harry nodded. “It says he has a present for me, but it can’t be sent in a box or with you.” He told Severus. “It’s apparently an animal, and it has a temper, but it’s been bred specifically _for me_ , so it _should_ like me.” He smiled widely. “I bet it’s a _snake_.” He said.

 

Severus chuckled. “I don’t think so. He’d gotten his hands on something else before he was returned to his body, and when Lucius was preoccupied with the Minister, he bade me help him bring it to the Manor. I’m quite sure you’ll like it, though.”

 

“On another note, open mine next.” Ruby urged, sliding a small box toward him.

 

Harry opened it to find not only the Spice Girls album he’d been told about, but another three cassettes. Alanis Morissette, Blink-182 and Pearl Jam. “Brilliant! Thanks!” He said happily.

 

Ruby smiled. “Let me know which you like and which you don’t, I’m still trying to get a feel for your music tastes. It can only help.”

 

“Will do!” Harry promised.

 

Severus settled in to watch the teenagers vie for next present opened, glad that he had gone first to avoid the hysteria. Really, birthdays were loud when you were as young as Harry was. Teens only had two volumes when excitement was involved: ‘Loud’ and ‘Dear Merlin, Shut Up.’


	9. Not Your Conventional Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, look at the pretty character development!! So SHINY!! 
> 
> And look, a little bit of smut, too. Aren't you guys lucky?
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know what you think of Neville's actions here.

Draco smoothed his hands down the front of Neville’s dress robes and leaned in to give his mate a kiss. “You look great. Go be glib, and if you meet a pretty little Omega there, just don’t breathe too deep. Remember that you have a very _jealous_ Omega at home that will rip off your balls and feed them to you if you stray. Love you.” Draco chirped, feeling very proud of himself for the slight look of fear in Neville’s eyes at his latest threat.

 

“Love you, too.” Neville said, then turned to Remus. “Wish me luck.”

 

The Werewolf leaned in to kiss his mate, then smiled. “Good luck navigating the world of Wizarding politics. Hopefully you won’t need it.” He added.

 

Neville nodded, squared his shoulders, and left the house to summon the knight bus to take him to London.

 

Once he got to the Ministry atrium, he had his wand weighed and asked where the Wizengamot was meeting that day.

 

The welcome witch smiled. “They are in courtroom one, there’s only one law on the books today, and it’s about building a dragon reserve close by. I doubt it’ll pass, with all the Muggles around, but it keeps getting brought up. My father’s a big supporter of it.” She told him.

 

Neville smiled back at her. “Thank you.” He said, then headed for the lift.

 

He arrived in the courtroom and every eye turned to him as he walked briskly and surely to his seat, seating himself in the Lord’s chair for the first time, rather than the Heir’s seat he had used before.

 

Frank Abbott, Hannah’s father, nodded to him from his seat beside the Longbottom seat. “Lord Longbottom. It’s good to see that seat being filled again.” He said genially.

 

Neville smiled and nodded back. “I hope to help make some much-needed changes to the outdated laws we live under. Times have changed, we need to progress with them to thrive.” He said.

 

Frank hummed. “A view your father shared.” He commented, leaning back in his chair. “Are you a forward-thinking Alpha like him, then?”

 

Neville chuckled. “If I weren’t, I wouldn’t have managed to mate with the most beautiful Omega in Britain. But I bagged the best, and he’s been happy with me so far. I hope to make him proud with what I accomplish here.”

 

Severus snorted from the Potter seat, two seats down on his other side. “I beg to differ. _My_ mate is the loveliest, and I’m sure Lucius will agree with me on that.” He said.

 

Neville shook his head. “You can’t ask _him_ , he’s related to one of them. He’s a biased party.” He said in amusement.

 

Lucius coughed lightly, then spoke. “Actually, when it comes to looks, I do believe my son is the more gifted party. But as for my personal _tastes_ , I prefer the darker look. My son is of fair colouring, and that has never been my preference.” He said.

 

Severus scowled. “Traitor.” He muttered.

 

There was a smattering of laughter, and Neville grinned smugly. He’d won his first light-hearted exchange, and the Wizengamot so far was welcoming him nicely.

 

“So, Lord Longbottom, how do you feel about opening a dragon reserve on British soil?” Frank asked.

 

Neville shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind having one close to home, but we have limited space for them to roam. Perhaps it simply isn’t feasible. If we could find adequate space, I would have no objections. Do we have a place in mind?” He asked.

 

“Not as of yet. Lord Weasley was the one to put forth the bill, for his son who would like to find work closer to home without changing career paths. If it passes, we will look for a suitable area.” Severus drawled.

 

Neville hummed. “With no plans as to where we would put it, I would rather sit that vote out. If things change, I will reconsider, of course, but it looks like there’s no point in discussing the matter without a suitable location in mind.”

 

“That’s a good point. Maybe we should look for a suitable area, and leave that bill on the back burner until somewhere can be found.” Frank suggested.

 

Neville settled in to watch and listen to the debate his words would cause to play out. That would give him valuable insight as to the temperaments and political leanings of the other Lords present. That information would help him decide what tactic to take with his arguments to win the various others to his side.

 

*****

 

“I think it went well.” Neville answered Draco’s questioning look immediately on returning home.

 

Draco smiled happily. “Good. Did you speak with Father at all?” He asked curiously.

 

Neville chuckled. “Actually, I got him to side with me over Severus today.” He revealed.

 

Draco’s mouth dropped open in shock. He recovered quickly and asked, “How in _hell_ did you manage _that_?!”

 

“I argued that you were better-looking than Harry. He was gawky and scruffy first year, and while his blood adoption to Sirius Black made him _quite_ the little looker, _you’re_ prettier. Even your father can see that.” Neville said sensibly.

 

Remus grinned. “That’s not to say that Harry isn’t good-looking himself, of course. _Both_ of you are quite a catch. Politically, too. The Lord Potter and the Malfoy Heir? Both impressive pedigrees.” He noted.

 

Draco’s nose immediately went into the air. “ _My_ breeding beats _his_ any day!” He stated imperiously. “I can trace my blood purity back to the time of the Founders. He has good lineage on his _father’s_ side, but his _mother_ is a bit… Unfortunate.”

 

Neville reached out and clamped his fingers over the tip of Draco’s nose, pinching hard.

 

Draco shouted and flailed, but when he saw the look in Neville’s eyes he stilled and stood there for the tongue-lashing he was going to get from an Alpha that was not best pleased with his Omega’s views.

 

“Firstly,” Neville began in a low, angry voice, “tracing your magic back to _Merlin himself_ does _not_ make you any better than another Wizard. Blood means nothing. _Power_ and _effort_ are what you need to get anywhere. Keep that in mind. Secondly, I am _ashamed of you_ for calling Harry’s mother _anything_ but a singularly talented Witch, and a _very_ devoted mother. She is the paragon of everything a good mother should aspire to be. You’re supremely lucky Harry was not here to hear you say that. If he _had_ been here, I would have given him a free pass to _hit you_ for that remark, although, knowing Harry, he wouldn’t take it. _Don’t_ let me hear you make another remark like that.” He told the blond sternly.

 

“Yes, Alpha.” Draco said, wincing when his nose was released.

 

Neville turned to Remus. “Would you like to add anything, or think I was out of line?” He asked in a surly tone.

 

Remus gulped at getting the full force of Neville’s “Alpha glare” turned on him. “No, it needed to be said. Never let it be said that _our Alpha_ minces words, though.”

 

Neville let out a breath and visibly deflated. “Sorry about the nose, Draco. We’ll go out for dinner at the Italian place a few blocks down to celebrate my debut in the Wizengamot.” He said. He grabbed Draco’s arm before the blond rushed out of the room. He pulled him close and whispered, “Wear something purple, and put on some sexy panties underneath. I plan to take them off with my _teeth_ later.” He purred.

 

He caught the faint whiff of Draco’s slick and didn’t miss the small whimper the blond let out at the thought. He let the blond retreat into their bedroom and smiled.

 

Mission accomplished.

 

*****

 

“Yes! Oh, god, keep doing that! Ah!”

 

Neville pulled his mouth off the cock his was sucking with a loud ‘pop’ and sighed. “Draco, muffle him, if you will.” He directed.

 

Draco gave one final lick to the nipple he’d been nibbling on, then grinned. “With _pleasure_.” He purred, moving to cover Remus’ mouth with his own.

 

Remus’ hands clenched spasmodically, but were unable to grasp anything, bound as they were above his head.

 

His loud moan was swallowed up by Draco’s mouth before it could escape, and Neville smiled. “ _Much_ better.” He declared before taking Remus’ cock back into his mouth.

 

The moans increased in volume a bit, and every so often Draco would break the kiss to giggle a little, but no one was complaining. They didn’t have to worry about noise, the Warding on the house included silencing spells. Neville just liked to get a bit Alpha-y in bed, and neither Remus nor Draco was inclined to stop the habit.

 

To be honest, Draco craved a heavy hand, and Remus was starting to see the appeal, too.

 

Neville pulled off Remus’ cock and looked it over contemplatively. “Hmm, yes.” He decided, and summoned the lube from the bedside table. “Draco.” He waited until the blond had turned to face him, then held out the bottle to him, turned around, and took a position that was very unlike an Alpha.

 

Draco gasped and Remus’ eyes bugged out of his head at the sight of their Alpha _presenting_.

 

Draco smiled widely. “You mean..?”

 

“I do.” Neville said simply.

 

Draco opened the bottle with shaking fingers. “And I get to _watch_?” He checked excitedly.

 

“If you can get over your excitement long enough to _prepare me_ so we can _do this_ , yes!” Neville snapped. “I’m not going to wait forever. Do it, or I’ll do it _myself_.”

 

Draco lubed his fingers and watched as they unerringly found their mark. He pressed in and Neville hissed in a breath, tensing.

 

“Relax, Alpha. I’ve got you. You can take this. _I_ do it _all the time_ , don’t I?” Draco asked, easing in and working his finger back and forth a few times, letting Neville get used to the feeling.

 

The next three fingers went in much easier once Neville relaxed and let his Omega guide him in something he was very familiar with.

 

“There. I think you’re ready.” The blond declared. “I’ll just sit over here and watch, shall I?” He asked, crawling to the edge of the bed and watching as Neville slicked Remus’ cock liberally, then straddled the man and eased down onto it.

 

Three moans melded as Neville sank down, arching his back and bracing his hands on Remus’ knees.

 

Remus waited until Neville had relaxed a bit, then rolled his hips upward.

 

Neville gasped and got the point, beginning to move on his own.

 

Draco began to stroke himself as he watched his mates, keeping pace with Neville’s measured movements.

 

Neville found the right spot, and a look of surprise crossed his face as he realized that even Alphas could enjoy being the recipient of anal sex. He sped up, and Remus shouted at the abrupt change of tempo.

 

“Draco, untie me.” Remus said urgently.

 

Draco quickly undid his bonds and Remus reached out to stroke Neville’s cock.

 

Within minutes, Neville was arching back and shouting as he came, setting off Remus with him.

 

Draco moaned as he came just seconds later, then slumped down to sprawl over on his side, smiling dopily at his mates. “Best porn _ever_.” He declared.

 

Remus chuckled. “Next time we tie _you_ up all night.” He threatened.

 

“You say the _nicest_ things.” Draco returned, snuggling into his pillow and drifting off.


	10. The Last Two Omegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while; had some trouble with the twins. I can't promise THAT won't happen again, so be warned. 
> 
> On another note, we're very close to getting some laws brought forth and hopefully seeing some changes for the better!
> 
> Enjoy!

“So you’re still living separately?” Harry asked, taking a sip of his butterbeer. “Why, if your parents are okay with the match?” He added.

 

Lee sighed. “Because _mine aren’t_.” He informed Harry bitterly. “Mum thinks it’s _sweet_ that the twins wanted to share a mate, but Dad says it’s ‘unnatural’ for twins to be so close. He thinks it’s wrong, so he’s told me that until they or I buy our own place, I’m not to go to their house, or spend time with them alone.” He told Harry. “He only let me leave today because I told him _Harry Potter_ would be there. He thinks you hung the moon.”

 

George smiled. “But if we can get one thousand galleons together, we can buy a small shop at the end of the street, which has a flat above it where we can all live.” He said.

 

Harry pursed his lips. “I could give you some of that. Severus would _kill me_ if I gave you the full amount, he’s been keeping a record of my finances for me, but I can pitch in half if you agree to give me, say, five percent of your profits?” He smirked. “Then it’s not _giving my money away_ , it’s an _investment_.” He said.

 

Fred grinned. “I like the way you think.” He turned to Lee. “Well, Alpha? Are we going to allow this deal, or hope for something better to pop up?”

 

Lee blinked. “Well, if you can _afford_ that—”

 

“Harry’s loaded, and generous. Two good reasons to always have his back. He is more than willing to give you help if you do the same for him.” George told Lee.

 

“Fine, then.” Lee said with a shrug. “Thanks.” He added.

 

Fred got up and moved to sit next to Harry. He pulled out a roll of parchment and a quill and began writing on it. “We have a small Gringotts account where we’ve been hiding away our earnings from school; you can send the money directly to that account. We’ll need your information to deliver your earnings at the end of each month, so let Snape know we’ll be making deposits so he doesn’t stop any transfers or get suspicious as to your slowly accruing wealth.” He said.

 

There was a soft clearing of a throat above the two, and they looked up to see Tom standing over them. “I’ve been standing here for twenty seconds already. What _are_ you discussing so deeply?”

 

Harry grinned. “I’m investing in the Twins’ joke shop. Five hundred galleons to help spread chaos and mayhem—legally! Want in?” He asked.

 

Tom frowned. “How much do you generally make per month?” He asked, sitting down so close to Fred that he had to scoot over and push Harry aside or be sat on.

 

George swallowed. “Two hundred galleons in a good month, but most of it goes to buying more supplies. We estimate a threefold increase _at_ _least_ once we have a shop.” He answered warily.

 

“Five hundred galleons? Lucius gave me a thousand and bid me make smart choices with it. What will investing get me?” Tom asked.

 

“Five percent of profits delivered to your Gringotts account every month. It won’t be much at first, but we have a loyal customer base already. It would only grow with a proper shop and advertising.” Fred told him.

 

Tom nodded. “Remind me to get your information before I leave, I’m interested in helping you get your start.” He said. “Now, we have a room upstairs.” He said, dangling a key in front of his face. “Let’s go. Your gift is already there, waiting for you.” He said to Harry. He eyed the others. “No one else try to _touch_ it. Actually, _you_ shouldn’t touch it either. Let it make the first move. Always.” He warned Harry.

 

Harry nodded, curious and nervous in equal measure.

 

Tom led the way up the stairs and into the room.

 

Harry stopped short when he saw his birthday gift from Tom.

 

Fred and George squeezed into the room around the other teen, and Lee managed to fit in and shut the door before he peeked around the others.

 

“The small one is yours.” Tom told the small, bluish-black bird.

 

The strangely-coloured phoenix—for that’s the only thing it could possibly be—looked at Harry for the longest three minutes of his life before giving a trill and taking off to land on Harry’s shoulder. It nipped his ear—hard—and Harry flinched. “Ow! What was _that_ for?!” He asked, fingering the small wound.

 

Tom looked at him curiously. “Well? Did she draw blood?” He asked.

 

Harry frowned. “Yes.” He snapped, looking at his red fingertips.

 

“Excellent! She likes you! Shadow Phoenixes create a blood-based bond first, which will grow into a soul bond as you get to know her.” Tom told him.

 

“Figures you’d give me something that says ‘I like you’ by maiming you.” Harry muttered, reaching up to stroke her. “Does she have a name?”

 

Tom shook his head. “She hatched two days ago, it’s for you to name her. Honestly, at first I was worried I’d just be delivering an _egg_ , which is _hardly_ as exciting as a _Phoenix_ , but she hatched just in the nick of time. Don’t bring her to Hogwarts until you move in with Severus for good. She doesn’t like change, and she’ll most likely show her displeasure by defecating in your—or Severus’—closet. Shadow Phoenixes tend to have that in common. Not many people keep them as pets as a result.”

 

Harry wrinkled his nose. “Thanks for the warning.” He said.

 

Tom smiled brightly. “Don’t worry, if she likes you already, I doubt she’ll change her mind down the road. Shadow Phoenixes are wont to make snap judgements, but once their mind is made up, they’re remarkably steadfast. Her mother happened upon me when I was young, and she is my Phoenix’s firstborn.” He said, nodding to the Phoenix perched on Harry’s shoulder.

 

Fred was watching the Phoenix with interest. “Can we have a few feathers, mate? Once she loses them naturally, of course, we don’t want you to pluck them early.” He said.

 

Harry frowned. “What are the properties of a shadow Phoenix feather?” He asked.

 

George grinned. “No idea!” He said brightly. “But finding out’s half the fun!”

 

“I’ll get back to you on that once Severus and I test them.” He told them. “Now, you and Tom need to have a little chat. Don’t let me stop you.”

 

Tom conjured chairs for everyone and they sat in a small circle. “First off, you,” He pointed to Lee, “Aren’t a Lord, are you?”

 

Lee shook his head. “Not yet, but I aspire to be. Once the joke shop takes off.”

 

Tom nodded. “I’ve reclaimed the Slytherin Lordship, and I can name you as my proxy, which will get you into the meetings until I can take the seat. Eventually, I will take it back, but until then, you can vote in my name.” He told the teen.

 

Lee nodded. “I won’t let you down.” He said solemnly.

 

“See to it that you don’t. I’m not a pleasant person when crossed.” Tom warned. “Any questions for me? I know you’re _bound_ to have at least _one_ , you seem like smart young men. Get them out of the way now. I don’t want or need anyone going into this blindly.”

 

Fred leaned forward. “What are your aims? Exactly?”

 

“At _first_ , Omega equality to Betas. Equal protections from rape and murder, and protection from being forcibly mated while in heat. What I’m looking for there is the right to petition to have a bond broken if someone is taken during a heat and doesn’t want to be bonded to that Alpha when they come to their senses. _Eventually_ , I hope to get Omegas on equal footing with Alpha and Beta men, so we can hold political positions and vote.”

 

Harry frowned. “Wait, Omegas can’t _vote_?!” He asked. “Why not?!”

 

Tom shook his head. “Why should we? The governing body thinks that it would just mean an extra vote for our Alpha. After all, what Omega would have differing views from their Alpha? They think we’re all just doormats for our Alpha’s pleasure.” He added bitterly.

 

George nodded. “That needs to change. So, equality is the endgame? I like the idea. I’m in.”

 

Fred agreed.

 

Lee smiled. “I’m going along with my Omegas. They know what they’re doing. They always do.”

 

Tom smiled widely. “ _Excellent_.” He said, drawing the word out with a certain amount of relish. “I look forward to working with you. Now, about investing in your little shop…”

 

*****

 

Tom breezed  into the Manor and found Narcissa in the white parlour, taking tea as she read a romance novel; her latest one was about a penniless Omega who was sold to an Alpha only to fall in love with the man she had been sold to.

 

“I’m going to have the Omegas and their Alphas meet in one months’ time.” He said. “So far, I have high hopes for us.”

 

Narcissa smiled. “Wonderful. Let Lucius know. I will plan to be at Ivan’s that day. He’ll like that; he’s been missing me lately.”

 

Tom continued on to find Lucius in his study with the door standing open.

 

Lucius looked up at the sound of Tom’s shoes on the marble floors. “Ah, so you’re back. Good. Come in, shut the door. How did it go?” He asked.

 

Tom smiled. “Surprisingly well, actually. I invested in the Weasley Twins’ joke shop. They already have a small customer base, they expect that to grow once they have premises, and between Harry and me, they are well on their way to acquiring a shop they can start in.”

 

Lucius frowned. “I told you to spend the thousand I gave you _wisely_. It’s _Draco’s_ money; I can’t give you any more without breaking my marriage contract with Narcissa, and that will sap my power from me. I can’t afford _that_.” He said in warning.

 

Tom rolled his eyes. “ _Really_ , Lucius, did you _hear_ me ask for more? I trust them, and I will wait and see how well they do for a few years before I write the money off. Who knows, I might earn far more from the investment than I spent.”

 

Lucius just sighed and shook his head. “Just don’t come asking for _more_ , that’s all I’m saying.”

 

Tom stared at him blankly, then frowned. “I’m not _asking_ for _more_.” He said flatly.

 

“You _will_.” Lucius said surely. “If there’s one thing women and Omegas alike are _good at_ , it’s _spending money_.” He said.

 

“You’re very lucky I _enjoy_ spending your money, or I might take _offense_ at that.” Tom said lightly.

 

Lucius smiled. “Well, what is the plan, My Lord?”

 

Tom huffed, but let the matter drop without further comment. “In one months’ time, I will have the Omegas and their Alphas come to the Manor. You will make nice with the other Alphas, discuss whatever you like, it matters little to me, and I and the Omegas will iron out the details of what the first law will say. I will word it in legal jargon, and we will send it to the Ministry with you the next day.”

 

Lucius’ lip curled. “And you think it will be so _easy_? My Lord, those men—those _Alphas_ —will not vote in your favour so quickly. They are set in their ways, and they _like_ the fact that the laws as they are put them on top.” He shook his head. “They are _comfortable_ that way.”

 

Tom smiled, resting his chin on his fist as he looked at his mate. “Oh, that’s going to be no problem at _all_. You, Severus, Mr. Jordan and Lord Longbottom will talk them around. That’s why you’re part of this plan. If I didn’t need you, I’d not be telling you about the plan at all. Need-to-know basis, Dear Lucius.” Tom purred, reaching out to trail one finger over Lucius’ lips. “You’ve a silver tongue in your head just as much as me. I trust you.” He stood and walked to the door, turning around as he opened it to add, “Make me proud.”

 

Lucius sighed as his Omega left. “You’re asking quite a lot of me.” He muttered.


	11. Nyx

“How will we know—mmm—if it worked?” Tom asked as Lucius left a necklace of bite marks around his neck.

 

Lucius added one last bite—a _hard_ one—and lifted his head to smile down at his Omega. “As soon as you conceive, your heat will cease.” He told the man.

 

Tom hummed as Lucius’ fingers sought out his entrance and pushed in, feeling for how open Tom still was.

 

“And you have not conceived _yet_ , so we shall try _again_.” Lucius declared, rolling atop his mate.

 

Tom relaxed into the pillows as Lucius began thrusting into him, letting the man use him as he wished. _His_ enthusiasm for sex was spent, he had no more desire for the carnal delights, but the same could _not_ be said for his Alpha.

 

Honestly, Tom was starting to resent the days he spent in heat. It was five days of sex, but he had things to _do_! Things that _didn’t_ involve Lucius’ knot being lodged so far inside him he could practically _taste_ it.

 

“Oh, yes, take my knot! I’m going to breed you up, give you an Alpha son to carry on your legacy. And _this one_ can be raised _right_.” Lucius growled.

 

Tom balled a fist and hit Lucius on the shoulder. “Yes, they will, because _you_ will follow _my_ directives with them. I’ll not have you raising _my son_ to be an ignorant, abhorrent _troll_ of an Alpha.” He snapped.

 

Lucius buried his head in Tom’s neck and sucked on one of his bite marks.

 

“Are you listening to me?!” Tom asked.

 

Lucius nodded. “Yes, yes, I’m an ignorant troll and you won’t let me parent our child, I get it.” He said, voice muffled by Tom’s body.

 

“I never said you couldn’t help _parent_ them, I just don’t want you filling their head with delusions of superiority to Omegas. You _know_ that goes against _everything_ I’m working toward right now.” Tom reminded him.

 

“Right. I’ll keep quiet about Alphas and Omegas and let _you_ handle that aspect of their rearing, shall I?” He growled and slammed home, his knot swelling and locking them together.

 

Tom smiled, running his fingers through Lucius’ fine golden hair. “We still have a way to go, but you’re learning. Thank you for being open to change, if only a little. If you had been _truly_ resistant, all my efforts would have been for naught.”

 

Lucius hummed. “Shut up and nap with me. You’re so _chatty_ in bed, I’ve no idea _why_.” He muttered.

 

Tom just smiled and closed his eyes obediently.

 

*****

 

“I think she’s hungry. Tom said she’d eat small rodents and the like. Do you think she’ll take a mouse?” Harry asked Hedwig, holding up the small dead rodent to Nyx, offering it in the hopes she’d eat.

 

Nyx looked at the animal, nipped at it, then opened her mouth and swallowed it whole, even though it was as big as her head.

 

Harry stared at her in horrified interest as she swallowed several times to work it down her throat.

 

It was almost like watching Sinister and Centrum eat.

 

This reminded Harry to grab another mouse and offer it to Centrum, whose turn it was to eat for the pair. She took it and hissed her thanks, retreating from the hungry glare of the shadow Phoenix back under Harry’s collar.

 

“You can’t eat Sinister and Centrum.” Harry reminded the Phoenix firmly.

 

Nyx gave a small trill and flew over to land beside Fawkes on Harry’s wardrobe.

 

“I wonder if she’ll like Severus.” Harry asked his owl.

 

She gave him a look that clearly said, ‘Harry, I’m an owl, and I’m trying to raise babies. I don’t have the time or energy to care right now.’

 

Harry shrugged and lay down on his bed. “We’ll find out soon, I suppose.” He muttered.

 

Vinculum flew in through Harry’s open window, taking Hedwig’s spot near the babies as she left to hunt. Harry watched the owl feed his babies and thought of Severus.

 

His mate was stern and clinical most of the time, but he’d found definite warmth within the man. He just tended to keep his affection behind closed doors, valuing his privacy above all else. Harry could appreciate that, he liked to keep his private life private, as well.

 

Harry sent off a Patronus to his mate, reminding him that he was loved.

 

A few minutes later, Severus’ fawn appeared. “I love you, too, brat. Is Vinculum there? I’d rather not use a school owl for this letter to my Lord, but if I must, I will.”

 

Harry smiled and sent back an affirmative. He also asked if there were any books on raising shadow Phoenixes.

 

Severus answered that there were some, if Harry wanted to look in a bookstore for them. ‘Cool.’ Harry thought. He sent back a Patronus saying he’d talk to Sirius about heading to Flourish and Blotts.

 

He was halfway down the stairs when Severus’ fawn found him again, making him shriek and nearly jump out of his skin. “Have fun.” The Patronus said before dissipating.

 

Harry shook his head at his own jumpiness and continued down the rest of the way.

 

He got to the bottom of the stairs and found Sirius sitting in the parlour, baby in the crook of one arm while he read a letter he was holding in the other hand.

 

“Um, Siri?” Harry asked, not wanting to burden the man while he was caring for Nigel, but seeing no other alternative. “Are you free at all today?”

 

Sirius looked up. “Nope. Answering mail and baby-sitting today. Got somewhere you want to be?” He asked.

 

“I wanted to stop by a bookstore, but if you’re _busy_ —”

 

“Magical or Muggle?” Sirius asked, setting the paper down and pulling a sheet of parchment toward himself as he spoke.

 

“Um, magical. Why, does it matter? Are you less busy depending on where I want to go?” Harry asked sarcastically.

 

“Don’t take that tone with me; I can still take you over my knee, it’ll just be many times more embarrassing for you at this age. Talk to Ruby, she’s heading to Diagon Alley today, she can bring you along and you can pop into a bookstore there. Bring your money pouch, you might need it. She’s still in the bedroom getting ready, I think.” Sirius told him.

 

“Brilliant! Thanks!” Harry said before heading up the stairs to the Master bedroom, which Sirius and Ruby shared.

 

He knocked and was greeted by a soft, “Come on in, the door’s unlocked.”

 

He opened it and peeked in. “Hi.” He said.

 

Ruby smiled brightly. “I _thought_ I smelled you. What’s on your mind, Harry?” She asked brightly, applying the finishing touches to her makeup in the vanity she had moved from the traditional Lady’s bedroom into Sirius’ when she moved in.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “Um, Sirius sent me to ask if you’d bring me along to Diagon Alley today. I wanted to buy a few books.” He told her.

 

Ruby nodded. “I don’t see why not. You’ll have to join me for some shopping. Of the underclothes variety. Can you handle that?” She checked.

 

Harry flushed. “I… Suppose so.” He said.

 

Ruby laughed. “I might be able to help you find a little something to tempt your mate with. Let’s leave the baby with Daddy and go have a little Omega time, yeah?” She chirped, putting on earrings. “It’ll do everyone some good.”

 

*****

 

Harry shrunk his three new books and slipped them into his pocket. One was about Dark Animals, shadow Phoenixes had a whole chapter to themselves, and another was about strictly shadow Phoenixes. The last was about all Phoenixes, which meant it might help him get a handle on Fawkes and his abilities, too.

 

Ruby smiled at him. “Ready?” She asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yep. I got what I’ll need.” He said.

 

“Good. Let’s go clothes shopping, then.” Ruby said happily, linking arms with Harry and heading out of the store. “Does Severus seem to like you in any particular colours?” She asked Harry. “Most men have a preference.”

 

Harry flushed. “He seems fond of green. And possibly pink.” Harry added the last, remembering that in the catalogue, almost every pink item or set was marked in some way. They had bought three different sets, but Harry had yet to wear them for his mate.

 

“Hmm, green is the colour of his Hogwarts house, isn’t it? The one he’s the head of? It’s a given that he’d still be partial to that colour, then. And pink? Does he like lace? Most men that have a preference for pinks like ultra-feminine garments. Have you ever worn rufflebutt panties?” She asked with a grin.

 

They headed into the clothing store and Ruby headed straight for the intimate apparel section.

 

Harry flushed. “Generally, I shy away from anything with ribbons or ruffles.” He explained.

 

Ruby looked him up and down. “Well, that’s going to stop. We’re getting you a pair of bright red rufflebutts. Most men are drawn to them, for one reason or another. It’s worth a shot.” She said, turning and sifting through a rack of ruffled panties until she emerged with a bright red pair and a wide smile. “Found some!” She cheered. “Here, hold these.” She handed them to Harry.

 

Harry watched her dive in for a pink thong, obviously made for a boy, and a white g-string, designed for a girl.

 

“Are there boy things _and_ girl things on the _same_ _rack_?” Harry asked in surprise.

 

Ruby nodded. “Oh, yes. They’re all _Omega_ garments, after all. You just need to be careful with what you buy. Make sure it was designed with your dimensions in mind. This!” She pulled out a pair of crotchless panties, and Harry’s face flamed.

 

“Umm…”

 

Ruby shot him a smile and giggled. “Don’t worry, dear. They’re not for you.” She headed over to another rack and Harry followed. “You need a garter belt. Black will work, I think.” She pulled one down and grabbed two pairs of silk stockings. “Try them once. If he doesn’t absolutely _devour_ you when he sees this on you, you never need to wear it again. I think you’ll thank me.”

 

Harry eyed the garment as they headed toward a rack of negligees in varying colours. “Do you really think he’ll like it that much?” He asked doubtfully.

 

Ruby smirked as she rifled through the offerings. “All men, Alphas in _particular_ , like to see their lover in stockings and a garter belt. He’ll go mad for it.” She assured Harry, pulling out a sheer pink gown. “And here’s something to wear the day before heat. You’ll spend _heat_ mostly naked and skewered on his knot, but the day before can be spent showing him what he’ll be getting, and heaven knows the most comfortable things to wear during the day _after_ heat, when you’re super-sensitive, is things like this.” She grabbed a white one for herself. “I think that’s enough embarrassment for today. Let’s head to check-out.”

 

Harry sighed in relief. “Thank Merlin. I didn’t know it was possible to be quite so _scandalized_ when shopping with the equivalent of one’s _mother_!”

 

Ruby laughed. “You’re mated, now. There no reason to censor myself. If you don’t know what I’m talking about, your mate _clearly_ isn’t doing his job.” She said.

 

 


	12. The Tipping Point

Harry opened the door to see Severus standing there.

 

“Are you ready to go?” The man asked.

 

“Sirius, Sev’s here! I’ll be back in a few hours! I promise I won’t have the Dark Mark when I return!” Harry shouted.

 

“You’d _better_ not!” Sirius called out from the parlour.

 

“Have fun!” Ruby called out.

 

Harry stepped out and closed the door. “Leaky?” He asked.

 

Severus nodded. “We’ll take the knight bus.” He added, pulling out his wand.

 

Harry smiled and took Severus’ other hand. “This will be fun. I can’t wait to see how Tom deals with a group of Omegas on equal footing. _Especially_ the twins. They always get the best reactions from people.”

 

Severus sighed. “No causing mayhem, and no needling the Dark Lord. Promise me.”

 

Harry pouted. “Just a little bit?” He asked hopefully.

 

“No.”

 

“ _Tiny_ needles?” He tried.

 

“If you make him angry—”

 

“I won’t go that far. Promise.” Harry said earnestly.

 

Severus nodded once. “Very well. So long as it doesn’t go too far, you can have your fun.”

 

Harry grinned happily. “Sounds good to me.” He agreed.

 

*****

 

As the twins sat down, Tom smiled at the assembled group. “So here we are. The Omegas who are going to better our world, and enact changes long overdue. History will remember our names.” He said approvingly. “Firstly, I have good news to share: I’m expecting. The child will be my heir, and is likely to be the only child I have, since I have ambitions to fulfil, and thus, little time for child-rearing.” He added.

 

“Congratulations.” George said.

 

Tom smiled at him. “Thank you. Now, as for the law we are working on. At this point, we simply want to ensure equal protections from rape and murder to Betas. That should be an easy enough law to open with. No Alpha can say that we are not entitled to bodily autonomy and protection from those that would kill us. We are not _less_ than anyone else, nor are we expendable. The sooner everyone realizes that, the sooner our plan can go forward.”

 

“Whatever the punishment is for raping an Omega, it should be _double_ if the Omega hasn’t presented yet.” Draco said softly.

 

Harry reached over and patted his hand.

 

“I agree. That’s reprehensible, and we shouldn’t have to stand for it. There’s no excuse for forcing oneself on a _child_.” Tom said. “So, ten years for rape, twenty for an unpresented being the victim. Life sentence for murder.”

 

Harry noticed the blue quill writing on a length of parchment.

 

Fred leaned forward. “What about if an Omega is mated against their will?” He asked.

 

Tom nodded. “We’ll tackle that issue once this law is in place. It will be a separate law in and of itself.” He said firmly. “This will be the first step, but we can’t change things too fast, or tensions will rise and it will be harder to pass the laws we are trying to push through.”

 

George sighed. “That’s true.”

 

*****

 

“Drinks? Lucius suggested, taking glasses down from his cabinet. “What should we have?”

 

Severus smiled. “We should see if the boys can play with the men. Scotch?” He suggested.

 

Lucius smirked. “ _Wonderful_ idea.” He purred. He poured four glasses of scotch and floated them to each person, then carried his own to his chair. He sat and eyed Neville and Lee as they took their sips.

 

Neville handled his well, but Lee coughed a bit. “Wow. Strong.” He commented.

 

Lucius chuckled. “It’s not a drink for little boys, that’s for certain.”

 

Neville smiled. “We may be _young_ , but we are grown Alphas. Presenting Alpha makes you a legal adult. You don’t have to be an _alcoholic_ to be a _man_. As a matter of fact, Draco and Remus like that I don’t drink to excess.” He told them.

 

Lucius narrowed his eyes at Neville. “Is that your way of casting aspersions on my drinking habits?” He asked darkly.

 

Neville shrugged. “I’m just saying that Draco doesn’t like heavy drinking. I’m not sure _where_ he gets that from.” He said simply before taking another sip.

 

Lucius glowered at his head for a few moments. When Neville met his eyes again, Lucius broke the stare and looked Severus’ way. “So, Severus, why are you going along with this? I thought you liked the way the laws are.”

 

Severus frowned. “I want to see Harry happy. He wants to live a life unconstrained by the laws that put him on the bottom. He deserves to feel equal to everyone else.” He answered simply. “It’s not such a strange concept, I don’t think.”

 

Lucius hummed and took a sip of his drink.

 

Lee took another sip. “I just want my mates to be able to be taken seriously. If we don’t view them as equal to Alphas, or at _least_ Betas, that will never happen.” He said.

 

Neville snorted into his drink. “How can we learn to take them _seriously_?” He asked incredulously. “When they don’t take _anything_ seriously?”

 

Lee looked over at him and smiled. “They take _some things_ seriously.” He said salaciously.

 

Neville made a face. “Please, I’m trying to have a drink. Redheads are _so_ not my type.”

 

“They were your type when you caught their heat-scent.” Lee pointed out.

 

“ _Excuse me_ for presenting. It won’t happen again.” Neville shot back with a smile. “That was an involuntary biological reaction. I couldn’t _help_ it.”

 

Lee chuckled. “They smell great when they’re in heat. Fred smells like candy apples and George smells like apple pie.” He said fondly. “Well, now they smell like that and a campfire.” He amended.

 

Lucius frowned. “So altruistic, all of you. _I’m_ doing this because my mate will curse me silly if I don’t. I feel like he and Narcissa run things around here now. I’m not even Master of my own house anymore.” He said bitterly.

 

“It’s not _for_ the Alpha to be Master of the house. It’s our job to keep our Omegas happy and safe, and _they_ rule the household. A happy Omega makes life much more pleasant than an unhappy one.” Severus pointed out.

 

Neville glared at Lucius. “You need to change the way you think about Omegas. Your son was _terrified_ of Alphas when I tried to gain his attention. He was more willing to mate someone other than an Alpha rather than be under the sway of a man who would mistreat and belittle him. I had to tread _very_ carefully to get him to see I wasn’t a bad man.”

 

Lucius growled at him. “I raised my son to _respect_ Alphas—”

 

“Wrong.” Neville interrupted him. “You raised him to _fear_ Alphas, and in doing so you nearly destroyed the relationship he had with his Godfather, the _one man_ he should have been able to _count on_ while he was away at school. You, Sir, are a _bad father_.” He finished.

 

Lucius snarled and rose to his feet. “Who are _you_ to speak to me that way?!” He roared.

 

Neville shot to his feet and stepped into Lucius’ space. “I’m your son’s _mate_ , and it’s _obviously_ something you need to hear! He hated  the thought of being under an Alpha like you, so he was going to _poison_ himself to prevent that! Your options were reduced to me as a son-in-law or _burying your son_! Which do _you_ prefer?”

 

Lucius stared into Neville’s eyes for a moment. “He was going to resort to _poison_?” He whispered. “Did I misjudge my son so _badly_?”

 

Severus sighed. “Draco always _was_ a resourceful boy. I’m not surprised he’d choose to die on his own terms.”

 

Neville narrowed his eyes at Lucius. “You did. So sit the hell _down_ , you misogynistic _pig_.”

 

Lucius sat back down, stunned into silence by Neville’s words.

 

Neville shook his head and went back to his seat.

 

Severus met his eyes and raised his glass to the teen. “Bravo.” He said softly.

 

Neville shared a smile with him. “It needed to be said.” He said lightly.

 

Tom came into the room holding a scroll. He placed it in Lucius’ lap and leaned in to kiss him. “I look forward to seeing this pass. It raises the sentences for raping an Omega to ten years, twenty for raping an unpresented, and a life sentence for murdering an Omega. Draco had a strange look in his eyes when he suggested doubling the sentence for unpresented Omegas, so you might want to put your differences aside and have a long heart-to-heart with your son.” He told Lucius.

 

Lucius met his eyes in shock. “ _Draco_? _Surely_ he would have come to me if he was having trouble in school with Alphas.”

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Lucius.” Severus drawled. “ _Talk_ to him.”

 

“I guess our little meeting is over, then?” Neville asked.

 

“Yes.” Lucius concurred dully. “Pick up your Omegas and go home. We’ll see each other at the Wizengamot tomorrow.” He stood, clutching the scroll. “It seems I have a lot to think about.”

 

The other Alphas filed out of the room and went to the white parlour to pick up their mates.

 

Draco rushed up to Neville and clung to him, clenching his fists in the material of his robes. “Take me home, Alpha. Take me home and make me forget.”

 

Neville brought his arms up to encircle Draco’s waist. “Shh, Love, it’s okay. I’ve got you.”

 

“But _he_ almost had me _first_. And today’s discussion brought it all back to mind.” Draco whispered brokenly.

 

Every occupant of the room felt their heart break as the scent of Draco’s distress quickly filled the room.

 

Neville led Draco to the receiving room and Lee and the twins followed.

 

“Are you alright? Did it bring back thoughts of McLaggen?” Severus checked with Harry.

 

Harry shrugged. “Doesn’t really matter, does it? Even if it _did_ , I still have to go home to Grimmauld tonight.”

 

“True. But I foresaw this issue coming up.” Severus reached into a pocket and pulled out a vial. “Calming draught, and a little bit of the Sweet Dreams potion. Take it before bed and I assure you, he will not grace your dreams tonight.” He said, handing it to Harry.

 

Harry took it with a smile and reached up to pull Severus into a kiss. “Thank you. You’re always so considerate of me.”

 

Severus took his hand. “It’s my duty to think of you first. My duty, and my _pleasure_.” He said. “Let’s get you home.”


	13. The First Law

Neville met Lee in the Ministry atrium and they checked in together.

 

“Thank you for helping me with this. I never got trained in Wizengamot protocol, so I have no idea how this is supposed to go.” Lee said softly.

 

Neville shot him a grin. “Act like you belong there and don’t be nervous. They can smell fear. But you know that.” He said lightly.

 

“I’m not nervous enough to put off a scent, thank Merlin.” Lee said seriously.

 

“I’ll make your introductions. You need a Lord to vet for you, since you aren’t Bloodline-linked. Lucius vetted Severus when he came in to act as Lord Potter’s proxy.” Neville explained.

 

Lee frowned. “Do they trust you enough for you to vet someone?” He asked.

 

Neville grinned, and Lee could see the hunger for a fight shining in his eyes. “If they don’t respect me _yet_ , they will _soon_.” He vowed.

 

They entered courtroom one and Neville led Lee to the vacant Slytherin seat. “Lee Jordan, acting as proxy for Lord Slytherin, Omega Tom Riddle. I stand for him and assure the assembled that he will act with honour and due thought before placing his votes in a manner Lord Slytherin would approve of.” He said as Lee sat.

 

Severus stood. “I accept Mr. Jordan as proxy for Lord Slytherin.” He said clearly.

 

Lucius stood and spoke next. “I accept Mr. Jordan as proxy for my mated Omega, Lord Slytherin.”

 

“Three have spoken for this Alpha. Let it stand that Mr. Lee Jordan is proxy for Lord Slytherin.” Neville said, then turned and headed for his seat.

 

Thomas Yarrow, the Lord seated next to Lee, turned and eyed him. “You’re a supporter of the Dark Lord?” He asked in an undertone.

 

Lee smiled and shrugged. “An equal partner for all intents and purposes, for now. I’m not a Death Eater, if that’s what you’re asking.” He explained.

 

Thomas nodded. “He must trust you.” He noted.

 

“He knows I will vote the way he wants on the topics that matter to him. For now, I am useful. It serves us both. If and when that changes, I know he will allow me to step away and live to tell the tale. That’s all one can hope for when dealing with a strong and gifted Wizard.” Lee told him.

 

Lucius stood and cleared his throat. “I bring forward a bill for discussion and vote. It would give Omegas more protections than are in place right now. It would raise the penalty for raping an Omega to ten years in Azkaban, twenty if the Omega has yet to present, and would raise the penalty for _killing_ one to a life in Azkaban. Discussion is now open.”

 

Harold Ricken, Lord Ricken, stood up. “Why would we want to give them more protection? Aren’t their Alphas protection _enough_? We guard them fiercely and zealously, there’s no _reason_ to give them more than that.”

 

Frank Abbott stood as soon as Lord Ricken sat. “My daughter is an Omega, and if someone were to threaten _her_ chastity before she presented, _you bet_ I’d want the perverted fucker thrown in Azkaban to rot for awhile. And it would _destroy_ me if they only got a slap on the wrist for killing my baby girl! I support the bill.” He said firmly, then sat back down.

 

When it looked like no one else was going to speak, Severus stood up. “My mate is my _everything_.” He began fervently. “He was sexually assaulted at school. The young Alpha that laid hands on _my claimed Omega_ got away with no punishment, because what could I do? My Lord Potter is only an _Omega_ , after all. He is merely my _property_ , not a living, breathing young man with feelings and a long life ahead of him that he will spend with what almost happened playing in his mind every time I touch him. This bill comes too late for _him_ , but he will be able to sleep easier knowing that if something like that happens _again_ , Merlin forbid, he will have legal recourse to seek at least a _small_ bit of justice. I would like nothing more than to spare all of you the pain of seeing _your_ mate trembling and crying as another Alpha rips their clothing from their body.” He finished, then sat back down.

 

“I call for a vote on the bill.” Neville said. “All those in favour?”

 

About two-thirds of the hands went up.

 

Neville pressed his lips together. At this rate at least fifteen needed to abstain for it to pass.

 

“Those abstaining?” He asked.

 

Hands rose, and he counted quickly, and felt his heart lift.

 

Seventeen.

 

“The bill passes.” Lucius said.

 

The clerk whose job it was to file new laws took the scroll and hurried off to file it in the appropriate place and run the content of the bill in the Daily Prophet so the public would know.

 

“Are there any other matters to discuss today?” Lucius asked.

 

Arthur Weasley stood up. “The dragon reserve—”

 

“Have you found a suitable _location_?” Severus asked.

 

“Well, _no_ , but—”

 

“Then kindly do not waste our time, Lord Weasley. We will reconvene tomorrow. The rest of the day is yours, gentlemen.” Lucius said.

 

The Lords all stood and began filing out.

 

Lee met up with Neville and smiled widely. “That wasn’t so bad! We got it passed!” He said happily.

 

Neville smiled and nodded. “We did. Now I plan to go home and have celebratory sex with my mates.”

 

Lee frowned. “Who’s your second mate?” He asked.

 

“Remus. Lupin.” He answered.

 

Lee goggled at him. “The _Werewolf_?!” He asked in shock.

 

Neville snorted. “Yes, that one. He’s a good man. You _liked_ him before you found about his ‘furry little problem.’” He pointed out.

 

Lee gave him a flat stare. “He almost _ate Harry_.” He pointed back.

 

“He was out of his mind on moonbeams, and he felt sincerely guilty afterwards. The only reason we were able to include him in the bond _at all_ is because of his condition, and since there are safeguards built into our house, we ignore it. Besides, soon Draco will be able to brew him Wolfsbane. He’ll be harmless, then.” Neville seemed to be finished, but then he added, “Don’t tell me how to live my life. I’m an Alpha as much as you, and I _will_ defend my mates from all comers. Violently if necessary.”

 

Lee shook his head. “I’m not going up against the person who raged out on Cormac McLaggen _and_ decided to shack up with a Werewolf. You’re more badass than me.”

 

Neville smiled as they reached the atrium. “Good. See you later.” He said lightly.

 

“See you.” Lee said before Flooing home to the flat above the shop the twins had bought.

 

Neville smiled and Flooed back to his house.

 

He was immediately waylaid by Draco, who had been cuddling on the couch with Remus.

 

The Werewolf looked a bit put out at this, but his interest sharpened at Draco’s words.

 

“How did it go?” The blond asked urgently.

 

Neville smiled widely. “It passed. One step closer.”

 

Draco cheered and began peppering his face with kisses. “Bedroom.” The blond muttered against his mouth. “Now.”

 

Neville grabbed Remus’ hand and the three made their way to the bedroom.

 

Remus stopped before they reached the bed and cleared his throat. “I know this isn’t the way we usually do things, and I like our usual dynamic, but I was thinking that maybe, this one time, we could… Switch things up?” He questioned.

 

Neville cocked his head. “How so?”

 

Remus smiled. “I was thinking that I could spectate and… Tell you what I want to see. I want to have you two follow my directives this once. I wouldn’t normally ask this, but… The full _is_ tomorrow, and Mooney has certain… Urges.” He explained.

 

Neville looked at Draco, who was gazing back at him hopefully. Clearly, his mates had already discussed this. “I’m up for it.” He answered easily, dropping Draco’s hand. “What do you want me to do?”

 

Remus smiled and sat in the armchair they had in the room for exactly this purpose. It gave the seated person a perfectly clear view of the bed. “Undress. Slowly. Draco, watch, but don’t touch him or yourself.”

 

Neville began to strip, slowly and methodically. He folded each item of clothing and placed them in a neat pile next to the bed. Every time he bent to lay a new item down, Draco, who had a great view of his backside, whimpered with longing.

 

Once he was naked, Remus spoke again, and Neville noticed that he was still dressed, aside from his cock, which was out. “Draco, remove _your_ clothing. Make sure you give Neville a good show, like he did for you.”

 

Draco smirked and began removing his clothes, but he turned it into a strip tease, gyrating his hips and swaying to a beat only he could hear while he cast coy glances at his Alpha, who was growing harder by the minute.

 

Once Draco was naked, he looked to Remus for guidance.

 

Remus moaned. “Good, good. Draco, get on the bed and present for your Alpha.” He said, voice roughened with desire.

 

Draco let out a pleased hum and got on the bed on all fours, dropping his shoulders to the bed and canting his hips up.

 

“Get on the bed with him.” Remus ordered Neville, and the Alpha hurried to obey.

 

He knelt behind Draco. “Please tell me I get to touch him now.” He begged.

 

Remus chuckled darkly. “Oh, you do. Give him ten swats on the arse, five on each cheek. I want to see pink on that lily white flesh when you’re done.” He purred.

 

Draco shivered at the tone, then yelped when the first swat landed. Neville wasn’t being gentle, but for some reason, Draco liked it that way.

 

Neville rained down the remaining nine swats in quick succession, and by the time he was finished, Draco’s ass was pink and slightly warmer than the rest of his body.

 

Remus grinned at the pretty picture his mates made. “Beautiful, the both of you. Now Neville, I want you to rim Draco. Get him nice and wet—”

 

“I _am_ nice and wet!” Draco protested, obviously keen to get a sound fucking.

 

“Interruptions means another five—hell, let’s keep it even— _six_ swats.” Remus said.

 

Draco whined, but buried his face in the pillow and stayed in position.

 

Neville smiled and added three swats to each side.

 

“As I was saying,” Remus continued as though nothing had happened, “Get him nice and wet, because he’s not getting any lube but your saliva and his own slick.”

 

Neville spread Draco’s cheeks and dove in, lapping up the slick that tasted of sugar cookies and freshly cut grass, plus a hint of wild musk that was all Remus. He drove his tongue forward looking for more of that taste, adding his own saliva to the mix and making the Omega so wet he was dripping down his thighs.

 

“That’s good.” Remus said, and Neville stopped.

 

“Now, flip him over—Draco, don’t help—and see how hard you’ve made him.”

 

Neville grabbed Draco by the hips and—with an impressive show of Alpha strength—flipped him onto his back, causing his hair to fan out around his head as he lost his breath at the abrupt movement. He reached out and closed his hand around Draco’s cock.

 

Draco closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he moaned.

 

“Oh, he’s _hard_ , all right.” Neville smirked down at his Omega. “Hot, too. Do I get to fuck him now?” He asked eagerly.

 

Remus chuckled. “Yes, now I want to see you two make love for my eyes alone. Perform for me, my beauties.”

 

Neville needed no more prompting. He quickly lined up with Draco’s wet hole and slid in. Both teens moaned loudly at the sensation after all that build-up.

 

Remus leaned back in his chair and fisted himself with the same pace Neville was using—not too fast, but he clearly meant business.

 

Draco whimpered and mewled, arching and rolling his hips, trying to draw Neville in even _deeper_ , and Neville finally snapped. His eyes bled red, fangs lengthened, and he growled. He grabbed Draco’s wrists and pinned them above the blond’s head.

 

Draco whimpered again, this time a sound born partly of fear, and Remus cursed.

 

“Neville, s—”

 

“ _No_!” Draco shouted urgently, wide eyes staring up at his Alpha caught in the grip of a spontaneous Rut. “You can’t stop him now, he needs to knot or beat someone to a pulp. I’ll take the knotting. I have to put this stupid fear aside once and for all.” He looked at Neville with obvious love beneath a small bit of residual fear. “Besides, it’s Neville. He’d never hurt me.”

 

Remus nodded and watched as Neville continued to claim his Omega in the way that only an Alpha could.

 

He felt his knot swelling and buried it deep, Draco wincing at the uncomfortable fullness, even as he came hard.

 

Remus came as Draco did, brought on by the sound of the blond’s release.

 

Draco ran his fingers over Neville’s heaving back. “Are you all right?” He asked.

 

Neville raised his head and nodded, red receding. “That was _wild_.” He said. “I didn’t scare you, did I?”

 

Draco smiled sheepishly. “A little.” He admitted. “But I was able to realize that _you_ would never hurt me like _he_ wanted to. You’re my strong and gentle Alpha. My fierce protector.” He said softly.

 

Neville smiled and kissed him. “I am that. And now we’re stuck like this for awhile. Naptime?” He suggested.

 

Draco and Remus chuckled. “Sounds good.” The Werewolf said, stripping and getting into bed to curl around the pair.

 

They drifted off in a sweaty but happy pile of bodies.


	14. Back To School

“God, it’s good to be going back!” Harry declared, throwing himself into a seat across from Draco.

 

Draco smiled. “Missing your mate?” He asked in an understanding tone. “I know _I_ would after being separated all summer.”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. I got to see him over the summer a few times, but it wasn’t the same.” He told Draco.

 

Neville looked up from his book and grinned. “You’re missing the sex, aren’t you?” He teased.

 

Harry flushed and chuckled. “Among other things, yes. My bed is awfully empty and cold, now that I’ve gotten used to being wrapped up in his arms at night. It’ll be nice to sleep together again. Although tonight, I doubt there will be much actual _sleeping_ going on.”

 

Draco snorted. “Have a hankering, do we?”

 

“I can only hope Severus does, too.” Harry answered.

 

Neville smiled. “I bet he misses you just as much. He may not display it outwardly, he’s a lot like me in that respect, but an Alpha’s sex drive is always high. We can keep it in check if need be— _most_ of us, at least—but why hold back when we have our mate in front of us, dripping wet and _gagging_ for it?” He purred, wrapping an arm around Draco’s shoulders and pulling the blond closer to press a kiss to the side of his head as the blond blushed and smiled happily.

 

Harry smiled at them. “You two are so cute together.” He said.

 

Ron threw open the door and dashed in, shutting it behind him and peering out the window. “Go away, go away, go away—”

 

Harry blinked several times in confusion, then asked, “ _Who_ do you want to ‘go away,’ exactly?”

 

Ron didn’t turn from the window, but responded, “Lyanna. She’s a third cousin of mine, on Dad’s side, and she starts at Hogwarts this year. She’s _convinced_ we’re going to marry someday. Girl’s _mad_ , I tell you!”

 

Suddenly, a head popped up from the other side of the door, smiling at Ron.

 

“Shit! She found us!” Ron said as the girl opened the door.

 

“Go away, this compartment’s full.” Ron said.

 

“That’s fine. I’ll sit on your lap. I’m small, we can make it work.” The girl assured Ron, who sat down, groaning in defeat.

 

“Hi. I’m Harry.” Harry said, holding out a hand for her to shake.

 

She shook it, smiling. “Lyanna Weasley. I’ve heard of you, of course, who hasn’t, and I’ve heard you were an Omega. The gene skipped me, but I have two older sisters who are homeschooled because they’re Omegas, and my parents don’t want them around Alphas while they aren’t there to keep an eye on them.”

 

“Probably a good idea.” Harry muttered, thinking of the close calls both he and Draco had experienced. Hogwarts definitely wasn’t the safest place for an Omega.

 

“But _I’m_ a _Beta_ , so I get to leave the house and go away to school. _And_ I get to be with _you_.” She said happily, grabbing onto Ron’s arm and holding fast to it.

 

Ron tried to shrug her off, but she refused to be moved. “ _Lyanna_ …” He groaned.

 

Draco watched the two with a gleam in his eye, then grabbed Lyanna by the arm. “Hang on. I think I can fix this little problem.” He said, then drug the girl outside the compartment.

 

Harry went to the window and watched as the two conversed in low tones, looking very intent on the conversation.

 

Draco began explaining something to her, and her eyes widened, then she began nodding. After Draco finished explaining whatever he’d been telling her, they opened the door and came back in.

 

“I suppose you’re right, Draco. There _are_ other fish in the sea, and now that I’m going to Hogwarts, my options are nearly _limitless_. I can find someone else.” Lyanna said with a small smile.

 

Ron sighed in relief, giving Draco a thankful look, and relaxed into his seat.

 

Lyanna squeezed in beside him and looked around at everyone. “So, what are we going to talk about? What were you discussing before Ron and I joined you?” She asked.

 

The three teens blushed.

 

“Something we aren’t discussing with an _eleven_ - _year_ - _old_ around.” Neville told her firmly.

 

Lyanna frowned, then her face cleared and she blushed brightly. “ _Oh_!” She giggled, then shook her head. “How about we talk about the professors at Hogwarts? That’s a safe topic, right?” She glanced at Harry. “Except for one little detail, but we’ll gloss over that.”

 

Neville and Draco immediately began telling her all about which teachers to listen to, and where she’d be able to get away with more.

 

Harry sat back and waited for his turn to explain his mate’s temperament and particulars.

 

*****

 

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, eyes immediately scanning the Head Table for those familiar black orbs he loved so much. He found them and smiled happily as the two sets of eyes met, both mates taking in how their counterparts looked after being apart so long.

 

Harry sent a wave of love down the bond, then turned his attention to the sorting.

 

Lyanna, to Harry’s surprise, sorted Slytherin. She grinned and flounced happily over to the Slytherin table, where Draco was sitting. He moved aside to give her room and Harry could see him introducing her to Blaise, who shook her hand and seemed to welcome her easily.

 

Once the sorting was concluded, the tables filled with food, and everyone settled in to eat. Harry and Severus chatted through the bond, focusing halfway on the conversation and halfway on their food.

 

When Harry finished his food, he poked at the bond and asked his mate, ‘Should I head to our rooms, or wait for you?’

 

‘I’m afraid I have a teacher’s meeting to attend. I’ll join you in our rooms after.’ Severus told him.

 

Harry pouted, then sighed. ‘Fine. I need to stop by the Owlery and grab Hedwig’s nest. Is there a way for Vinculum to get into and out of your rooms? For hunting purposes.’

 

Severus sent a wave of amusement along the bond. ‘You’re not the most _observant_ student I’ve ever had, _that’s_ for certain.’

 

Harry frowned, until Severus continued.

 

‘Yes, there is a large opening above my door that allows him access, in case there is something being delivered that needs immediate delivery and he returns at a time other than meals. He will know how to get there, and Hedwig will figure it out quickly.’ He explained.

 

‘Good. The babies are nearly ready to leave the nest, but they still need a few more weeks, I think. Once they are grown, I’ll move them to the Owlery.’

 

‘That’s acceptable. I just don’t want them living in our rooms indefinitely.’ Severus returned. ‘Get going, and let me know when you are safely back in the rooms. Don’t undress without me. It’s been too long, and I want the pleasure of unwrapping you tonight. You’re my gift for not cursing Black all summer.’

 

Harry laughed. ‘Alright. I’ll wait for you to come back before bed. Make it worth my while.’ He teased.

 

‘Don’t I always?’ Severus purred.

 

Harry headed to the Owlery to retrieve his owl and her nest. He carefully took it down and brought it to his and Severus’ rooms, setting up Hedwig’s cage atop a bookshelf that wasn’t too high for him to reach.

 

Once he was finished, Hedwig perched on the edge of the nest and inspected her Owlets. Harry watched her with a smile. “How would you feel about me giving your babies to people as gifts? I know the twins will need an owl, preferably a _reliable_ one, and Neville, Draco and Remus would probably appreciate one, though they usually use Patronus messages.” He mused.

 

Hedwig hooted and tilted her head quizzically.

 

Harry shrugged. “’Course, if I do _that_ , I can’t really leave Ron out. Errol is getting on, he’s all but useless already, so Ron needs an owl that won’t be too tired from a delivery to make it back home after delivering things. This is all supposing they got _your_ temperament rather than _Vinculum’s_.” He finished. “So far, they seem great. They’re nice to _me_.”

 

Hedwig hooted again, and it sounded like approval to Harry.

 

“Thanks, girl. I’ll leave you to things for now. I have a few things I need to do.” Harry told her, then went into the bedroom and saw his trunk at the foot of the bed. He decided to leave it for now, but he knew it wouldn’t be there long before it was emptied and his things were given permanent places in his mate’s rooms.

 

He opened his trunk and dug around for the vial he was looking for. He found it and went to place it on Severus’ desk. It was obvious enough that it was the first thing you saw when you looked at the desk, but Harry had a feeling his mate would only have eyes for him when he returned.

 

The door opened and a voice called through the crack, “Is everyone decent?”

 

Harry laughed. “Yes, Draco. Severus is at a meeting right now.”

 

Draco opened the door the rest of the way and came in. “Yes, he told me at the end of last year that the first day consisted of the students returning, the  Sorting, and a long and tedious meeting. I reckoned it was pretty likely that you were in here alone. So I came to keep you company. Just until Uncle Sev returns. Then I’ll go so you two can… Get reacquainted.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I appreciate that, because I intend to _reacquaint_ myself with him very vigorously.” He told the blond, and they both chuckled. “So, where are your rooms with Neville?”

 

Draco smiled brightly. “Actually, very close to yours. You know that door about thirty yards down the hall?” He asked.

 

“Yeah. Is _that_ where you are?” Harry asked incredulously.

 

Draco nodded. “McGonagall gave us the option of staying down here, or a room nearer the Gryffindor Common Room. I was able to convince Neville that it wouldn’t be so bad to constantly have a good excuse to drag me into bed to ‘warm me up.’” His grin widened. “We share a wall, too!” He said excitedly.

 

Harry snorted. “Which means _nothing_ , as that wall is _stone_ , but I’m happy for you, all the same.” He said dryly.

 

“I suppose you’re right, but at the same time, this means it’s going to be _so easy_ to hang out together! Oh, and the advice I gave Lyanna earlier was to play hard to get and date other students. Make Ron _jealous_. If it doesn’t work, it will probably help her figure out what _else_ she likes in a man so she can choose someone else.” Draco shrugged. “Win-win.” He added lightly. “Pansy and Blaise both like her. Daphne Greengrass is willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, for now. I think she’ll get on well in Slytherin. She’s far enough removed from the other Weasleys that she starts with a clean slate.”

 

Harry nodded. “And I’m sure she appreciates that fact.” He added in faux seriousness.

 

“Shut up, you git.” Draco shot back with a small smile. “Anyway, I’ll sit with the Slytherins tomorrow for breakfast and check up on her, then encourage her to sit with you lot for lunch. If I switch back and forth often enough, she’ll get the point that it’s okay with McGonagall and hopefully she’ll be comfortable enough to sit _where_ she wants, _when_ she wants.” He finished.

 

“Ron will probably like that. He may be against _marrying her_ , but I’m sure he wants to make sure she’s _happy_ here.” Harry mused.

 

“I would certainly want to, if I were him. He knows how dangerous Slytherin can be for the unfortunate. It’s got to have him worried. The only reason _I’m_ not too worried is that she’s got Pansy on her side, and she’s not an Omega. Betas are generally left alone.”

 

Just as Harry was about to respond, the door flew open, and his words stuck in his throat.

 

Severus was stalking toward him, sparing not a glance for Draco, so intent was he on his mate.

 

“Leave.” He ground out as he neared the couch, eyes fixed firmly on Harry’s.

 

Draco shot up off the couch and was at the door in a flash. “Have fun!” He sang out as he shut the door behind himself.

 

Severus pressed Harry down against the arm of the couch, covering his mate’s body with his own, kissing him until his head was spinning. “Bedroom, or right here? Either way, the first round will likely be rough and unembellished, but I assure you, it will _not_ be the last for tonight.” He promised, dark eyes burning with lust.

 

Harry shivered, and took a moment to consider his options.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter picks up right where this one leaves off. 
> 
> So, which would you prefer--Couch sex, or should they make it to the bedroom for the first round after all?


	15. A Sexy Welcome Back

Harry shivered as Severus sucked on his pulse point. “Um. Right here works for me.” He moaned as Severus’ hand slid up his trouserless leg and found his panties—and the stockings, no doubt.

 

Severus paused, and his hand ran halfway down Harry’s leg, then back up. “What’s this?” He purred, grabbing the bottom of Harry’s robe and pulling it up to his waist. “Oh, fuck, _Harry._ ” He whispered upon seeing the garter belt and stockings.

 

Harry flushed. “Do you like them?” He asked shyly.

 

“Whatever possessed you to wear them? I _love them_ , don’t get me wrong, but it’s quite unlike you.” Severus said, tracing them and running his fingers over the rufflebutts as well.

 

“I just… Um… Ruby said you might like them. The panties, too.” He explained.

 

Severus considered the panties carefully. “Do _you_ like the panties?” He asked curiously.

 

Harry shrugged. “I can live with them.” He said. “If you like them.”

 

Severus chuckled. “They’re nice, but I could live without them. Red isn’t exactly my colour. If you _want_ to wear ruffles, I’d prefer to see you in black. It sets off your skin tone wonderfully. Mm, the stockings are absolutely _delicious_.” He said, pulling off the panties, but leaving the stockings on. “I want those to stay on for now. I like the look of them.” He pulled Harry up and spun him around, bending him over the back of the couch. “Brace yourself.”

 

He reached down to find how slick Harry was—which was _very_ —and opened his trousers and positioned himself without removing any clothes. He thrust forward and sank in, groaning in relief as he felt Harry’s body welcoming him home.

 

Harry’s breath hitched at the initial burn, then was let out in a long, low moan as Severus sank in deep. “Oh, I _missed_ this! I don’t know _how_ I lasted all summer!” He said.

 

“An amazing show of restraint.” Severus told him, then set his teeth into Harry’s neck.

 

Harry mewled, and wriggled a bit, just to feel Severus’ cock stretching him again.

 

Severus chuckled, pulling back enough to land a firm smack on Harry’s arse. “Stay still and let me take my pleasure from your body, Minx!” He teased.

 

Harry smiled and laid his upper body over the end of the couch, going limp and pliant. “So use me, Alpha.” He goaded.

 

Severus growled and redoubled his efforts, hearing the little moans Harry couldn’t hold back escaping him with every thrust. “What were you saying, Love?” He growled in Harry’s ear.

 

Harry let out a long, wordless moan, since he was currently unable to form words, let alone string them together into a sentence that would make _any_ kind of sense.

 

Severus chuckled, rubbing his stubble against Harry’s face and giving him shivers. “Mm, well spoken, Love.” He said, amusement thick in his voice. “I wholeheartedly agree.” He then reached under the folds of Harry’s bunched-up robes to grasp his cock, and Harry’s brain short-circuited.

 

He lay there, occasionally letting out a moan or whimper, as Severus pounded into him and stroked his cock at the same feverish pace. He could feel his orgasm building, bearing down on him with all the intensity of a freight train, while Severus’ cock pulsed and seemed to grow impossibly harder, though, thankfully, he wasn’t knotting Harry this time.

 

Harry came with a loud wail and Severus growled in his ear, clutching him close and following him into the void of infinite pleasure. They drifted there for a few minutes, regaining their breath and higher brain functions as the afterglow faded and Severus softened and slipped from Harry’s body.

 

“We should get up and move to the bed.” Severus said, though he seemed entirely unwilling to do so.

 

Harry shifted, pushing his mate off of him.

 

Severus half-heartedly rolled, landing on his back on the couch, looking up at Harry.

 

Harry cleaned them both with a wave of his wand and walked over to the desk, retrieving the vial. He brought it to Severus.

 

Severus looked it over and shook his head with a smile. “This is not _gold_ , Harry. It’s _yellow_. Drinking this will only make you sick. Unless you can be lucky enough to keep it down without the luck the _real_ potion would bestow upon you.” He said.

 

Harry pouted. “Yeah, I thought that might be the case.” He muttered.

 

Severus chuckled. “Still, it was a good effort, and you came somewhat close. Five points to Gryffindor for effort.”

 

Harry beamed. “Really?!” He asked excitedly.

 

“Don’t make me regret it.” Severus warned.

 

Harry took the potions vial and stared at it. “What should I do with my failure?” He asked.

 

Severus chuckled. “You can pour it down the bathroom sink. It won’t react badly with anything. With this colour, it would have very little effect.”

 

Harry shrugged and went into the bathroom to get rid of his potion.

 

When he came back out, Severus had opened his shirt and was propped up on one elbow gazing in the direction of the bathroom.

 

Harry hummed in appreciation and came forward to drape himself over Severus as his hands roved over the chest bared to his gaze. “I love your body.” He murmured to Severus as he ran his fingertips over nipples and downward to dip into his navel.

 

Severus grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips to kiss his fingertips. “You should love my body in _bed_. We really _should_ move.” He said.

 

Harry got up and stripped off his robe and shirt, smiling at his mate. “Well, come on.” He cajoled. “Let’s get to the bedroom.”

 

Severus stood and dropped his shirt to the floor, then rushed Harry and pressed him against the wall beside the bookshelf Hedwig’s cage sat on. He looked at the bird and gave her a nod. “Owl.” He said lightly, then turned his eyes to Harry again. “ _Mate_.” He purred, then leaned in and claimed Harry’s mouth.

 

Harry hummed into his mouth and lifted one leg to wrap halfway around Severus’ waist.

 

Severus returned the hum and grabbed Harry’s buttock and the other leg, hoisting him up to pin him against the wall. He rocked his hips against Harry and broke the kiss. “Bed.” He panted.

 

Harry moaned softly, then glanced down. “If you want me to walk, you have to put me down.” He pointed out.

 

Severus growled. “Don’t _want_ to put you down.” He muttered. He reluctantly set Harry on his feet and let him go. “Bedroom.” He ordered.

 

Harry rushed to the bed and sat on the edge. “Coming?” He asked.

 

Severus strode into the room, taking off his trousers at the door. “Hopefully not before _you do_.” He purred, pressing Harry backward into the bed.

 

“I already came _once_.” Harry pointed out.

 

Severus smirked. “And I’m going to make you come _again_.” He purred. He loomed over Harry and trailed one hand down the teen’s chest to the garter belt, toying with it as he admired the garment on his mate. “Really, I never thought I’d get to see you in something like this. I really _do_ like it. You should wear it frequently.” He suggested.

 

Harry laughed. “I’ll wear it when _I_ want to. Don’t worry, it’ll probably be more often than you’re thinking. I quite like the effect it has on you.” He said, tugging Severus down and into a kiss.

 

“It makes me want to eat you up.” Severus muttered against Harry’s mouth.

 

Harry broke the kiss to giggle. “Well, I’m here and I’m all yours; what’s stopping you?”

 

Severus growled and moved down Harry’s body to take the teen’s cock into his mouth. He swallowed the entire thing and growled around it.

 

Harry arched back and buried his hands in Severus’ hair, holding on for dear life as his mate licked and sucked at him with abandon. He looked down to see Severus staring up at him, the edges of his irises bleeding red. Harry frowned. “Don’t you Alpha-out on me.” He said warningly.

 

Severus glared up at him and teeth came into contact with his cock.

 

“ _Ow_!” Harry balled up a fist and hit his shoulder. “Don’t do that again or I’ll take your favourite lolly away and you won’t get it back tonight!” He threatened.

 

Severus released his cock to point out, “That would punish _you_ as much as _me_.”

 

“Well, I’m willing to put up with it.” Harry said firmly.

 

“Very well, I’ll stop biting you.” He pulled away to give Harry room and ordered, “Present.”

 

Harry scrambled to hands and knees, pressing his upper body into the pillows and canting his hips up. “Fuck me!” He panted, wiggling his hips. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me—”

 

“I fully intend to.” Severus said smugly before tracing a finger over Harry’s hole. He frowned. “I thought you were wetter than that.” He murmured.

 

“Scourgify cleans up slick, too. We may have to use lube.” Harry said sheepishly.

 

Severus scowled and landed a swat on his arse. “You shouldn’t be cleaning up my cum anyway. If I want you dripping with it, I should get to see it sliding down your thighs until I am satisfied that you’ll smell of me for _days_.”

 

Harry snorted. “I’m going to smell like you _forever_ , cum or no. Mating bond, remember?”

 

Severus swatted him again. “Don’t back talk me.” He ordered.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and said, “Yes, Alpha. Are you going to put something in me, or—” He cried out as Severus’ lubed cock slid into him with no warning. “That’s better!” He moaned softly.

 

Severus chuckled and began moving, setting a brisk pace as he drove in, pulling Harry’s hips back to meet his thrusts as he admired the stocking-clad toes that were curling and uncurling to either side of him as he fucked his mate.

 

“So, about the new defence professor—” Severus began.

 

Harry groaned. “Can we talk when you’re _done_ with me? I can’t concentrate on anything but your cock right now!” He managed to get out.

 

Severus hummed. “I suppose.” He sped up and reached around to grasp Harry’s cock, working him with the same pace he was using to pound into him.

 

Harry buried his face in the pillow and let out a near-constant moan of pleasure as his mate let go and pounded away.

 

Severus finished in record time, just barely bringing off Harry first and slid to the side next to his mate with a heartfelt groan. “I may be getting too old for this.” He muttered.

 

Harry dropped to the bed and turned his head to peer at his mate. “You’re not _old_.” He denied. “You’re just _mature_ , that’s all.”

 

Severus snorted. “Which is a very pretty way to say _old_.” He shot back. “The defence professor.” He prompted.

 

Harry rolled onto his side and propped himself up on an elbow. “I’m listening.” He said.

 

“He is an Alpha.” Severus made a face. “An Alpha that dabbles in many subjects, but the Dark Arts and defence against them happen to be his specialties. He usually takes a teacher’s aide from each class, the most talented student—which will undoubtedly be _you_ —and has them help him with practical demonstrations and sometimes extra credit work. This will mean spending extra time with him, outside of class. I worry for you. He’s old-fashioned, he may take a fancy to you and decide it’s okay to try and steal you away. Promise me you will be careful around him until you know for sure he can be trusted.”

 

Harry smiled. “Severus, I only want _you_ , I’ve only _ever_ wanted _you_. You don’t need to worry, if he shows an interest, I’ll be sure to remind him that I’m engaged to an Alpha I am very much in love with.” He assured his mate. “Now, let’s go to sleep. Tomorrow I have a snarky bastard first thing, I can almost guarantee it. I can’t afford to go to his class tired.” He teased.

 

Severus huffed and swatted his hip, since his arse was out of reach. “Impudent brat!”

 

Harry let out a soft giggle as Severus waved his wand, plunging the room into darkness.

 

“Good night.” He said happily.

 

“Sweet dreams, my love.” Severus returned warmly.


	16. Professor Kaine

“Father should be Flooing anytime to talk. I wonder what changed his mind.” Draco mused.

 

“Tom.” Neville answered evenly. “You realize that your Father now has suspicions about what Avery did to you. Or, _almost_ did.”

 

Draco winced. “I don’t really want to talk about _that_.” He said apprehensively.

 

“Regardless, your father will likely bring it up.” Neville warned him. “He knows that _something_ happened, and I’m sure he feels entitled to know _what_ happened.”

 

“You’re probably right.” Draco admitted reluctantly.

Lucius’ head appeared in the fire. “Draco?” He called out.

 

Draco knelt in front of the fire on the cushion Neville had gotten for exactly that purpose. He knew Draco and Remus would be Floo-calling each other frequently, so he had gotten them both cushions to give them something to kneel on besides the hard floor.

 

“Hello, Father.” Draco said softly. “I’m glad you’ve decided to reconcile with me. I never intended to anger you when I mated with Neville and Remus. I was simply assuring my own well-being in the only way it seemed was available.” He said, voice a little hesitant.

 

Lucius pressed his lips together. “I hope you know that I had nothing but your best interests in mind when I began looking for a suitable match for you. I wanted you to be with someone strong, with the connections to ensure you were taken care of to the fullest. Someone who would guard you fiercely. If Severus weren’t a half-blood, I would have asked him to be your mate.”

 

Draco made a face. “Uncle _Sev_?! But… He’s _old_!” He protested.

 

Neville snorted from the couch. “No older than Remus.” He pointed out.

 

Draco shot him a dirty look. “That’s different and you know it!” He said.

 

“My apologies. Ignore me.” Neville said in amusement.

 

Lucius narrowed his eyes. “Does he _have_ to be there?” He asked.

 

“I have no secrets from my mate. I trust you understand that, Father. Omegas should always confide in their Alphas, after all. Who else do we have?” Draco asked simply.

 

“I suppose you’re right. I’ll make my peace with it, then. Tom said you acted strangely when suggesting a higher penalty for an Alpha raping an unpresented Omega. Is there something I should know? Have you been having problems with Alphas at school?” Lucius asked.

 

Draco frowned. And there it was. “I had… There was an _incident_.” He admitted.

 

Lucius’ eyes flashed. “ _Who_?!” He hissed. “Who was it, and what exactly did they do?”

 

Draco bit his lip, but decided that telling his father was only fair. He deserved to know if his son was having troubles with his housemates.

 

“Damian Avery cornered me in a deserted hallway.” He murmured. “He had me pinned against a wall and was working on my pants when he was stopped. By Neville. Neville defended me from him and won me over.”

 

Lucius looked stunned. “Really?” He sighed. “In that case, can you have your mate come over so that I may have a word with him?”

 

Draco smiled. “Sure. Neville, can you come over here?” He asked over his shoulder. He got up and stepped aside.

 

Neville knelt in front of the fire. “Yes, Sir?” He asked.

 

Lucius pursed his lips. “I understand I have you to thank for my son remaining unaccosted while at school. I am grateful, and in light of this discovery I am left little choice but to accept your union with my son. He chose well with you. And I deeply regret rearing him as I did, and the rift between us that I am responsible for. You have my blessing. If you choose to make the union permanent and binding, I will do my part and willingly give my son away into your keeping.” The man said, sounding only slightly pained.

 

Draco smiled widely as Neville turned surprised eyes to him. “Is he serious?” He asked. “Just like that?”

 

“Usually, yes. He wouldn’t joke about this. He means it.” Draco assured him.

 

Neville smiled at Lucius. “I’m happy to hear that, Sir. I’ll let you know when Draco and I are to marry. Would you like to be present when we formally handfast to Remus afterward? He can’t marry legally, but we can still join our magic to his and bind our life forces, and we fully intend to.”

 

Lucius winced. “The Werewolf?” He asked in distaste. “Well, if you are both determined to go through with such an act, I will be there to witness it. I simply hope you both know what you are doing.” He said.

 

Neville grinned at him. “Thank you, Sir. This means a lot to us, more than you know!” He said happily.

 

Lucius snorted. “Don’t make me regret it. You need to keep my son safe and happy always.” He ordered.

 

“I intend to keep him content and his safety is a main priority of mine, I assure you.” Neville vowed.

 

“Good, good. I’d like to speak with him again, please.” Lucius requested.

 

Neville got up and pressed a quick, happy kiss to Draco’s lips as the blond moved forward to take his spot on the cushion again.

 

“I am glad we’ve managed to move past the unpleasantness surrounding your decision to mate someone of whom I disapproved. I have changed my mind and have made my peace with your choice of mates. Now, I have a mate of my own who is calling for me, so I should go and see what he wants. I look forward to seeing you two back here for discussions and more lawmaking. I love you, Draco. Be well.”

 

Draco smiled tenderly at his father, a look of familial love in his eyes. “I love you, too, Father. Good night.”

 

Draco cut the connection and turned to Neville. “We’ve won him over!” He said happily.

 

Neville smiled widely. “One point to us.”

 

*****

 

Harry eyed the new defence professor, Professor Kaine, as he ate lunch. His next class was with the man.

 

He was attractive enough, for an older man. His face was only slightly lined, and he had the look of a man who smiled and laughed often. His hair was salt-and-pepper, but he seemed to still be in good physical health, despite his age.

 

He sat next to McGonagall and bent near her to speak to her every few minutes.

 

The Headmistress would smile and reply, and then he would resume studying the students.

 

His eyes fell on Harry, and he smiled as the teen eyed him right back. He broke the stare to say something to McGonagall,  who glanced at Harry and answered, pointing out Severus, and Harry knew the man was now informed of his mated status. He didn’t seem concerned, though, as he looked toward Harry again.

 

Harry groaned internally at the man’s seeming fascination with him, and broke the stare to talk to Ron.

 

*****

 

After professor Kaine took role, he looked over the class and smiled. “Ah, fifth year! You have so much to learn yet, but your capabilities are still so exciting! We’ll start by a quick review of last year’s lessons, and then I will determine who is best suited to help me lead this class!” He announced.

 

Draco leaned over to Harry and muttered, “That’ll be _you_.”

 

Harry looked over at him and grinned. “I’m not going to be sorry for having a natural talent. I can’t help that.”

 

The professor bid them all stand and he waved his wand, sending all the desks against the walls to be out of the way. “Partner up!” He called out, and Harry partnered Ron while Neville took the spot opposite Draco, unwilling to have anyone else pointing a wand at his mate.

 

He ran them through each spell they’d learned the year before. Afterward, he pointed to Harry. “You! Stay here for a moment. The rest of you, class is dismissed!” He said.

 

He quickly put the room to rights, then turned to smile at Harry. “You’re an Omega. A _talented_ one.” He remarked in surprise.

 

Harry smiled a bit. “So I’ve been told before. Defence is my best subject.” He admitted.

 

Professor Kaine nodded. “Understandable. Omegas have a tendency toward the defensive arts. They are fierce foes when defending their families. Speaking of, I hear you’re mated? To Severus Snape?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Yes. He recently proposed, and we couldn’t be happier.” He told the man.

 

Professor Kaine smiled widely. “Wonderful! I wish you both the best, but if you decide to start a family this year, I must _insist_ you tell me. At _once_. I am going to be covering mostly review for your year, as you have O.W.L.s, but _you_ will be learning _ahead_. Next year’s curriculum is challenging, but I want to see if you are capable of it, at this age. It has happened before, and it would be great for you to get a head-start on it. For now, just be ready to push yourself. Now, let me write you a pass, and you should head to your next class.” He said lightly.

 

Harry was pleasantly surprised. That hadn’t been so bad.

 

“Here you are. I’m looking forward to your next class already.”

 

Harry smiled as he took the pass. “Me too. Good bye, Sir.”

 

“See you in a few days, Mr. Potter.” Professor Kaine said, settling down at his desk and pulling a stack of parchment toward himself.

 

Harry left and headed for Transfiguration.

 

*****

 

“How did it go?” Severus asked as he closed the door behind himself, then headed to the bedroom to change. He had orange residue on his teaching robe, indicating that there had been some kind of mishap earlier in the day.

 

“Fine. He seems nice. He _did_ take an interest in me, but he was polite and didn’t do anything untoward. He was happy when I told him we were getting along well. I don’t think he’s a threat. Oh, he _did_ say that if we start planning to start a family, I need to tell him immediately, but I think that’s just because his class can be dangerous for pregnant persons.” Harry said, then bent over his charms text again.

 

Severus hummed. “Minerva did tell me he’s mellowed some in the past few years, perhaps his flirtatious ways have eased up a bit. That would be good for my peace of mind.” He allowed. “Still, keep on your guard for a little while longer before you get too comfortable with him. You trust too easily.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, Darling.” He replied in amusement.

 

Severus leaned over the back of the couch and spoke into his ear, “Are you _mocking_ me, Love?”

 

Harry smiled. “Would _I_ do that?” He asked sweetly.

 

“Keep it up and I’ll paddle your arse tonight. And then go to bed.” Severus threatened.

 

Harry tilted his head back to look up at his mate. “I suppose I’ll be good, then.” He told him.

 

“Good.” Severus went into the bedroom and chose a clean robe to wear. “So, Draco hasn’t shown up yet to brew his mate’s Contraceptus. He’s got two weeks, and it takes a full week to brew with the classes he has to work around. Has he said anything to you about trying for a child already?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “No, but that doesn’t mean he and Neville haven’t talked about it. He _did_ say Remus was coming to the school for his heats, but nothing more on that topic. Your guess is as good as mine.” He said lightly.

 

“I’ll make sure to talk to him soon, then. Time for dinner. Let’s go.”

 

Harry got up and left for the Great Hall with his mate.


	17. Darker Proclivities

“Draco, please stay after class.” Severus called out.

 

The blond looked his way in surprise, then continued cleaning his station more slowly.

 

Once all the students save Draco had left, Neville waiting outside the door for his mate, Severus moved to brace his hip against Draco’s desk. “You haven’t brewed your potion yet.” He drawled softly. “I can only wonder what the reason is for your delay.”

 

Draco’s face flamed. “Um… We wanted to do things natural this time. See what happened. We decided if I get pregnant, we’ll keep the baby and be happy.” He said quietly.

 

Severus narrowed his eyes. “So you’re telling me that you’re ready for a _child_? You’re hardly more than a _child_ yourself.” He sneered. “What do _you_ know of parenthood?”

 

Draco glared back at his Godfather. “What does _any_ first-time parent know of parenthood?! We’ll muddle through it, just like everybody else does. Besides, I know more than _Harry_ does, and you plan to get _him_ up the duff at some point, right?!” He shot back. He was gratified to see a faint flush suffuse Severus’ cheeks.

 

“ _That_ is irrelevant!” The man snapped. “We don’t plan on starting a family _yet_ , and when we do, Harry has had somewhat of a normal rearing. He has two parental figures who love him. He and I will be fine.” He said.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “So will we.”

 

“If you are determined to go through with this, I cannot stop you. I only hope you know what you are doing.” Severus told him quietly. “I worry for you, Draco. You are very much like a son to me.”

 

Draco smiled at him. “I appreciate your concern, Uncle Sev. We’ll be fine. We know what we’re doing.” He assured his Godfather.

 

“Very well. You may go.”

 

Draco picked up his things and left.

 

Severus shook his head with a sigh. That boy would likely be the death of him.

 

*****

 

“I’m leaving it for their owners to name them, once they’re old enough to be given away.” Harry explained, cuddling the little black owlet and rubbing his cheek over its head. “They’re so sweet!” He cooed at them, putting the black one back and running fingers over the other two. “Be good, little ones.” He told them. “We’ll be back soon.” He told Hedwig.

 

The owl hooted and watched him and Severus head for the door.

 

Severus was imagining Harry cooing and cuddling his own baby, and he felt his heart beat double-time at the thought. ‘Someday soon.’ He promised himself. ‘Just as soon as Harry’s ready.’

 

He was surprised by how much he wanted a family with his mate, now that he had seen hints of the Gryffindor’s paternal instinct peeking through. Harry would be a wonderful father, and he wondered how many children they would have. Thankfully, he was deft at brewing Alpha Contraceptus, so they had complete control over when and how said children would come about.

 

“What are you thinking? You feel happy and a bit excited.” Harry said, reaching out and linking their fingers together.

 

Severus smiled. “Just envisioning our future.” He answered as they drew near the entrance to the castle.

 

Harry grinned back at him. “It’s gonna be _great_!” He enthused. “We’re going to have a dozen kids and they’ll be best friends with Draco, Neville and Remus’ kids… And we’ll grow old and grey together and always be very much in love. I can’t _wait_ to marry you.” He finished happily as Severus drew him close and Apparated them to Hogsmeade.

 

Severus chuckled. “Big plans for such a little Omega.”

 

Harry glared at him. “ _Little_?!” He snapped. “Who are you calling _little_?” He added.

 

“A _dozen_ children, you say?” Severus asked, ignoring Harry’s indignation. “Are you certain you’ll be willing to go through the pain of labour so many times? Who says I will _let_ you?”

 

Harry hummed. “Maybe not a _dozen_ , then. _Half_ a dozen?” He tried instead.

 

Severus chuckled as he tapped on the wall to open the entryway to the adult store they had visited before. “We will see.” He said indulgently.

 

Harry grinned happily and preceded his mate into the store. He glanced around briefly, then headed straight to the clothing section—the reason they were there. He went over to the panties and rifled around looking for something. There was something in particular he wanted, and he was hopeful he’d find it there. After a few minutes of searching, just as he was about to give up and switch his focus to the teddies and negligees behind him, he found them—the thongs designed for male Omegas. He smirked and picked out three; a black, a deep purple, and an emerald green, almost the exact shade of his eyes.

 

“What did you find, Love?” Severus asked curiously.

 

Harry shook his head. “Nope! Not telling! That’ll spoil the surprise!” He said. “You’ll find out when I wear them for you.”

 

Severus watched as Harry also picked out a lacy green teddy, wrapping the underwear in it. “Anything else you’d like to look at?”

 

Harry came out of the clothing section and pointed to a black curtain hanging over a doorway to another section of the shop. “What’s over there?” He asked.

 

Severus’ lips curved in a slow smile. “ _That_ is a section for those with… Particular tastes. If you can keep an open mind, I will take you in there. I have dabbled in that Lifestyle a bit, but it may not be your cup of tea, and that would be fine with me. Would you like to see?” He asked.

 

Harry frowned, but nodded. “I’m interested in learning, if nothing else. Show me.”

 

Severus wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and approached the curtain. “Remember: open mind.” He whispered, then swept the curtain aside and led his mate through the doorway.

 

Harry looked around at the items for sale, eyes wide. He’d never seen so much leather and dragonhide in one place before! “What in the world..?”

 

“BDSM supplies, Love. There are a great many couples who prefer to… Spice up their bedsport, and they use these toys and tools to add an extra layer to sex. Power games can be very freeing, and a lot of people enjoy letting someone else take control of things for a short time. I have had several submissives before, and I take very good care of lovers that choose to put that level of trust in me.”

 

Harry bit his lip. “Do you count _me_ as one of those submissives? We don’t use stuff like this, but I _am_ the submissive partner in our relationship.” He pointed out.

 

“No, Harry. When I talk about submissives, it is a different _kind_ of submission. You are a very _pushy_ Omega, and a submissive, in most cases, cedes control almost entirely to their dominant partner, letting them guide the sexual experience. They have a safeword, but they choose to trust their partner to protect them and see to their pleasure.” Severus explained. “It is a far cry from our dynamic.”

 

Harry frowned. “Do you _want_ that with me?” He asked.

 

Severus chuckled. “Harry, _no_. While I would not be averse to it if you wanted to, it is not something I need from you. I am willing to take whatever you are willing and able to give, and if that means putting aside the power games I used to play, I can do that for you. You are worth it.”

 

Harry smiled. “Alright, then. And if I was interested in trying some of this stuff..?”

 

“I can accommodate you. I have _some_ toys still.” Severus assured him. “We will discuss it more when we get back to Hogwarts.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “Sounds good to me. Can we head back now?”

 

“Yes, let’s go.” Severus led him to the counter.

 

“Close your eyes.” Harry demanded when their purchases were being rung up.

 

Severus closed his eyes and waited while the clothes were paid for, since Harry was paying this time.

 

“Okay, you can open them now.” Harry said lightly, and Severus opened his eyes to find his mate holding a bag. “Ready to go.”

 

*****

 

“Going to breed me up, Alpha?” Draco moaned softly as hands twitched against his hips while another set slid into his hair, pulling gently as both hands fisted in the silken strands.

 

“And as soon as he’s done,” The Werewolf’s voice purred, “It’s _my_ turn.” He finished before leaning in to devour Draco’s mouth.

 

The blond mewled into Remus’ mouth and sucked on his mate’s tongue, earning a pleased rumble from the man.

 

“I’m going to fill you up with a baby or two. Won’t be any _space_ for Remus to give you another. Sorry, Darling!” He said happily to Remus over Draco’s back. “Seems I’m a bit greedy at the moment.” He explained.

 

Remus growled. “I’m going to give it a good effort. I _might_ manage to come through, who knows?”

 

There was a knock on their door and Remus got up to answer it. “Keep going. I’ll be back soon.”

 

Neville grunted and added an extra hard thrust in response.

 

Draco hummed. “Okay. Love you.”

 

Remus walked to the door and opened it, standing there unabashedly nude. “ _What_?!” He snapped.

 

Ron paled and his eyes widened comically before he covered them. “Oh. Right. It’s that time for you guys, isn’t it?” He asked.

 

Remus sighed. “Yes. Your point?”

 

Ron blushed. “I was coming to ask Draco if he’s seen Harry since day before yesterday, but I suppose my question is answered. I forgot about his heat being around this time. Won’t happen again. Bye!” Ron turned and ran back the way he’d come.

 

Remus snorted softly and headed back to their bedroom.

 

“Remy! Nev’s done!” Draco called out.

 

Remus’ lips curved in an almost sinister smirk. “Good. My turn.” He purred, entering the room.

 

*****

 

Harry darted out of the room, rounding the couch as he laughed brightly, dancing out of reach as Severus tried to grab him with a growl. “You can’t have me _yet_! I still have one more thong to model for you!” He protested.

 

Severus growled. “I’ve seen one, I’ve seen them all! Give me your arse, mate!” He demanded, lunging for the Gryffindor again, snarling when the fast Omega darted just out of reach.

 

“But this one is the _best_! I saved it for last for specifically that reason!” Harry insisted.

 

“Let that be a lesson for you:” Severus said shortly, “Never save the best for last when dealing with a Rutting Alpha.” He grabbed again and managed to get hold of Harry’s arm, using it to pull the resisting Omega into his arms with a satisfied smile.

 

Harry sighed as Severus bent him over the couch and simply moved the thong out of the way before thrusting into him.


	18. Heat and Plans

“No.” Harry said firmly.

 

“You haven’t even _seen_ —”

 

“I _refuse_ to wear something you had made for _and used_ _with_ someone _else_!” The Omega shouted, rolling over to pin Severus under him, one arm pressing threateningly against his neck, compressing his windpipe with a lot more pressure than it looked like Harry could produce.

 

“I see.” Severus managed to wheeze.

 

Harry removed his arm, looking slightly mollified.

 

“So, if I got a _new_ one made, specifically for you, personalized and everything..?” He trailed off, looking questioningly at Harry.

 

Harry smiled. “ _Then_ I would be willing to wear your collar, yes. Anything else we can try with what you already have, even though they’ve been used by others. If I happen to _like_ a certain item enough to want to use one _again_ , I will pay for us to acquire a _new_ one. I don’t want you to associate _our toys_ with anyone _else_. Our bed is for you, me, and the sex we have. There’s no space for _anyone_ else in here. And I don’t share unless it’s _my idea_!” The Omega finished in a growl.

 

Severus’ eyes darkened. “You look absolutely _delicious_ all flushed and jealous. I have to have you.” He decided, rolling so that Harry was underneath him and hoisting one leg up in the crook of his elbow, drawing it up to Harry’s chest.

 

Harry grinned. “Mm, my big, strong Alpha! I love it when you manhandle me around.”

 

“I can tell. And I like that you _let_ me. Now, be silent so I can bugger you properly.” He ordered, using his free hand to feel for Harry’s entrance, checking how open he was. They had just finished a bout of sex twenty minutes ago, and the brunet was still fairly open from it. Severus let out a pleased hum and slid into him without further preparation, releasing Harry’s leg.

 

Harry gasped and wrapped his legs around Severus’ hips, which were moving torturously slowly. “We’ll _never_ come if you keep _this_ up.” He told his mate.

 

“ _Coming_ is not the point right now.” Severus informed him evenly. “ _Enjoying_ each other _is_. We’ll come eventually. Let it happen. Just relax and let it carry you along. Focus on the ride, not the end.”

 

Harry frowned, but acquiesced, letting slow waves of sensation roll over him, drawing the occasional shiver and soft moan from either partner. “Did you ever do _this_ with another lover?” He asked curiously.

 

Severus buried his face in Harry’s neck and shook his head in denial. “I had one lover that _wanted_ to have slow, lazy sex with me.” He told his mate. “I felt it would reveal too much, leave me too vulnerable in front of her.” He raised his head and bit his lip as a shiver wracked his body and his cock pulsed inside of Harry. “I didn’t trust her enough. With _you_ , though… With _you_ , everything is different. There is no experience I am unwilling to try, if you are there with me.”

 

Harry smiled widely and drew Severus down for a long, slow kiss. “My romantic Alpha.” He murmured happily.

 

Severus flushed a bit and cleared his throat, averting his gaze.

 

Harry just continued to smile up at him. He stared raptly into Severus’ dark eyes and noticed not for the first time that his irises were not exactly the same colour as his pupils. The former were a lighter black, a charcoal colour that was very close to the pitch-black of the pupils, but was not quite the same shade. He decided he quite liked them. They were usually so dark and serious, but he’d seen them crinkled up in laughter and clouded over with sorrow. Not many people would believe that Severus was so very expressive, but Harry had seen the proof that he really was. He just confined his displays of emotion to private areas, and only a select few got to see them.

 

“I love you.” Harry whispered, brushing a lock of hair behind Severus’ ear.

 

Severus smiled. “And I, you.” He returned.

 

Harry laid back and let his Alpha guide them toward release, their lovemaking a slow, gentle burn rather than the wildfire that usually consumed them in bed. They rocked together, unhurried and content to share deep kisses and looks that spoke volumes.

 

When they finally came, it was with contented sighs and hushed whispers of love.

 

The knot notwithstanding, neither was willing to move for a long time.

 

*****

 

“I think… It’s over.” Draco said in surprise.

 

“Mm, then congratulations are in order. For all of us.” Remus said, kissing the blond’s shoulder.

 

Neville hummed. “I’ll be suitably freaked out about it all when the time draws closer, I’m sure.” He said. “For now, I’m excited. Wonder whose it is?”

 

“Probably yours.” Remus said in amusement. “You were determined.” He noted.

 

Neville smiled. “Well, _yes_. Alphas are like that. Not like I could help it.”

 

“What do you want? Boy or girl?” Draco asked.

 

“A healthy baby.” Remus responded quickly.

 

Draco snorted. “Well, _that’s_ a _given_.” He said. “But aside from that, because any baby of _mine_ is going to be born healthy as a horse. What gender?” He pressed.

 

Neville smiled. “A little girl would be nice. One as pretty as you.” He said, nuzzling into Draco’s neck.

 

“With either your eyes or Remus’.” Draco added firmly. “Hazel would be nice, but I really like green. Even if they _do_ flash amber more often than not.” He added, sharing a grin with Remus.

 

Neville reached into the drawer of his nightstand, the one on his side of the bed, and withdrew a small box.

 

Draco sat up, looking at it in interest.

 

Neville flushed and sat up, looking over his two mates nervously. “Um… I was planning to do this another time, but right now seems perfect to me.” He explained, opening the box to reveal two large diamond rings, identical but for the bands. One was white gold, the other gold. “Will you two marry and handfast with me? Hopefully soon?” He asked.

 

Remus smiled and cupped his face in one hand. “That was never in question. Of course we will.”

 

Draco smiled widely. “That’s a big pair of rocks.” He said admiringly, nodding at the rings. “When did you buy those?”

 

Neville smiled. “One early morning, when you two thought I was working in the garden, I was actually out in Hogsmeade, picking up two suitable engagement rings. The wedding rings you have a say in, but these are my claim on you, and thus, they were for me to pick out. Did I do well?”

 

Draco nodded. “ _Very_.” He purred, holding his hand out. “Put mine on me, then. Let’s make this official.” He said impatiently.

 

Neville chuckled, sliding his on before taking Remus’ hand and repeating the process.

 

Draco looked at his curiously. “So I should be careful not to let this touch Remus?” He asked. “It’s silver?”

 

Neville shook his head. “It’s actually white gold, not silver. There’s no need to be careful. There’s too big a risk of you forgetting at some point and accidentally letting it touch him. We don’t want him getting burned by your jewellery, so I will only buy you white gold or platinum or other things that give the _look_ of silver, since I know you like that. That way, we have no reason to worry.” He explained.

 

Draco smiled widely. “Great! You thought of everything!”

 

“That’s my job.” Neville said lightly.

 

“I can’t wait to show Harry! He’ll be thrilled that we’re both at the same stage in our relationships!” Draco said happily, laying on his back and holding his hand up in front of his face.

 

Remus chuckled. “Let me guess: you’re going to enlist his help with planning the wedding and handfasting, aren’t you?”

 

Draco looked over at him and grinned. “But of course! We don’t want to end up with ceremonies that are too similar, after all. That just won’t do. So we’ll discuss things and plan accordingly.” He said firmly.

 

Neville smiled. “That works for me. You can just run everything by us once you’ve decided on things, and if we can’t abide by what you want, we reserve the right to veto your decisions, in which case we’ll negotiate until a consensus has been reached. Fair?”

 

Draco smiled widely. “Is that alright with you?” He asked Remus.

 

Remus nodded. “I only have one request.” He said mildly.

 

“Yes?” Draco looked at him expectantly.

 

Remus flashed him a grin. “Chocolate cake?”

 

*****

 

Tom looked over the book Severus had recently delivered and pursed his lips. “I think we should go after this one first.” He decided, pointing to the name in orange. “According to Severus, the name will only change colour when the child is being mistreated, and the colour ranges from yellow to red depending on the severity of the abuse. I suspect yellow means it is only verbal and emotional, while orange means there is a physical factor and red means they are being beaten quite vigorously. I want to remove this boy from his home before his name turns red, rather than orange. It is bad enough as it is. No need to wait for worse.”

 

Lucius hummed. “How are you planning to remove him?” He asked. “And what of his family?”

 

Tom smirked. “I have an orphanage picked out for the replacements to come from. There is a young boy there, a squib that was cast out of his family. He is the same age, and would thrive in a family like theirs. Plus, they would be kinder to a child that didn’t constantly get into trouble he couldn’t explain. I’ve watched them a bit. That’s why I was leaving on my own. It’s safer out there for a lone Omega now, and while the situation is not ideal, it’s much better than it was.”

 

“Yes, I imagine so. Who will retrieve and replace the child?” Lucius asked.

 

“I was thinking of having Harry do it, with Severus’ help. The boy can be sneaky, and stealth is a necessary part of this operation. He also tends to put young children at ease, and his calming influence would be greatly valuable.” Tom mused.

 

Lucius nodded. “I can see that. Have you run this by him yet?” He asked.

 

Tom shook his head. “Not yet. I’m waiting for his heat to finish. Severus has apprised me of what dates his heats fall on, and they are on day three right now. He should be done in two more days, since they are not trying for a child yet.” He said, laying a hand over his abdomen, where his own child was growing.

 

“How long are you going to give him to decide?” Lucius asked. “It’s a pretty high-risk situation, and Severus might not approve.” He informed Tom. “And he _is_ Potter’s Alpha.”

 

Tom snorted. “Severus bears my mark. He’ll do as I say. He knows his place.” He said firmly.

 

Lucius eyed his mate contemplatively. “If you _say_ so.” He murmured doubtfully.


	19. Love and Longing

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Draco. “What happened to _you_?” He asked the blond. “I didn’t see you in Pomfrey’s office.”

 

Draco swallowed and replied, “Oh, I checked in with her two days ago.” He grinned widely. “I’m pregnant!” He said.

 

Harry blinked. “Um… Should I be congratulating you, or offering you condolences?” He asked warily.

 

Neville chuckled as Draco huffed.

 

“We’re happy about it.” The Alpha responded. “We did _intend_ for this to happen.”

 

“Yes, he was _quite_ determined.” Draco answered with a smile. “I wouldn’t be surprised to find myself with _twins_ after that.”

 

Ron shook his head. “You’re barmy. Why would you want a _baby_ already? We’re _fifteen_.” He pointed out.

 

Draco sneered at him. “Omegas tend to feel their biological clock ticking earlier than others; fact of life. I bet Harry’s ready to start _his_ family, too.” He looked at the other Omega expectantly.

 

“I’m fine with _soon_ for right now.” Harry answered mildly.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes, well, you’ve always been a bit weird.” He responded.

 

Harry grinned.

 

Ron was glaring at the Slytherin table, and Harry followed his line of sight. Lyanna was leaning against Theodore Nott, laughing at something he had said.

 

“Why’s she practically in Nott’s lap?” Harry asked.

 

Ron tore his eyes away to reply, “He’s her _boyfriend_.” He snarled. “Like it’s okay for her to be with a boy five years older than her!”

 

Harry shrugged. “You were the same age. Maybe she likes older guys. It could be worse; she didn’t go for a _teacher_ , at least.” He pointed out.

 

“At least a teacher would know better than to do _that_!” He said through gritted teeth, pointing at the two who were snogging.

 

“It’s just a kiss.” Harry told him. “And it doesn’t look like it’s her first, either.” He mused.

 

Ron flushed. “Of _course_ it’s not! _I_ gave her her first kiss, when she was nine. But _he’s_ probably taking advantage of her! She’s naïve; she doesn’t know how to say no to a guy!”

 

“Looks like she’s doing just that right now.” Harry watched her detach from Nott’s lips and push him away, pointing at his food, then her own, before picking up her fork and continuing to eat, ignoring the older boy, who grinned at her and began eating again.

 

Ron frowned.

 

Harry shook his head. “Honestly, if you cared so much that she not be taken advantage of by someone _else_ , you should have let her stay with you. At least you can trust yourself. And besides, if there was nothing there, why would you have kissed her just two years ago?” He asked.

 

“There were extenuating circumstances!” Ron cried.

 

“In other words, no one was going to know.” Draco corrected him. “You’re a Weasley, she’s a Weasley. You don’t want to be known as the Inbreeder by everybody else.” Draco shook his head. “If there’s _feelings_ there, who cares what everybody else says? _They_ aren’t the ones living with your decisions, _you_ are. If you like her go over there and reclaim what’s yours. There’s still time before she puts you firmly in her past, but if you wait too long, that time will come, I assure you.”

 

Ron looked like he was considering it.

 

“Do you love her?” Harry questioned softly.

 

Ron frowned. “Well, of _course_ I do; she’s _family_!”

 

“No.” Harry laid a quelling hand on his arm. “Do you love her _in that way_?” He asked pointedly. “Don’t butt in unless you plan for it to last. If you can’t give her what she wants from you, let her find it elsewhere. She might make a few mistakes, she might get hurt once or twice, that’s just life. You need to really think about what you’re doing here, because if you break them up and can’t give her what she wants, she may not get another chance with Nott. He’s a _Slytherin_ , Ron; they generally don’t give second chances.”

 

“It’s _because_ he’s a _Slytherin_ that I don’t want him with _her_.” Ron hissed quietly to Harry.

 

“Oi!” Draco cut in. “That’s uncalled for! Besides, she sorted Slytherin, too, which means she’s more than willing and able to play mind games with the best of them. I’m sure she’s a quick study. She’ll be fine mingling with the snakes. We may be a bit of a precocious bunch, but we look after our own, and that’s what matters.”

 

Ron sighed and slumped down in his seat. “I want her to be safe.” He said sullenly.

 

Harry smiled encouragingly. “She will be, but you need to figure out if you want her to be safe _with_ you or _without_ you. Because if you pick the former, you’re way too far from her, and if the latter, you have to maintain a certain distance from her. Either way, you both need to figure out what you’re doing and settle into roles that will make you both happy.”

 

“Basically I have to really do some soul-searching before I interfere with them.” Ron muttered.

 

“It’s for the best.” Harry assured him, patting his shoulder. “You’ll thank me someday.”

 

*****

 

“So, apparently I’m going to be learning non-verbal casting this year.” Harry said, setting his bag down next to the couch and walking over to where Severus was grading papers to give the man a kiss. “It sounds exciting.” He remarked.

 

Severus hummed. “Well, you might not be ready for that, but as Defence is your best subject, that’s probably the best to start with, for you.”

 

“That’s _exactly_ what I thought!” Harry agreed. “Also, we don’t have any plans this Friday evening, do we?” He asked.

 

Severus eyed him over the essays, watching the teen remove his robe and slip off his tie, leaving him beautifully devoid of house signifiers. “No.” He replied slowly. “Why?” He added suspiciously.

 

Harry smiled, reaching into his robe pocket and coming out with a letter on expensive stationary. “This came today.”

 

Severus knew without looking that the letter would bear the seal of Lord Slytherin. Tom had made another request of Harry, he just knew it. “And what does my Lord want _this_ time?” He asked.

 

Harry hummed, setting the letter down on Severus’ desk. “He wants us to snatch a toddler. Apparently the little boy is being hurt by his family for accidental magic. We’re to replace him with a look-alike from a Wizarding orphanage for Squibs. Should be a quick, in-and-out mission. We pick up the toddler from Tom, he’s retrieving the boy today, take him to the house, switch them out, you modify the parents’ memories a bit, and bring the baby to Tom. He’s already got a foster family picked out.”

 

“No.” Severus said.

 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “What? But _why_?” He asked. “He’s your _Lord_ , you know! You can’t really say ‘no’ to him!” He reminded the man.

 

Severus’ hand clenched, snapping his quill in twain, and he stood up. “I most certainly _can_ when his foolish plan endangers _my mate_! I won’t have it! You mean too damn much to me, you idiot!” He snapped.

 

Harry, who had been looking at him in a mixture of confusion and dejection, suddenly smiled. “I love you too, you big arsehole. We can put extra rules in place to keep me safe. I promise to abide by them. Please?”

 

Severus frowned. “Big arsehole?” He repeated.

 

“You called me an idiot. I thought we were just stating well-known facts about each other.” Harry said cheekily.

 

Severus chuckled. “I suppose I’ll let it slide this once, since I _did_ start it.” He allowed. “But don’t call me that again.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Don’t make it true.”

 

Severus threw down his broken quill and stalked toward his mate. “I hope those words were tender, because I intend to make you eat them.” He growled.

 

Harry laughed and dashed into the bedroom.

 

*****

 

“I can’t _believe_ I let you talk me into this.” Severus said, wrapping an arm around Harry just outside of Hogwarts’ gates. “If we get caught we’re _both_ going to Azkaban, I hope you know.”

 

Harry snorted. “We won’t get caught. And besides, _if_ we get caught, _you’re_ taking the fall. We haven’t fixed the law that says _you_ get all the glory _and_ all the _blame_ for anything I do. _I’ll_ be _fine_.” He quipped.

 

Severus shook his head. “That’s so very reassuring, Love. Thank you for reminding me.” He drawled.

 

“You’re welcome.” Harry chirped happily. “Let’s go.” He said.

 

Severus Apparated them to the edge of Malfoy Manor’s wards and they spotted Tom, holding a sleeping two-year-old.

 

Harry took the child from him and smiled down at the little squib boy. He was dark-haired, and slight of build, but that was to be expected for an orphan.

 

“He should sleep through everything; he’s under a sleeping spell that will hold for the next three hours. That should give you plenty of time to get in and out.” Tom told them.

 

Harry nodded. “Did you do anything to him to help him fit in?”

 

Tom nodded. “He believes he’s going to his parents. He’ll trust that the people he wakes up to are Mummy and Daddy.” He said.

 

Severus looked at his mate with the little boy in his arms and felt an intense _need_ to fill Harry’s belly with a child or two. He just looked _right_ cradling his precious cargo, and Severus was more than ready to hold his own son or daughter in his arms. But now was not the time, and he knew intellectually that they were nowhere _near_ ready for a child yet. He cleared his throat. “Right. Let’s get this done, then.” He disillusioned himself and Harry and Apparated to the yard of the family they were to tamper with.

 

Severus found a window and unlocked it, letting himself and Harry in, and directed Harry to the child’s bedroom.

 

Harry found the little boy in bed, and gently shook his shoulder, waking him.

 

The boy stirred, opening eyes that were a clear and bright blue. His eyes widened and he sat up.

 

“Hi.” Harry said softly. “I’m Harry. I was sent here to take you to a place where no one will hurt you anymore. You’ll get a new Mummy and Daddy who will love you and keep you safe. Do you want to come away with me?” He asked. “We’ll leave this boy here so your parents won’t be lonely. They won’t hurt him. He can’t do the special thing you can do. He won’t get in trouble like you did. And you won’t get in trouble for what you can do anymore, either.” He promised.

 

The boy nodded. “I don’t want anymore spankings.” He answered, and Harry was stunned at how well-spoken the little boy was. “My name’s Isaiah.”

 

Harry smiled. With a name like that, he’d fit right in. “Well, Isaiah, let’s get this boy tucked in and I’ll take you away.” He said cheerfully.

 

Isaiah slipped out of bed and helped Harry tuck the squib into bed. Just as he finished, Severus came into the room.

 

“This big, scary-looking man is my mate, Severus. He’s really nice, so don’t be scared of him.” Harry explained, picking Isaiah up.

 

“The parents are spelled to accept the squib as their son. We should go.” He said.

 

“Wait!” Isaiah wriggled out of Harry’s arms and grabbed something off the bed. “My stuffy.” He said, cuddling the toy rabbit.

 

Harry smiled and picked him up. “We can’t leave him behind.” He said understandingly. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, quick question: Should Ron come to terms with his feelings for Lyanna, or would that be too inbred for you guys? Because if I have to, I can find someone else for him. At this point, it's very much up in the air. But I need to come to a decision. So Lyanna or someone else?


	20. What a Girl Wants

Ron drew up his courage and approached the table full of giggling Slytherin girls in the library. Daphne Greengrass noticed him at the same time Lyanna did, and she laid a hand on Lyanna’s arm. She got up and smiled. “Follow me.” She told Ron.

 

“I wanted to talk to _Lyanna_.” Ron muttered, flushing in anger.

 

“And so you shall.” Daphne told him lightly. “After you talk with _me_. You’re protective of her, and you have every right to be, but by virtue of that, there are some things you need to be told about Slytherin House. You just need to keep these things to yourself.” She added, leading him into an alcove at the back of one of the shelves of books. “Now.” She turned to face him. “You don’t need to worry about her; she’s perfectly safe. Nott knows he can’t do anything with her until she’s old enough. We have a rule in Slytherin that there be no sexual activity before the age of thirteen if one of the parties is younger than the other. By then, Nott will be plenty old enough to gauge whether she is ready or not by how she reacts to him.”

 

Ron narrowed his eyes. “And what if he finds out she’s _not_ ready, and does something with her _anyway_? I know how boys are.”

 

Daphne shook her head. “ _I_ set them up, Weasley.” She snapped. “Nott’s a good guy. He’s a little rough around the edges, so he needed someone special to keep him in line. She’s got what it takes, I could tell from the first. She’s already got him eating out of the palm of her hand, and she pretty much leads him around by the nose. He’d do anything for her. They make a good couple. She tempers him, and he dotes on her. Don’t let your hot head ruin a good thing. She’s happy; leave it be.”

 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Ron ground out.

 

Daphne rolled her eyes. “Let me spell it out for you, then: Nott _adores_ her, and would _never_ take advantage of her. He can wait. In fact, he _plans_ to wait until he’s married, which is why I had no qualms about setting him up with someone so much younger than himself. They’ll be fine together. So don’t you worry your pretty little head about that.”

 

Ron choked. “Pretty?!”

 

“Very.” Daphne affirmed. “Was that all?” She asked.

 

Ron nodded.

 

“Good. I’m Lyanna’s buddy; every first year is paired with a fifth year to help them settle in, with the exception of the Prefect, who needs to be accessible to all students. Lyanna is my responsibility, and I take the role _very_ seriously. She’ll thrive in Slytherin, I’ll see to it personally. She’s already made friends with the girls in her year and is friends with Draco, which is a very lucky first connection to attain. His influence with the younger years as Prefect will ensure that no one fifth year or younger will mess with her.” Daphne smiled. “She’s set already. Don’t worry too much. You’ll get frown lines, and _that_ would be _such_ a shame.” She added softly, reaching out to run a fingertip over the corner of his mouth.

 

Ron blinked at her in confusion. “What-“

 

“Do you have plans this weekend? Going to Hogsmeade with anyone?” Daphne asked.

 

“No.” Ron answered slowly.

 

Daphne smiled, and Ron had the feeling he was caught in whatever trap she’d been laying this whole time. “Then let’s go together, yeah?” She asked.

 

Ron frowned. “But you’re a _Slytherin_!” He said.

 

Daphne’s smile faltered, and her eyes hardened. “So you know I’ll get what I want eventually. Make this easy on yourself.” She told him firmly.

 

“Fine.” Ron relented.

 

“Good boy. Pick me up Saturday at ten AM. I’ll show you where the entrance to Slytherin Common Room is after you talk to Lyanna.” She offered.

 

Ron shrugged. “Alright.”

 

Daphne smiled again, and led him back out to the table the other girls were sat at. “Lyanna, your guard dog wants to check up on you.” She said teasingly.

 

Lyanna laughed along with the other girls, then led Ron a little ways away, still in view of the table. “What’s up, Ron?” She asked.

 

Ron smiled. “Are you alright in Slytherin? I expected you in Gryffindor-“

 

“But where’s the fun in _that_?” Lyanna asked, voice more sassy than he’d been expecting.

 

Ron blinked. “What?” He asked blankly.

 

Lyanna shook her head. “Slytherin is where I _belong_ , Ron. I fit in, and I’m happy. They like me, I like them; it works out.”

 

Ron smiled and hugged her. “I’m glad.” He whispered against her ear. “Let me know if you ever need anything, anything at all.”

 

Lyanna returned his hug. “I will.” She promised.

 

“Good. Now I’ll leave you to study. I trust you to excel, we _both_ know you’re capable of it.” Ron told her.

 

Lyanna smiled. “Have fun with Daphne. She’s great, and I think she likes you.” She whispered in his ear.

 

Ron made a face as she let him go. “Am I going to regret going to Hogsmeade with her?” He asked in an undertone.

 

Lyanna laughed. “I think you'll really like her, actually. If you _let_ yourself. She’s a lot of fun.” She told Ron. “See you around.” She said, then walked back to take her place back at the table.

 

Daphne smiled.

 

Ron had to admit, she was pretty enough. She had blond hair and blue-green eyes, a rare shade he'd never seen before. He could see the appeal, but he had no idea if she'd suit him in terms of temperament, and that was something he knew he’d need. He didn’t want to run roughshod over his girlfriend, when he decided on one, so he needed someone with enough backbone to give as good as she got.

 

When they came to the spot where the Slytherin Common Room opened up, Daphne stopped. “It’s here.” She announced, then leaned in close to the wall and whispered the password. The door opened, and she leaned forward to boldly lay a kiss on Ron's cheek. “Don’t be late.” She advised, then walked into the Common Room without a backward glance.

 

Ron flushed and headed back to Gryffindor Tower to do his homework, in somewhat of a daze.

 

*****

 

“I think I have a girlfriend. Potentially.” Ron said as soon as he sat down to breakfast the next morning.

 

Harry gave him a confused look. “You _think_? Ron, when it comes to having a significant other, either you do or you don’t. There’s really no two ways about it.”

 

Ron frowned. “Well, she made me agree to go with her to Hogsmeade and she kissed my cheek. I’m not sure quite what to make of it at this point.” He explained.

 

Draco laughed. “Who’s the forward girl, then? One of my house, I bet.” He said in amusement.

 

Ron flushed. “Er, yeah. Daphne Greengrass, actually.”

 

“Sounds like her. She always did have an interest in redheads. She used to mourn the fact that the twins were Omegas, and as such, off the market for her.” He told Ron. “She’ll be perfectly fine taking the lead until you man up, but watch out that you don’t snub her, in any way. The girl can be vicious when she feels slighted. But she’s also pretty forgiving, so you’ll be given a chance to explain once she calms down after the initial outburst.” Draco said.

 

Ron took that all in, then sighed. “Great. _Now_ I’m worried.”

 

“Don’t be.” Draco advised. “She’s a great girl. Just be yourself. She never does anything without due thought first. If she approached you, it’s _you_ she wants. Trust me when I say she’s grilled your cousin for information and watched you like a hawk for at _least_ two weeks. She knows what she’s getting.” He said lightly.

 

“So she's been spying on me, and you claim this is a _good_ thing?” Ron asked wryly.

 

Draco shrugged. “Spying, observing, it’s all the same, really.” Draco said breezily, waving a piece of bacon around carelessly as he spoke. Neville was forced to duck the wildly moving piece of meat as it waved around. “Slytherins have a queer set of ethics, just leave us to it and everything will be fine, you’ll see.”

 

Neville grabbed his hand and stopped the bacon from waving around. “Put that down or eat it before you slap someone—and by that I mean _me_ —in the face with it. I won’t appreciate it.” He said firmly.

 

Draco smiled widely and began eating the item in question.

 

*****

 

“How do you think Isaiah is doing?” Harry asked as he stared down at his Potions essay.

 

“Probably fine. The Rookwood family took him in. They already have one child, but she cannot inherit the Lordship, so they needed a boy, though they had trouble trying to conceive again. I’m sure they're treating him well. The Dark Lord would stand for nothing less.” Severus told him.

 

“I hope so.” Harry said. “Do you _like_ children?” He asked.

 

Severus smiled at his mate’s transparent attempt to discern his thoughts on starting a family. “ _Small_ children, yes. It’s when they become _school-age_ and _unruly_ that I dislike them. I imagine _ours_ will be _lovely_.” He added.

 

Harry smiled happily. “That’s good, then.” He said. “When do you want them?” He asked.

 

Severus chuckled. “Not yet, Love.” He told the teen. “You promised to finish school, remember.”

 

“I never said I’d finish school _before_ starting a family, just that I'd _do_ it.” Harry muttered.

 

“That much is true.” Severus agreed mildly, and Harry flushed hotly at being heard when he hadn’t intended to be. “But you will find it much easier to do _before_ having a child. Your O.W.L.s will give you a small _taste_ of what to expect, but the N.E.W.T.s are called ‘nastily exhausting’ for a _reason_.” He warned. “And I expect an ‘O' in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and at the very least, an ‘A' in Potions, though if you do _better_ , there will be rewards. You'd best get at least an ‘A' in _everything_ you attempt, especially including divination, since you've been _cheating_ there.” He added.

 

Harry frowned. “It’s not _cheating_ , it’s using one's advantages to the fullest.” He denied.

 

“Spoken like a true Slytherin. I’m proud of you.” Severus told him.

 

Harry grinned. “I spend a good deal of my time _surrounded_ by Slytherins, obviously they'd be rubbing off on me by _now_.”

 

Severus hummed, and Harry jumped, realizing that the man had gotten up at some point and was now standing directly behind his shoulder. He leaned down to murmur in Harry's ear, “As a matter of fact, I happen to ‘rub off on you' with _alarming_ regularity. In fact, I’m feeling the urge to do some ‘rubbing’ right _now_.” He purred, reaching down to palm Harry's half-hard cock.

 

Harry pushed his essay away from himself. “Potions can wait!” He declared. “Fuck me now!”

 

Severus nipped at his neck. “Come, we can continue this discussion in bed.” He promised.


	21. Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins right where the last one left off, since someone requested I show the smut. It's short and not like my usual smut, but I was in a weird mood, so there you have it. We DO have wall!sex, though.

They made it to the wall beside the bedroom door. Mouths fused, bodies entangled, they just couldn’t wait to have each other.

 

Severus undressed them with a quick spell and they came together right there, next to the bookshelf with the owl cage atop it.

 

Thankfully, the owlets and Hedwig had moved back to the Owlery, having outgrown the cage.

 

“You’re so small.” Severus murmured against Harry’s skin. “I wonder…” He hefted the teen into the air and pinned him against the wall with his own body weight, just barely supporting him with both hands under his buttocks. “Oh, this opens up _so many_ possibilities.” He purred, bending to nibble at Harry’s neck. “Do you remember that lubrication spell I taught you?” He asked Harry.

 

Harry nodded, clutching his wand. “D’you want me to use it?” He panted, free hand coming up to brace on Severus’ shoulder.

 

“If you would.” Severus said.

 

Harry cast the spell on himself and felt his arse fill with slick lube. “Okay. I’m ready.”

 

Severus wasted no time lining up and sinking in, pressing Harry even further into the wall, kissing him for all he was worth.

 

Harry moaned encouragement and wordless pleas, egging Severus on further with every word and sound that fell past his lips. He clutched at the man, fingers starting to slip on slick skin dewy with the sweat they were creating, but neither one minded.

 

Severus was pounding into him now, fast and furious thrusts that wouldn’t let them last very long.

 

To be perfectly honest, Harry could already feel his orgasm rushing towards him, and he had a feeling they’d be coming together, or very nearly.

 

Harry arched back and screamed as his release swamped him, and he came, clamping down on Severus and making the man’s hips stutter as the undulations of the passage surrounding him set him off as well.

 

Severus leaned his head against Harry’s shoulder, laying soft kisses there as he came back to himself. “Mm. I needed that.”

 

Harry giggled. “Me too. But we should do it in a _bed_ next time. My back is all scratched up from the stone wall.”

 

“My apologies.” Severus quipped, letting Harry slide down his body, boneless and satiated.

 

The teen sighed loudly. “Now I need to go get dressed and finish homework. Stop distracting me.”

 

Severus chuckled. “But you make it so _fun_.”

 

*****

 

Harry was flipping through an old book of his mate’s when he found it: a beautifying potion.

 

‘I could use this.’ He thought. ‘It doesn’t look too hard. And it only calls for things already in Severus’ stores and _Omega blood_. I have that.’ Mind made up, he took the book and went into the lab. He took the golden cauldron and set it up over a small fire, readying the ingredients and a small knife for the cut he’d need to make. It called for a lot of blood, but after that was added it needed to simmer for fifteen minutes, which would give him time to get a sandwich from Pippy and rest a bit. He'd be fine.

 

Harry carefully followed instructions until it came time for the blood to be added. He cut down the vein on one arm, holding it over the cauldron and watching it drip in. The book didn’t specify how _much_ needed to be added, just that more would mean a more drastic change in looks, and Harry knew he wanted to go for drastic. He noticed when his wand slipped from nerveless fingers and he tried to reclaim it, but his vision quickly became fuzzy, and he swayed alarmingly.

 

Then, blackness claimed him, and he fell to the ground.

 

*****

 

Severus was looking for Harry, as the bond had gone radio silent half an hour ago, and it wasn’t normal for Harry to close it off for so long. He checked the library, no luck. So he tried the Quidditch pitch, and even the locker rooms (both of them), and he wasn’t there, either. He went and asked the elves in the kitchen if they had seen him, and they replied that they hadn’t.

 

He searched nearly the entire castle before doubling back to their rooms, thinking perhaps he’d just missed the teen.

 

No such luck.

 

The last place Severus decided to check before enlisting McGonagall’s help was his private lab. He thought, at first glance, that it was empty, until he noticed that his golden cauldron, Harry’s gift to him, was sitting in the middle of the table, over a bed of coals. His heart leapt into his throat and he rounded the table, finding Harry’s body lying on the ground, for all intents and purposes looking lifeless.

 

“No.” He breathed, rushing to the boy’s side and kneeling there, pressing his fingers to Harry’s ashen cheek. It was cold. He pressed his fingers to the boy’s throat, frantically feeling for a pulse. When he managed to find one, it was weak and arrhythmic. He checked Harry for injuries, and only found two: a cut down the vein on one wrist, and a bump on his head. That pointed to only one scenario: Harry had been bloodletting, for some reason, _alone_ , and had passed out from losing too great a volume for his size and age.

 

“Pippy!” He called out.

 

“Master is calling Pippy?” The elf asked anxiously.

 

“Get me a blood-replenishing potion.” He ordered and waited the ten seconds it took the elf to comply, worrying that he might not have made it to his mate in time. After administering the potion, he moved Harry to the bed and checked the work station, trying to find out just _what_ his foolhardy mate had been up to.

 

He found a book set beside the cauldron, open to a page that had a beatifying potion on it that used Omega blood.

 

Blood Magic.

 

And his _idiotic_ _Gryffindor_ of a mate had decided that it was acceptable to dabble in it, _alone_ , without even so much as a ‘by-your-leave!’ He closed the book and let out a slow breath, trying to rein in his temper, but knowing it was a lost cause.

 

He was _livid_.

 

“Severus?” Harry’s voice, tentative and unsure, sounded from behind him.

 

Severus clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. “Blood Magic.” He said softly.

 

He heard Harry’s quiet gulp, and knew the boy was aware of his feelings on the matter—as he _should_ be, the bond was transmitting his emotions loud and clear—and waited to hear what Harry’s excuse was going to be.

 

 _Nothing_ would make this okay.

 

“I… You said it was a stupid law, to outlaw Blood Magic altogether, and I… I know I’m not as beautiful as other Omegas. I figured it could only help, but I wanted it to be a surprise, and it wanted so much blood. I thought I could lose it and just eat something when the potion started to simmer. I guess I was wrong.”

 

Severus turned around and fixed his murderous glare on his mate. “You are to go to our rooms—to _your_ room—and lie down for a nap before dinner. We cannot involve Poppy—or, indeed, _any_ member of the staff here, so you will listen to any instructions I give you. You need rest, and you are _so_ _grounded._ ” He added.

 

Harry flushed. “You can’t _ground_ me, I’m not your _son_ —”

 

“Then don’t _act like it_!” Severus roared, and Harry flinched back.

 

The man took two deep breaths and forced his voice to calm. “Go. To. Your. _Room_. We will discuss this further when I don’t feel like throttling you.”

 

Harry nodded and stood, walking out the door like a man condemned. He turned at the door to whisper, “I’m sorry.”

 

Severus blew out a breath. “Let me calm down some, and I may be able to forgive this.” He allowed a sliver of hope.

 

Harry nodded and left, no doubt heading back to their shared quarters, to sleep in a bed that hadn’t seen use in four years, cold and alone.

 

Severus refused to feel sorry for the boy. He’d done something nearly _deadly_ , and a lesson _had_ to be learned here. By whatever means necessary. Severus _knew_ he wouldn’t survive losing his mate.

 

He went back to their rooms and got himself a drink, settling into his usual chair before the fire. Harry's bedroom door was shut, and Severus could feel that he was sleepy and regretful in equal measure. His guilt might keep him up, but Severus felt it was best to cool down before going to possibly assuage it to some small extent.

 

He sipped at his drink in tense silence, his ire cooling the more he considered things.

 

Harry had no idea how beautiful he was, and, to be fair, Severus didn't often tell him how attractive he found him. He praised the boy's _scent_ , his _size_ , but rarely his _looks_ , and apparently Harry couldn't see his beauty.

 

It was just so _Harry_ to not notice how appealing he looked. His self-esteem had never _fully_ recovered from the harsh treatment he'd received in his younger years, and he needed the words, words Severus was unaccustomed to bestowing.

 

His previous lovers had been aware of their appeal, and a few had even acted like they were doing a _favour_ for Severus by sharing their bodies with him, but he put up with it, because, how could he expect better? He knew how he looked.

 

Now he had a mate, one he found astoundingly lovely, and Harry seemed to find him attractive, too, though it was anyone's guess _how_ or _why_. And he needed to be _told_ that he was good-looking.

 

Severus could do that.

 

Harry was still awake, Severus could feel it, and he decided that, since he was calmer, it was time to talk to him. He drained his drink and headed to Harry’s room.

 

He knocked on the door, and a sniffle sounded, followed by a watery, “It’s open.”

 

He opened the door and walked in, sitting on the edge of Harry’s bed. The teen was facing the wall, wiping tears from his face and taking deep, occasionally-hitching breaths.

 

“Harry,” He began, “What you did today was _stupid_. Beyond belief. But I have realized something. I rarely tell you how pretty I find you. Your beauty far outstrips anything I envisioned when I entertained thoughts of someday having a mate. If I _ever_ gave you reason to doubt your loveliness, I am sorry. There is no _need_ for you to seek to improve upon your looks. How can one _improve perfection_?”

 

Harry turned onto his back and stared up at Severus. “But… Everyone says I look like Sirius. And you _hate_ him.” He pointed out.

 

Severus smiled. “I hated James _more_ , and I learned to like you despite your resemblance. Besides, Sirius was an _Alpha_ by the time he reached your age. He began to look far more rugged and handsome, whereas _you_ look _soft_ and inviting. It works for you, Harry. You’re _gorgeous_ , and I wonder every day at the sheer _serendipity_ that somehow landed _you_ in my lap. I don’t deserve such happiness, but I am a greedy man, and I will grasp every last scrap of affection you gift me with. But I _can’t lose you_. And we came _so close_ to that today.” He drew in a deep breath. “You will be sleeping in here for the rest of the week—”

 

“But—”

 

Severus held up a hand. “Let me speak!”

 

Harry closed his mouth and glared at the ceiling.

 

“You will be sleeping in here for the rest of the week, _alone_ , and you will be grounded to these rooms for a month. No library, no guests—not even Draco—and no Firecalls. I will not keep you from Quidditch practice, as that would be inhumane for you, and we can allow for practices easily enough. But no other outings. You will be missing a Hogsmeade trip, too.” He finished.

 

Harry pouted. “Fine.” He glanced up at Severus shyly. “Can you say it again?” Before Severus could ask what he meant, he continued, “That you find me pretty?”

 

Severus smiled and leaned down to kiss his mate, murmuring against his mouth, “You are _gorgeous_ , and I love you. Never doubt that. Now, there is still an hour before dinner. Get some sleep. I will wake you in time.” He promised.

 

Harry smiled widely. “Alright. I love you, too.” Harry said, then turned back to face the wall, the bond now humming with his happier emotions.

 

Severus left, shutting the door behind himself.


	22. House Arrest

Severus heard the Floo flare to life and looked over to find Sirius’ head in his fire. He got up and grabbed Harry’s Floo cushion and knelt. “Black. Harry can’t come to the Floo at the moment; he is in trouble for being an idiot Gryffindor.” He explained.

 

Sirius barked out a laugh. “You can’t _punish_ him for his _House_ , Snape.” He pointed out.

 

“He did something stupid and nearly _deadly_ , and it is being dealt with accordingly.” Severus added.

 

Sirius’ demeanour changed and he looked suddenly much more solemn. “What did he do? Is he okay?!”

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “He is well, and I cannot tell you what he did. Nor will he. I refuse to incriminate my mate.” He told the other man.

 

Sirius’ eyes widened. “What has he been up to? Did he do something _illegal_?” He asked in shock.

 

“You don’t want me to answer that.” Severus said curtly.

 

“Yes, I bloody well _do_!” Sirius shouted in alarm.

 

Severus balled both hands into fists at his sides. “Do you _want_ to have to send your Godson _and_ his mate to _Azkaban_?!” He snapped.

 

Sirius paled. “It was _that_ bad?” He asked weakly.

 

“I won’t say more. That way, you can claim ignorance if it ever gets out. Let yourself have that much.” Severus said, much calmer now.

 

Sirius nodded. “Fine, then. I’ll contact you if an emergency comes up. Have Harry Firecall me as soon as he’s allowed to.”

 

“I will, Black. Have a good day, and don’t worry about Harry. He is safe, and he will remain so under my watch. I swear to you.”

 

“Alright. Bye, then.”

 

Severus inclined his head. “Good bye.” He looked up to see Harry leaning on his doorframe, watching him. “What’s the matter?” He asked.

 

Harry bit his lip. “Is… Is it really _that important_ that we not tell Siri what I did?” He asked.

 

“He would _have_ to report it, Harry. And using Blood Magic, even just that potion, with your own blood, is a serious crime. You would be tried as an adult, and it would be assumed that I condoned the behaviour. We would both go to Azkaban, as the Blood Magic laws consider Omegas equal to their Alpha. Those laws are more recent.” Severus explained.

 

“Oh.” Harry said softly. Then, “I’m sorry.”

 

Severus sighed. “I know you are, and I have accepted your apology. But you are still grounded through this month. This lesson needs to sink in.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “Oh, trust me, it’s sticking.” He said wryly.

 

Severus smiled thinly. “Good. Are you done with your homework?” He asked.

 

Harry made a face. “I need library books to get enough information for Defence. My book doesn’t cover non-verbal casting, and Professor Kaine has me working on that right now.” He explained.

 

Severus eyed him. “I can understand that. I didn’t take into account that your books are different from your current project in Defence. I will go and get those books for you. How many do you think you will need?” He asked.

 

Harry frowned. “It’s fourteen inches, so… Two good ones?” He suggested.

 

“Be good and stay here. I will return shortly.” Severus told him, heading out to go to the library and pick out books for Harry.

 

Harry heaved a sigh and sat on the couch. “I _hate_ being grounded.” He muttered.

 

“You should have taken us with you.” Sinister said from the hearth, and Harry noticed with a start that he'd emerged from the bedroom at some point during the day. “We could have gotten your mate when you didn’t wake.”

 

“By then, the damage was done.” Harry told the snake. “And how did you understand me?” He asked. “I thought you didn’t understand English.”

 

Sinister uncurled in a way that Harry had learned was a snake’s version of a shrug. “We don’t. But you have certain words we are learning to understand. And your body language, paired with what just happened adds another layer to things that seems to surpass language barriers.” He explained.

 

“Oh.” Harry grinned. “Well, I guess that’s good. You're pretty smart, aren’t you?” He praised the snake.

 

Sinister preened. “I like to think so.” He responded a little smugly.

 

Harry laughed.

 

Vinculum flew into the room, carrying a small pouch full of something, and dropped it onto Severus' desk. He looked around for his owner and let out a very annoyed screech when he couldn’t find him, then glared at Harry.

 

Harry laughed. “Want some payment for a successful delivery, do you?” He asked, getting up and opening the top drawer of Severus' desk. He grabbed one of the cubed mice and fed it to the disgruntled bird, who nipped at his finger gently after eating it. “Yeah, that’s what you wanted. Better now?”

 

Vinculum hooted and flew off.

 

Severus came back and eyed Harry, who was just sitting back down. “I saw Vinculum. Did he bring the terrafeta leaves I ordered?” He asked, handing over the books.

 

“Probably. He had something in a pouch. It's on your desk.” Harry answered, tilting his face up to receive Severus' kiss.

 

A big, deep purple bird burst into the room in a burst of blue flame, and Harry shrieked as he flinched back. The large phoenix, for there was nothing else it _could_ be, dropped a letter on very expensive stationary into Harry's lap and disappeared. “What the—was that Tom's phoenix?” He asked.

 

Severus scowled at the air where it had just been. “Yes, she is. Nasty cunt. She gave me _this_ ”—he drew back his hair to reveal a jagged scar just covered by his hairline—"when we met. We have a mutual rancour for each other.”

 

Harry winced. “Looks painful.” He noted.

 

“It was.” Severus confirmed bitterly. “Her name is Hecate. Fitting, for one with _her_ temperament. She could give _Vinculum_ a run for his money.” He walked back to inspect the pouch on his desk, sitting behind it and asking from there, “What does he want?”

 

Harry broke the seal on the letter and read it. “Another Omega meeting, this weekend. Since it’s a Hogsmeade weekend, we should all be able to attend. Does my grounding count for that?” He asked hesitantly.

 

Severus sighed. “I cannot keep you from those engagements and still be a good mate for you. To earn that, I must help you and the others to get these laws in place, and you deserve the chance to give your two Knuts in how they are written. We will go.” He said heavily.

 

Harry smiled widely. “Thank you!” He said happily.

 

“In recompense for you getting an outing you should be denied, you will not get sex that night. However, you may still sleep in our bed. Be aware that I am still very much upset with you, though your mistake has been forgiven.” Severus added.

 

Harry sighed. “I know. I’m going to get started on this essay now.” He said.

 

Severus hummed. “Yes, do so. Let me go over it when you are done.” He told his mate.

 

“Alright.” Harry agreed.

 

*****

 

“This is very good.” Professor Kaine remarked, handing his essay back. “Better than the work you normally put forth, even. I must ask: Did you procure help for this?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Severus gave it a look-over and explained a few things further to help me grasp the concept of non-verbal casting faster. He knows my learning style, so he knows exactly what I need to hear to infer the point he's trying to impart on my own. Should he not have helped, Sir?” He checked.

 

Professor Kaine frowned, but shook his head. “No, that’s fine, so long as he isn’t flat-out _telling_ you what to write. You say he gives hints only?”

 

“Oh, yes.” Harry said lightly. “He’s a staunch believer that an idle mind is wasted brainpower. He won’t stand for me taking the easy route. He insists I think for myself and he makes me work for the knowledge he has.” Harry said in amusement.

 

“Fine, then. That’s acceptable. You should get to lunch now. I will be along shortly.” He said, shooing Harry out the door.

 

Harry headed for the great hall, taking his seat across from Neville in between Draco and Ron. “So, are you guys ready for the meeting?” He asked quietly.

 

Neville sighed. “I suppose so. The only one I really feel is firmly on my side there is Lee, and I hardly _know_ him!” He said in a harassed tone. “It’s stressful.”

 

“Severus _is_ firmly on your side, though.” Harry pointed out. “You can count on him.”

 

“Maybe,” Neville allowed, “but he’s _still_ a slimy Slytherin. He could flip the script at any time and change his tune. He was a _spy_ , Harry. He’s great at playing a role. It’s hard to trust him.” He added.

 

Draco glared at him. “A _slimy_ Slytherin?” He asked venomously.

 

Neville smiled at him. “As opposed to a _sexy_ Slytherin, like _you_.”

 

Draco pursed his lips, looking only slightly mollified. “You’re going to eat those earlier words when we’re in bed, Lover.” He muttered.

 

“I don’t mind.” Neville told him lightly. “They were relatively tender, I’m sure they’ll go down easy.”

 

Ron frowned. “Is Snape going to let you go? You’re still grounded, right?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “I am, but he says I can still go to this. He says keeping me back from going would make him a bad mate. And I really want to be a part of Tom’s revolution. I wholeheartedly support the changes he’s trying to make to the status quo.”

 

“Yeah, you really seem happier since he started this whole thing. What exactly happens there?” Ron asked.

 

Neville made a face. “Snape and Malfoy make us drink hard liquor to prove our ‘ _manliness._ ’” He muttered. “And we discuss our views toward Omegas. So far, at least.”

 

Draco snorted. “The Omegas have it easier. We have tea and discuss what the law on the agenda for the day should look like, what it should say. If we should leave loopholes open, and what they should be. We chat about other things in between as they come up, but mostly just the law we’re working on. And then one of us gets to deliver the proposed law to our Alpha and tell them what the law says so they can present it at the next meeting of the Wizengamot.”

 

Harry snickered. “So far, that’s all we’ve done. I have a feeling we’ll be exchanging pregnancy stories soon enough. Tom’s expecting, now Draco is, it’s only a matter of time before Lee and the twins have a baby on the way.”

 

Draco chuckled. “Better get a move on, Harry.”

 

Harry flushed, but laughed along with him. “In good time. I wouldn’t mind one, but it’s mostly up to Severus. He’s the one on the potion, and he wants me educated. I’m not sure if he’d be willing to let me get pregnant while still in school.”

 

‘If he’d let me,’ He thought to himself, ‘I wouldn’t mind at _all_.’


	23. New Bill and Wedding Plans

Severus and Harry met the rest of the group at the three broomsticks. There was a public Floo there, though it wasn’t used very often.

 

Severus and Harry went through first, and the others followed.

 

Severus gave Harry a kiss and delivered him into the parlour the Omegas were meeting in, heading into the parlour down the hall, where the Alphas were assembling.

 

Harry sat on the couch, watching as Draco and Neville parted ways. The blond came over and took a seat next to Harry.

 

Lastly, the twins shared a messy, three-way kiss with Lee Jordan and took the loveseat across the table from Tom’s chair.

 

“That’s… Unconventional.” Draco said, eyeing the twins. “You don’t have a problem swapping saliva with each other like that?” He questioned mildly.

 

Fred and George both grinned. “We’ve swapped more than spit, so no, it’s not a problem.”

 

Harry made a face. “And _that_ is more than I wanted to know.” He said.

 

Draco nodded. “Same.”

 

Tom chuckled. “You asked. Now, onto business.”

 

Draco shook his head. “First, there’s something I need since I’m here.” He called for an elf. “Bring tea for five, and make sure you bring some lemon bars with it.” He instructed. “Thank you.” He said, leaning back. “I need some lemon bars."

 

Tom smiled. “Ah, I see. Is it your Alpha’s, or the Werewolf’s?” He asked.

 

Draco shrugged. “It doesn’t matter; we’re going to love it all the same either way.” He said lightly.

 

Harry waited for tea to arrive and when it did, Draco snagged two of the lemon bars immediately.

 

Harry made his tea while Draco bit into his treat. “Oh, Merlin, that’s good!” He said happily. “Now, what were we doing today? Wasn’t it something about forced mating bonds?” He asked.

 

Tom nodded. “Yes, we need to decide what happens if an Omega is mated against their will. I think firstly, the bond needs to be dissolved _immediately_ , but it’s so painful, from what I’ve heard… It’s not really fair to punish the Omega even further for something they didn’t do willingly.” He mused, frowning. “What other options are there?”

 

Draco hummed. “If there’s been a bite given, there really _isn’t_ any other way but to use the potion that will dissolve the bond. But you’re right, it’s said to be very painful. If there was no bite and it’s only a heat-induced _partial_ bond keeping them separated for the requisite three months until the Omega’s _next_ heat would work. It’s _stressful_ , for the Omega, but it doesn’t _hurt_. But anything more than that requires the potion.” He said.

 

Tom hummed. “Well,” He murmured, “At least we have a way to provide the potion. Potion Masters can contract directly with the Ministry once this passes to provide the potion when needed, free of charge for the Omega.” He grinned. “Oh, but we should _reimburse_ the Potion Masters. We’ll take it out of the _Alpha’s_ hide, in the form of a fine for unlawful mating. It’s only what they _deserve_ , after all. And an extra incentive to not forcibly mate an Omega, heat or no.”

 

George chuckled. “I like the way you think.” He agreed.

 

“How much does the potion cost to produce?” Harry asked.

 

Everyone went silent, eyeing each other.

 

“I’m not _sure_ …” Draco murmured, frowning as he thought. “I think… Twenty Galleons? Ask your mate, he’ll know.”

 

Harry poked at the bond, then asked, ‘How much does the potion to dissolve a bond cost to produce?’

 

Severus’ side of the bond thrummed with brief confusion before he answered, ‘Twenty-five Galleons. Why?’

 

‘We’re adding a fine as a way to reimburse Potion Masters for making it for forcibly mated Omegas. The Alphas have to pay.’ Harry said, sounding supremely satisfied.

 

‘You sound _entirely_ too smug about that.’ Severus said. ‘But yes, twenty-five Galleons. It’s expensive to produce, but when needs must…’ He trailed off.

 

‘Brilliant. Thanks, love you.’ Harry came back to his senses to find he was being stared at. Four sets of eyes were fixed firmly on him. He blushed at the scrutiny. “Twenty-five Galleons.” He told them. He glanced at the quill that had paused, and was now writing again. “So it’s a bit pricey, but since forcibly mating someone is _very wrong_ , it evens out.”

 

Tom nodded. “Good. Should we add on a prison sentence for the Alpha?” He asked.

 

Harry hummed. “I think a year for a second offense. Add on a year every time they do the same thing, except for if they make it to five, ten years.”

 

Fred whistled. “That would be a good deterrent, I think.”

 

“For the same Omega, or even if it's someone else?” Draco asked.

 

“Even if it's a different Omega.” Harry answered. “There’s no excuse for a repeat offender getting off easy.”

 

Tom gave a sharp nod and the quill dropped, the scroll rolling up and flying into his hand. “There. Harry, you should brave the Alphas, since we're indisposed and the twins’ Alpha needs some more practice before bringing forth a bill.” He held out the scroll. “Good luck.”

 

Harry winced, but took it. “You _do_ know that Lucius wants me, right?”

 

Tom leered. “Oh, _yes_. He gets quite amorous when we role-play virginal saviour caught by Death Eater. I quite like it.”

 

Harry made a face. “Pervert. Both of you are.” He muttered.

 

Draco stifled a snicker.

 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.” Harry groused, leaving the room with the bill. He went into the room the Alphas were in and handed the bill off to his mate. “It's going to put consequences in place for forcibly mating Omegas. You can go over it tonight after we get home.” He said softly.

 

“I trust you. Go back. I'll come get you after saying my good-byes.” Severus told him.

 

Harry went back and sat down, snagging a lemon bar. “Mm. These _are_ good.” He said.

 

Draco smirked. “I know.”

 

*****

 

“I don’t like the way Lucius looks at you.” Severus announced abruptly, setting down the potions book he was reading.

 

Harry looked up from his essay. “You and me both. But what can we do? Gouge his eyes out?” He suggested.

 

Severus chuckled. “Not _legally_ , no. He knows I won’t share, so you’re safe for as long as I'm here. Luckily for you, I don’t plan on leaving this Earth any time soon. But still, his eyes tend to linger overmuch.” He told his mate.

 

Harry made a face. “He may be good-looking, and I can see that, but he’s too pig-headed and prejudiced for my tastes. Makes him _completely_ unattractive. I don’t know _why_ Tom's still with him. He could do much better.”

 

“Lucius is comfortable. Keep in mind, My Lord has never known a lover before him. He wasn’t one to take a partner to his bed, ever.” Severus pointed out. “Lucius is most likely the _only_ intimate touch My Lord has ever known. And I doubt Lucius made it very enjoyable. He may have put My Lord off of sex completely, except when necessary.”

 

Harry shrugged. “From what Tom says, I think he finds it enjoyable enough. They do role-play, did you know? Apparently Lucius' favourite game is ‘virginal saviour caught by Death Eater.’”

 

Severus' lip curled. “ _Why_ does that not surprise me?” He drawled.

 

Harry grinned. “Because you know him. So, I was thinking that we could get married this summer, right at the turn of the season. Early June. That way, I don’t have to go back to Grimmauld for the summer. And we could start off our married life with a heat. It would be perfect.”

 

“You still have to go to Grimmauld for the night _before_ our wedding. Tradition dictates that we sleep under different roofs, and I don’t feel like spending a night at Spinner’s End, so you will have to leave Hogwarts that night.” Severus informed him.

 

Harry frowned. “Oh, yeah. Stupid traditions.”

 

“And yet, we will honour them all the same.” Severus said firmly.

 

“You don’t really _believe_ all that superstitious poppycock about it being bad luck to see me before the wedding and all that rot, do you?” Harry asked.

 

Severus smirked. “True or not, I see no reason to tempt fate. I have quite had my share of bad luck, and I don’t want to risk welcoming any more as we begin our life together.”

 

Harry huffed. “I guess you have a point. But I don’t have to like it!”

 

“I never said you _did_.” Severus agreed. “Who is going to be in your wedding party?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “Already discussed that with Draco, Ron and Neville. They all agreed. I’m in Draco’s, too. Ron’s my best man.” He said happily.

 

Severus nodded. “As he is your oldest friend, that was a given. I am choosing Lucius—I know you hate him, but he is _my_ oldest living friend, so I have little choice—Tom, and Minerva.” He revealed.

 

“Well, I suppose it could be worse. Not sure _how_ , but I’m sure it _could_ be.” Harry quipped.

 

Severus chuckled. “Well, at least you _like_ Tom and Minerva. I could have gone with three people you disliked, I know enough of them. Should I change my party?” He teased.

 

“Please don’t.” Harry said with a smile. “I don’t think I’d be able to keep from hexing any other _associates_ of yours, and I think it’s bad luck—or at least bad _form_ —for a groom to start hexing the other groom’s wedding party.”

 

“While I wouldn’t mind, I don’t imagine it would reflect well on either Black’s raising of you, _or_ the Potter tendency toward the dramatic.” Severus said in amusement.

 

“ _Is_ my family known for tending toward the dramatic? Sirius said something like that once, but he’s a big joker, so I didn’t take him seriously.” Harry asked.

 

Severus nodded. “Oh, yes. The Potters have always flouted society’s rules, but did it in such _grandiose_ ways that instead of being _ostracised_ for it, they came to be _admired_. Did you know that your parents had a traditional wedding except for one thing—they played Muggle music for the reception.”

 

Harry grinned. “Oh, excellent. Because I was going to ask if we could do the same. Since it’s been done once before I can do something else outlandish, if it’s going to be expected!”

 

Severus’ brow quirked. “Don’t push your luck, Potter.” He warned.

 

Harry shrugged. “I won’t go _too_ far. I just _really_ want to see you in a Muggle tuxedo!”

 

Severus shuddered. “The _horror_.” He drawled. “I refuse.”

 

“Oh, come on!” Harry cajoled. “Just _imagine_ how my arse would look in _mine_.” He added.

 

Severus hummed. “I suppose we could come to _some_ agreement.” 


	24. The Second Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, had some trouble with this one. Hopefully it won't happen again. I'm not sure why I had so much trouble. Might just be a rough patch I'm going through. Time will tell.

Severus watched the rest of the Lords and their proxies filter into the courtroom as he read through the bill again. It was a good start, though there was much more work to be done.

 

As the doors closed, he cleared his throat. He stood and spoke, “I bring forth a bill for discussion and vote. It will make it illegal to forcibly mate an Omega. If the Omega is found to not want the bond, they will be separated from their Alpha, the bond dissolved, and the Alpha will be fined twenty-five galleons, which will be paid to the potioneer who brewed the dissolution potion. Repeat offenders will face time in Azkaban, one year for each offense, ten years for any offense past five.” He said, then sat back down to allow for discussion.

 

Lord Ricken stood. “Listen, I didn’t ask _permission_ to mate with _my mate_ , and we shouldn’t _have to_! Mating is usually a spur-of-the-moment thing; you shouldn’t have to _plan_ for it!” He said angrily. “My lovely Janice didn’t want to be mine at first, but she ended up very happy. An Omega _wants_ to be mated, deep down. And besides, the nature of the bond ensures that they _will_ fall in love with their Alpha, eventually.”

 

Lee stood as the other man took his seat again. “My Omegas, Fred and George Weasley, didn’t want to be mated, and they avoided it for almost two years while they decided _who_ they wanted to mate, since not having a mate put them in a very precarious position. I think you’ll find, if you care enough to ask and look around, that most Omegas would rather be given a choice when it comes to who they want to spend their lives with. Your Omega may be happy _now_ , but was she happy at first, and is she happy because of _you_ , or because of the _children_ you gave her? This bill will not be retroactive, so _your_ bond is safe, but it will benefit your children, and don’t we all want the best for our children, Alpha, Beta, and Omega alike?” He asked, then added, “And the bond does _not_ ensure love will grow. Affection, yes, to some extent, but love is either there or it is not, the bond will not engender feelings of love if there are none to begin with. That is not to say they will not grow with prolonged exposure to a person, but that is because familiarity breeds love, not due to the bond itself.” He sat down.

 

Neville stood. “My Omega was willing to poison himself rather than mate with an Alpha he did not know, one that he felt would not deserve him. He agreed to mate with me before he presented, when I helped him out of a tense situation and gained his trust. He had been taught that all Alphas were boorish brutes that cared not one whit about their Omegas past giving them heirs.” He resolutely did _not_ look at Lucius as he said that, not wanting to earn the man’s ire. “I was lucky enough to get to know my Omega before he was forcibly taken, and I know he would have felt much more secure in his situation had there been a law like this to fall back on if he were forcibly mated to an Alpha he could never love. Omegas are people, just the same as us, pure and simple, and they deserve to be _protected_.” He sat down, glaring around at everyone, noting who avoided his stare and who met it unflinchingly.

 

Lord Weasley stood. “My Molly and I were always smitten with each other, and when I presented Alpha she was very eager to present so we could mate. She and I spent all our time together, and we were deeply devoted by the time she presented. Unfortunately, she was taken by another Alpha when her first heat hit, and she was mated against her will to him. When she went to her father begging him to do something, he had a Potions Master that owed him a favour, and he was able to procure the dissolution potion so that Molly and I could mate after all, once she was free of the bond she didn’t want. But not every story that started out that way has a happy ending, and my heart breaks for those Omegas stuck in bad situations or unpalatable ones that have no way of escaping them. Alpha does not mean all-powerful, and we shouldn’t hold ourselves to lesser standards of basic decency than we hold others to.” He finished and sat down.

 

Severus stood again. “When my mate entered his first heat, he had to _run_ to reach me, while several Alphas _chased him_ through the halls of Hogwarts, hoping to be the one to claim him, despite the fact that he _clearly_ had a preliminary bond, due to the fact that he didn’t stop at their order. Omegas that go into heat in public places are _all_ subjected to like situations, and it simply _shouldn’t_ be that way. They shouldn’t have to run from Alphas intent on taking them against their will. They don’t have to in _France_ , or _Italy_ , or, indeed, _any other country_ besides ours. Why do _we_ treat our Omegas so badly before they mate, when every other country treats them like the precious treasures they are, letting them live their lives free and unaccosted until they decide who to be with, as is proper? There is no reason for that. We need to start seeing them as people, and giving them the rights they deserve.”

 

“I call for a vote on the bill.” Lucius spoke up, standing as Severus sat. “All those in favour?”

 

Hands rose, some more slowly than others, but in the end, all hands save for Lord Ricken’s were in the air.

 

Lucius nodded. “The bill passes.”

 

Severus handed it off and the other three breathed an internal sigh of relief. One of the more difficult bills they’d have to work with, and it had passed. Still, it had taken several impassioned speeches to see it done. Hopefully the next one would be easier.

 

*****

 

Severus came home to find Harry sitting in front of the fire with a long, dark blue feather in his hand, which he was twirling in between his fingers.

 

“How was your day?” He asked, stepping into the room and pulling his robes off.

 

Harry set the feather down on the table before him and rushed toward Severus to wrap himself around the man, tilting his face up to eagerly receive his kiss. “I was fine. Bored to _tears_ , of course, but otherwise content. How did it go? Did the bill pass?” He asked.

 

Severus chuckled. “Yes, Love, it passed. Only Lord Ricken was against it, after hearing from Neville, Mr. Jordan, Lord Weasley and myself. Did anything interesting transpire here? Was that feather one of Nyx’s?” He asked curiously.

 

Harry smiled widely. “Yeah, she came to visit me today! She pulled the feather out and laid it right in my hand, so apparently she wants me to keep it near me as a memento, or something. I guess she really _does_ like me.” He said happily.

 

Severus hummed. “Why isn't she living here with us, again?” He asked.

 

“Oh, yeah, I never _did_ tell you why she’s still at Grimmauld. See, shadow phoenixes don’t like change. She'll probably express her displeasure when we _do_ move her here. For a little while.” Harry explained.

 

Severus stiffened in Harry's arms and pulled slightly away to look down at his mate suspiciously. “And just _how_ ,” He purred dangerously, “are you _expecting_ her to express it?”

 

Harry flushed. “Tom said she might… Shitinyourcloset.” He said in a rush.

 

“I believe I heard you wrong.” Severus told him flatly.

 

“No, I’m fairly certain you heard me _right_.” Harry said timidly.

 

Severus shook his head. “Well, that's simply not on.” He said lightly. “There will be bird-repelling charms on our closets and wardrobes. That should solve the issue before it comes up.”

 

Harry nodded. “That it should. Why didn’t I think of that?” He asked.

 

Severus pointed at him. “Gryffindor. Acts of heroism are your forte, not thinking.” He explained.

 

“Well, thank you for _that_ little nugget of wisdom. And don’t come crying to _me_ the next time you need a hero.” Harry said.

 

“It seems to be _me_ doing the bulk of the _saving_ in this relationship.” Severus pointed out.

 

Harry grinned. “Yes, my hero.” He agreed. He leaned in for another kiss then went over to the couch to collapse back into his previous seat. “I’m bored.”

 

“And yet, you are still grounded for a week and a half. Pity, that.” Severus told him lightly.

 

Harry pouted. “I really hate you right now.” He said.

 

Severus just chuckled and walked over to sit behind his desk. “Go read something. You have books you haven’t finished yet.” He advised.

 

“Fine.” Harry said in a long-suffering tone.

 

*****

 

‘ _Protego_!’ Harry thought, even harder. When that failed to work, he glared at his wand and shook it.

 

Professor Kaine laughed. “No, dear boy, the wand is not the problem. It's in your _concentration_ that the problem stems. Would I be correct in assuming you are more given to action than deep thought and rumination? Be honest, now; lies will only hinder our progress.”

 

Harry sighed, but nodded. “Yeah. I have a talent for Defence, usually, but mostly the practicals, to be honest. Theory has _never_ been my strong suit.” He admitted.

 

Professor Kaine smiled. “Well, we still have ten minutes, but I doubt we'll manage a breakthrough in that time. You should head back to your mate for today, and try to increase your mental acuity with meditation.” He advised. He held out his hand for Harry to shake.

 

Harry took his hand and was surprised when the Professor brought the hand to his lips and brushed a kiss over the knuckles.

 

“You are a delight to teach, and I do so look forward to seeing what you can accomplish. If you ever feel that your mate is too harsh on you, or is stifling you, my door is always open. He seems such a cold man, while you have a vibrancy that I’d hate to see dimmed in any way.”

 

Harry freed his hand and frowned. “Severus may seem cold to an outsider, but he is very caring to those that he trusts to see that side of him. I feel honoured to be included in that number, and I am very much in love with him.” He told the man flatly.

 

Professor Kaine laughed. “I meant no disrespect, of course. I’m sure he loves you very much, but I have seen even men in love become too much for their partners. I do wish you two all the best, though. I will see you in class.”

 

Harry nodded and left. ‘That was weird.’ He thought to himself as he headed back to his and Severus' rooms.

 

*****

 

“…And then he kissed my hand, which was very strange. Kind of made me uncomfortable, too.”

 

Severus had gone very still where he was sitting behind his desk. He set his quill down and his head rose from his essays to meet Harry's concerned gaze. “He. Did. _What_?” He asked silkily, and Harry felt a shiver travel down his spine.

 

Uh-oh. That was Severus' Most Angry voice. That _never_ boded well.

 

“Um. He kissed my hand. I set him straight afterward, but I don’t want to have any secrets from you, so I figured I might as well let you know. You don’t have to go kill him!” He added hurriedly as Severus stood.

 

Severus hummed as he grabbed his teaching robes from the back of his chair and put them on, buttoning them quickly with the ease of long practice. “No, I do _not_ need to _kill_ him.” He agreed, then added, “Maim, perhaps.” As he headed for the door.

 

Harry rushed over to him and stood in his path, blocking him with his body. “Come on, Severus, _you_ know I’m yours. It’s fine, I’m okay, he didn’t hurt me, he just got a little too friendly, that’s all! No harm done, you can let it go!” Harry said fervently.

 

Severus grabbed Harry about the waist, moved him out of the way, kissed him, and walked out the door. “Stay here; you’re still grounded.” He reminded the teen.

 

Harry groaned as the door shut behind his mate. Great. Someone was going to die.

 

Harry sat down and fretted, unable to do anything else. He waited awhile, and just as he was about to start working on his homework, the door opened and Severus came back in.

 

Harry stood. “What happened?” He asked.

 

Severus smirked. “I had a little chat with him, showed him exactly _why_ he shouldn't underestimate my devotion to you and the strength of our bond, and let him know in no uncertain terms exactly what would happen if he overstepped his bounds again.” He answered smugly.

 

Harry frowned. “By ‘showed him’ you mean..?” He asked.

 

Severus chuckled. “I professed my ardent love for you, which was physically painful, as I don’t trust the man as far as I can throw him, and I let him get a good, up-close look at your mark on my neck. I believe he has seen the error of his ways. I didn’t hurt him in any way.”

 

“That’s a relief.” Harry said happily.

 

Severus snorted. “Really, Harry, you need to trust me more. How often have you seen me fly off the handle?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Well, there’s a first time for everything!” He defended his worry.

 

Severus chuckled. “Do your homework, Love.” He told his mate.


	25. Freedom and Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm updating all fast and stuff! I had an eventful few days and actually felt like writing, so here you go, the fruits of my labor! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“After breakfast today, you are free to go. Don’t try to kill yourself again, Love.” Severus said, bending to kiss his mate.

 

Harry smiled up at him. “I won’t. Now that I know you find me pretty.”

 

“Prettier than any other Omega in the world.” Severus confirmed. “And all _mine_.”

 

Harry flushed. “Well, I wouldn’t quite go _that_ far. Draco is--"

 

“Totally not my type, thank you very much.” Severus cut him off. “I prefer darker beauty, personally.”

 

“Which works out well for me.” Harry said cheerfully. “Today I’m going to give away Hedwig's babies. I've already decided which ones are going to which friends. I think they'll like them.”

 

Severus chuckled. “They should. The babies are as lovely as their mother. And luckily, they take after her in temperament, too.”

 

“Well, the white one is a bit standoffish, but that'll suit Draco, Neville and Remus just fine. Draco already had to deal with his father's owl while he was younger, so he can handle a high-maintenance bird easily.” Harry told him.

 

“He'll do well with one. On another note,” Severus wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and bent to whisper in his ear, “You _really_ should wear one of your butt plugs today. You're spending lunch in my office with me. I have _plans_.” He purred.

 

Harry’s face flamed and he ducked his head. “In that case, I need to get one out of my trunk and pop into the loo really quick.”

 

Severus chuckled darkly as Harry rushed away to grab his toy and put it in.

 

He picked out the blue one, knowing he’d need it a bit bigger in case Severus decided he’d be wearing it to keep his come inside him for the rest of the day, which, for Severus, was a common request. If he leaked, the tiny green thong he was wearing would be no barrier at all, and he’d end up with an arsefull of seed running down one leg, possibly both. Since Severus tended to come rather a lot, he didn’t like the idea of having it leak out all afternoon.

 

He checked to make sure his stockings were covered by his robes, and smiled to himself. It was going to be a good day.

 

*****

 

“So far, I just whistle different tunes for each one, and they respond to that, but they know you’ll be giving them names.” Harry explained to Ron, Draco, Neville and the twins. He whistled a short tune and the first owl flew down to perch on his arm. “This one looks most like his mother, but he takes after his father just a bit in temperament. He’s a bit feisty, but I think Draco can still handle him in one of his moods, so I’m giving him to you guys.” Harry explained to Neville, then handing the bird to Draco.

 

Draco looked him over. “So he’s mostly mine, then?” He asked.

 

“Yes.” Harry told him. “Though I suspect all of you will use him.”

 

“Then I’m naming him Hermes.” Draco decided. “Thank you.” He added, stroking the bird, who hooted and looked at his new owner intently.

 

“The next one is a girl, she’s really sweet, and I can tell she needs someone who will appreciate her.” Harry whistled another tune and the light grey owl flew down to him. He held her out to Ron. “She’ll be much more useful than Errol, that’s for sure. You need a more reliable bird.” He explained.

 

“Thanks.” Ron said happily. “Hm… I’ll have to think about a name for her. She deserves a good one.”

 

Harry turned to Fred and George. “And for you two…” He whistled a third tune and the last owl, the black one, flew down to him. “This one is nice, but she has a temper if you’re short with her, so treat her well. She’ll also protect your mail pretty well, which you two will need.”

 

George smiled and took the bird. “Excellent. What do you think? Ebony?” He asked Fred, who nodded.

 

“Suits her perfectly. Thanks, Harry!” Fred said.

 

Harry smiled at them all. “No problem. Now, I intend to go spend some time in the library, since I have a project I’m working on for Defence that I haven’t quite gotten the hang of yet.” He explained.

 

Ron made a face. “I’m going to go fly.”

 

Draco and Neville shared a look. “We… Um…”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, I know what you two ‘um.’ Have fun.” He teased, and the two blushed before heading back toward the dungeons, back to their room.

 

Fred and George grinned. “We have shop business to attend to, but if you come by later on, we can round up some free samples for you.”

 

Harry snorted. “Yes, Severus would _love_ that.” He told them. “We’ll see.” He waved and left.

 

*****

 

Severus let his mind drift as he sat behind his desk, grading his last stack of essays—this year’s seventh-year N.E.W.T. class—and relived his confrontation with Professor Kaine.

 

Severus burst into the other man’s office, eyes flashing with barely-contained anger as he practically breathed fire. “How _dare_ you?!” He hissed at the older man.

 

Everett Kaine smiled thinly. “He _told_ you, then?” He asked mildly.

 

Severus leaned over the desk, very deliberately entering the man’s personal space. “My _mate_ ,” He stressed the word, drawing it out, “Keeps _nothing from me_.” He told the man. “He and I are _devoted_ to each other, I to him as much as he to me, and I love him with every fibre of my being. He is my everything and having someone like _you_ trying to come between us is going to _seriously_ test my patience. You know I am within my rights to defend our bond, and I will come after you with a vengeance if I feel our bond is being threatened. Trust me when I say: you do _not_ want me as your enemy.” He finished in a soft voice.

 

Just as he was about to leave, he spun around and stalked back over to the desk. “And for your information,” He unbuttoned the first three buttons at his neck and drew the cloth halfway obscuring his mark away. “ _This_ is the proof of my words; I bear his mark as surely as he bears mine. Fair warning: his mark is hidden. _Don’t_ go looking for it.”

 

After he left the room, he had felt very vindicated, and had high hopes that, after hearing his words and seeing the mark on his neck, the Defence Professor would back off of his mate.

 

He smiled widely when the object of his thoughts walked in—his mate, not the Professor—and scooted his chair slightly away from his desk. “Come here, Love.” He said warmly. “It’s lunchtime?”

 

Harry flushed. “Half an hour before, actually. I couldn’t wait any longer; I had to see you.” He explained, sitting in Severus’ lap and twining his arms around the man’s neck. “I hope you don’t mind.”

 

Severus chuckled. “ _Mind_? Whyever would I _mind_?” He asked. “Was it that you wanted to see _me_ , or you wanted to see _what I had planned for you_?” He purred, leaning forward to nip at Harry’s ear.

 

The Omega gasped at the sharp sting, but tilted his head to give Severus better access to his ears, letting the man know he’d liked it. “Will you get mad if I say ‘both?’” He asked.

 

Severus hummed, leaning in to take in his mate’s intoxicating scent. “Of _course_ not.” He slipped his hand up under Harry’s robes and stilled as he encountered a silky fabric he remembered. “Oh, you _didn’t_.” He whispered, drawing the robes up to see the black stockings. “Mm, what’s the occasion?” He questioned his mate, running fingers over the stockings.

 

Harry giggled. “I just felt like it.” He said lightly. “That, and you defended me from an unworthy Alpha yesterday. You deserve a little something special for that.”

 

“Yes, I believe I do, don’t I?” Severus agreed. “Up, robes up around your waist, legs spread for me.”

 

Harry assumed the position, and Severus growled at the sight of the green thong.

 

“Oh, you really went all out, didn’t you?” He asked approvingly.

 

Harry hummed. “I assumed today would be a good day for easy access.” He explained.

 

Severus growled. “Indeed it is.” He pulled the string of the thong aside and tapped the base of the butt plug a few times. “So, are you slick for me? When I pull this out are you going to let loose a flood of slick for me to drink from you? I do so _love_ your taste.” He murmured, slipping to his knees on the floor behind Harry as he drew out the plug.

 

Harry mewled at the feeling, gasping when Severus drew his cheeks apart and laved him from the base of his balls to his tailbone, then speared his tongue into Harry’s wet hole.

 

Severus hummed and growled as he ate his mate out, delighting in both the taste of his Omega and the beautiful sounds he made, wriggling and writhing under his mouth.

 

“Oh! Yes, more!” Harry gasped out, then whimpered as Severus sucked at his hole.

 

Severus gave him a slap on the ass as he stood, opening his robes and trousers just enough to free his cock and placing a firm hand on the small of Harry’s back. “Hold your self open for me, and keep that thong out of the way, too.” He ordered, lubing his cock, since he had just ingested most of Harry’s slick.

 

Harry reached back and held his cheeks, one hand also keeping his thong pulled to the side.

 

Severus slid in and both of them moaned lowly, Harry letting his head fall forward and hit the desk with a dull ‘thud.’

 

Severus chuckled. “Careful, love. Don’t want to cause yourself brain damage. Too many hits to the head leaves a lasting impression.” He warned.

 

Harry pushed back with a soft growl. “Just shut up and fuck me.” He demanded.

 

Severus hummed and redoubled his efforts, slamming into his mate repeatedly, both of them letting out small noises in time with the slap of flesh on flesh.

 

Harry gasped and came, mewling as he released a few drops of fluid, not coming much, but some days he didn’t. It didn’t worry him since Severus seemed unconcerned.

 

Severus cursed and tightened his grip on Harry’s hips as the undulations of his passage set him off, as well. “Minx. You always set me off. _Warn_ me next time!” He chided. “Hurry up and put your plug back in. Don’t take it out until we’re back in my rooms for the day.” He told his mate.

 

Harry quickly slipped the plug back in and smiled as he set his clothes to rights. “We should go to lunch; there’s still time.”

 

Severus shook his head. “Pippy!” He called out. “Bring lunch.”

 

The elf brought a plate of fruit and cheese cubes.

 

“I had her put together a plate as if we were sharing a heat. This way, we can feed each other. It’s supposed to be romantic, or some such rubbish.” He said, flushing.

 

Harry beamed at him. “That’s so _sweet_! Where did you get the idea?” He asked.

 

Severus cleared his throat. “Narcissa said I should do something spontaneous and romantic for you and gave me a few ideas. I felt it was best to heed her words. She’s usually right, and after the debacle with Kaine, it seemed prudent to remind you that I can do things right once in a while, if not often.” He explained.

 

Harry chuckled and shook his head. “I’m not with you for romance or great sex, I’m with you because you’re a good man, and a great Alpha. The rest of it is a nice bonus, but you don’t have to go to all this trouble for me. Just being yourself in enough. But I’ll _gladly_ feed you!” He said, picking up a cheese cube and holding it to Severus’ lips.


	26. Chats and Check-ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short, but I explain why after the chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry blinked in confusion, rereading the very short letter again.

 

It was from Tom. All it said was, “How would you like to vote? I know I would.”

 

Harry shrugged and set it aside. He’d answer it later. He assumed that was their next order of business.

 

Draco nudged him. “That was from Tom, wasn’t it? What did it say?”

 

Harry snorted. “I think we’re working on getting the right to vote next. He wants to be allowed to. I thought he’d work on getting into the Wizengamot next, but apparently not. This _is_ a better next step, though. Otherwise, we’re going all out of order.” He said.

 

Draco nodded. “Makes sense. After all, getting Omegas into the Wizengamot is going to be tough. Better to go for the easier things first. Voting is sensible. Even _women_ have that right, after all.”

 

“Yeah, and Omegas deserve that right.” Harry said simply, turning back to his breakfast.

 

“You know, when we _can_ vote, we can—" Draco suddenly went very pale and jumped up from his seat, running out of the Great Hall with a hand clapped over his mouth.

 

Neville sighed, picking up his bag and Draco's. “Morning sickness.” He explained. “If I don’t meet him in the bathroom and keep him company until he’s done, he'll _never_ let me forget it.” He waved goodbye as he left to find his mate.

 

Harry and Ron shared a look.

 

“Looking forward to pregnancy?” Ron asked.

 

“Not that part, no.” Harry answered. “Most of it should be okay, though. I do _want_ a baby to care for. And I think Severus will make an _excellent_ father.” He said wistfully.

 

Ron shrugged. “If you say so.” He said mildly.

 

“I _do_.” Harry replied firmly. “He'll be wonderful.”

 

*****

 

“I told him I’m ready to work on that next, so it should be the next order of business.” Harry told his mate.

 

Severus nodded. “I see. You are aware that Alphas will not be very willing to hear that their Omegas may have differing political views, are you not? I see that being our biggest hurdle.”

 

Harry smiled. “I’m sure you can work your magic.” He said lightly.

 

“I’m not so certain.” Severus said, opening up his book and beginning to read.

 

Harry frowned. “Well, either way, we still intend to _try_.” He said.

 

“And that’s all you _can_ do.” Severus agreed mildly.

 

“I’m going to go to the library and work on my homework. If I’m lucky, there will be someone there who wants a partner.” He muttered. He got to the library and looked around, spotting Ron and Daphne Greengrass sitting together, talking quietly. He walked over to their table.

 

“Mind if I butt in, or is this table private?” He asked with a smile.

 

Ron snorted. “Pull up a chair, we're working on Transfiguration.” He said.

 

Daphne smiled at Harry, then turned to Ron. “So, are you going to be a gentleman and introduce me to your friend?” She asked him sweetly.

 

Ron flushed a bit. “Right. Where are my manners?”

 

“Likely in your other trousers.” Daphne muttered, causing Ron’s flush to deepen.

 

“Harry, this is Daphne Greengrass, my girlfriend. Daphne, Harry Potter, my best friend.” He said.

 

Daphne reached over the table to shake Harry's hand. “A pleasure. Any friend of Ron's is a friend of mine. Besides, you’re the mate of our Head of House; _that_ makes you an honorary Slytherin. Welcome to the club.” She said with an air of superiority.

 

Harry chuckled. “Uh, thanks, I think.” He said.

 

Daphne smiled at Harry. “It’s a very _exclusive_ club. You should feel honoured to be included in it. Ron will be, too, someday, if we make it that far.” She said lightly, running a finger over the back of his hand. “Trust me, you _want_ to make it that far with me.” She added to Ron in a much firmer tone.

 

Harry frowned. “That sounded almost threatening.” He noted.

 

Daphne rolled her eyes. “It wasn't a threat, I'm just letting him know how it’s going to be. I know what I want, and when I choose to go after what I want, I’m a bit more direct than your average girl. If he complains, I can ease off a bit, but he hasn’t yet.” She pointed out.

 

Harry looked to Ron, who smiled. “I need a girl that can stand up to me. Daphne's been proving time and again that she can be that girl, and more. So far, things are going good with her.” He explained.

 

“If you say so.” Harry said quietly, pulling out his book and the beginnings of his Transfiguration essay. “So, how many inches do you two have already?” He asked.

 

Daphne smirked. “Yes, tell us, Ron: how many inches _do_ you have?” She asked, eyes flicking downward momentarily, hinting at her true meaning.

 

Ron turned bright red. “ _Daphne_!” He hissed. “He meant the _essay_!” He added.

 

“My mistake.” Daphne said lightly, then answered Harry. “We're at seven so far. We've covered all the points on page three-seventy, but we haven't moved on from there yet.”

 

*****

 

Remus burst into the hospital wing, looking harried. “Am I late?” He asked in worry.

 

Neville chuckled. “Only by two minutes, but we waited for you.” He answered from Draco's bedside.

 

Remus smiled in relief. “Thank you. I don’t want to miss this for the world.” He told them, walking to stand beside Neville.

 

“Alright.” Neville told Madame Pomfrey. “We're ready now.”

 

“Good.” Madame Pomfrey took out her wand. “First I'm going to run a quick diagnostic charm to ensure that you’re still healthy enough to carry to term; no reason we can’t check every time you see me, after all.” She told Draco, who nodded.

 

She cast the charm, and Draco's body was encased in a soft yellow light. “Have you been taking the potions I prescribed you?” She asked, frowning.

 

“Of course.” Draco answered. “Is something wrong?” He asked.

 

“Your iron is a bit low. That can happen if the morning sickness is bad. Try to eat more red meats. If meat is an issue, dark green leafy vegetables can also work.” She told him.

 

Draco sighed. “Fine.” He said.

 

Remus bent and kissed his forehead. “It’s only for a little while, Love. Do it for the babies.”

 

Draco hummed in assent.

 

Madame Pomfrey cast another charm and smiled. “Oh, you’re having _twins_!” She exclaimed.

 

Draco's eyes widened. “ _Two_?!” He turned his gaze to Neville. “Quite the overachiever, aren’t you?” He asked.

 

Neville chuckled. “Well, they _might_ be Remus'.” He said.

 

“True.” Draco conceded the point.

 

“Would you like to know the gender?” Madame Pomfrey asked.

 

Draco looked at his mates. “Do we want to know?” He asked them.

 

“I'd like to know.” Remus said. “That way we can start looking at names.”

 

Neville nodded. “Yes, let's find out what we have.”

 

Madame Pomfrey cast another charm and Draco's abdomen glowed purple. “Looks like one of each.” She said happily. “Of course, there's no way to check secondary gender in utero, so we won't know _that_ until they're born, but one little boy and one little girl. You can start decorating the nursery now.”

 

Remus smiled. “Lavender or seafoam green?” He asked.

 

“Green.” Draco answered.

 

Neville chuckled. “Let him have his way this time, I suppose.” He allowed.

 

Draco beamed at him.

 

Madame Pomfrey smiled at them. “So far, things look good. Keep taking those prenatal potions—" Draco made a face and Madame Pomfrey laughed. “—I know, they taste vile, but they're still the best thing you can do for those babies right now. Try to keep the stress to a minimum, and let your teachers know that you can't participate in practicals right now. Your magic should still be reliable for a few months yet, but we don’t want you getting hit with any stray spells, so keep to the back of the classroom and only do the written work. You're a Pureblood with an impressive pedigree, so you'll likely find yourself on bed rest sooner than later, too. Just be aware of that.” She warned.

 

Draco sighed. “I understand.” He said.

 

Madame Pomfrey nodded, putting her wand away. “That's it for today. Remus, stay with them for at least two hours before heading home. Your bond is straining a bit.” She advised.

 

Remus smiled. “I was already planning to stay awhile, so I can do that.” He said.

 

Neville helped Draco up and they left, heading down to their room.

 

When they got in, Draco collapsed onto the couch, kicking his shoes off. “Merlin's _balls_ , I can’t believe you two got me up the duff with _two_!”

 

Remus chuckled. “We did set out to get you that way. Maybe not with two on the first go, but was getting you pregnant not the _aim_?” He asked, lifting Draco up and sitting where his head was, laying the blond back down in his lap.

 

Neville took the other side of the couch and began to massage Draco's feet. “So, names?” He prompted.

 

Draco smiled. “I have a _few_ ideas…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than usual so you can suggest names if you want to. I reserve the right to veto any I don't like, but I am open to suggestions at this point. Keep in mind, the boy may be Alpha or Omega (haven't decided yet), so you may want to suggest a name for either eventuality. That being said, hope you don't mind the short chapter, there should be another one fairly soon.


	27. Talking Children

Harry collapsed atop Severus with a sigh, then slid off to the side, wrapping his legs around Severus' right leg as Severus reached for his wand and cast a quick cleaning charm.

 

Harry smiled happily as Severus' arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close to press against the man's side.

 

“Severus?” He questioned.

 

Severus’ eyes were closed and he was obviously intent on going to sleep.

 

‘Well, this will wake him right up.’ Harry thought wryly and asked, “When are we going to have children?”

 

Severus' eyes popped open and he sighed. “And _there_ it is.” He muttered, bringing up his free hand to rub over his face. “I was wondering when we'd be having this discussion.”

 

Harry frowned. “Well, I was _going_ to wait until my heat, when you’re all shagged-out and agreeable, but this seemed nicer. At least you’re clear-headed right now. Mostly.” He said.

 

Severus hummed. “I _do_ appreciate that, thank you. Harry, my beloved, _why_ do you want a child right now?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged and began tracing patterns on Severus’ bicep as he spoke softly, eyes focusing intently on the motions of his fingertip. “Well, I seem to be the only Omega _not_ having one, besides the twins. And I think you'd make a wonderful father, I want to see that part of you. I got glimpses of it my first summer here, but I want to see more of that. I want to open my heart to another human that I get to raise, to pass down my own beliefs and views and get to see them grow up as the world changes for the better. I just…” Harry shrugged and met Severus' gaze. “I think it’s _time_.” He said softly.

 

Severus closed his free hand over Harry's hand on his arm and brought it to his lips to brush a kiss over the palm. “Love, you know it pains me to deny you anything, so I will agree to try, but I have one request of you that I hope you will grant.”

 

“Hm?” Harry hummed questioningly.

 

Severus' lips quirked upwards at the corners. “Can we save trying to get you with child until _after_ we're married, so your Dogfather does not come here intent on ripping my throat out?” He asked.

 

Harry snorted. “Good point. Deal.” He said happily.

 

“And you will be keeping up with your school assignments both before and after having our child. You're taking your N.E.W.T.s on time.” Severus added.

 

“Of course. I know how you feel about me getting a good education.” Harry agreed.

 

“Mm. It is a matter of _paramount_ importance.” Severus confirmed. “As is getting a good night's sleep. Go to sleep.” He ordered, pressing a kiss to the side of Harry's head.

 

Harry cuddled as close as he could and closed his eyes, a small smile on his face as he obeyed his Alpha's edict.

 

*****

 

“Scorpius?” Draco questioned, running his foot over Neville's calf.

 

Neville made a face. “I don’t like it.” He said. “What about Franklin?” He suggested.

 

Draco hummed. “Maybe. If we have an Omega boy.”

 

“Franklin is a perfectly good name for an Alpha.” Neville said. “You wouldn’t think Neville was a good Alpha name, but I’m making it work, aren’t I?”

 

“You're a special case.” Draco told him.

 

Neville smirked. “And our child will be special, as well. Remus likes Alice for a girl. We discussed it when I walked him to the gates earlier. What do you think?”

 

Draco considered it for a while. “It’s nice, but I kind of wanted to keep to tradition for the Blacks and use a star or constellation.” He said.

 

Neville snorted. “Sirius has that covered. Apparently, his firstborn's middle name is Perseus.”

 

“That’s atrocious.” Draco said flatly.

 

“Oh, and Scorpius is so much better.” Neville said sarcastically.

 

Draco huffed. “It _is_.”

 

“Vetoed. Try again.” Neville said firmly.

 

“Fine.” Draco said with a scowl. “How about… Orion? If it’s an Alpha boy?”

 

“Draco, if you can give me an Alpha son on your first try, I will let you name him whatever you want.” Neville told him.

 

Draco perked up. “Even Scorpius?” He asked.

 

Neville chuckled. “ _Except_ Scorpius.” He amended.

 

“Bugger.” Draco muttered.

 

“What about Alexander? We can spell it the French way for an Omega, which would change the look of the name, making it softer, more suited to an Omega.” Neville suggested.

 

“Yes, that might work.” Draco murmured. “But what about our little girl? Can we do Alice for a _middle_ name? I want something more… Elegant. And grandiose.” He said.

 

Neville grinned. “What do you have in mind?” He asked.

 

“Corona? Cassiopeia?”

 

“No to the second one.” Neville said firmly. “We're _not_ saddling our daughter with _that_ monstrosity; I think Remus will agree with me on that one.”

 

Draco huffed. “Fine. Fair enough. What about Anastasia?” He asked.

 

Neville tilted his head as he considered it. “That's actually a nice one. We'll run it by Remus, see what he thinks.”

 

Draco smiled. “Corona? What about that one?”

 

Neville shrugged. “That’s a maybe, too.”

 

“I really like Corona. It’s pretty.”

 

“We'll see. We need to get some sleep. We have Potions first thing tomorrow.” Neville pointed out.

 

Draco waved a hand. “Potions is a cakewalk. You'll be partnering with Harry tomorrow. He won’t let you down.”

 

Neville chuckled. “It’s more _me_ letting _him_ down I’m worried about.”

 

“Hm. You have a point there. Good night, Alpha.” Draco said, snuggling up and closing his eyes.

 

“Good night, Love.”

 

*****

 

“Corona?” Harry asked sceptically.

 

“It's great, isn’t it?” Draco asked excitedly.

 

Harry made a face. “Draco, I’m not sure how to tell you this, but…”

 

Draco's eyes narrowed. “ _What_?”

 

“Corona is the name of a Muggle beer. I wouldn’t name your daughter that if you're planning to let her go here when she's eleven. That's all.” Harry said.

 

Draco groaned. “I hate Muggles.” He said.

 

Harry shrugged. “Any other ideas?”

 

Draco sighed. “Anastasia. Or have the Muggles ruined _that_ one, too?” He asked peevishly.

 

“No. That’s fine.” Harry answered. “Kind of like that one, actually.”

 

Draco looked mollified at that. “Good.” He declared, turning back to his food.

 

Neville mouthed ‘thank you' at Harry while Draco wasn’t looking, and Harry returned with a nod. Apparently the Alpha hadn't liked the name, but not enough to immediately veto it.

 

*****

 

“I _did_ it!” Harry said, a wide smile on his face.

 

“Yes, very good. Let's try again, make sure it wasn’t a fluke.” Professor Kaine remarked, taking aim at Harry again. “On three. One… Two… Three!” He shot a jelly-legs at Harry and Harry quickly called up a non-verbal Protego.

 

Professor Kaine lowered his wand with a proud smile. “Excellent work, you've got the hang of this! Now, do you think you can cast a non-verbal stunner? It’s an important skill to have in a battle situation, which you seem to have a history of attracting.”

 

Harry snorted. “Not so much anymore, but let’s see if I can do it.”

 

“Alright, I’ll make it easy on you this first time. We'll cast a cushioning charm behind and in front of me in case I fall that way instead, and I'll just stand here and wait for you to cast.”

 

Harry had a momentary thought that an opponent wouldn't just stand there waiting to be hit, but brushed it aside and aimed his wand. He tried and tried, but after five minutes of standing there ineffectually pushing the word “stupefy" at the wand in his hand, he deflated. “I don’t think this is going to work.” He said tiredly.

 

Professor Kaine frowned. “No, I suppose not. At least, not _tonight_. After class Thursday, then?” He checked.

 

Harry flushed. “Um, Thursday’s a bit… Inconvenient for me. I'll be… Indisposed that day.” He said.

 

Professor Kaine mentally went through a quick calculation and his eyes widened. “Oh, dear! Yes, of course you will be! My mistake! Well, I'll discuss it with you when your heat is _over_ , then. Give your mate my regards, unwelcome though they may be.”

 

Harry chuckled. “I will, Sir. Good evening!” He left the classroom.

 

He met up with Severus on his way down to the dungeons. “You're late. I was coming to get you.” The man explained.

 

Harry cast ‘tempus’ and snorted. “I was late by _five minutes_. There’s no way you could have gotten all the way up here in that short a time.”

 

Severus flushed. “So I jumped the gun a bit. Sue me.” He said irritably.

 

Harry stopped in the middle of the hall and wrapped his arms around Severus’ waist. “I love you, too!” He said happily.

 

A couple of passing first-years stopped to stare at the spectacle until Severus glowered at them and snarled.

 

They hurried on their way at that.

 

“Harry, _please_ —" Severus began.

 

Harry let him go and smiled at him brightly. “Sorry. It couldn’t wait until we were in private. Sometimes you just _have_ to drop everything and hug the one you love the most, you know?” He asked brightly.

 

Twin spots of colour appeared on Severus' cheeks at the words and he cleared his throat. “Yes, well. Let's get to our rooms, shall we?” He asked.


	28. Talks and Reconciliations

Harry, Ron and Neville watched as Fred opened the candy and ate it, then his eyes became grey and he grinned. “So, who wants me to test it on them?” He asked, looking over the three fifth-years, who all shifted nervously, not answering. The candy was supposed to give a person x-ray vision. “Fine, all of you, it is!” He cleared his throat. “Ronniekins, nice chudley cannons boxers there. Neville, plain black boxers, how boring of you. Harry, my, my! What a pretty green thong!” He purred, leering at Harry's crotch.

 

Harry flushed and covered himself, squeezing his legs together in an effort to hide said panties from the other teen. “Pervert. My eyes are up here!” He said without much heat.

 

George and Ron laughed while Neville snorted.

 

Fred clutched at his heart dramatically. “Oh, I’m wounded! Never in all my _years_ have I been called a _pervert_ before! Whatever shall I do?!”

 

Hermione, who had been studying a few tables down, closed her book with a loud thud and marched over to the group. “Do you _mind_? _Some of us_ are trying to _study_.” She hissed, glaring around at the group.

 

George shrugged. “Way I see it, the _library's_ the place for _that_. You want to stay in here where it’s warm, you can deal with the noise. We don’t all cater to you, you know. Besides, you've made life hard for our Harry, and we count Neville a friend, too, now, so you can just get bent.” He said.

 

Hermione flushed and straightened. “You _obviously_ don’t care for Harry very _much_. He's in an abusive relationship with a _teacher_ , and you're all just letting it go on!” She said hotly.

 

Fred frowned. “Abusive? Harry's never claimed abuse, and I’m inclined to believe him over you.”

 

“Well, he’s not _going to_ , is he? Snape's been grooming him for _years_ ; Harry probably thinks he _wants it_ by now. But he’s underage, which not only makes it abuse, but statutory rape, as well!” She added. “And don’t try to tell me there's nothing going on, because I’ve been keeping an eye on you, and it started fourth year, or maybe earlier!”

 

Neville stood up and stepped in between her and Harry, who was silent, just watching her warily. “You might want to back off, Hermione. There are forces at work between them you couldn’t possibly understand, and suffice it to say that Harry knows what he’s about, and he’s not in any danger of being abused, past the verbal abuse _you're_ heaping on him right now. And before you start in on me and _my_ mates, let me just inform you that anything you say could potentially set me off. Draco is in a very delicate situation right now, so I’m overprotective at the moment. Tread carefully.” He warned quietly.

 

“What do you _mean_ , ‘delicate situation?’ You make it sound like he’s _pregnant_ , or something.” Hermione laughed. She grew silent when Neville just continued to stare at her calmly, crossing his arms over his chest. “Oh, God, you're _kidding_! That’s so… Unnatural! It’s only _women_ that are supposed to be able to get pregnant! It’s the one thing that sets us apart from men!” She shouted.

 

Neville chuckled. “I assure you, Draco's pregnancy is perfectly natural, and it’s not your concern, besides.” He told her.

 

“What do you mean, _mates_? Are you some kind of creature, or something?” Hermione asked.

 

Neville sighed, then turned to Harry. “How much do you want her to know?” He checked.

 

Harry shrugged. “We told her second year, but Dumbledore modified her memory. I don’t care.”

 

Neville nodded and turned back to her. “Look up Alphas and Omegas in the school library. Should be enough there to give you a rudimentary understanding of secondary genders.” He told her.

 

Hermione frowned and left for the library.

 

Fred shrugged and turned back to Harry. “Oh, hey, the candy’s getting stronger! Look, panties, _no_ panties! Panties, _no_ panties! Panties— _Gah_!” He closed his eyes, then covered them with his hands. “Internal organs. Gross.”

 

The others laughed.

 

“That’s what you get for looking at me naked. Payback’s a bitch, innit?” Harry asked. “At least this way I don’t have to send Severus after you to defend my honour.” He teased.

 

Fred paled. “No need for that. We’re all friends here, right? No harm done.”

 

Harry shrugged. “You got your punishment. It’s fine now.”

 

Ginny approached them, and Harry stiffened.

 

Ron laid a hand on his arm. “Hear her out. She's been meaning to talk to you since the year started.” He said softly.

 

Harry frowned. “Alright.”

 

Ginny took a deep breath. “Harry, can we talk in private? There are some things I need to say to you. It's not bad, I promise.” She said nervously.

 

“Dorm’s free right now, if you want to use it.” Ron offered.

 

Harry nodded. “Okay, we'll do that.” He accepted.

 

Once they got situated on a bed, Ginny cleared her throat. “Ron told Mum about how I blew up when the news about you and Snape came out, and she made me spend summer seeing a mind healer. I realize now that you and I wouldn’t work out—for several reasons—and I want to put my irrational infatuation with you behind us. And hopefully become friends.” She finished.

 

Harry took a moment to absorb the new information. “Okay, totally not what I was expecting to hear, but I’ll put your actions behind us. As for being your friend, Ginny, we have no common interests—”

 

“Quidditch!” Ginny interjected.

 

“— _besides which_ , I have a _very_ territorial mate who will no doubt disapprove of any friendships I have with girls who once had a romantic interest in me. I just don’t see it happening. I’m sorry.” Harry said gently.

 

Ginny’s face fell, but she nodded.

 

“That being said, I’ll start a dialogue with him about building a friendship with you, on the condition that you promise it will remain strictly platonic at all times.” He said.

 

Ginny smiled at him. “I can definitely promise that." She said.

 

Harry nodded. “Good. Let's get back downstairs. Also, this may take some time. Don’t expect miracles.”

 

“I won’t.” Ginny promised.

 

*****

 

Harry lay atop Severus, exhausted after their third round of sex that day. It was only ten AM.

 

Severus hummed, still locked inside Harry. “I have to admit, I’m looking forward to getting you pregnant for two reasons. One: I am a territorial Alpha and would love to stake a very visible and obvious claim on you, and two: five days of sex seems a bit _excessive_. It will be nice to get a break for a while.” He said.

 

Harry laughed. “I agree.”

 

Severus hummed. “Is there any way I could convince you to wear your garter and stockings for the rest of the day?” He asked.

 

Harry snorted. “I suppose. Just this once.” His eyes lit up with a mischievous light. “If you promise to spank me. I want to try that.”

 

Severus grinned. “Oh, I can very _easily_ promise _that_. Indeed, I’d like nothing _more_.” He purred.

 

“Good. As soon as your knot goes down, I’ll go change.”

 

They waited another ten minutes and as soon as Severus' knot deflated, Harry cast a quick cleaning charm on them both and stood on shaky legs to go change.

 

He put on the garter belt and pulled the black silk up his legs, clipping them into place as he snuck a peek at Severus.

 

The man was hanging off the edge of the bed upside-down, sliding his hand along the floor, obviously looking for something.

 

He pulled out a paddle, set it on the bed, then got up and walked to the chest at the foot of his bed. He pulled out a long strip of what looked to be leather, and closed it. He sat on the bed, fondling both items as he stared raptly at Harry's bare arse.

 

Harry walked over to where Severus sat and sat cross-legged in front of him. “What's this, then?” He asked, indicating the paddle and the strip of leather.

 

Severus smirked. “Spanking implements.” He answered lightly. “You get final say, of course.”

 

Harry looked at them. “Not that one.” He said, pointing out the strip of leather. “Sometimes, when Vernon got really angry, I’d get the belt. I don’t want to be reminded.” He said.

 

Severus nodded and vanished the strip. “If you don't like it, I have no need for it any longer.” He said evenly.

 

Harry eyed the paddle. It was large enough to cover his entire bum in one hit, and had holes in it. “We can _try_ that, but I doubt I'll like it much.” He said, pointing at the paddle. “I'll probably like your hand best.”

 

Severus leered at him playfully. “Oh, we'll _both_ like my _hand_.” He promised. “But don’t discount the others until you've _tried_ them.”

 

Harry cleared his throat. “So, how should we—”

 

“Over my lap.” Severus spoke firmly, patting his lap.

 

Harry gulped and lay over Severus’ lap.

 

“We're trying the paddle first. Do you have a preferred safeword?” Severus asked.

 

“Sirius.” Harry said.

 

Severus sneered. “That's a good one.” He said.

 

Harry wriggled. “So, are you going to do this, or just stare at my arse?” He asked.

 

Severus laid a smack on Harry's bum with his free hand. “I’m enjoying the view. Don't interrupt.” He said shortly, then went back to admiring the legs encased in black silk. He took a deep breath, raised the paddle, and brought it down—a good deal more lightly than he _could_ have wielded it.

 

Harry yelped and jerked, humming as Severus rubbed the pinkened skin, soothing the sting.

 

“Alright?” He checked in.

 

“I-I don’t know.” Harry said hesitantly. “Do it again?”

 

Severus felt an eyebrow rise, but lifted the paddle again and laid another swat on Harry's upturned arse.

 

Harry grunted. “Okay, that's-that's enough!” He took a deep breath. “I think we should get something a little lighter. That’s just a bit too much for more than a few hits.” He said. “But your hand will probably be _just right_.”

 

Severus smirked. “Well, let's find out, shall we?” He asked. He raised his hand and brought it down, getting a shocked gasp out of Harry.

 

Harry wriggled and canted his hips to present his arse for another swat wordlessly.

 

Severus smacked his arse again, and Harry moaned softly. He rutted against Severus’ lap a bit, until Severus grabbed his hips to still them. “None of that. You'll come on my cock or not at all right now.” He ordered.

 

Harry whined. “Spank me properly.” He requested.

 

Severus laid ten quick swats on his arse, and by the end Harry was moaning and writhing under his hand.

 

“Fuck me.” Harry whimpered. “I liked it, now fuck me hard!” He begged.

 

Severus was weak, and caved to his demands readily.


	29. Lemon and Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! There is no excuse, I will go iron my hands now. BAD Sable!

“It was fun.” Harry said, munching on a piece of bacon. “I think I’ll be asking for spankings more often.”

 

Draco hummed. “But has he tied you up yet?” He asked in interest. “That's a whole lot of fun, too.”

 

Harry shrugged. “We've done that once, yes. I liked that too. Haven’t done it since, though.”

 

Neville chuckled. “What else are you planning on doing?” He asked.

 

“He's got this harness thing I want to try out. Only, it’s black, and I said we'd be buying new things just for us if I like them. I'd like to find one that matches my eyes.” Harry mused.

 

“You can always get one custom made.” Neville suggested. “It could be any colour you wanted.”

 

“Yeah. I suppose that’s what we'll have to do.” Harry said.

 

Tom's owl flew in with the rest of the post and dropped a letter into Harry's lap before flying back out. Harry opened it to find a date written.

 

“Looks like we’re going to work on gaining voting rights this weekend. You up to it?” He asked Draco.

 

“Sure.” The blond answered. “I’m always up for improving our lives. Ready to make nice with Father, Alpha?” He asked Neville.

 

Neville sighed. “If I must.” He said resignedly.

 

“It’s for a good cause.” Harry reminded him.

 

“And that’s the only reason I go along with it.” Neville said wearily. “He’s so jaded and prejudiced. It’s draining to be around him.”

 

“Well, Severus—”

 

“Has been pandering to him too long to be of much help. He barely stands up to the man and gives him what-for for the way he talks about Tom, he only steps in when Lucius has something to say about _you_!” Neville pointed out heatedly.

 

Harry paled. “He does _what_?!”

 

Neville nodded. “He defends _you_ , and he’s cut him off before he said something unfortunate about _Draco_ —which is good, because I’d’ve had to knock his teeth in for it—but he lets the man bad-mouth _Tom_ all he wants!”

 

Harry glared at his food. “Oh, we’re going to have a row, I just _know_ it!” He hissed.

 

Draco looked at him in interest. “Can I watch?” He asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, we usually end it with angry sex before talking it out reasonably. We don’t need _witnesses_ for that.”

 

Draco hummed. “Never mind, I don’t need to see that.”

 

“How bad is Lucius still talking about him?” Harry asked.

 

Neville paused in his eating to ponder the question. “Well, it’s gotten better fairly recently, he's at least stopped referring to Omegas as ‘bitches,’ but he still talks about Tom like he's someone lesser in status than him, and he's groused about not being able to order him around like is ‘his right'—his words, not mine—and he complains about getting the laws passed.” Neville shook his head. “I have a feeling that even deep down, he's just a gigantic arsehole.” He finished.

 

Harry growled lowly, stabbing at his eggs.

 

Draco cleared his throat. “I almost feel sorry for Uncle Sev.”

 

“Don't.” Harry snapped. “He's got this one coming.”

 

*****

 

“So,” Harry started as soon as Severus came back from supervising detentions for the day. “Neville told me some interesting news today.”

 

Severus hummed. “Something uncomplimentary about _me_ , I assume, judging by the simmering irritation you've been cultivating all day.” The man said lightly, removing his teaching robes. “Let's hear the tirade you've worked up, then.” He leant against his desk and crossed his arms, staring expectantly at Harry.

 

Harry drew in a deep breath, then began. “ _Apparently_ , you make sure Lucius doesn’t speak ill of _me_ , and sometimes _Draco_ , but you let him say whatever he wants about _Tom_?!” He snapped.

 

Severus shook his head. “My Lord can handle himself. He's more than capable—”

 

“Fuck _capable_!” Harry shouted. “He shouldn’t _have to_ fend for himself with Lucius! He's an _Omega_ , Severus, just the same as me and Draco. Society puts us on the bottom, and you’re supposed to be our _champion_! Guardian of those that, as of right now, can’t defend themselves!” He finished, chest heaving as he valiantly fought back tears of frustration.

 

Severus was visibly gnashing his teeth. “Harry, I will _always_ defend _you_ , you are my _everything_ , and I love Draco like a son, but My Lord is a strong man. He has written me privately and asked me to stay out of his situation and let him handle things, and so I am. Plus, _you_ may see me as your champion, but I _didn't ask for the position_! I love being your mate and defender, don’t get me wrong, but you foisted the decision upon me! I had no choice! Your heat-scent was designed _specifically for me_ , it’s everything I like in a scent, and you came in here and got me scent-drunk and the rest was a wonderful, highly erotic, fever-dream. I love you, but I will not fight Lucius' views all alone. If you intend for _me_ to change him, I am not ashamed to say I will need _help_.”

 

Harry deflated, biting at his lip. “But you _do_ _love_ me, right?” He asked in a small voice, arms wrapping around his own waist.

 

Severus rushed forward to enfold his mate in his arms. “Of _course_ I do, Harry!” He said fervently. “I love you more than _anything in this world_ , never doubt that! I never said I would _change_ things, just that I did not ask to be your champion. I'm happy with our life, believe me. You will always be my most precious person.” He assured Harry.

 

“Until we have children.” Harry's voice, muffled by Severus' shirt, emerged from his chest.

 

Severus pulled away and chuckled. “Even then. I will _always_ put _you_ first. _You_ can put our children first, I won’t get jealous, but _no one_ can replace _you_ in my heart.”

 

“Black and shrivelled thing that it is.” Harry quipped.

 

Severus chuckled again. “Yes, well, remember that it grew four sizes a few years ago.” He reminded Harry.

 

Harry giggled. “That's right! I'd almost forgotten!”

 

Severus snorted. “Sit down and get back to your homework. Finish your potions essay, at least.” He urged.

 

Harry smiled and nodded. “All right.”

 

*****

 

“Have fun. I'll see you in a bit.” Severus said, kissing Harry and heading down the hall.

 

Harry went into the room and took a seat next to Draco.

 

Before Tom had even opened his mouth, Draco leaned forward. “Did you get them?” He asked eagerly.

 

Tom chuckled and waved his wand, and five platters of cakes appeared, with a wide range of tiny cake samples on them. “Fifteen flavours, a few of which are chocolate for you, the rest are for Harry to pick from. Hopefully you will find one you like in one of these. We will all be giving our opinions on them.” He told the blond.

 

Harry frowned. “What's this all about?” He asked.

 

“I asked Tom to procure us some samples of wedding cakes. Since the weddings are coming up soon. The details are coming together nicely, but the dessert is too important to overlook.” Draco informed him. “Don’t pick a chocolate one. Remus wants chocolate.” He added.

 

Harry smiled. “Of course he does.” He said in amusement. “So are we working on the law first, or eating cake?” He asked.

 

Tom chuckled. “I see no reason why we can’t do _both_.” He said mildly.

 

Harry went for a piece that was pink and took a tiny bite. “Hm. What kind is this? I’m not so sure I like it.” He said, spearing the rest and putting it in his mouth and chewing.

 

Tom laughed. “That one was a long shot. It’s champagne, I didn’t expect you to like it.” He explained. “ _I_ like it, though.” He said lightly, eating his piece.

 

Harry made a face. “So have it at _your_ wedding.” Harry told him.

 

Tom laughed again, harder. “Harry, my dear, I’m quite certain I won’t ever _have_ one. For one, Narcissa and Lucius cannot divorce, it’s written into their marriage contract. For another point, I do not wish for the shackles of married life. I am content knowing that, if I feel it necessary, I can walk away from Lucius. Thanks to our work, the bond can even be broken, and I will be a free Omega. I doubt I will _do_ that, my life here is not terrible, but if I need to, I can leave. I want to keep it that way.” He explained.

 

“The filling and the frosting are good, but the rest is only so-so.” Fred said, finishing his piece as George nodded his agreement.

 

“Yes, go for something else.” The other twin advised.

 

Draco nodded his agreement. “Shall we try a chocolate one next? I like the look of this one.” He said, taking a small bite of a chocolate cake with chocolate filling and frosting. “It's a lot of chocolate, but I think Remus would like that.” He decided, licking his lips as he pondered.

 

“That one is called chocolate dream. It's a bit much, I think, but I could eat a piece of it for your wedding.” Tom said, sampling his. “As for the law, I have it written up already. It states that all Omegas be allowed to vote. No loopholes, no ambivalent wording. It's simple and to the point.”

 

Harry nodded. “This one should be easy to pass. The Alphas _we_ have _know_ that Omegas sometimes have different opinions from them. They can use that as an example.” He said.

 

“Hm. My turn. What's this?” He took a tiny bite of a yellow cake with what looked like blueberry filling. “Mm! Lemon! I _like_ that one!” He looked at Draco. “Any idea how Severus feels about lemon?”

 

Draco shrugged. “He seems to like lemonade well enough. You can always talk it over with him.” He suggested.

 

“I think I will.” Harry mused. “I really like this one.”

 

*****

 

“What do you think of lemons?” Harry asked as they slipped into bed.

 

Severus pulled him close and spooned up behind him. “For?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “We tried samples of wedding cakes today at the meeting, and I really liked the lemon one with blueberry filling. There was also a really good ginger spice and a red velvet that was yummy, too.” He added.

 

Severus hummed. “If your heart is set on the lemon one, I’m sure it will be fine. I _like_ lemon, I just choose to limit my consumption of it. Too much acid gives me stomach-aches. But a bit of lemon cake and perhaps some lemonade to go with it should be fine.”

 

Harry perked up. “ _Strawberry_ lemonade?” He ventured.

 

He could almost _hear_ Severus wincing. “So long as you make sure there is a regular option for me and those that do not _feel_ like strawberries, I am willing to indulge you.” He said firmly.

 

Harry giggled. “Fine, we can do that.” He agreed.

 

“Good. Get to sleep. I have an early day tomorrow. Lucius and I agreed to meet early for breakfast to discuss Draco's birthday. Don’t tell him, but there is going to be a surprise party at the Manor for his sixteenth.” Severus said.

 

“I won’t tell. Good night.”

 

“Good night, my beloved.” Severus returned warmly.


	30. Getting Ready

Neville stood up as the assembled Lords finished their greetings and settled into their seats. More were showing up each day, drawn by the new laws that were being brought up. Even Sirius Black had shown up today, so at least one of the new arrivals would be on their side. Neville knew Sirius was a good Alpha.

 

“I put forth a bill for discussion and debate.” He said, getting their attention.

 

“ _You_?!” Lord Ricken laughed. “Lord Longbottom, I hardly think you are ready for that.”

 

“All the same, it’s being done. I have the bill here.” He held up the scroll. “If it passes, it will grant _all Omegas_ , male and female alike, the right to vote.” He smirked at the puzzled and bemused faces of the other Lords in attendance as he sat back down.

 

All except for Sirius.

 

 _He_ looked impressed, and it looked like he approved.

 

“Vote? Why would they want to _vote_? Who’s putting you up to this? It’s a _joke_ , right?” Lord Burke, who had only reluctantly agreed with the other bills, spoke, a smile on his face.

 

“My mate would like to be allowed to vote, and I have no desire to lose my vote by voting the way he wants if our views differ.” Neville said firmly.

 

“If your views differ, beat him until he changes his tune.” Lord Ricken said derisively.

 

“That’s a barbaric way to act!” Sirius said in obvious disapproval.

 

Lord Ricken seemed to shrink in on himself at the words and the tone. As the richest Lord in the U.K., Sirius’ opinion carried a _lot_ of weight. He even managed to out-rank the Malfoy family, by just a bit.

 

“Listen, the boy has a point.” Sirius said, standing up.

 

“Thanks, but could you not call me a _boy_?” Neville muttered.

 

Sirius shot him a wide, unrepentant grin. “If my Omega wants to vote, I have to listen to her, or she gets mighty upset with me. This way, I can still vote against her if I want, because her voice will still be heard. It’s only fair. I bet a lot of you have Omegas that view things differently, but they just don’t come out and say it because they’re afraid they’ll get beaten for it, or something.” He said. “This is a way that we can give them a bit more of a voice, and it’s no skin off _our_ backs. We don’t stand to _lose_ anything, so why not? I’m _for_ it, I don’t care one whit what anyone else says.” He said, sitting back down and crossing his arms across his chest.

 

A soft murmur went through the assembled Lords.

 

“I, too, support the bill.” Lucius said, standing. “My Omega has made it patently clear that he does not hold the same views I do when it comes to politics. And I have very little desire to vote by his rules. So I would benefit greatly from this bill. I say we pass it.” He said, then sat down.

 

Sirius nodded at him and Lucius returned the nod, not letting the distaste he had for the man show on his face. Personal feelings aside, Black was obviously an ally in this.

 

“Omegas have no head for politics. They'll lead us to ruin!” Lord Burke said heatedly.

 

“And how many Omegas have _you_ discussed politics with, Sir?” Sirius asked.

 

Lord Burke kept silent.

 

Sirius continued, “I've spoken to my Omega about political things _numerous_ times. As a matter of fact, after seeing the changes taking place lately, she _urged_ me to come here and make my voice heard, as well. She has a lot of views on the political climate in this country, and she is more than pleased with the changes coming about. She says it's high time this country stopped being—in her words—ass-backwards and started treating Omegas _right_. And I agree. We've treated them as playthings and children for too long, and it's time to let our Omegas grow up and take a proactive role in society. They have to live under the ministry the same as us, so they should have a say in how it's run.” He finished.

 

“I’m with you on that one.” Lee spoke up. “I have _two_ Omegas, and even being twins they sometimes disagree on matters. What am I supposed to do if they want to vote differently on a topic? Pick to give the vote to the one who more closely matched what _I_ want to vote for? The other one would probably kill me, and let me tell you, they are _inventive_. It would be a long, painful, drawn-out death.” He said.

 

“That's not even mentioning that Lucius' Omega will probably ask for an accounting of what happened today, and if anyone were to vote _against_ the bill, he might find ways to make them disappear.” Neville said evenly. “Merlin knows, he's done it before. And we all know how strongly he wants his political views listened to.”

 

Several Lords paled at the implied threat.

 

Lucius coughed delicately. “I call for a vote on the bill. Those in favour?”

 

All hands shot into the air.

 

Neville smiled. “Wonderful. The bill passes.” He said happily, handing it off to the clerk to file.

 

*****

 

“Oi, Sn-everus!” Sirius corrected himself just in the nick of time.

 

Severus and Lucius turned, giving Neville enough time to catch up to them.

 

Sirius and Neville reached the pair and stopped.

 

“You two are quick.” Neville said, out of breath. “Forgetting someone?” He asked in irritation.

 

Severus frowned, then his face cleared. “Oh. Right. The wedding fitting.” He muttered.

 

“I can't _believe_ you’re letting your mate dress us like _Muggles_.” Lucius complained.

“You'll understand when you see his arse in trousers.” Severus muttered.

 

Neville chuckled, and Severus glared at Lucius.

 

“Which _you_ will _not_ be looking at!” He added.

 

Lucius hummed. “I don't see how _you_ intend to _stop_ me.” He said evenly.

 

“I don't think it's really proper for the best man to ogle the husband-to-be.” Sirius said. “And he's practically my _son_ , so keep your eyes in your head, please.” Sirius sighed. “It's bad enough I have to give him away to _you_.” He said to Severus.

 

They all transfigured their clothes to Muggle suits, headed out and made their way to the Muggle store Harry had found that would have the kind of suits he wanted.

 

Harry was already there, they could hear his voice coming from a back room, and Ron was waiting in the front.

 

Ron walked to the end of a hallway and called back to Harry, “They're here!”

 

Harry's voice returned, “Ron, that’s uncouth! But bring them back here!”

 

Ron led them to a spacious back room where Harry was being fitted with a very nice black suit with a dark green undershirt.

 

Severus’ mouth went dry. “Isn't this supposed to be bad luck?” He asked weakly.

 

Harry shrugged. “I'm not going to pick this one anyway.” He answered. “I’m going with the first one I tried on.”

 

The tailor growled in annoyance, and Harry looked down at the man from the pedestal he was standing on. “Hey, don't worry about it, you’ll be getting a nice, big tip. Be happy.”

 

Severus hummed. “I'm looking forward to the wedding already.” He said.

 

Harry grinned brightly at him. “Anyway, I’m paying for myself, Ron, you and—hey, Nev, am I covering you and Draco?” He asked.

 

Neville shrugged. “How much will it run us, do you think?”

 

“About four, five thousand pounds each, since we're going for the _really good_ ones.”

 

Neville made a face. “Oh, yeah, _Muggle_ money. Tell you what: you cover us and I'll pay you back when you convert the price into galleons, alright?” He suggested.

 

Harry nodded. “That'll work. Siri and Lucius can pay for their own, they’re both loaded.” He said. “I got Draco's measurements before I left, but he opted to stay behind.”

 

Neville smiled. “He's probably either catching up on work or napping. He does that rather a lot lately.”

 

“You blokes _do_ realize you’re coming awfully close to breaking the International Statute of Secrecy right now, right?” The tailor asked. “You're lucky I'm a squib.”

 

Harry blinked down at him. “Honestly, we assumed you'd just think we were eccentrics.” He said. “But that’s a relief. So we can speak freely?”

 

The tailor rolled his eyes. “Hell, why not? Not around my apprentice, when he comes back from lunch, but if it's just me, it's fine.”

 

“Great!” Harry enthused before turning to Neville. “Will Draco be okay with casting an expanding charm on his clothes, or should we place a special order for maternity trousers for him?” He asked.

 

Neville grinned. “If you go the special order route, be prepared to get an earful from him, that's all I’m going to say. His weight gain is a bit of a sore topic for him right now.”

 

Harry nodded. “I can understand that. He's a little vain, but I know where he gets it from.” He said, pointedly _not_ looking at Lucius, who bristled anyway.

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” He hissed.

 

“Look at yourself, Mr. Immaculate, and tell me what you see.” Harry answered.

 

Lucius looked at himself in the full-length mirror in the room. “I look respectable.” He said.

 

“Little bit more than that, really.” Harry said lightly. “It looks good on you, don't get me wrong, but it’s a bit _much_ for a casual outing like this.”

 

“Why are we doing this without Tom? _He’s_ going to need a tuxedo, too, isn’t he?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry nodded. “He will. I’m taking _him_ to a Wizarding shop, though. He despises Muggles, and I’d rather not set him off. He’ll need special consideration.”

 

“And we don’t?” Lucius asked sharply.

 

‘It’s not that, I just _love_ seeing him squirm.’ Harry sent down the bond to Severus, who just cleared his throat, though Harry could see the amusement in his eyes. “No, because _you’re_ able to control yourself. Plus, it’s going to cost extra. But they’ll be willing to do it for _me_. I prefer not to use my name to get special favours, if I can avoid it.” He explained.

 

“Alright, you’re done.” The tailor announced.

 

“Great! Thanks! Nev, why don’t you go next?” Harry suggested, hopping down. “He’ll be in my party, so remember what colours I wanted.”

 

The tailor nodded and went to fetch a tuxedo that would complement Harry’s and was close to the same colour scheme, but not enough to detract from Harry’s. He was the main event, after all. Neville and Draco would have their moment after Harry and Severus’ heats had concluded.

 

Severus, Lucius and Sirius readied themselves for a long fitting. At least they only had to do this once.


	31. The End of an Era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, the wedding got pushed back so that I could show Tom's fitting. Next chapter, I promise!

Harry met with Tom in Hogsmeade. It was the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year, and most of the students were more than ready for the year to come to a close.

 

“There's a shop here that deals in high-end Wizarding Wear, but they do Muggle suits, too, if you're willing to pay a little extra. They agreed to do a rush job for us, but I had to use my name. I don’t like doing that, but in this case, it’s worth it. I want my wedding to be perfect, so we all have to match.” Harry explained.

 

“Good point. Plus, I have stretch marks right now that are very prominent. It’s obvious I was a pregnant man.” Tom pointed out. “And I have _these_.” He gestured to the small breasts he was sporting while he breastfed. “Hard to explain those to a Muggle.”

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, those and the fact that you still despise Muggles led to me choosing to get your tux somewhere else.”

 

Tom smiled. “I appreciate that.”

 

Harry led him into the shop, and the shopkeeper, a small portly woman by the name of Yolanda, came over and locked the door, turning the sign to read “closed.”

 

“All right, Dears, let’s get you ready. You said it was to be a medium green for the shirt and black for the rest? Including the bowtie?” She asked Harry.

 

“Yes, although I need to see the colours you have to find the best match. Hopefully you can match it perfectly.” Harry said.

 

His party would be in varying shades of purple, and he had given Severus a choice between taking shades of purple Harry hadn’t picked, or opting for green, which would still work with purple well enough to not clash. Severus had opted for green, proud Slytherin that he was.

 

“I have all our shades laid out for you. Over here.” She led them to a table where several samples of green silk were laid out.

 

“This one is a perfect match.” Harry said, pointing one out.

 

Yolanda nodded. “Alright. Let’s get you undressed and into the suit I already have waiting. It will just need to be altered a bit.” She said to Tom. “I keep a few tuxedos in stock at all times, though there isn’t much demand for them. It’s just easier to have them in case a rush job like this comes up.” She explained.

 

Tom changed, turning away from Harry to hide his belly and small breasts. He knew the other Omega would have his own set of both soon enough, but he was still self-conscious about them. He had on a small bra with nursing pads in it, and he turned back around once he was dressed, looking down at the suit in disgust. “I look like a _Muggle_.” He sneered.

 

Harry hid a smile. “You look very handsome.” He countered. “Besides, you don’t want to be the only person up there in robes, do you?”

 

Tom frowned. “I wouldn’t mind.”

 

Harry scowled. “ _I_ would, and it’s _my_ special day!” He snapped. “I’m not having it ruined by _you_ , or _anyone_! I’ll _kill_ anyone who tries to mess it up!” He said, complete with foot stamp.

 

Tom smiled fondly. “That’s cute.” He said in amusement.

 

Harry sighed. “I just can’t intimidate people.” He mourned.

 

“Side effect of being an Omega.” Tom agreed.

 

“ _You_ intimidate people.” Harry told Tom.

 

Tom chuckled. “ _I_ used to be a homicidal maniac. People are worried I’ll go back to that.”

 

Harry nodded slowly. “You _do_ have a point. I suppose that’s fair. Maybe I should kill a few people for no reason?”

 

“I doubt your mate would like that.”

 

“True. Well, I’ll just live with being considered ‘cute and cuddly’ all my life, then. Never be seen as scary, no matter what I do.” He chuckled. “I hope Severus is ready and willing to discipline our kids once they pass the age of seven.”

 

Yolanda finished pinning Tom’s suit and straightened. “Okay, you’re good to go. I used sticking charms on those pins, so they shouldn’t come out, but be careful taking that off, all the same. Don’t want to get stuck with one.”

 

“By the way, about Nyx.” Harry began.

 

“Hm?” Tom hummed, removing his suit carefully.

 

Harry grinned. “Does she really shit in closets?”

 

“Hecate did. Oh, the _look_ on Lucius’ face when I let him know I needed an entirely new wardrobe. Phoenix shit doesn’t come off. And it burns holes if they want it to.” Tom explained.

 

Harry winced. “Oh, Severus is _really_ not going to like that.” He murmured.

 

“He’ll get over it eventually.” Tom said lightly.

 

“If you say so. Personally, I’m not so sure.” Harry said.

 

“Use your puppy-dog eyes on him and he’ll let it go. He has a soft spot for you a mile wide, and you know it.” Tom reminded him.

 

Harry grinned. “That’s only because I worked on him for _years_ to cultivate it. It took serious effort.”

 

“Worth it?” Tom asked.

 

“Totally.” Harry said happily.

 

Tom chuckled. “Then that’s all that matters.”

 

*****

 

“I want to stay here with you.” Harry pouted, squeezing Severus tightly around the middle.

 

“I know, Love. The night will be cold and lonely without you in my arms, but it _is_ tradition, and so we do what we must.” Severus said, holding Harry just as tight.

 

“Did you cast that bird-repelling charm on the wardrobe?” Harry asked impishly.

 

Severus sighed and pulled back to look down at Harry. “Yes. Nyx should find it very difficult to defecate in my clothing.” He said.

 

Harry beamed. “Good, because she moves in tomorrow.” He reminded his mate.

 

Severus shuddered. “I dread it.”

 

“You’ll learn to love her. And she’ll learn to love you.” Harry said. “I’m optimistic.”

 

“Right. Let’s get you on the train. You’re sure you want to leave all your things here?” Severus checked.

 

“I’ve got no reason to need them at home; I’ll only be there for one night, then I’m moving in with you. Sirius is going to have Mipsy bring by my things day after tomorrow. They will be here when we return from our honeymoon. Where are we going?” He asked hopefully.

 

Severus chuckled. “No, you agreed when the money came out of your vault that you wouldn’t pry. You find out tomorrow night, and not a second before.” He said, beginning the long walk to the Entrance Hall.

 

Harry fell into step beside him. “Hint? Please?” He begged.

 

“It’s somewhere you’ve not been.” Severus said.

 

Harry frowned. “I haven’t been _anywhere_.” He protested.

 

“Then start guessing now. Eventually you’ll get it. I shan’t tell you, though.”

 

Harry groaned.

 

*****

 

“I can’t believe I'm getting _married_ today!” Harry said excitedly as he sat down at the table.

 

Sirius sighed. “And leaving me all alone.” He mourned.

 

“You have Ruby.” He said.

 

Nigel squealed loudly, banging his fists on the high chair, smashing his eggs.

 

“And Nigel.” Harry amended. “He's already so big now.”

 

Ruby smiled. “Babies grow up fast. Mipsy is going to watch him while we're at the wedding. I'm going to enjoy getting a little bit of baby-free adult time. We deserve a day of fun and relaxation, don’t we, dear?” She asked, looking at Sirius.

 

Sirius nodded. “It's high time. Hey, do _you_ want to get married? I mean, should I put a ring on your finger, or what?” He asked curiously.

 

Ruby smiled and shrugged. “If you feel like it. Honestly, _bonding_ was the important part for me. A marriage seems a little redundant. If we did, I’d want a small ceremony. Not something lavish.”

 

“Er, Black weddings are _always_ lavish affairs. We're Britain's most wealthy Pureblood family, so we end up in the news every time one of us marries off.” Sirius explained.

 

“Ahh.” Ruby said softly. “Well, if you feel like marrying, just let me know. I enjoyed planning most of Harry's, so I _could_ do that again.” She smiled at him. “But I don’t _need_ it.”

 

“So no pressure.” Sirius said, turning his attention back to his food.

 

“Well, _I'm_ excited for _mine_!” Harry declared happily.

 

Ruby smiled fondly. “I bet you are. It’s going to be _lovely_. I found the _prettiest_ lavender dress. I'll match your groomsmen.” She said. “I arranged everything with Minerva, even the fireworks you wanted, and she agreed to everything I put forth, so it should go off without a hitch.”

 

Sirius grinned. “Even Cissy is matching the wedding party. She's got a green dress; she came by and showed it to us. It's also really pretty. I'm sure no one will outshine _you_ , though. You look positively _radiant_ with joy today.” He told Harry.

 

“That's because I _am_. I'm the happiest I’ve ever been, except for the day after my first heat, when Severus asked me to mark him back.” Harry said.

 

“Yeah, _why_ did he do that?” Sirius asked.

 

Harry frowned. “Because he loves me that much.” He answered.

 

Ruby smiled and laid a hand over his. “Sirius and I discussed a reciprocal bond when _we_ mated, too. I refused, because _if_ the unthinkable should happen and something happens to me, I want him free to bond with another Omega so that Nigel will have an Omega's touch growing up, and so that he’ll see how a _good_ Alpha treats their mate.” She met Sirius' eyes. “But that choice isn't right for everyone. Severus seems the type of man that loves once and loves fiercely.” She turned her eyes back to Harry. “If that’s true, then even if something happens to you, he wouldn’t be able to let another into his heart the way he did for you. And that’s a very special thing to find. You've been given a rare gift. Treasure it.” She finished, patting Harry's hand affectionately.

 

Harry smiled at her. “I will. I know how lucky I am that he opened his heart to me the way he did.”

 

Sirius hummed. “I suppose it’s just your way, then, the two of you. If you're happy, I'm happy. All I ever wanted for you was a happy life. Between me and your mate, I think you’ve achieved that.”

 

“Yes, I believe I have.” Harry agreed.


	32. A Time for Revelry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: The much-awaited wedding! I like it, I think it turned out very well. Also, I’m aware that the Barbra Streisand song is a year early, but surely you can overlook such a small discrepancy when I try so hard to be historically accurate with everything else, yes?

They arrived at the gates to Hogwarts, Harry under a disillusionment charm so that Severus wouldn't catch sight of him before he was ready to walk down the aisle to him, and headed for the lake, where the wedding would be taking place.

 

“And there they are.” Sirius said, nodding toward Ron, Draco and Neville. They were standing at the end of the aisle, chatting.

 

Ron was in a light purple, a few shades lighter than Harry's, but not quite light enough to be considered lavender or lilac. Draco and Neville were in a lavender that exactly matched the dress Ruby had worn.

 

Ruby found Harry's shoulder with her hand and bent to place a kiss on his cheek. “Good luck. You look wonderful, he’ll be very pleased.” She murmured before heading to her seat in the front row and sitting down.

 

Harry took a deep breath as they drew even with his party. “Alright, let's do this.” He ended the spell and Ron took the lead, nodding to Minerva.

 

She waved her wand and music started up. Severus, who had been talking to Lucius, straightened, eyes searching for Harry.

 

As Harry was standing behind his wedding party, Severus couldn’t see him yet.

 

Ron, Draco and Neville slowly walked the length of the aisle, leaving Harry and Sirius behind at the end of the aisle.

 

Harry's eyes met Severus' and Harry smiled widely at the emotion he could see in them.

 

Severus' lips curved noticeably upward, too, and Harry's heart beat double-time. He'd gotten a _smile_ out of the man! In _public_ , even!

 

Harry smoothed a hand down the front of his royal purple shirt and shot a smile at Sirius, who was in a shade just lighter than Harry's. “Ready to pass me off? Dad?” He asked.

 

Sirius' eyes welled with tears, but he smiled. “Of course I am. You've never called me that before.” He noted.

 

Harry nodded. “Seems right to do it now. You're filling an important role; you deserve the title, now more than ever.” He said simply.

 

Sirius puffed up in pride and held out his arm for Harry as the music changed. “Here Comes the Bride" began to play, and Sirius slowly and sedately led Harry down the aisle.

 

Severus was wearing a forest green undershirt with his tux, and Lucius was in a normal green. Tom and Filch stood to the side, in a pale green that looked very nice on them both, though Filch still looked dour and a bit sinister.

 

Filch had insisted on buying his own tuxedo, and as such, it was not as high-quality, but to look at it, you could hardly tell. Harry understood that the one thing the man had was his pride, so he had let the man go alone and pick up one that would match, but not cost as much.

 

Harry got to Severus and was handed off.

 

“Be good to my son, Snape.” Sirius said.

 

Severus inclined his head. “I can be no other way.” He returned, then smiled down at Harry.

 

Harry smiled back, giving his hands a squeeze, and turned to the officiator, a squat, balding man who stood before them with a smile.

 

“Marriage!” He began. “A truly happy time in any individual's life. A passing from one era, one of loneliness, to one of togetherness, and happiness with the person you will belong to for the rest of your days. Are you both prepared to make the remainder of your journey in this world together, forsaking all others in the face of your love for each other?”

 

Severus and Harry answered as one: “Yes.”

 

“Very good. Severus, will you give to Harry your solemn vow, which you swear to uphold for the rest of your lives?” He asked.

 

Severus brought Harry's hands to his mouth and kissed them, then spoke as he lowered them again. “I vow to always stand beside you and support you, helping you up when you fall and helping you see the way forward if your ridiculous level of optimism should ever fail. I vow to find you as beautiful as I do today, even when you feel you are at your ugliest. I vow to value your opinion and see you as an equal partner, never putting you down or brushing you aside when our views differ. I vow to protect you every minute of every day, doing whatever I must to see you happy.”

 

The officiator smiled widely at the words, turning to Harry. “Harry, will you give Severus your solemn vow, which you swear to uphold for the rest of your lives?”

 

Harry cleared his throat and spoke his vows. “I vow to love you above anyone except our children, holding you higher than any friend or confidant, as you have been and always will be the best friend and closest confidant I have. I vow to do my best to make you laugh at least once every day. I vow to never keep secrets from you, as you have shown that you will never do that to me. I vow to be faithful to you, because you are the only person on this Earth that deserves the gift of my body. I vow to never bring a fight into our bedroom, making it a safe place where we will both be united in the face of whatever comes our way.”

 

The officiator nodded. “The vows have been made. You may gift each other with your rings, the symbol of your love and devotion to each other.”

 

Severus accepted the ring from Lucius and placed it on Harry's finger. “Wear this ring as the proof of my true and abiding love for you.”

 

Harry accepted Severus' ring from Ron and slid it onto Severus' finger. “Wear this ring as the proof of my true and abiding love for you.”

 

“You may now seal your union with a kiss.” The officiator said.

 

Harry leaned in for a kiss. He wanted to climb Severus like a tree, right then and there, but resisted the urge and settled for making the kiss as deep as Severus would allow. It wasn’t _nearly_ deep enough.

 

When they broke the kiss and turned toward the seated crowd with bright smiles and linked hands, the assembled guests began clapping, and a few of them let out cheers.

 

“I present to you for the first time, Misters Severus and Harry Snape, Lords Potter!” The officiator announced with much pomp and circumstance.

 

Harry and Severus left the area by walking back down the aisle, hand in hand, and Harry turned at the end of it to announce: “Reception at the Quidditch Pitch!”

 

Two eager voices called out: “Yay! Booze!” and Harry smiled. Fred and George.

 

Harry and Severus reached the Pitch first, Fred and George only paces behind them, and the rest of the guests meandered in at more sedate paces.

 

There was a dance floor set up dead centre of the Pitch, and the Muggle stereo system that Arthur had gotten to run on magic for Harry, complete with all of Harry's cassette collection, which, by this time, was quite considerable.

 

Harry popped in Spice Girls and found “2 become 1" for his and Severus’ first dance.

 

Severus smiled and they began to dance.

 

“Apt choice, but your Godfather looks a bit disapproving, if resigned to your choice of husband.” Severus told him in mild amusement.

 

“He's coming to terms with it. He barely gave me any grief last night. Past asking me once if I would reconsider.” Harry told him, a laugh in his voice.

 

Severus chuckled. “Hopeful to the end, that man. Maybe that’s where you get it from.”

 

“I doubt it. I've always been upbeat and optimistic, which was a hard quality to cultivate with the Dursleys.” Harry remarked.

 

“I’m amazed, but pleased, that your optimism survived them. I admit that you do temper my more dour moods well. We are well-suited.” Severus said, then leaned in for a kiss.

 

Harry pressed himself against his husband, moaning softly into the kiss. When Severus broke it, Harry rested his head against the man's chest, effectively cuddling him for the rest of the song.

 

The song ended and Harry quickly ran over to change the cassette to Barbra Streisand playing “if I could” and holding his arms out to Sirius.

 

Sirius grinned and took his turn with Harry.

 

Couples gradually joined them on the dance floor, and Harry spotted Fred and George trying to spike the punch. Minerva stopped them and pointed out Draco, very obviously pregnant, and Fred and George slunk away, looking sheepish.

 

Once the father-son dance was concluded, Severus came over to them, holding two flutes of champagne. He handed one to Harry, telling him: “Sip it. I won’t be getting you another.”

 

Harry took it and smiled. “But one is okay?” He asked.

 

Severus chuckled. “It's your wedding. You should enjoy yourself and have the opportunity to let loose a bit.” He lowered his voice and added, so Minerva couldn't hear, “Besides, I’m sure I won’t be the only person giving you a drink tonight. Just remember moderation, please.” He requested.

 

Harry nodded. “I won’t get falling-down drunk. I promise.” He said, then pressed a kiss to Severus' cheek.

 

He and Severus mingled, accepting congratulations and teasing questions of when babies were to be had. After Harry finished his drink, they agreed to separate for a while and Severus headed off to chat with Filch.

 

Harry went to rest and was sitting at a table when Ruby caught up with him, a bit flushed and obviously buzzed. She sat beside him, all smiles.

 

“So, do you feel any different yet?” She asked.

 

Harry smiled widely. “I’m deliriously happy.” He said, accepting the champagne she handed him with a smile.

 

Ruby returned it in equal measure and leaned in. “You picked a good one.” She said in a stage-whisper she obviously thought was quieter than it really was. “He smells so potent, I bet he could get you pregnant from a block away, if he was trying to!” She added, then giggled. “I suppose you two just haven’t tried yet.”

 

Harry flushed. “Not yet. But that’s how we're starting the honeymoon.” He revealed.

 

Ruby nodded sagely. “I put my chances on you getting pregnant the second he gets in you.” She said conspiratorially.

 

Harry laughed loudly, smothering it when heads turned to stare at him. “I certainly hope so.” He said. “I want to have a family. I bet I could give him gorgeous babies.”

 

Ruby patted his shoulder. “I bet you will. Better pass on those eyes of yours. They're lovely, and I know how proud of them you are.”

 

“I hope to.” Harry admitted. “But I wouldn’t mind a little baby with dark, serious eyes, either.”

 

Ruby downed the rest of her drink and stood. “I’m going to go have a dance or two with my mate. Have fun!” She said gaily, then headed off.

 

After a few moments of quiet contemplation, Draco headed over and carefully lowered himself into a chair beside Harry. “So, how are things?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Great. You look about ready to pop.” He commented.

 

Draco huffed, but smiled. “I’m ready for these babies to be out, already. I’m refusing to marry until I have the babies. Might wait until July. A few weeks of rest and I should be right as rain.” He said. “Babies are due any day now, though.”

 

“Are you excited?”

 

“Of course I’m excited!” Draco answered. “Wouldn’t you be?”

 

Harry smiled and placed a hand on his stomach. “For me and Severus’ baby? You bet I would be.”

 

Harry was approached a few more times, and plied with more wine by the twins and Sirius even let him sip from a hip flask of Firewhiskey he'd brought (once he was drunk enough to not see a problem with it), so by the time the reception wound down, Harry was giggly and pleasantly buzzed.

 

“Time for fireworks!” George announced, and the twins quickly set up the display while everyone gathered around at the edge of the Pitch, Severus and Harry in front, Severus halfway supporting his giggly and slightly unsteady husband.

 

The fireworks went off, first erupting into huge letters that read: ‘Congratulations, Harry and Severus!’ They were followed by bursts of multicoloured light, several pinwheels that spun in the air before dissipating, and lastly, the image of a small red lion asleep while a green snake curled around it protectively.

 

Harry could feel Severus’ pride and approval through the bond, and before they departed, Severus made a point to go over and thank Fred and George for a beautiful and meaningful display in their honour.

 


	33. Honeymoon Suite

“How about you tell me where we're going _now_?” Harry asked brightly as they headed to the dungeons to grab their luggage.

 

“ _No_ , you brat! And if you don’t stop asking, we won't go _anywhere_.” Severus said, holding back a laugh.

 

Harry snorted. “You wouldn't do that to me.” He said surely.

 

Severus opened his rooms and went in, heading straight to the wardrobe. “Let's get these tuxedos off and put away for safe—" He broke off as he opened the wardrobe and found that several of his robes were piled down at the bottom, covered in Phoenix droppings. “NYX!” He roared.

 

The Phoenix appeared in a burst of dark blue flame and alighted on Harry's shoulder.

 

“Did _you_ do this?” Severus asked calmly, pointing at the pile of burned clothing and excrement.

 

Nyx bobbed her head in affirmation.

 

Severus sighed in disgust. “ _Why_?!” He asked.

 

Nyx trilled a short tune and Severus looked at Harry.

 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t speak Phoenix, Severus, don’t look at me.”

 

“Well, my two favourite teaching robes and my Death Eater robes will have to be replaced now.” Severus lamented.

 

“When we get back. Nyx, are you going to do that again?” Harry asked.

 

Nyx trilled another tune, in a lower register, and shook her head.

 

“Good.” Harry said, Vanishing the ruined clothes and beginning to undress from his wedding finery. “Now, we’ll be gone for two weeks, but you'll have Fawkes, Sinister and Centrum for company—remember, no eating my runespoor—and McGonagall has agreed to come feed you every other day. If you’re good for her—and you don’t shit in Severus' rooms again—I’ll get you something _special_ to eat when I get back.” He told her, putting his clothes away and dressing in something less expensive.

 

Nyx trilled once more, and flew over to Severus' desk, where Fawkes was patiently waiting to be acknowledged.

 

Harry and Severus grabbed their luggage, Harry said goodbye to his pets, and they left for the gates.

 

*****

 

Harry looked around after Apparating and tilted his head at the unfamiliar words he was hearing. “Is that _French_? Are we in _France_? Severus, we're in France!” He said before dropping Severus' arm and walking out of the Apparition point to look around, wide-eyed. “You took me to _France_! Severus, you _are_ a romantic!” He said happily.

 

Severus looked pleased at Harry's exuberance and walked forward to offer his arm again. “And we will have tomorrow and after your heat to explore, but for now, let’s get checked in to our hotel.” He said.

 

Harry took his arm and smiled up at him. “You are a _wonderful_ man, you know that?” He asked.

 

“I like to imagine I am, if a bit on the stern side.” Severus allowed.

 

“That’s all part of your charm.” Harry said lightly.

 

Severus' lips twitched. “I’m glad _you_ think so, but I’m afraid others would disagree.”

 

They walked into the hotel and Harry let out a whistle. “This looks pricey.” He said.

 

“It was.” Severus confirmed. “And I got us the Honeymoon Suite.” He added as they approached the counter.

 

He cast quick translation charms on himself and Harry and spoke to the woman behind the counter. “Checking in. The reservation is under Snape.”

 

The woman looked them up and smiled. “Yes, you have the Honeymoon Suite?” She asked.

 

“Correct.” Severus replied.

 

She handed them both a key. “Congratulations on your nuptials.” She said. “Fourth floor, all the way at the end of the hall. You'll have no neighbours.” She added with a wink.

 

“Thank you!” Harry said, taking his key.

 

Severus thanked the woman and turned to find that Harry was already heading for the lift. He shook his head, chuckling good-naturally as he followed his very excitable husband.

 

They got to the fourth floor and Harry checked the room number before heading down the hall.

 

Severus followed and they got into their room, locking the door behind them. Severus grabbed Harry and pinned him against the door with his body before kissing him soundly. “You keep running away from me, Love, it's _maddening_!” He growled, bending to bite at the soft skin of Harry's neck.

 

Harry giggled. “Sorry! I don’t mean to, it's just—France, Severus!”

 

“So you keep repeating.” Severus murmured, then closed his mouth over Harry's neck and began sucking a mark into existence.

 

“I've always _wanted_ to come here, ever since I heard how much better the laws are here. And you brought me!” He added, trying half-heartedly to wriggle out of Severus' grip to get another kiss.

 

Severus growled and pulled off of his neck, surveying his work. “It will do.” He decided, walking over to the wardrobe and taking his shrunken trunk out of his pocket.

 

Harry headed into the bathroom to take a look at his new mark while Severus busied himself putting clothes away. He emerged shaking his head with a wide smile. “Possessive, much?” He asked, taking out his trunk and joining Severus in putting clothes away.

 

“I have to make sure you remember who you belong to.” Severus said evenly.

 

They finished putting their things away and Harry kicked off his shoes and jumped onto the big bed, which had several heart-shaped pillows on it and a thick, downy comforter that was probably going to be slept on, since it was very warm in the room already, due to the summer heat outside. “Come here. It's our Wedding night, we should celebrate!”

 

“You get _one_ bout of sex, then no more until day after tomorrow. You know how I feel about having sex so close to a heat.” Severus said, removing his shoes in a more subdued manner before climbing on the bed and grabbing Harry's ankles to drag him closer.

 

Harry grinned and reached for the buttons on his husband's shirt, undoing them as fast as he could while Severus did the same to him, just more slowly.

 

Harry got Severus' shirt off and reached for his trousers while the man finished with his shirt, finding that it was difficult to undo his trouser buttons with Severus' hands in the way. He huffed and waited while the man got his shirt off, then tried again.

 

Once they were undressed, Harry grinned. “So, _husband_ , how do you want me?”

 

“Claimed and forever.” Severus answered, before kissing him.

 

Harry giggled when he broke the kiss. “Well, done and done, but I was actually meaning positions.” He teased.

 

Severus chuckled. “I want you to straddle me, facing my feet, open yourself up for me so I have a good view of it, then turn back around and ride me until we both come so hard we see stars.”

 

Harry's face flamed. “You want me to—but… I'll be right in your _face_!” He squeaked.

 

“Don’t get all shy on me now. Where has your Gryffindor courage gone?” Severus teased.

 

Harry huffed. “ _Fine_!” He said, pushing Severus into the pillows and taking up the requested position. He cast a quick lubrication charm on his fingers and reached behind himself to begin working himself open for his husband.

 

Severus let out a low growl, watching raptly as Harry's fingers slid into the slick entrance and pumped a few times, then began scissoring, opening himself up for his husband's pleasure.

 

Harry moaned as his fingers just grazed his prostate, trying to hit that spot again, but not being able to manage it. He added a third finger and worked his muscles open as much as he could before removing his fingers and turning around.

 

“Are you sure that's enough?” Severus checked. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Don’t care. Need you now.” Harry said, positioning himself and sliding down onto Severus' hard cock.

 

Severus gritted his teeth and fisted his hands in the comforter as he fought to remain completely still.

 

Harry hummed happily and rolled his hips. “You fill me up so well.” He murmured, then leaned down to kiss Severus.

 

Severus moaned into the kiss, then broke it and slapped Harry's ass. “You're supposed to be riding me. Get to work.” He said.

 

Harry laughed and began bouncing on his cock. He managed to find an angle that hit his prostate _just so_ , and tried projecting what he was feeling through the bond.

 

Severus moaned and gripped his hips tightly. “Merlin, Harry, keep that up. Mm, you wonderful Omega. I am _such_ a lucky Alpha.” He said, unable to resist bucking up into Harry, just once.

 

Harry cried out at the sudden, deeper thrust, and his eyes crossed before fluttering closed. He moaned, slowing down and rolling his hips again, teasing them both with the slight movements.

 

“Harry, I’d like to come, please. You know what to do.” Severus prompted.

 

Harry hummed and nodded, opening his eyes and bouncing again, quickly.

 

Severus watched his husband’s eyes clouding over with pleasure, small cock bobbing in front of him, and body shuddering. He helped Harry move, as the Omega's rhythm was faltering nearly every other thrust now, and decided to have a little fun. “Harry, my beautiful Harry. I’m going to fill you so full of me during your heat that you'll have no choice but to get pregnant. I’m going to breed you up and watch you grow with my child inside you, becoming more beautiful every day. And then when you have your babies, we'll do it all over again. If you want, I'll give you an entire _Quidditch team_ full of brats to raise and pass down your beauty and my brain. Our children are going to be a force to be reckoned with. And now that you’re mine good and proper, we're ready to start.” Severus said, bucking up and slamming into Harry over and over, making the small Omega bounce higher and let out small, choked-off cries with nearly every thrust.

 

Harry came, whimpering with the force of it, then collapsing onto Severus’ chest. The Alpha chuckled and kept going, chasing his own release. He felt his orgasm bearing down on him and held Harry close, sinking his teeth into his neck.

 

Harry moaned softly into his neck, giving the skin a tired lick and returning nibble right over his mating mark.

 

“Get some sleep, Love. Tomorrow will be here soon enough, and we can go exploring then. I love you.” Severus said.

 

Harry shifted, then mumbled a sleepy, “Love you, too.” Into his neck.


	34. France and Heat

Harry woke to find Severus staring at him.

 

The man smiled. “Hello, gorgeous. How are you feeling?” He asked.

 

Harry stretched languidly. “A bit restless. Like I’m on the cusp of a heat.” He said.

 

Severus hummed. “Do you feel like eating today?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “I could do a croissant for breakfast, but you’ll be the only one having lunch and dinner today, I’m afraid.” He said sheepishly.

 

“That's fine. Room service, or should we go out and find a café?” Severus asked, carding a hand through Harry's hair.

 

Harry grinned. “Oh, yeah, I can go out here! Alphas will leave me alone! Let's go out.” He said excitedly, getting out of bed.

 

Severus smiled, watching his naked husband busily getting ready for the day.

 

He paused at the entrance to the bathroom and shot a flirty smile at Severus. “Shower with me?” He asked hopefully.

 

Severus got out of bed and joined his mate. “Judging by the _size_ of the shower in here, I think we're _expected_ to share.” He mused in good humour.

 

They showered, washing each other without getting frisky, and dressed for the day.

 

They left the hotel and wandered about, Harry noting that everything looked magical, and there seemed to be an awful lot of Wizarding folk around.

 

“You didn’t think I’d subject us to the Muggles' view of same-sex couples, did you? We are in a Wizarding city, love. There are no Muggles here.” Severus assured his mate.

 

“Oh.” Harry said. “I suppose that makes sense. This place looks good. Oooh, they have éclairs! I might have to have a few of those instead!”

 

Severus laughed, ushering him into the small café. “Whatever you want, Harry. What's a little sugar the day before your heat? I’m sure it'll work its way out of your system with all the walking we’ll do.”

 

Harry got three éclairs and a cup of tea while Severus opted for a buttery croissant and a cup of coffee, black.

 

“Don’t know how you can drink that stuff without a mountain of sugar in it. Nasty stuff.” Harry muttered.

 

Severus smiled. “And I’ve no idea how you can stomach such sweet tea. We make quite the pair.” He remarked.

 

Harry grinned up at him, licking chocolate and cream off his lips. “We do. I wouldn’t have you any other way.” He said.

 

“Likewise.” Severus agreed.

 

“So Tom's had his baby, and it was a boy. He got his way, and the little Alpha's name is Sebastian.” Harry told Severus.

 

Severus looked at him in surprise. “I hadn’t heard of his name or his secondary gender. When did you find out?”

 

“At the wedding.” Harry responded. “Tom came over to escape the twins. They left him alone when he came over to me, since they knew I’d kill them if they caused a scene.” He said.

 

“I see. Sebastian? It’s a good, strong name. Do you have any plans for names?” Severus asked.

 

Harry turned his attention to his hands and mumbled something indistinct.

 

“What was that?” Severus asked.

 

Harry looked up and spoke in a rush: “If we have an Alpha, I was thinking James. Maybe.” He licked his lips and continued, “I mean, I know you didn’t like him, but I was thinking for our son, you could overlook that. Once he develops his own personality, maybe the name won't matter as much?”

 

Severus hummed, sipping at his coffee as he considered Harry's words. He set his drink down and stared into the dark depths, considering his words carefully. “I was mercilessly mocked and bullied by James Potter, that much is true. But you must understand, Sirius Black spent much of his time egging him on, and in fact _initiated_ much of the worst of my experiences with him, and I was able to forgive _him_ , for all that there is still a mutual rancour there. We could name our child James, and it will possibly make bonding with him just a _touch_ harder for me, at first, but I’m sure that once he begins to show signs of a personality of his own, the name will have lost most of the negative associations it holds for me. Besides, I have not _hated_ James for a few years now, for two reasons. One: it is difficult to hate a dead man. And two: he created you. I can forgive anything in light of the gift he unwittingly gave me.” He said, reaching out and taking Harry's hand. “Besides,” He grinned, “making his name coexist with the surname _Snape_ will have him rolling in his grave, I’m sure.”

 

Harry giggled. “Probably.” He agreed.

 

They finished breakfast and headed out to window-shop.

 

*****

 

“Severus.” Harry murmured into the pre-dawn light.

 

“Mm?” Came the sleepy answer.

 

Harry turned over and traced a pectoral muscle. “I need you. Right now.”

 

Severus chuckled. “Wait here a moment.” He said. He got up and opened his trunk, emerging with a familiar vial filled with a dark blue potion. He held it up with a questioning look on his face.

 

Harry glared at him. “I thought you were trying to get me up the duff this time.” He said accusingly.

 

Severus smirked. “Just checking. If you're sure..?”

 

“I'm sure. Put that down and get back over here and _breed me_ , Alpha!” Harry ordered.

 

Severus set the potion down on the bedside table. “Your wish is my command.” He purred, peeling the sheet away from Harry's body and straddling him.

 

Harry hummed happily and rolled his hips, trying to rub himself on Severus' body.

 

“None of that.” Severus said, kissing Harry before moving to the side. “Present for me.”

 

Harry rolled over and drew his legs up beneath him, canting his hips up and arching his back as he leaned into the pillows, getting comfortable. He knew what was coming.

 

Severus took his place behind Harry and grasped his cheeks, opening him up to see the dripping hole that was begging to be filled. He inhaled the scent of rich dark chocolate and ripe cherries with a hint of mint, and dove in to feast.

 

Harry moaned, burying his face in the pillows to muffle the sound and muttering something Severus didn’t catch. It was probably something to the effect of “you're evil,” but Severus wasn’t worried about that, because Harry seemed to be enjoying his actions anyway, since he was faintly wriggling and pushing back against his face periodically.

 

Severus lapped at his hole for long minutes, enjoying the flavour, then began tongue-fucking his mate with gusto. He enjoyed Harry's reactions, whimpers and mewls smothered by the pillows his face was in, and felt the small shivers he was inducing running through his mate's frame periodically. He growled in satisfaction as a particularly strong shudder shook Harry's body, and the Omega responded by releasing a fresh flow of slick for him to indulge in.

 

After he had had his fill of Harry's flavour, taking into account that if this worked, he wouldn’t be getting any more for a year, he leaned back and laid a firm smack on Harry's upturned arse. “Alright, how do you want to do this first?”

 

Harry flipped back over and spread his legs. “I want us face-to-face.” He said eagerly, holding his arms out to Severus.

 

Severus moved in and positioned himself. “Ready?” He asked, checking Harry. He was pliant and ready to take his knot.

 

“Yes, Alpha! Fuck me, fill me, _knot me_!” Harry begged, and Severus complied, sliding in in one smooth movement.

 

Harry moaned and wrapped his legs around Severus’ hips, holding his mate close. “You feel so good. Move!” He ordered.

 

Severus chuckled. “Your legs aren’t giving me much room to do so, love. It’s difficult to comply at the moment.”

 

“Oh.” Harry loosened his legs enough to give Severus room to move and hummed happily as Severus began drawing out only to thrust back in deeply.

 

Severus enjoyed the slow slide for several minutes, watching Harry’s face as his eyes darkened and glazed over, pupils dilated, and his cheeks became steadily pinker, the flush spreading to cover his neck and upper chest, as well. Once his need became more acute, Severus increased his pace, holding tight to Harry’s hips and using his not inconsiderable strength to push and pull the Omega along his cock, making each thrust just short of violently powerful.

 

Harry seemed to enjoy the slightly rough edge to their lovemaking, if the new pitch his cries had reached was any indication. He fisted his hands in the bed sheets, holding tight for something to anchor him to reality as he became caught up in a maelstrom of pleasure.

 

Severus pushed his feelings of pleasure along the bond, feeling an answering rush of feelings from Harry almost immediately. The two flows of feelings created a sort of feedback loop, and they both lost themselves in the storm of pleasure and arousal as they raced toward completion.

 

“Knot me, knot me, knot me!” Harry began chanting as Severus pistoned into him frantically.

 

Severus felt his knot swell, and gave one final, deep thrust before letting loose and coming hard inside his mate with a triumphant yell before collapsing atop Harry.

 

He took a few moments to recover while he smothered his mate, then rolled to the side, drawing Harry with him.

 

Harry caught his breath and smiled widely. “That was _wild_. Why haven’t we done that before?”

 

Severus smiled. “I was saving that for a special occasion.” He replied.

 

“And our Honeymoon was it?” Harry asked.

 

“Well, it certainly made things memorable, didn’t it?” Severus pointed out.

 

Harry nodded. “It really did.” He snuggled into Severus’ chest. “Now it’s time for a nap.” He decided, slipping into sleep minutes later.

 

Severus held his Omega close as he softened and slipped out, running his fingers through Harry’s hair absently. So far, he was enjoying this trip.

 

*****

 

“Never again! Do you hear me?!” Draco reached up from the hospital bed and grabbed Neville's shirt, pulling the other teen down so he could yell in his face. “You are _never_ fucking me again!” He snapped, then turned his gaze to Remus. “ _Neither_ of you!” He added.

 

Remus was content to stay out of the way, holding their newborn daughter. She was a beta, and the second child was on its way out.

 

“Alright, stop yelling at your mates, and _push_!” The mediwitch instructed.

 

Draco pushed and strained, then had to pause to breathe.

 

He repeated the process twice more, and his son emerged, red-faced and squalling, unlike his sister, who had just looked around curiously.

 

Neville cut the cord, proudly watching his son get cleaned before the crying boy was handed to him. He took a deep breath and shook his head. “We've got an Omega, love.” He said to Draco, who frowned.

 

“Really? Pity. You won’t be getting another try, so give up on an Alpha.” He said. “Hand them here, they need to learn to latch on before I can sleep.” He said, holding out his arms.

 

He held them, one under each arm like an American football, and managed to get them both latched on.

 

Remus smiled. “So, names?” He gently prodded.

 

“Anastasia Alice Longbottom and…” Draco shot a questioning look at Neville.

 

Neville grinned. “Alexandre Franklin Longbottom?” He suggested.

 

Draco nodded. “I like it, let’s do that.”

 

Remus smiled, watching his newly-grown family happily.

 

 


	35. Sad Love Songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I discovered a new, really cute game for my tablet (monster super league), and it consumed me for a few days. Hopefully the newness has worn off enough that I can concentrate on writing for more than a hour at a time again. If not, Trifecta and An Omega's Place could take a while. 
> 
> For those reading It's Not Okay (which, WHY? It's going to end so SADLY!), the next chapter is almost halfway ready, and will be posted whenever I get it finished. More fluff there. For now.

“Why did you buy these if you don’t even like them?” Harry asked, then opened up his mouth so Severus could feed him the chocolate-covered strawberry.

 

“Because _you_ like them. And stop asking questions, I’m _trying_ to be romantic.” He said with a scowl.

 

Harry snorted. “Looking all grumpy like that is ruining the romance.” He said.

 

Severus sighed. “Eat your berry, love.” He replied.

 

Harry smiled widely and opened up his mouth.

 

After he had eaten all five of the berries and Severus had had his cheese and crackers, they snuggled together until Harry's next wave. They were coming slower now, and Severus was suspicious, but he couldn’t be sure that his sperm had done their job until Harry's heat-scent went away, and he still smelled like heat, though not for lack of trying.

 

Harry turned over onto his stomach and presented. “Knot me, Alpha! _Breed me_!” He begged, upturned arse wiggling in the air.

 

What was Severus to do but oblige him?

 

*****

 

Harry moaned, rolling over to wake Severus. “My bum is sore.” He complained when the man sleepily opened one eye.

 

Severus inhaled and smiled. “Congratulations to us. Your heat ended early.” He said.

 

“Yay, I’m pregnant.” Harry said flatly, then repeated, “My _bum_ is _sore_.”

 

Severus snorted. “Hang on, I brought the cream and a healing potion for you. Let me get them.” He got up and rummaged around in his trunk for a few moments, emerging with two vials. He handed one to Harry.

 

Harry drank the pain potion and rolled onto his front so Severus could apply the cream.

 

Severus coated two fingers with the cream and carefully slipped them into Harry's red, puffy entrance.

 

Harry sighed in relief as the cool cream eased the soreness and burning all the heat-sex had left him with. He relaxed into the bed as the pain eased, moaning softly. “That's always so nice.” He murmured.

 

Severus smiled. “You know I hate to see you hurting.” He said.

 

“Mm, you always make it feel better. I don’t mind it so much when I know it’s going to be eased.” Harry said.

 

Severus finished applying the cream and Harry turned over and smiled at him. “So, do you think we'll have a boy or a girl?” He asked.

 

“I think I shall be happy either way. But having a boy first would likely prove easier. We'd know what to do for potty training, for example.” Severus said.

 

“Yeah, trying to teach a girl could prove difficult.” Harry agreed.

 

“Do you feel up to going out today?” Severus asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. Sitting would prove slightly interesting still, but maybe after a shower I'll be willing. We'll just have to see. Shower with me?”

 

Severus got up and joined his husband.

 

*****

 

Severus and Harry were in a clothing store, Harry looking at maternity clothes and Severus going through lingerie looking for something to surprise his mate with when he heard Harry's giggle and smelled an Alpha's scent nearby.

 

He walked a bit closer, peering through an opening in racks of clothes, and saw Harry talking to an Alpha a few years older than him. He was a respectful distance from him, but Severus still watched them suspiciously. The laws were better here, but there was always the _chance_ that other Alphas would try to take what was _his_. Moreover, the slight hint of mint in Harry's scent did not scream ‘mated’ like some other Alpha's markers would. The teen might not even _realize_ Harry was taken.

 

The other teen was handsome, with dark brown curls and a muscular build, and Severus clenched his fists, hearing Harry laugh again. Harry might be mated, married and pregnant, but he might choose to break the bond with Severus and leave at any time. If he were to ask Severus to brew the potion to dissolve the bond, Severus knew he'd do it, reciprocal bond or no. He loved Harry enough that he could deny him absolutely _nothing_.

 

Harry said something to the teen and headed Severus' way.

 

Severus quickly darted back into the lingerie aisle and began pretending to look at various items.

 

“Severus!” Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and leaned into his back, and Severus felt himself relax a bit. That was not the action of an Omega interested in someone else, thank Merlin. “I’ve found an activity for tonight!” He said gaily.

 

Severus turned to wrap his arms around his Omega. “Oh? And what would that be?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded toward the other Alpha who was standing at the end of the aisle. “Claude plays in a band! They're having a concert tonight, and he says he could get us in. _And backstage_!” He added.

 

Severus eyed the other Alpha. “He certainly doesn’t _look_ famous to me.” He said.

 

The other teen grinned, and spoke up. “We aren't _famous_ , Monsieur. Not yet. But we're working on it. We have two records, and this concert is to celebrate the third, which is coming out tomorrow. There is one song on it that I’d like your mate in the audience for, as there's no one else I could sing it to in my circle. It's about a mated Omega who's desperately in love with their mate, and the sadness of the Alpha that missed their chance to win their heart. He's lovely, but quite obviously, his heart is taken and I could never measure up.” He said wryly.

 

Severus hummed, tapping his chin. “So you want to sing a sad love song to _my mate_?” He asked.

 

Harry pouted. “Oh, Severus, _please_! I've _never_ had a song dedicated to _me_ before!” He said hopefully.

 

Severus shook his head. “Fine, we’ll be there. Where exactly _is_ ‘there?’”

 

Claude gave them directions and shook Severus’ hand, then took Harry's and brushed a kiss across the back before leaving them alone.

 

“Mine.” Severus growled, backing Harry up against the wall of lingerie.

 

Harry giggled. “Yes, that's kind of the whole _point_ of that interaction.” He agreed.

 

Severus bit down on Harry's neck.

 

Harry pushed him away. “Okay, you've made your point. Buy me something pretty to wear for you under my clothes tonight, and I'll go find some things that will fit me when I’m as big as a house.” He said.

 

Severus regretfully let him go. “No leaving with strange Alphas.” He reminded him.

 

Harry snorted. “Is that something I would do? _Really_ , Severus.” He teased.

 

Severus smiled, turning back to the silk and lace as Harry walked a short ways away again.

 

*****

 

“That was _awesome_!” Harry gushed as they were led backstage by Claude.

 

“Thanks.” He got the rest of the band's attention and pulled Harry forward. “Tonight's inspiration!” He announced. “Harry—and Severus—this is Louis, Victor, Jules and Antoine. And yes, before you notice, Victor is also an Omega. The rest just play the music. Victor and I write the songs. The song I dedicated to you was one of Victor's, so I had to find a way to get the feeling right. You were a godsend.” He said to Harry. He turned to Severus. “Thank you for letting me make calf-eyes at your Omega through a sad love song. Not every Alpha is willing to do that and not kill the singer.”

 

Severus' lips twitched. “It was an ordeal, but I’ll live.” He said.

 

Claude chuckled. “Anyway, Harry, I have something for you. Wait here.”

 

Victor sidled up to Harry as Claude hurried off. “You think after three years working with me he would have realized I’m waiting for him to ask me out. But no, the man's so dense.” He said. “How'd you get your mate?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Waited until I was in heat and snuck into his rooms. He had no chance.” He said.

 

Victor looked impressed. “I suppose I could do that.” He said. “Thanks for the idea.”

 

Harry chuckled. “No problem.” He said as Claude returned, a cassette in his hand.

 

“Here. A copy of the new album. Enjoy.” He said.

 

Harry grinned. “Thanks! That's great!”

 

“Time to get packed up and head to our usual club for some downtime. I’d invite you two along, but judging by where I met you, that's probably not a good idea, is it?” Claude asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “Nope. I’m pregnant, so I shouldn’t even go into a club right now. Never know what might happen.” He said.

 

Claude nodded. “Well, anyway, it was nice meeting you two, and I enjoyed singing to you, Harry. Hope you enjoy the rest of your honeymoon. Good bye.”

 

“Bye!” Harry called out before grabbing Severus' hand and heading out into the night air. “That was fun!” He said.

 

Severus hummed. “It was acceptable. What did you think of their music?”

 

“It was good. I liked it.” Harry said lightly.

 

Severus sighed. “I’m just glad that for once you've managed to have a decent experience with an unmated Alpha. He was an okay guy.”

 

Harry beamed at him and went up on tiptoe to press a kiss to Severus' cheek. “You're a wonderful mate, Severus. I love you.”

 

Severus smiled. “And I you.” He returned.

 

*****

 

Harry was nibbling on a buttery croissant when he suddenly paled and got up, rushing toward the bathroom.

 

Severus sent a wave of confusion down the bond, and Harry responded by sending back reassurance. So it was likely just morning sickness.

 

Harry was in the bathroom for about five minutes before he returned. “Well, I’m definitely pregnant. But I think I can finish this now.” He said, tearing a small piece of the croissant off and popping it into his mouth.

 

Severus smiled. “That passed quickly.” He said in surprise.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. I dry heaved a bit, but nothing came up. Then the urge passed. I might be one of the lucky ones that doesn’t really have to worry about morning sickness hitting me hard.”

 

“I hope that's true. Sick Harry isn’t very fun to be around. I remember when you had to stay with me. As soon as you were feeling better, you became petulant.” Severus said.

 

“I was _bored_!” Harry defended himself.

 

“And whiney.” Severus added.

 

Harry crossed his arms and frowned thunderously. “See if I ever give _you_ another baby!”

 

“Resorting to threats now?” Severus teased.

 

Harry huffed and didn’t answer.

 

“Come on; let's go get you something chocolatey to indulge in. That should make you feel a great deal better. In spite of my careless words.”

 

“Rude.” Harry muttered.

 

“My careless _and rude_ words.” Severus corrected himself.

 

Harry let him lead him out of the café and down the street to the confectioner’s store they had discovered the day before.


	36. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did these ENTIRELY out of order, but I managed to get both Trifecta AND this one updated in the same day. Next up is either Trifecta or An Omega's Place, whichever one cooperates with me more. AOP is about halfway ready, while the next chapter of Trifecta is still just an idea. But it's a good one!

“The next bill is ready.” Tom announced.

 

“Why are we doing this without Harry and Severus here?” Draco asked.

 

“Because we _are_!” Tom snapped. “He sent me a letter back when I asked if we could, giving his permission, and my breasts hurt, so stop your whining. I'll need to go feed Sebastian soon, and I’m in a bad mood.”

 

Draco frowned, but sat back in his chair. “ _You're_ in a bad mood? _I_ had to leave the house in my condition and come by _Floo_ , because Apparating would leave my _milk_ behind!” He said irritably.

 

“So, what's the bill say?” Fred asked to move things along.

 

Tom smiled. “It gives Omegas the right to hold a Wizengamot seat. If they are named as a proxy or are bloodline-linked to one.”

 

Draco snorted. “Those old Alphas aren’t going to like _that_.”

 

Tom smirked. “Which is why I’m sending it with Lucius. They'll know better than to cross _him_ , hopefully, and if not, well, there can be a few strategic disappearances before the next vote.” He said mildly.

 

Fred and George grinned. “Mayhem. Excellent.” George said.

 

“I actually hope one of them decides to hold onto their views long enough for me to take more _permanent_ measures than simple incarceration. I haven’t had a good killing in a _long while_. What if I’m getting rusty?” Tom asked.

 

Draco nodded. “Well, it sounds good to me, and I think I need to get home. I’m starting to leak.”

 

Tom sneered in disgust. “Get home! I'll send this with Lucius in two days; your Alpha can attend then. Go feed your babies.” He said.

 

Draco got up and walked to the room where the Alphas were meeting. “Nev, we have to get home. I’m leaking.” He explained.

 

Neville got up. “Good. I’m ready to go.”

 

They got up and left by Floo.

 

When they came out of the Floo, they were greeted by hungry wailing.

 

Draco rushed into the nursery, grabbing one baby in each arm and letting Remus lift his shirt up and tuck it under his armpits to hold it there. “Perfect timing. I just made sure they didn’t need new nappies before you two showed back up.” He said.

 

Draco smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “You're such a wonderful Papa for them. They're very lucky babies.” He said happily.

 

Remus chuckled, flushed. “Well, I try. I’m still getting the hang of things.”

 

Neville joined them. “You’re doing fine.” He said, wrapping an arm around Remus' neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

 

“So, what's the new law?” Remus asked.

 

Neville frowned. “I’m not sure.” He looked at Draco.

 

“An Omega that holds a Wizengamot seat can sit it. Or Omegas named can act as a proxy.” Draco said.

 

Neville winced. “That one won't pass.” He said surely.

 

Draco smirked. “And strategically-selected Alphas will go missing before the next vote. Some might not return at all.” He said smugly.

 

Remus frowned. “I thought Tom was going to start following the laws.”

 

“Apparently not strictly.” Draco said lightly. “Needs must, on occasion.”

 

“If you say so.” Remus replied.

 

Draco looked down at his babies. “Look at them. Little angels. You're going to grow up in a much better world than your father did, that’s for sure.” He told them happily.

 

Neville and Remus watched their son and daughter falling asleep in Draco's arms, soft smiles on their faces.

 

“I think Ana is mine.” Remus said softly. “She's got my nose. And my lips.”

 

Neville looked her over more carefully, and smiled. “Then we're probably one for one, since statistically, Alex is likely mine. Betas generally have Betas. Draco _is_ an Omega, which makes it possible for you to give him an Alpha or Omega, but it’s much more likely for you to give him Betas.”

 

Remus nodded. “I've seen you in his smiles. Exactly the same. But his temper is _all Draco_.” He said in amusement.

 

Neville chuckled and Draco scowled. “I’m glad you find that so funny. Both of you are sleeping on the couch tonight.” He said irritably.

 

Remus shrugged. “I'll take the floor. The couch won’t fit us both.” He said lightly.

 

Neville just shook his head. “I know my mate, why did I laugh at that?” He asked.

 

Remus left the room, but as he left he leaned close to Neville and whispered, “Because it was _funny_.”

 

“Two nights for you!” Draco called out.

 

“It's the Full tomorrow, Love.” Remus called back. “Or did you forget _why_ you were brewing Wolfsbane every day? I'll be in the _basement_ tomorrow night. Where I belong.”

 

Draco frowned. “Oh. Right. As soon as they get to sleep, I need to get back to work on that.” He said.

 

“How much longer will it take?” Neville asked.

 

“Two hours, tops. It’s almost ready.” Draco said.

 

The babies were finally asleep. Draco carefully unlatched them and put them in their crib. “Back to work.” He said, heading into the lab, which was off the kitchen in an old mudroom.

 

Neville smiled and went to work on his garden, passing the Werewolf on his way out. “See you later, Remus. I'll be out in my garden if either of you need me.”

 

Remus looked up from his book. “Have fun.” He said mildly.

 

*****

 

Harry propped his chin on Severus' chest and beamed at him. “We go home today!” He said happily. “I’m officially moving in with you!”

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “You were _already_ living with me, you lackwit.”

 

“Yeah, but now it'll be full-time!” Harry told him. “No more going back to Grimmauld, unless it’s for a visit!”

 

Severus shoved Harry off him. “Well, get up and let's pack.” He said.

 

Harry pouted. “But I’m _pregnant_!” He complained. “That should exclude me from packing on principle.”

 

“Not until Poppy says ‘no more heavy lifting,’ it doesn’t.” Severus said firmly.

 

Harry sighed and got up. “ _Fine_.” He said in a very put-upon tone.

 

“I'll carry your trunk home, though.” Severus told him.

 

Harry brightened. “Deal!”

 

Severus shook his head fondly. “What are you going to get for Nyx if she refrained from shitting in my closet again?” He asked.

 

Harry frowned. “She’d probably _like_ a _snake_ , but I just can’t do that. So a squirrel.”

 

“Where are you going to find a squirrel?” Severus asked.

 

Harry grinned. “There's a shop in Hogsmeade that deals in exotic pets and their food. Either I'll buy the squirrel as a pet, or as pet food. Either way works for me.” He said.

 

“That's a bit dishonest, but it will get the job done, I suppose.” Severus muttered.

 

“Hey, Nyx needs to eat.” Harry said lightly.

 

Severus shook his head. “Not squirrels. How will she even _swallow_ it?” He asked.

 

Harry grimaced. “Whole, I assume. According to Siri, she graduated from mice to _rats_ some time ago.”

 

“That’s a disgusting thought.” Severus said lightly.

 

“Isn’t it?” Harry asked brightly. “It’s fascinating watching her throat work, though. Kind of like watching a snake eat, but faster.”

 

Severus shuddered as he closed his trunk. “I could have gone my whole life happily without _those_ visuals, thank you.”

 

Harry snorted. “Grump.”

 

“I never claimed to be all rainbows and sunshine, Love. You've kind of got _that_ market cornered.” He replied.

 

Harry handed over his shrunken trunk and Severus slipped it into his pocket.

 

“Alright, let's go check out, go pick up your squirrel, and get home.” Severus said.

 

Harry grinned brightly. “And start telling everyone the good news!” He announced.

 

“Yes. Let's send your Dogfather onto the warpath, shall we?” Severus drawled.

 

Harry hugged him. “Don’t worry, he can’t hurt you now. You're _family_!”

 

“Somehow, I doubt he'll agree.”

 

*****

 

Harry and Severus re-entered their rooms to find them empty, save for the snake curled up on the hearth.

 

“I wonder where… _Nyx_!” Harry shouted.

 

The Phoenix appeared in a burst of dark blue flame.

 

“Were you good?” Harry asked.

 

Nyx nodded her head.

 

Severus huffed and went into his bedroom, opening up the wardrobe. “She _appears_ to be telling the truth.” He said.

 

Harry beamed at her. “ _Good_ girl!” He said happily. “I brought you a squirrel. Want it?” He asked, holding up the small cage with a stunned squirrel inside.

 

Nyx looked at it curiously, then opened her beak.

 

Harry smiled and got the squirrel out, tossing it to her. She caught it and began to swallow, working it down her throat.

 

Harry watched in morbid fascination. “Never stops being interesting.” He muttered once she was done. “Good girl. You can’t shit in the rooms _ever again_ , okay? I’m pregnant, I can’t be around your droppings.”

 

Nyx trilled once.

 

“I’m going to assume you just agreed to be good. I love you, girl. Oh, and don’t hurt Severus. He'll kill you and use you for ingredients.”

 

Nyx opened her mouth and a horrible squawk came out.

 

“Hey, don’t yell at _me_ , I’m just the _messenger_!”

 

Severus came back into the room. “Silence!” He snapped.

 

Nyx was silent, staring at him.

 

“Keep quiet, or keep _out_ of our rooms.” He told the Phoenix.

 

Nyx glared at him and flew onto the bookshelf.

 

“Great, now we’ll _never_ get her down!” Harry said.

 

Severus eyed the Phoenix. “She will come down when she’s _hungry_ enough.” He assured his mate.


	37. Announcements

Draco was feeding Ana, Alex already asleep in the crib, when the panther Patronus bounded into the room and announced, too cheerfully, “Draco, I’m _pregnant_!”

 

Draco scowled as Alex woke back up, howling in discontent. He sent back a terse, “You _woke the baby_ , you tit!” Then added a second Patronus saying, “But congratulations. Welcome to the club.” In a more subdued tone.

 

Remus came into the room and picked up Alex, rocking him and shushing him quietly. “Who's pregnant?” He asked.

 

Draco hummed. “Harry. Apparently he and Severus had a successful honeymoon heat.”

 

Remus smiled and sent a Patronus with his own congratulations. “That was fast. Sirius will be absolutely _livid_.” He remarked.

 

Draco winced. “I don’t envy Harry. At least _Father_ had _expectations_ I’d start early. He’s just upset about who I started _with_.”

 

“He'll get over it. Have you discussed our honeymoon with your mother?” Remus asked.

 

“She's _thrilled_ to watch them for two weeks. She just made sure I'll be using the spell and sending breast milk every two hours. So we need to bring Ellie along to deliver the milk.” Draco said. “Which means a _wizarding_ area is essential.”

 

Neville walked into the room, holding out his arms so that Remus could hand the slightly-calmer, but still fussy, baby to him. “I already set it up. We'll be in Rome, the wizarding section, and the hotel allows for house-elves. They just have to stay in the rooms unless they're called by their masters.”

 

Draco nodded. “That should be fine, then.”

 

Harry’s Patronus bounded back into the room, and whispered, “Sorry. And thanks. Both you and Remus.”

 

Neville frowned. “Thanks, what?” He asked.

 

Draco grinned. “Harry's pregnant.”

 

Neville smiled. “That’s great! Remus, can you send my congratulations? I would, but, well, Alex.”

 

Remus smiled and sent the message. Seconds later, a whispered, “Thanks, Nev.” Was returned.

 

After about fifteen minutes, both babies had gone back to sleep, and the other three crept out of the room quietly.

 

“I miss sex.” Remus lamented.

 

Draco snorted. “Well, don’t look at me. I'll put out on our honeymoon, but you two and your super sperm aren’t coming near me until then. Fuck Neville.” He said.

 

Neville frowned. “How come _I_ need to bottom?” He asked.

 

“I'll bottom for you again.” Remus offered. “Just don’t knot me this time.”

 

Draco looked over the pair. “You know, that might be a good show.” He said.

 

“Hey, if you’re not putting out, who says we'll let you _watch_?” Neville shot back.

 

Draco gave Neville the Malfoy Eyebrow and asked, “Do you _ever_ want in my pants again?”

 

“Very badly.” Neville answered honestly.

 

“Then I’d strongly recommend considering every word that comes out of your mouth until the honeymoon. Carefully.” Draco cautioned.

 

“Point taken. Would watching us make you more likely to want sex sooner?” Neville asked.

 

Draco shook his head. “I’m still getting over the birth aftermath. I'll use our remaining two weeks before the wedding to recuperate so I’m ready by our wedding night, but any sooner just isn’t going to happen.”

 

Neville shrugged. “Fine, then. I can wait. Bedroom?” He asked Remus.

 

“Definitely.” Remus agreed.

 

Draco followed them.

 

*****

 

Harry smiled at the congratulatory Patronus Ruby had sent and called Nyx.

 

“This is going to Tom. Wait for a reply.” He told her, tying the letter to her carefully.

 

Nyx bobbed her head and disappeared in a flash of blue flame.

 

Harry jumped when a silver dog appeared and Sirius' voice roared, “You're _WHAT_?!”

 

He paled and sent back a timid, “Um, surprise? I’m _happy_ , Siri. _Please_ be happy for me.”

 

After a few minutes a reply came back. “I'll let your mate live, but I strongly disapprove of the rate of everything. I wish you two all the best regardless of that, and hope the baby is healthy.”

 

Harry sent back a thank you and smiled when Nyx appeared again, a small note clutched in her talons. “Hey, girl. Let’s see what he said, shall we?”

 

“Harry,

 

Congratulations. You have nausea, mood swings, strange cravings and sleepless nights to look forward to. Also, breasts. Get ready, it’s a wild ride.

 

Tom"

 

Harry laughed. “Yes, well, I wasn’t expecting much more from him. Anyway, Severus should be done in his lab now. I’m going to go check. _Don't_ follow.” He told Nyx sternly.

 

Nyx trilled and flew over to sit on Severus’ desk.

 

Harry headed to Severus' lab and let himself in.

 

Severus was filling vials with pepper-up potion and Harry walked up to him, leaning against his side.

 

“Almost done?” Harry asked.

 

Severus hummed. “I'll be done once I get these bottled. How did your announcements go?”

 

Harry smiled. “The twins, Lee, Remus, Draco, Neville, all the Weasleys and Ruby send their congratulations, Tom sent his as well as a warning of things to look forward to, and Sirius is livid. But I expected that.”

 

“I thought you were going to let him find out on his own?” Severus asked.

 

Harry winced. “He must have been in the room or nearby when my Patronus found Ruby.” He said.

 

“Ah. Yes, a letter might have been a better idea for her.” Severus mused.

 

Harry shrugged. “Well, what’s done is done.” He said lightly.

 

“Indeed.” Severus agreed. “Well, I’m finished here. Pippy!” He called.

 

The elf popped into the room.

 

“Take these to Poppy. She should have a list for me of anything else she needs for the coming year. Collect it and set it next to my cauldron for me. Thank you.” Severus said.

 

Pippy nodded and floated the box down to her level, taking it and popping off to the hospital wing.

 

“Now, what did you want to do once I was free?” Severus asked, ushering Harry out of the lab. “You need to stop coming in here when you don’t know what I’m brewing. Plenty of potions have harmful fumes.” He reminded his mate.

 

Harry nodded. “I know. I also know you'd tell me if they were harmful before I got all the way into the room. You didn’t say anything, and I knew what you were brewing once I saw the vials, so I knew it was safe.” He said simply.

 

Severus smiled as they entered their rooms. “I suppose you've got me on that one.” He agreed.

 

“I’m going to miss you tomorrow.” Harry said heavily.

 

Severus chuckled. “I will be gone a few _hours_ , Love. You will survive it. Besides, you know that if this one passes, you will be the one there instead of me. It is a huge step. But it is past time.”

 

Harry nodded. “It probably won’t pass, but Tom has contingency plans in place for if that happens.”

 

“I don’t want to know. Plausible deniability.” Severus said in a resigned tone.

 

“That’s probably for the best.” Harry agreed.

 

“Why is your Phoenix perched on my desk? I have essays there that need grading during the year. She can’t make that a habit.” Severus said wearily. He walked over to the desk and waved his hands at her. “Shoo. You can’t sit here. Go on.”

 

Nyx let out an irritated screech and moved to perch on Harry’s shoulder. She nuzzled his cheek and Harry smiled and pet her.

 

“Love you too, pretty girl.” He told her.

 

Nyx trilled and nipped at his ear—thankfully not hard enough to draw blood this time, but it still stung.

 

Harry sighed. “Ow, Nyx.” He said lightly.

 

Severus chuckled. “The Dark Lord always _has_ liked violent gifts. Of _course_ he’d give you something that likes to bite.”

 

Harry walked over to the bookshelf. “Want to perch up there, girl?” He asked.

 

Nyx trilled and flew up there to glare at Severus as he wrapped his arms around Harry.

 

“I don’t think your Phoenix likes me much.” He commented.

 

Harry grinned. “She’s a jealous woman. You’re impinging on her territory.”

 

“ _Her_ territory?” Severus asked. “I think you mean to say _my_ territory.”

 

Nyx let out an indignant screech.

 

“He was _mine_ first, Nyx. He loves us _both_ , but I was here before you.” Severus said firmly.

 

Nyx clicked her beak at Severus.

 

“Yes, I feel a special kind of rancour for you, too.” He told her.

 

Harry chuckled. “Keep talking to her like that and she'll shit in your closet again.” He warned.

 

Nyx trilled in agreement.

 

“I could always use Phoenix heart in a potion or two if she chooses to do so.” Severus threatened.

 

Harry just smiled and shook his head. “Its time for lunch. Let’s go.”


	38. One Last Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but it was either end it there or make it really long, because I want all of Tom's... Plan to take place in the same chapter. I should be able to get it out soon, since I know exactly how it's going to go. It will be fun. You'll all like it, I'm sure.

“This is the last bill I need you to pass. But it is the most _important_." Tom told Lucius as the man headed for the Floo.

 

“I know. If— _when_ —this passes, you will be able to get inside and do your own leg work, with the help of your merry band of Omegas.” Lucius said in distaste. “I will do my best, but the Alphas are going to resist this bill with every fibre of their being, rest assured.” He warned.

 

Tom smiled. “And when they do, you will show me the memory of the meeting. I will watch, take note of the most troublesome of the Alphas, and I will deal with the matter before we try again. As many times as it takes. Though I daresay it will only take two or three tries, with _my_ methods.” Tom said before grinning viciously. He looked a bit mad due to the light in his eyes, a malicious fire burning in the bright blue eyes, the colour still holding a faint reddish hue.

 

Lucius found himself growing hard at the sight of his bloodthirsty mate. He turned and strode to the Floo. “I will return in a few hours, Tom. Be ready to view the memory.” He said right before he left for the ministry.

 

“I look _forward_ to it.” Tom murmured before turning to take care of his most important responsibility at the moment: tending to his Alpha son, the one who would carry his legacy forward when he was old enough.

 

*****

 

“I bring forth a bill for discussion and vote.” Lucius said, standing.

 

“ _Again_?” Lord Ricken asked irritably. “What _now_?”

 

Lucius frowned at him. “I assure you, I am not the only person here that wants this to pass. The bill will allow those male Omegas bloodline-linked to a Wizengamot seat to sit it themselves, rather than name a proxy. It will also allow Lords that wish it to name a male Omega _as_ their proxy.” He announced.

 

Chaos reigned supreme.

 

“Absolutely _not_!” Lord Ricken shouted above the rest. “Omegas _have_ their place, and we have _ours_. We should not have to pander to them even _here_. They can vote, now, what more could they possibly want?”

 

Lucius snorted. “Voting only does so much. They know that the _real_ power is _here_ , in this room. They can help choose figureheads, but most of them are smart enough to know that the Minister can only do so much. _We_ make the laws, _we_ decide where this country is going, and they want a piece of that. Is it really so much to ask?”

 

Frank Abbott shook his head. “Lucius, your Omega is asking for too much this time. So many things would have to change. Would we be required to allow suckling babies to attend with their Omega parents? What _else_ would need to change? It’s not feasible.”

 

“We could do it.” Sirius said lightly. “Babies can’t attend meetings, but there’s a simple charm to fill bottles with breast milk, all we would need to do would be allow house-elves to pop in and collect the bottles, which would only be a momentary disturbance. We've made concessions for other Alphas before, why not make a few small ones for Omegas?”

 

“No.” Lord Avery spoke up. “It’s not a good idea _at all_. Omegas are emotionally driven, they have bursts of sadness and fits of pique at inopportune times. Plus, when they are in _heat_ , they are a very potent distraction from the important matters we deal with here.”

 

Sirius laughed. “Honestly, Richard, it’s _your Lord_ that wants this passed, you really think Lucius is not going to tell him who objected? You're taking a risk there.”

 

Lord Avery bristled. “Even so, we’ve given Omegas _enough_. They have to at least let us have _this_ , the one haven from Betas and Omegas that we have left. _Someone_ has to put their foot down and say when enough is enough. So I’m doing it. If I run afoul of the Dark Lord—who has mellowed rather a lot—so be it. I'll take that risk.”

 

“ _Furthermore_ ,” Sirius added, “Have you _ever_ seen an Omega willingly leave their home while in _heat_? I think we can safely say there will be no such _distractions_ , as they will willingly stay home during heats.”

 

“Perhaps.” Frank Abbott said mildly. “At the same time, a great many Omegas would flock to the Wizengamot for no reason other than they now _can_. We would find ourselves _overrun_!”

 

Sirius laughed. “Yes, maybe we would, _at first_. But those that are not serious about being a voice in our meetings will quickly stop coming as soon as the novelty of it all dies off a bit. These meetings are usually stuffy, dull affairs. I can’t see all but the most serious activists actually _willingly_ sitting through them. Also, this could be a great way to combat the stereotypes Omegas face. I’ve already heard that they are emotional and have no head for politics, and while that may be true of a _few_ of them, the majority have a good, sound head on their shoulders and are more down-to-earth than you are all giving them credit for.” He finished.

 

Severus shook his head. “Harry is too optimistic and has no patience, so he would _relish_ the chance to challenge those stereotypes himself. He wouldn’t rest until he'd made everyone see that Omegas come in every imaginable nature, just as we Alphas do.”

 

There was a murmur of sound that passed through the room at that, most of it indistinguishable from where Severus sat. He had no idea if he had just _helped_ their cause, or _hindered_ it.

 

Lucius sighed. “I call for a vote. All those in favour?”

 

Seven hands went up.

 

“Those abstaining?” Lucius asked.

 

Three hands.

 

Lucius' voice was heavy when he continued. “Those opposed?”

 

The rest of those assembled raised their hands, and Lucius nodded slowly.

 

“The bill is defeated. Is there any other business?”

 

The meeting continued with another discussion. The dragon reserve bill was brought up once more, with a suggestion to open one on the land owned by the Malfoy family, but Lucius quickly shot that down, refusing to open his land to the public.

 

After the meeting had concluded, Frank Abbott sidled up to Severus with a wide smile. “So, I saw the announcement and accompanying pictures in the Prophet two weeks ago. You bagged yourself the Potter Omega—the _prettiest_ one around—and married him good and proper, you sly old dog. How did you manage _that_?” He asked curiously.

 

Severus' lips twitched. “The boy was impervious to my scowls and has stubbornness to match my own. Plus, I was one of few good Alphas he knew, and the only one that was to his tastes. I got lucky, I suppose.”

 

“ _I’m_ a good Alpha, too.” Frank said. “Pity I didn’t get a job in Hogwarts; I could have given you a run for your money.” He teased.

 

Severus shook his head. “Harry is far too fiery for _you_ to handle, Frank. Stick to your wife.” He said in amusement.

 

Frank laughed and slapped Severus on the back. “Yes, well, you would know.”

 

“Indeed.” He replied, and headed home.

 

Lucius, too, was heading home.

 

The other Alphas had no idea that shit was about to get real.

 

*****

 

Lucius stepped into the receiving room and called for Tom.

 

As he left the room, he met his Omega coming out of the blue parlour. “Are you ready?” Tom checked.

 

Lucius nodded once. “It failed, of course.” He said.

 

“Of course.” Tom murmured. “It will take some work to make the Alphas realize that I am serious about this.”

 

“Come to my study. I have a pensieve there.” Lucius said.

 

Tom smiled. “I met with the one unspeakable still in my employ while you were gone. He's a Beta, but he shares my distaste for the status quo, and was more than happy to assist me in shaking things up a bit.” He said happily. “I now have these handy little stones that will allow me through any Wards in place around someone’s place of residence. They will help immensely with what I plan to do. Incidentally,” He paused as Lucius opened the door and led him into his study, “What state are your dungeons in, and how many cells are there?”

 

Lucius frowned. “They are dark, damp, and dreary, and there are thirteen cells, five large and the rest single-occupancy. Why?”

 

Tom nodded. “Excellent. I daresay you'll find out before the day is over.” He said lightly. “Now, the memory.”

 

Lucius removed the memory and deposited it into the swirling silver liquid and Tom immediately immersed himself in it.

 

Lucius took a seat behind his desk, working on paperwork for his business dealings, signing contracts, depositing money into the two start-ups he thought would render profit, and doing other menial tasks while he waited.

 

After thirty minutes, Tom straightened. “Well, that was informative. Severus and Black certainly did their best to help. Why didn’t Mr. Jordan speak? He _is_ my proxy, he should _use_ that position.”

 

“Mr. Jordan is still just a _boy,_ My Lord. He speaks up occasionally, but only when he actually has something to say that hasn’t been said already. He is still untried, but he _did_ vote in your favour, which is really what you named him for, is it not? He did well, but he is unprepared for tasks of this magnitude. _I_ am almost unprepared for tasks of this magnitude.” Lucius finished in a mutter.

 

Tom rounded the desk and planted himself directly on top of Lucius' paperwork. “You did _wonderfully_. I’m pleased with you. You will be getting a _very accommodating_ bed warmer tonight, Lucius. Decide what you want to do with me. Now, Lord Ricken seems to be the worst of the lot, would you agree?”

 

Lucius' lip curled. “ _That man_ has opposed _every bill_ we bring forth! He is the _worst_ kind of knothead Alpha there is.”

 

Tom smirked. “Let's hope he doesn’t take Omegas seriously, then. I'd _love_ the chance to make an example out of him. Also, Avery. He will need to be punished. Do _you_ want the honour, or should it be me? A few rounds of cruciatus should bring him around, I think.”

 

“Go ahead. I'd never deny you your little pleasures.” Lucius said lightly, bringing his hands up to rest on Tom's thighs.

 

“Very well. I'll enjoy that. And Mr. Abbott—"

 

“Has supported every other bill. I think he was just pushed a hair too far, this time. He is _exactly_ the kind of Alpha you'd approve of. He's mostly in your corner.” Lucius said.

 

Tom pursed his lips. “I didn’t like the way he spoke against the bill. He'll be given a cell, too, but I will endeavour to collect him gently and not harm him too much while he is here. He deserves leniency.”

 

“That sounds like a good plan.” Lucius said. “Are you sure we can’t retire to bed _now_?”

 

Tom hopped off the desk and turned to leave. “Not a chance. I’ve _so much_ to do! I'll be popping in twice before I am back for the night. Don’t mind any shouting or screams that issue from the dungeons. Run along and pass my warning along to Narcissa, won’t you? No need to alarm her unduly.” Tom said.

 

Lucius sighed. “Yes, My Lord.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I forgot to ask, how long do you all want this story to go on for? Because We're in the home stretch now, so Harry's pregnancy will probably not play out fully here. Should I do an epilogue for his birth, or start a small story to cover the pregnancy? It would likely be a month per chapter, just something small to tie up that plotline. 
> 
> Suggestions? Preference?


	39. Dark Lord and Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to skip the torture, skip to after my asterisk break. The next part is all fluff, I assure you. Besides, the torture is only a few crucios. He doesn't get too bad.

Tom frowned as he looked over the modest house before him.

 

No _wonder_ Lord Ricken was such a stick-in-the-mud. He didn’t even have a _manor_ to go home to! Apparently, the family had fallen on hard times somewhere along the line.

 

“Not an excuse to be an arsehole.” Tom muttered to himself as he strode up the walk. He cast a quick spell over the house, sending everyone within into a sound sleep that would last half an hour, then unlocked the door and went in.

 

He checked in the sitting room and found a woman and a child inside, the woman bearing a black eye and split lip. Both Omegas.

 

“Truly a reprehensible man. He deserves what he will get.” Tom decided.

 

He checked the next few rooms and found a young man in one, who looked to be about Harry's age. An Alpha.

 

“Let’s hope he is a better man than his father.” Tom added to his monologue.

 

He came to the last door and opened it to find Lord Ricken himself, slumped over a desk, a full glass sitting by his head and a bottle of scotch beside it.

 

“Mm. He made me a drink. How nice.” Tom murmured, taking the glass and downing the contents. He let out a pleased sigh before gathering the man close and Apparating to Malfoy Manor’s dungeons.

 

He dropped the man on the floor and woke him.

 

Lord Ricken woke, looked around warily, then noticed his captor. His eyes widened comically, and he screamed.

 

Tom curled his lip and kicked the man. “Cease your caterwauling! I’m not going to kill you. At this time. Though that may change, it all depends on your behaviour.” He shoved the man into a single-occupancy cell and locked the barred door. “Omegas _will_ have their day. I will ensure it. You will be my guest until my aims are met. Don’t worry, you will have company.” He told the man.

 

“My-my family! What did you do to them?!” The man asked frantically.

 

“They are _fine_ , taking a little nap. It’s _you_ I have a problem with. I no longer kill innocents. I have better methods now. And they are _mostly_ legal. Your family will live. _You_ may not.” Tom warned, before turning and striding away, up the stairs.

 

He could have simply Apparated to his next destination, but he desired a more dramatic exit. He simply _had_ to ask Severus how to get his robes to billow around him imposingly.

 

Later.

 

He got to the top of the stairs and Apparated away, heading to his next stop.

 

He already _knew_ where Richard Avery was, thanks to the Dark Mark on the man's arm.

 

He Apparated straight to him, finding him sitting on the floor talking to two small children.

 

He was behind the man.

 

“ _Avery_!” He snapped, making him jump and turn around.

 

Richard's eyes widened. “M-my Lord! What brings you _here_?” He asked.

 

Tom's eyes narrowed. “I am _very displeased_ with you. I felt it required a home visit.” He hissed, drawing his wand.

 

Avery began to shake. “P-please, my children! Don’t punish me in front of them, My Lord! And please don’t hurt them for _my_ failings!” He babbled.

 

“I’m not going to hurt the children.” He sneered. He leaned down to their level. “Run along to your Mommy, now. Daddy and I need to have a grown-up talk, and then Daddy will be spending a few days at my house.” He explained to the wide-eyed children.

 

They both nodded, then turned and ran away.

 

“Incarcerous.” Tom intoned, binding the man perhaps a _touch_ more tightly than necessary, judging by his wince as the ropes dug into his flesh.

 

“What are you going to do to me?” He asked as Tom picked him up, slinging him over one shoulder.

 

“Oh, a bit of this, a bit of that. You'll see.” Tom said lightly. He Apparated to the dungeons again and threw Avery into a cell, locking him in and banishing the ropes before he smiled viciously. “Now, _sing for me_.” He hissed before casting a crucio on the man.

 

Avery screamed as his body arched and convulsed.

 

Lord Ricken listened on in horror, hearing the screams and seeing the manic delight on Tom's face.

 

Tom lifted the curse and sneered at Avery. “Still think I’ve mellowed, Richard? Or am I still worthy of your fear?” He asked.

 

Avery was trembling still, and whimpered with pain. “I’m _sorry_ , My Lord. I don’t know what came over me. I was stupid to say what I did, you are still fearsome, and I will never imply otherwise again. _Please_ let me go! I'll do _anything_!”

 

Tom tapped a finger against his lips. “Including vote the other way when the bill comes up again?” He asked.

 

Avery nodded frantically. “Yes, yes! _Anything_!” He said.

 

“I think not. You will stay here until the bill passes. If I feel you have learned your lesson, I may release you then. Or not. Let me hear you hit those _wonderful_ high notes again.” He said lightly, casting another crucio.

 

Avery screamed once more.

 

Tom released him from the curse and smiled. “That was lovely. I have one more guest to bring in, so sit patiently, I will be right back.” He assured the two men, then walked back up the stairs before Apparating to one last destination.

 

He cast another sleeping spell and went in. He found a woman in the kitchen, and turned off the stove before the house could catch afire.

 

Three children, an Omega girl, and two Alphas, a boy and girl, were asleep in the living room, toys strewn about them.

 

“Pity about the Alpha girl. No grandchildren _there_.” Tom mused as he headed further into the house.

 

He looked into rooms, finding most of them empty before he found Lord Abbott sitting at his desk, slumped forward asleep while a girl about Harry's age slept in the chair in front of the desk.

 

Tom smiled. Hannah Abbott, no doubt.

 

He picked up the sleeping man and headed home. He set him gently into a cell and locked it before waking him. “You are here for voting against me. I dislike Alphas that do that. Though you have voted in favour of all my other bills, so you will be treated well here. I will not harm you, your family is safe, and you will only be here until my bill passes. So pray for a swift resolution.” He stepped back and addressed all three prisoners. “You will be fed dinner in one hour. You would be wise to keep the noise level down afterward, as I have a new baby and do not like being woken without good cause. Waking the baby or me will get you a cruciatus curse, perhaps more than one. Now, I must go feed my son. Have a good night, gentlemen.” Tom said before heading up the stairs one last time.

 

Task completed, he headed for Sebastian's room.

 

*****

 

Sebastian was fussing when he entered the room, and Tom smiled. “There, there, little one. I have what you want right here.”

 

He unbuttoned his shirt and quickly opened the nursing bra, picking up Sebastian and helping him to latch properly.

 

“You’re going to grow up big and strong, aren’t you? And you’ll be a _good_ Alpha, since your father won’t be filling your head with all his Alphas-are-gods tripe. Let's go see him, shall we?” He asked conversationally, heading out of the room and down the stairs, careful not to jostle Sebastian much. He got terribly upset when his meal was taken away prematurely.

 

They wandered into the study. “Lucius.” Tom caught the man's attention.

 

Lucius looked up. “Ah. My Omega and my little Alpha. How is he?”

 

Tom smiled. “Hungry. When he finishes, do you want to hold him for a bit? He will probably be awake another hour. You _do_ need to properly bond with him. You haven’t held him much yet.”

 

Lucius hesitated. “I wasn’t sure how welcome I was to him. You didn’t want me teaching him about Alphas and Omegas, so I assumed _you_ were going to do the bulk of the child-rearing.” He said softly.

 

“I am.” Tom told him. “But that does not mean I don’t want him to have a good relationship with you. He needs _both_ parents, just don’t fill his head with delusions of grandeur, that's all I ask.”

 

Lucius looked happy at the pronouncement. “Then yes, I’d like to hold him.”

 

Tom sat in the chair in front of Lucius' desk while his son continued to drink. “He's going to have your eyes, I think. And he _already_ has your _hair_. I don’t know _how_ your blond hair overcame black, but it _did_.”

 

Lucius sat back, looking smug and proud. “Malfoy genes are very strong. It’s good that he'll look the part. It will ensure that others notice his family, and they will respect him. Where do you want him to school, when he gets old enough?” He asked.

 

Tom shrugged, and Sebastian came unlatched. He howled in discontent and Tom scowled down at him. “Hang on, you little hellion. Let me get the other breast out. You needed to switch soon anyway.” Tom said, opening the other cup and guiding Sebastian to the other full breast. “He’s a glutton. Were you the same?”

 

Lucius laughed. “I’m sure I never asked, but _Draco_ was. He wanted to feed constantly, but Narcissa made him take a bottle after a month. She didn’t want him constantly tugging on her breasts. Apparently, it makes them sag.”

 

“Mine won’t.” Tom said simply. “They'll never get big enough to. So I’m not worried. He'll get a full four months from me. Mostly so I can skip a heat. They're horribly inconvenient.” He muttered. “Once I take over the Wizengamot, I have plans to run for Minister.”

 

Lucius laughed uproariously. “ _You_ , become _Minister_?! Oh, that's hilarious!”

 

“I'll probably get the Omega's votes!” Tom snapped.

 

Lucius stopped laughing. “Oh, that's right, they can vote now. You actually _might_ stand a chance.”

 

“If you run against me, we'll control the Ministry either way.” Tom said. “It would be too easy.”

 

“I’m not running for office. I have plenty of work here.” Lucius said.

 

Tom sighed, “Fine.” He looked down at Sebastian, who had stopped sucking and was just holding the nipple in his mouth, looking up at him. “Done?” He asked, taking back his breast and handing the baby over. “Bond with your son while I put myself to rights.” He muttered.

 

Lucius smiled down at Sebastian. “Look how chubby you are! My little Alpha. You're going to look _just like_ your brother, aren’t you? But Daddy's right, your eyes will likely be mine. They're already so light a blue. You handsome little thing, you're going to break some hearts when you're grown.”

 

“He'd better not play with any Omega hearts, or I will be _cross_. Extremely so. He'll find one he likes and treat them right. _Only one_.” He added, glaring at Lucius.

 

“To be fair, I didn’t _choose_ Narcissa, she was hand-picked by my father for me. _I_ would have waited for an Omega.” Lucius said.

 

“And been faithful?” Tom asked.

 

Lucius cleared his throat. “Probably.” He answered.

 

Tom rolled his eyes. “Don’t make me add a stipulation that you not talk about relationships with him, too. He needs _someone_ to discuss _love_ with, and it _can’t_ be me. I have no time for such silly little emotions.”

 

“I will help when he falls in love. I can do that much.” Lucius agreed.

 

“Good.” Tom got up. “When you're done holding him, have Tippy change him and put him back to bed. I'll be waiting in my room for you whenever you are ready.” He said before leaving.


	40. Sex and Sharing

Tom looked up as the door opened. “Is Sebastian asleep?” He asked.

 

Lucius nodded. “He’s fast asleep. I set a charm to let me know when he wakes.”

 

“Good. So we have an hour or two. How do you want me?”

 

Lucius looked him over. He was in red silk panties, with a sheer red negligee covering him. He had taken off his nursing bra, and his small breasts were tantalizingly bare under the see-through fabric. “I want you to present for me.” He said, emphasizing the word ‘present,’ and Tom felt his body shift into the requested position.

 

“It’s not fair that you have that kind of control over my body.” Tom complained.

 

Lucius knelt behind him on the bed. “ _Life_ isn’t fair, My Lord. I am going to spank you—not as a punishment, just for the fun of it—and then I am going to fuck you. Do you have any problems with that plan?” He checked, slipping the sheer red fabric up to the middle of Tom's back and running a hand over the panties before slipping them down to Tom's knees. He left them bunched there, since he didn’t need his Omega to spread his legs. He was tighter this way, anyway.

 

Tom moaned softly, shaking his head. “No, Alpha, that sounds good to me.”

 

“Wonderful. Then shall we begin?”

 

Tom didn’t get any more warning than that before the first punishing slap landed on his bare skin. He gasped, letting his head fall forward to press into his pillows, arching his back to present his ass more fully.

 

Lucius hummed, rubbing the slightly pink skin for a moment before drawing his hand back and laying a hard slap on the other side.

 

Tom moaned and wriggled a bit.

 

Lucius slapped him again at that. “Don’t move. It’s distracting.” He ordered.

 

Tom snorted. “Of course, Alpha. I’m sorry.”

 

“You've been a very bad Omega lately.” Lucius remarked, laying another smack on his skin. “Kidnapping those poor Alphas, holding them against their will.” He smacked Tom again, then leaned down next to his ear to whisper, “ _Torturing_ them.”

 

Tom stiffened a bit.

 

“Oh, yes, Narcissa and I _know_. We heard the screams.” Lucius told him. “Of course,” Lucius continued, “Avery had it coming; saying you had softened. You _have_ , of course, but only in the places Omegas are _meant_ to soften. Your demeanour is still every bit as fierce as always, when you let it be.” Lucius smacked twice more, then a finger delved in between his cheeks. “Mm, you're already pretty wet for me. Do you _like_ being spanked, perhaps?” He teased.

 

Tom hummed. “I can enjoy it under certain circumstances.” He allowed.

 

Lucius wasted no time in preparing him, and before Tom knew it, a hard cock was sliding into him. He moaned and canted his hips up. “Yes, fuck me. Fuck me _hard_ , Lucius. Make me _scream_ for you.”

 

Lucius sped up, pounding into Tom with everything he had. He grabbed onto the man’s shoulders, pulling him into every thrust, making the other man cry out as he was fucked deeper than ever before.

 

Tom bit his lips to try and stem the flow of undignified noises spilling from them, but Lucius landed a hard smack on his arse and snarled, “I want to _hear_ you!”

 

Tom let himself cry out, moan and babble after that, but Lucius was taking his earlier words to heart, and wanted to hear his Omega _scream_. He drew nearly all the way out, and as he plunged back in, he set his teeth into the mating mark on Tom’s neck.

 

Tom screamed loudly, coming hard, and Lucius followed him into the abyss.

 

After regaining his breath, Lucius chuckled. “I’m surprised you didn’t wake Sebastian. I didn’t cast a silencing spell before we started.”

 

Tom hummed. “ _I_ did. I knew we’d likely be loud, and I have no desire to tend to a baby immediately after sex. That can wait until he wakes naturally.” He said. “Are you staying in here for a nap?” He asked.

 

Lucius chuckled. “I suppose I might as well.”

 

*****

 

Harry heard someone enter the bathroom and inhaled deeply. He could _just_ smell his mate underneath the scent of his own bile. “Hi.” He gasped out piteously before heaving again as he heard the soft footfalls pause outside the door of his stall. “It’s not locked.” He added.

 

Severus pushed open the door and knelt behind him, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders. “Are you alright?” The man asked.

 

Harry nodded. “I will be.” He leaned forward and retched again, then added, “As soon as I stop puking my guts out.”

 

Severus sighed. “You _took_ a nausea potion this morning. It shouldn’t have worn off this fast, and you can’t have another for three hours.” He said worriedly.

 

“You warned me that they didn’t work the full time for _everyone_.” Harry reminded him. “Guess I’m just _lucky_.”

 

“Right now, I’m cursing your luck.” Severus muttered.

 

Harry laughed weakly. “Me too.”

 

“Our child had _better_ be an Alpha with the amount of trouble they’re giving you. We don’t need a troublesome Omega like the Weasley twins causing havoc around the home.” Severus said.

 

“Oh, but a troublesome _Alpha_ is okay?” Harry teased.

 

Severus sniffed. “A _good_ Alpha, no matter _how_ troublesome, never makes trouble for their Omega. Until our child matures and takes a mate of their own, _you_ will be their Omega. They will protect you and be there for you whenever I _can’t_ be, as is proper.” He told Harry. “And they will defend your honour, violently if need be, if I am not there to do so myself. I stepped in between my father and mother several times growing up, because my Alpha side saw her as my responsibility. I protected her as best I could, as our son will do for you.”

 

Harry grinned. “ _If_ he’s an Alpha.”

 

“Yes, _if_.” Severus agreed.

 

“And if we have a _girl_?” Harry asked.

 

The bond was flooded with horror. “Merlin save us if she’s this troublesome _before_ she’s born.”

 

Harry laughed and flushed the toilet. “I think it’s passed.”

 

Severus smiled. “Good. Are you ready to come back to the rooms with me?”

 

Harry shrugged. “I suppose. Let’s go.”

 

*****

 

“Going to visit Tom!” Harry called out. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and Severus looked up.

 

“Alone? In _your_ condition? That’s not the best idea. You forget that _Lucius_ lives there, too.” Severus reminded him.

 

Harry turned to smile brightly at him. “Tom will keep an eye on me and make sure I’m safe. Besides, I _can’t_ bring you. You wanted to keep out of his plan, and I’m going to see what he did. He said it’ll be fine, I won’t be out of his sight.” Harry promised.

 

Severus sighed. “Very well. When will you be back?”

 

“In an hour and a half, tops. I need to come back for another nausea potion, even though they only work a short while for me. It’s better than nothing.” Harry said.

 

Severus nodded. “I will see you then.” He said.

 

Harry Flooed to Malfoy Manor and found Tom waiting for him. “Hi!” He said brightly. “So what did you do?” He asked eagerly.

 

Tom smirked. “Follow me.” He led Harry to the dungeons.

 

Harry grinned when he saw the three men sitting in cells. “Hi!” He said happily. “Enjoying your stay?” He asked.

 

Lord Ricken scowled. “Come to gawk at us, Lord Potter? This is why we can’t have Omegas on the Wizengamot. They are smug, simple-minded creatures that can’t be trusted to lead a country.”

 

Harry scowled. “You’re really lucky Tom isn’t killing people anymore.” He said.

 

Tom glanced at him in disapproval. “Now don’t put words in my mouth!” He said. “I _might_ kill one or two of them.”

 

Avery whimpered at the words.

 

Tom scowled at him. “Not _you,_ you worthless maggot. I still have plans for _you_.” He snapped.

 

Harry snorted. “Well, if you _do_ kill any of them, I’m sure they’ll deserve it.” He eyed them all. “This is why you don’t vote against Tom.”

 

Frank Abbott came to the door of his cell. “Lord Potter, _if_ Omegas get on the Wizengamot, what are your aims?” He asked curiously.

 

Harry shrugged. “Most of what _I_ wanted has already come to pass. I’m just interested in holding my seat when I’m able and having my voice heard. It’s a matter of _pride_ to sit where my father sat and enact those changes I agree with. I just want what Alphas have _had_ for _centuries_.” He said.

 

Frank Abbott nodded slowly. “Then I’m sorry I voted against it. The Wizengamot would be a better place with such an Omega. I can see now that all you’re asking for is _equality_ , and it’s not a crime to want that. Let me be the first Wizengamot member to recognize you as Lord Potter. I’m sure you will be sitting that seat soon enough.”

 

Harry smiled at him. “Thank you. But you _still_ voted _against_ it.”

 

Frank nodded. “And I regret my vote.” He agreed.

 

“As you should.” Tom said firmly. “Come, Harry, let’s have tea before I send you home. Have you had any cravings yet that I can indulge for you?” He asked, leading the other Omega up the stairs.

 

Harry hummed. “Not really. _Horrible_ nausea, though.”

 

Tom chuckled. “That’s all part of it.” He assured the teen.

 

“Do you have pickles? Pickles sound really good right now. And peanut butter. Ooh, a pickle and peanut butter sandwich!” He said excitedly.

 

Tom chuckled. “And there’s your first strange craving. But I’ll have the house-elves make one for you. If your body wants it, you must need it.” He said evenly.

 

Harry flushed. “It sounds really good to _me_.” He said.

 

“And I’m sure it will _taste_ good. To _you_. But _I_ will be having a cucumber sandwich instead.” Tom said with a smile.

 

“I'll need to get home right after in case it decides to come back up. I’m sure no one wants me puking _here_.” Harry said with a grimace.

 

Tom shrugged. “If it happens, it happens. You can’t help these things in your state.”

 

Harry and Tom sat down in the parlour and Harry smiled at the other Omega. “You’re so nice to me now.” He commented.

 

Tom waved a hand. “We share a common cause and common problems. It makes one more tolerant, I’ve learned.”


	41. One More Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a slight bit of torture in this chapter, and a mention of gore, but it is only an order given, nothing is shown on-screen.

“Time to try again.” Tom told Lucius as he was getting ready to leave.

 

“Already?” Lucius asked wearily. “I’m getting too old for this.”

 

Tom leaned in and kissed him while placing the roll of parchment with the bill on it in his hand. “Nonsense. You're in the prime of your life. You have a lovely wife, a strong-willed Omega and a new Alpha son at home counting on you. Do us proud. Remember, if anyone gives you trouble this time, I will make them disappear and the next time will be easier. Eventually this will work out.”

 

Lucius sighed. “Yes, but how long until we have Aurors pounding on the door?”

 

Tom smiled thinly. “They won’t get past your Wards, and you know it. We can keep them out until all the prissy Lords are delivered home safe and sound. Or, at least, removed from their cells with no trace left behind.” He said lightly.

 

Lucius hummed. “I will never be able to achieve true respectability with you around, will I?”

 

“Probably not.” Tom agreed. “But where’s the fun in _respectability_? It just means you’re a fuddy-duddy like all the other ‘respectable’ Lords. It’s overrated, trust me.”

 

“Well, wish me luck.” Lucius said.

 

“Good luck, Lord Malfoy.” Tom said sweetly.

 

*****

 

Lucius stood up and slapped the bill down on the table before him. “Same bill, different day.” He snapped, then sat down, crossing his arms in front of him.

 

Several of the assembled Lords chuckled, while others made sounds of protest.

 

Lord Burke stood up. “How many gods-damned times are we going to discuss that blasted joke of a bill?!” He snapped.

 

Lucius stood back up and shouted, “As many times as it _takes_!”

 

Lord Burke reared back. “Are you _mad_?!”

 

“I _refuse_ to tell my Omega ‘no.’ He doesn’t take kindly to it. And I prefer my bollocks _attached_ to my body.” He said simply, taking his seat again.

 

Lord Burke looked around. “By the way, where are Lords Ricken and Abbott? I understand Avery needing to be absent due to angering his Lord, but the other two are above Lord Slytherin's sphere of influence.”

 

Lucius looked unconcerned. “I’m sure _I_ don’t know. Perhaps their Omegas are in heat.”

 

Lord Burke shook his head. “Well, I say no to the bill. Again.”

 

Severus stood as he sat down and spoke. “If I had the option of giving my seat to my mate, who _should_ be the one sitting here, I would take it in a _heartbeat_. These meetings are dreadfully dull, and listening to you old geezers nattering on is going to age me prematurely. Can we just pass this already, so I can go home and stay in my lab, away from all of you?”

 

“Old geezers?” One of the Lords protested.

 

“The Muggles have a saying, Fawley:” Sirius called out, “If the shoe fits, _wear it_.”

 

Fawley glared at him. “Bugger off, Black. Nobody asked _you_.”

 

Lee stood up, and everyone assembled quieted to hear what Lord Slytherin's proxy, who didn’t speak up _often_ , was going to say. “You may take exception to being called ‘old,’ Lord Fawley, but understand that I speak to _you_ as much as the other Lords opposing this bill when I say that your attitudes toward Omegas age you _considerably_. Times _are_ changing, My Lords, and they will continue to change _with_ or _without_ you. You can either suck it up and become one of many that are looking to the future with hope, or you can fight it and fade away slowly, being remembered as a stain on history _if_ you're remembered at all. But those that are spearheading the change will be the ones whose names find their way into the history books. You're either _with us_ or _against us_. There can be no in-between.” He finished and sat down, hands folded in front of him as he gazed at each Lord in turn, face stony and impassive.

 

Lucius eyed him with newfound respect. _That_ has been _remarkably_ well-done, and if looks were to be believed, his words had actually caused many of the Alphas to really _think_ of where they wanted to end up when this time period was put into the history books.

 

Which was something even Lucius himself had not managed to do.

 

“Those in favour?” Lucius asked.

 

Slowly, hands raised into the air. Almost half of the assembled Lords had their hands up. If twelve or more abstained, the bill would pass. Heart pounding in hope, he spoke again. “Those abstaining?”

 

Seventeen hands.

 

“The bill passes.” He said happily, passing it off to the clerk. He’d have to send Mr. Jordan and his Omegas a large gift basket. Fruit would work. Omegas liked fruit, and Lee Jordan seemed to dote on his Omegas.

 

*****

 

Lucius emerged from the Floo happily, a proud smile on his face.

 

Tom was already waiting, Sebastian in his arms. “Well?” He asked expectantly.

 

“It passed.” Lucius said.

 

“Goody.” Lucius handed off the baby to his Father and headed for the dungeons.

 

“Where the devil are _you_ going?” Lucius asked.

 

Tom shot a smirk back at him. “To release the hostages—I mean, _guests_.” He amended. “I need Narcissa to act as a bonder.” He muttered, heading to her room first.

 

“Come, Sebastian.” Lucius said. “Let's leave Daddy to it. Besides, you could use some tummy time and I need to unwind, so let’s head to my study.”

 

*****

 

Tom waltzed into the dungeons happily, a wide smile on his face. “Good news, men: it passed! One final thing, and you're free to go!”

 

He walked up to Avery's cell first. “Will you consent to take an Unbreakable Vow to never disclose where you were and how you were treated here?”

 

Frank Abbott spoke up. “Why how we were treated? We were treated surprisingly humanely here.” He pointed out.

 

Tom rolled his eyes. “Yes, but we can’t let people _know_ that, or they'll stop fearing my wrath. I _need_ that fear.”

 

“I see. Well, then, go on.”

 

Avery nodded frantically. “Yes, My Lord, just let me go back to my family! I’m sorry, I will never cross you again, I swear!”

 

“Good.” Tom motioned Narcissa closer. “I will let you out to take the Vow, then I will deliver you safely home.” He said, then let the man out.

 

Avery fell to his knees and kissed the hem of Tom's robes. “You are merciful and too good to me, My Lord! Thank you!”

 

Tom sneered down at the man. “Get up, you obsequious maggot. Take the damnable Vow!”

 

“Of course!” Avery said, standing and taking Tom's hand.

 

Tom laid out the terms of his Vow, Avery agreeing to all three: he wouldn’t tell anyone the truth of where he had been, he wouldn’t tell anyone how he was treated there, and he would accept any and all Omegas that showed up to Wizengamot meetings without complaint.

 

Tom delivered him back to his front door, wished him well, and returned to the dungeons to deal with the other two.

 

Abbott was next.

 

Again, he agreed to all terms, easily and with a smile, and was delivered safely home.

 

Tom turned his attention to Lord Ricken next. “Will you take the vow?” He asked, ready to open the man's cell.

 

“No.” Lord Ricken stated belligerently. “I’m going to the Prophet as soon as you let me out! You said you’d change in court, you can’t just keep terrorizing people after that!” He said.

 

Tom dropped his hand, no longer reaching for the lock on the door. “Is that _truly_ your decision?” He asked.

 

Narcissa paled. “My Lord, I don’t want to see this.” She said, knowing from his tone what was coming.

 

Tom nodded. “Very well, Lady Malfoy. You may go.” He waited until she was safely back in the Manor proper and cast a silencing spell on the dungeons. No need to distress Sebastian unduly. “Are you _sure_ you won’t take the Vow? This is your final chance.”

 

Lord Ricken spat on the ground near Tom's feet. “Take your vow and shove it, _My Lord_.” He sneered mockingly.

 

Tom saw red. “Fine, then. So be it. Crucio!” He cursed the man. “That is for being disrespectful.” He lifted the curse, then cast it again. “That is for mocking me.” He lifted the curse and waited until the man met his eyes.

 

When he finally did, Tom smiled viciously. “And _this_ is for not taking the smart way out and submitting to the Vow. Avada Kedavra!” He cast, watching the man slump, dead, at the bottom of his cell. He opened the door and summoned an elf. “Cut him open, find the heart, and deliver it to the Ricken family with a note explaining that he ran afoul of someone powerful, and will not be returning to them. Leave no trace of him here, and no trace of magic or anything that can identify the origin on the box. I want him to disappear mysteriously.”

 

“Yes, Dark One. Kittle hears and obeys!” The elf replied.

 

Tom sighed and left the elf to their work.

 

*****

 

“It passed.” Severus said as soon as he walked into the room. “You will be attending meetings yourself from now on. Neville has agreed to make your introductions and will deliver you safely home after meetings before returning to his own home.”

 

Harry frowned. “You're really putting all that responsibility on _Neville_? What did he ever do to _you_?”

 

Severus smirked. “He proved that he can defend my Omega adequately when I am not around to do so. I am putting my trust in him.”

 

“Well, when you put it _that_ way.” Harry said, reaching for a cracker that was atop a pile of identical crackers on the table in front of him.

 

“What are those?” Severus asked suspiciously, walking over and picking one up to sniff at it as Harry munched on one happily.

 

“A recipe Draco's elf shared with yours. They're pregnancy crackers, for pregnant persons who have trouble keeping other things down. The recipe will change as my pregnancy progresses, but they should always have everything I need in them, so that even if I can’t keep anything _else_ down, the baby will still get adequate nutrition.” Harry beamed. “Isn’t it _great_?!”

 

“They smell strongly of ginger.” Severus remarked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, they’re really good!”

 

“Acceptable, I suppose. You may eat these when your potions wear off, but while the potion is in effect, I want you to attempt other foods as you have been.” Severus said firmly.

 

Harry nodded. “Fine. These are better as a snack, anyway. I’d have to eat a _lot_ of them to fill up on them.” He said.

 

Severus dropped a kiss on Harry's lips and headed for the door. “I’m going to finish the rest of the brewing Poppy needs done. Don’t join me. The fumes will harm the baby this time. I should return in four hours.”

 

Harry hummed and waved as Severus left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may be the last. I want to get it written and see how it reads, but it may be time to wrap this up. There will be two epilogues after, and the Harry pregnancy story for those that want to see it, as well as a one-shot in this universe I'm writing as a gift for someone that requested some twins/Lee action. But we're drawing very close to the end, and I am both relieved and a little sad to end this. It's been a fun ride, but I have just started something brand new, and need to be able to work on my others as well without losing my mind.


	42. Shaking Things Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. There will be two epilogues, and then I will move on to the last fic in this series. There is a coming one-shot that will be finished hopefully before the next one is complete. It does not yet have a title, but it will be a one-shot detailing the twins' first night with Lee, for those that are interested. We're in the home stretch here, folks!

Lucius and Tom met up with Harry, Neville and Draco in the atrium of the ministry.

 

“Ready for this?” Tom asked Harry.

 

Harry grinned. “Am I ever! This is going to be _great_!”

 

Draco smiled. “I’m glad I finally get to sit in on meetings as my father's heir. I’ve wanted to ever since I was little.” He said.

 

“Are we ready?” Neville asked.

 

Every Omega nodded eagerly.

 

“Let's go, then.” Neville and Lucius led the way.

 

The group entered the room and things ground to a halt.

 

Lucius walked to his seat and before sitting announced, “Omega Lord Slytherin takes his seat as a member of the Wizengamot.” He then gestured to Draco, who was standing beside the heir's chair beside and below his. “My son, Omega Draco Malfoy, attending in his capacity as heir Malfoy.”

 

Both Omegas sat, Draco looking excited and Tom looking supremely smug.

 

Neville walked to his seat and announced, “Omega Lord Potter takes his seat as a member of the Wizengamot.” Before sitting.

 

Harry walked happily to his seat and sat, smiling widely.

 

“What business do we have today?” Lucius asked, to get the other Lords talking again.

 

Arthur rallied quickly. “We were discussing the dragon reserve again. I’ve found some land that could be used, but have not the funds to purchase it myself.”

 

Harry perked up. “A dragon reserve? In _Britain_?” He asked.

 

Arthur nodded. “Yes. One of my sons, Charlie, works on one in Romania, and we've been trying to get him to move closer to home, but he refuses to leave the work he loves, so I’ve been trying to open a reserve closer to home that he could transfer to.”

 

“That’s a _brilliant_ idea!” Harry said. “Where is this land?”

 

Arthur smiled. “It directly borders the Malfoy family's land, but is owned by the Ricken family. Lord Ricken had refused to sell for a long time, but he's met with an accident, and his son, Alfred, has taken his place.” He said, gesturing to a young man directly across the room from Harry, who smiled and waved. Harry waved back as Arthur continued, “He may sell, but we would need someone to come up with whatever price he decides to set. It may be expensive, as it is a large plot of land.”

 

Alfred Ricken shook his head. “My family isn't using that land, it is just going to waste. I will let it go for only two hundred galleons.” He said. “It’s a reasonable price for so much land, I think.”

 

Harry hummed, tapping his chin. “I'll buy it, with the stipulation that it _only_ be used for the dragon reserve. Will the reserve bring in any revenue?” He asked Arthur.

 

Arthur nodded. “Yes, they will be the main sources of any potions ingredients that do not require harm to a dragon. Scales that are shed naturally, egg shells, and when a dragon dies of natural causes, they collect and sell the blood to apothecaries.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “I want ten percent of profits from all sales deposited into my account in exchange for the use of the land. That should be fair, don’t you think?”

 

“It sounds reasonable to me.” Arthur said, his happiness apparent.

 

“Good. Lord Ricken, I will talk to you after this meeting to finalize the sale of the land, and we can pass this bill tomorrow and begin setting up the reserve.”

 

Alfred Ricken nodded. “Very well, Lord Potter.”

 

Lucius glared at Harry. “I don’t want a dragon reserve bordering my land! What if my son wanders onto that land? He could be _hurt_!” He snapped.

 

Harry shook his head. “We'll have plenty of safeguards in place to ensure that that doesn’t happen. You should already know that _I_ would be the _last_ person to willingly hurt an innocent child!”

 

Lucius muttered something, and Harry's gaze sharpened.

 

“What was that?” He asked.

 

Lucius ground his teeth and snapped, “I said, ‘with the way I’ve treated you in the past, you might not be above petty revenge.’”

 

Harry smiled sweetly. “It’s _wonderful_ to hear that you've seen the error of your ways.” He answered, then added in a harder tone, “But I do not punish children for having stupid fathers.”

 

Everyone fell silent, staring between the two, watching with baited breath.

 

“What. Did. You. Call. Me?” Lucius bit out.

 

Harry looked unperturbed. “I didn’t stutter. You heard me.” He looked around. “Anything else today?” He asked.

 

Sirius laughed. “I think, Lord Potter, you've stunned the entire Wizengamot with your show of claws. Most of those assembled have Omegas at home that keep them sheathed, and here you are, totally unafraid to lash out.”

 

Harry shrugged. “He _knows_ he's been stupid in the _past_. I’m hoping his Omega has taught him _better_ by now.” He said simply.

 

Tom smirked. “I’ve been doing my best.” He confirmed.

 

Lucius snarled under his breath, then snapped, “Is there any other business?!”

 

Most of the Lords mutely shook their heads, while a few brave ones murmured, “No.”

 

“Then the rest of the day is yours, Gentlemen. Good _day_.” He snapped, getting up and storming off.

 

“That was brilliant.” Alfred Ricken said as he drew even with Harry. “I’ve never seen _anyone_ put Lord Malfoy in his place like that before.”

 

Harry shrugged. “It was the simple truth. I’m not afraid to put an Alpha in their place when they're in the wrong. Especially if they're smart enough to _realize_ it.”

 

Alfred chuckled. “You’re _exactly_ what this stuffy group of Alphas needs right now. Come on, let’s get that land paid for.”

 

Neville fell into step beside Harry, Draco beside him.

 

“Friends of yours?” Alfred asked, nodding to them.

 

“Yes.” Harry answered.

 

“I’m his escort.” Neville answered. “He’s breeding. And Draco is my Omega.”

 

“Ahh.” Alfred said. “My congratulations, then.”

 

Harry preened. “Thank you. Severus and I are very excited.”

 

“And frequently nauseated.” Draco added under his breath.

 

Harry laughed. “No, that’s just me, I’m afraid. Unless you count Severus being worried sick that I can’t keep anything down.”

 

“Are the crackers helping?” Neville asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Loads, yes! Severus is worried when they're all I _can_ keep down, but I trust Draco's elf’s recipe. If she says they're nutritionally complete, I’m sure they are.”

 

They headed into a solicitor's office and Alfred smiled at the man. “We're here to sell off some of my excess land, Roger. The land bordering the Malfoy family’s property.”

 

The solicitor nodded and rifled through his filing cabinet, getting the right papers and quickly filling them in. “For how much?” He asked.

 

Alfred chuckled. “We agreed on two hundred galleons.”

 

The solicitor's eyes bugged out of his head. “Two hundred? But that's a _sizeable_ chunk of land! You could get so much more!”

 

“It's just going to waste. Lord Potter has plans to use it for a dragon reserve, and I don’t want any liability if that venture ends badly. He’s willing to take the risk, so I’m willing to let the land go.” Alfred said.

 

“Fine, fine.” The solicitor filled in the requisite areas and handed it over. “Signatures and signet here, Lord Ricken, and yours here, Lord Potter. The funds will be transferred directly from Lord Potter's vault to yours, Lord Ricken.”

 

The two Lords signed and pressed their signet rings to the appropriate areas, and the solicitor took the paper. “I will file this at the end of the day with the goblins and it will be done. I wish you both well.” He said.

 

“You as well, Roger. Thank you.” Alfred said, and they left the office.

 

“I think you can count your first day as a member of the Wizengamot a resounding success.” Neville said as they headed for the Floo. 

 

Harry grinned broadly. “I wholeheartedly agree! This is a lot of fun! I don’t see why Severus dislikes it so.”

 

Neville chuckled. “He is a loner, and he doesn’t feel comfortable throwing your money around willy-nilly like _you_ do. You two are fundamentally different people.” He pointed out.

 

“That much is true.” Harry agreed.

 

“Alright, let’s get you delivered home.” Neville said.

 

Harry went through the Floo and came out, seeing Severus at his desk.

 

Just as Neville came through, Harry happily told his mate, “I’m the proud owner of a dragon reserve as of tomorrow!”

 

Severus looked up. “Oh, Merlin, Arthur conned you into that scheme of his?” He asked.

 

Draco came through in time to hear Harry ask, “Why aren’t you excited? This is awesome, Severus! A _dragon reserve_!”

 

Severus sighed and shook his head. “Where will it _be_?”

 

“Bordering Father's land.” Draco answered. “He's not best pleased. Harry also called him stupid. I wouldn’t try to go over there right now.”

 

Severus groaned and buried his face in his hands.

 

Neville cleared his throat. “And on that _happy_ note, we'll just head home now.” He said nervously, heading for the door.

 

Draco waved cheerfully to Harry. “Have a good day!”

 

Harry waved back. “We're going house shopping in two days! We might see you while we’re out!” He said.

 

Severus met his eyes and shook his head. “So, your first day and you decided to go full offensive with the second most powerful family in Wizarding Britain?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Why not? The Alphas need a little something to shake them up. Don’t want things to get boring there, now, do we?”

 

Severus chuckled and shook his head. “No, I suppose not.”


	43. Epilogue 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an imaginative chapter title, but it is what it is, so there you have it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! It gives away a few surprises, but hopefully you'll like it all the same. Next one takes place several years after this one. 
> 
> And yes, it's short. My epilogues usually are.

Twelve years later…

 

“And if you make Slytherin, I will get you a pet snake.” Severus whispered to his eldest son, whose eyes lit up at the thought.

 

“A _venomous_ one?” James asked.

 

Severus chuckled. “I suppose. Only one that will _listen_ to you. We don’t need any _accidents_.” He told the young Alpha.

 

James bounced on his toes. “And I can take it to school?” He added excitedly.

 

“Absolutely _not_! Your Dad will take care of it whilst you are at school.” Severus said sternly.

 

“ _Dad_ had one at school.” James muttered.

 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Your _Dad_ was an irrepressible rule-breaker and had no sense of fear. For the safety of his _dorm mates_.” He added, seeing James about to offer a rebuttal.

 

Harry walked up to them, Eileen on his hip while Toby trailed along after him. The two Omegas were enthralled at the sight of the steam engine, and Eileen was sucking on her fingers. “What are you two discussing so heatedly?” Harry asked.

 

James turned to him with a wide smile. “Father says if I make Slytherin, he'll get me a _snake_!”

 

Harry shot a glare at his mate, who had the grace to look sheepish. “Don’t try to influence his house! How many times do I have to tell you?!” He turned to James. “And if you make _any other house_ , I'll get you one, so let the hat put you where it wants. You'll get a snake no matter where you go.” He stuck his tongue out at Severus.

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “Oh, _very_ mature, love.” He drawled.

 

Draco and Neville walked up, their twins trailing behind them. “Second year here. Seems to me it gets louder every year.” Draco said.

 

Franklin ran up and grabbed James’ hand. “Come on! If we don’t hurry, all the good seats will be taken!” He said, dragging James toward the waiting train.

 

“Bye Dad! Father! See you at school, Father! See you at Christmas, Dad!”

 

Harry and Severus waved, smiling as their son boarded the train, destined to make his own adventures in Hogwarts.

 

“You have to write and tell me _everything_ he does. I don’t want to miss a thing, Severus. Promise me.” Harry said.

 

Severus turned and saw the tears shimmering in Harry’s eyes. He cupped his mate's face. “You will miss _nothing_ , my love. And you still have these two to keep you busy at home. Why is she sucking on her fingers?” Severus asked, looking at two-year-old Eileen.

 

“Because it soothes her. You would rather she _cry_?” Harry snapped.

 

Severus eyed him warily. “Tell me you are not pregnant again.” He requested.

 

Harry smiled widely. “I am not pregnant again.” He dutifully parroted.

 

Severus groaned. “Now tell me the _truth_.”

 

“The store-bought potion we used last time failed.” Harry informed him. “Isn’t it _great_?!”

 

Severus glared at him. “You're giving me another Alpha this time, or so help me, I will cut you open, remove your uterus, and use it for potions ingredients.”

 

Draco turned green.

 

“Could you mind not making my pregnant mate puke? Thanks.” Neville said.

 

Severus sighed, “Three Omegas running rampant around my home is _quite_ enough.”

 

The twins found them, and Harry smiled widely. “Hey. How are you guys?”

 

Fred chuckled. “Just delivered our first batch onto the train. Sebastian is overjoyed that Thomas and Isidore are joining him this year. They're going to end up in Slytherin with him, I just _know_ it.”

 

“Speak for your own son!” George said. “Thomas will end up in Gryffindor! We raised that boy _right_!”

 

Harry smiled widely listening to the twins, knowing that only time would tell.

 

*****

 

Severus waited for his son's turn on the stool with baited breath. When  it finally came, he leaned forward, waiting to hear Slytherin. When the call of his house came, it was completely unexpected.

 

“Ravenclaw!” The hat shouted.

 

Severus stared in shock.

 

“Well, _that’s_ a surprise, huh, Severus?” Minerva asked in amusement, observing the shock on his face.

 

Severus nodded, speechless. “I suppose it will work out. I don’t know _how_ someone studious came out of _Harry_ , though.” He finally managed.

 

Minerva laughed. “I expect that part is _all you_ , Severus.” She told him.

 

Severus sat back and pondered that.

 

Yes, it was possible. He'd have to send a Patronus to Harry after the feast.

 

Franklin, over at the Slytherin table, and Ana, over at the Gryffindor table, both looked disappointed. But Severus knew his son. That disappointment would only last until he’d talked to his friends and explained that his house changed _nothing_ , and they were still friends.

 

Life would work out. It always did.


	44. Epilogue 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!!! The last story will come after I take a break, probably just a couple of days, to gather my thoughts as to what I want to happen in that one. There is a twins/Lee one-shot coming, too, and I don't know which one will be up first, so be on the lookout for an addition to this series if you are interested in either.

Who's who for the children (not that all will be mentioned herein, but here’s the complete list for those that want to know):

 

Anastasia Alice Longbottom-17, Draco and Remus’ daughter, Beta

Alexandre Franklin Longbottom(prefers his middle name)-17, Draco and Neville's son, Omega

Cassandra Alissa Longbottom-15, Draco and Neville's daughter, Alpha

Eric Lucas Longbottom-13, Draco and Remus' son, Beta

Saffron Emily Longbottom-6, Draco and Neville's daughter, Omega

Sebastian Abraxas Malfoy-18, Tom and Lucius' son, Alpha

James Severus Snape-16, Harry and Severus' son, Alpha

Toby Jeffrey Snape-13, Harry and Severus' son, Omega

Eileen Lily Snape-7, Harry and Severus' daughter, Omega

Westley Ryan Snape-5, Harry and Severus' son, Alpha

Thomas Harrison Jordan-16, George and Lee's son, Alpha

Yvonne Elenore Jordan-14, George and Lee's daughter, Beta

Isidore Raymond Jordan-16, Fred and Lee's son, Omega

 

 

Harry knocked on the door of Malfoy Manor, Severus standing next to him with an armload of gifts.

 

Tom opened the door, Sebastian standing next to him. Tom took the gifts, leaving Sebastian to welcome his guests.

 

“Happy birthday, Sebastian.” Harry said, shaking his hand.

 

Sebastian smiled. “Thank you.”

 

Severus shook his hand as well. “You've made quite a name for yourself in the Wizengamot, from what I hear.”

 

Sebastian chuckled humbly. “It was easy, after Dad paved the way for me.” He said.

 

“Hi, Seb. Happy birthday.” Toby said, blushing when Sebastian took his hand and kissed the knuckles.

 

“The day _is_ happy, now that _you're_ here.” He replied.

 

“Seb?” James asked.

 

Sebastian gave him a sharp look. “Sebastian.” He corrected. “Only _Toby_ can call me that.”

 

James narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. “Are you putting the moves on my little brother?” He asked suspiciously, as the group moved inside the house.

 

Sebastian shook his head. “I am allowing him special privileges, as the Omega I intend to take to mate. Once he is ready.” He answered. “Toby will know when that time comes, and he will come to me.” He smiled at the boy. “Won’t you, darling?”

 

Toby blushed, but nodded.

 

Harry and Severus shared a look, but knew that if Toby was set on Sebastian, there would be no changing his mind. He took after Harry in that regard.

 

“Are the others here?” Harry asked.

 

“The other kids are in the white parlour, while the adults have taken the blue. I believe Father is serving drinks there.” Sebastian told them.

 

Severus turned to face his four children. “Be good. If we hear you have misbehaved, there will be _no cake_ for you.” He told them all sternly.

 

They all nodded.

 

Harry and Severus went to the blue parlour and sat next to each other on the loveseat in there.

 

“It looks like we have a budding romance on our hands.” Harry told Tom. “Your son is quite enamoured with—”

 

“Toby.” The man cut him off. “He's asked Lucius for permission to formally court him, with the Malfoy bonding rings and all. I believe he intends to ask Severus' permission before you two leave today.” Tom added. “It is a good match for them. He may not be _rich_ , but with the steady income from the twins' shop and the other two ventures I helped start up, he has a good financial situation, and Lucius has taught him how to use and grow his wealth reliably. He loves the boy, too. I can’t say I know how that feels, myself, but he seems happy with it.”

 

Severus sighed. “Toby is so _young_ —” He began, but Harry cut him off.

 

“I was _younger_ , Severus, when I set my sights on _you_. And look how _that_ turned out.” He said gently.

 

Severus shot him a glare. “Yes, with you pregnant at _fifteen_!”

 

“I was almost _sixteen_ , thank you very much!” Harry snapped back.

 

“Ah, the fire and vibrancy of true and abiding love!” Fred declared, putting a hand over his heart and pretending to swoon into his brother’s arms.

 

Harry and Severus shot him a glare for his trouble.

 

George smirked. “Methinks mayhap you should have kept your mouth shut.” He said in a stage whisper.

 

Fred snorted. “Ah, maybe.”

 

Sebastian came into the room. “Severus, can I have a private word with you?” He asked, hands clasped behind his back.

 

Harry gave Severus an encouraging smile and let him go.

 

Severus followed Sebastian to an out-of-the-way corridor and faced the teen solemnly.

 

Sebastian cleared his throat. “Severus, you know I hold you and your family in the highest esteem. Lately, just in the past year, as a matter of fact, I’ve been noticing Toby more and more. He seems to always be on my mind. We've talked a bit, at school, and I've found him to be engaging and intelligent, in a way that far outstrips his age group. I've started to fall for him. I've spoken to Father, and he has given his blessing for me to formally court your son. I can provide for him and any children, and I swear to you, children will wait until he is out of school, as I have no wish to jeopardise his education. All I need now is your blessing, as his Alpha and father, to go forward with the courtship. I would want to start it today, and go through with a four-year courtship, with allowances to tend to him during heats, when they start, to culminate in a wedding when he reaches seventeen years of age and completes his time at Hogwarts.” He finished, and watched Severus face as the Alpha considered his proposition.

 

Finally, he spoke. “My son is young, and youth is often fickle; however, he very much takes after Harry, and Harry set his sights on me at the age of eleven, and has never wavered in his loyalty. Therefore, I am led to believe that what Toby feels for you may very well stand the test of time. You have my blessing, with the stipulation that if either of your feelings change, no matter whose they are, you terminate the courtship _immediately_. There will be no pressuring my son to stay in it, and no begging from him for you to continue it. I will speak to him about this when we return home, in private. That being said, you have my blessing to begin courting him, and to assist him during his heats when the time comes.” He said, then offered his hand.

 

Sebastian shook it, a wide smile on his face. “Thank you, Sir! I will do right by him, I swear!”

 

“See that you do.”

 

*****

 

Once everyone had finished their cake, Sebastian stood, getting everyone’s attention. “Thank you all for your gifts and for spending this day with me; you have made it very special. However, there is one way in which I hope to make it even more special, and more memorable.” He rounded the table to come to a stop in front of Toby, fishing a small box out of his pocket. “Toby Jeffrey Snape, both of our parents have given their blessing, so now I ask you to make it official. Will you enter into a four-year courtship with me?” He asked, opening the box to reveal a green stone set in rhodium—the Malfoy engagement ring.

 

Toby smiled widely and flung himself at the older teen. “Yes!” He said happily. “Yes, yes, a _million times_ , yes!”

 

Sebastian hugged him tightly before pulling back and, with trembling fingers, sliding the engagement ring onto his hand, where it glowed for a second, then resized to fit the finger perfectly. “May we move to another room for a moment of privacy?” Sebastian asked, looking at Harry and Severus.

 

Harry nodded with a wide smile.

 

Severus inclined his head in a brief nod.

 

Sebastian and Toby left the room, Sebastian leading him into the white parlour. “I didn’t want our first kiss to be in front of an audience, but I think now that we’re official, you might permit me one?” He asked.

 

Toby flushed, but nodded. “Yes, please. I can’t think of a better time.”

 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around the younger teen, pulling him close and kissing him gently, barely dipping his tongue into Toby’s mouth, before breaking it and pulling away.

 

Toby huffed. “I've seen Dad and Father kiss, and that wasn't a _proper_ kiss.” He complained.

 

Sebastian chuckled. “That kind of kiss will wait until you're a year or two older. I wanted to taste your lips, not enflame your lust. You're not ready for that yet.”

 

“How about when my heat hits?” Toby asked hopefully.

 

Sebastian chuckled and nodded. “Fine. We can share a _proper_ kiss then.” He promised.

 

Toby nodded. “I can wait that long, then.”

 

Sebastian took his hand. “We should get back, so your parents don't worry.” He said.

 

Toby gave his hand a squeeze. “Alright. Back to the party.” He agreed.

 

THE END

 

Harry's pregnancy story will follow in the short: Championing.


End file.
